Wither
by Statchar
Summary: The task he had been given was far too important, and he would never let that fire extinguish so easily. Yet, how far would he go to accomplish that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Updated authors note of Sept, 30, 2018.**

 **This project started with the intention to improve upon my writing. The early chapters are rough. This started as an Lucy pairing, but grew to have a Ultear as a contributing character. The final pairing is undecided.**

 **1\. Very character oriented, and interaction heavy. Some action.**

 **2\. Also, Naruto2op pls nerf. Naruto appears as he does at the end of chapter 699. Not nerfed in the slightest.**

 **3\. Point of view switches between Lucy and Naruto frequently. What they think might not be necessarily correct, only their opinion.**

 **4\. Not a harem.**

* * *

 _"Time goes on, really."_

 _"That sucks…but I can think of worse things."_

As soon as the clarity of thought came to him he was up. It proved to be a mistake when he felt the torment of pain. It originated from his right arm, or lack thereof. Since it was only a short while ago when it was severed.

Naruto Uzumaki drearily gazed at his arm, dark, crimson droplets fell from the remainder of his arm. A tiny puddle of blood pooled to where he was standing. He looked around, seeing some dust wildly waving in the air.

By that, it meant that he must have just arrived. He could feel his pulse quicken from the potential of danger. It wasn't a good thing as he quickly soon felt lightheaded. He already lost a lot of blood earlier today.

"Kurama?" Naruto said. Looking around carefully for any sight of movement. He tried his best to slow his heartbeat with deep, careful breathes. His free hand moved to his arm to staunch the light bleeding. "Kurama?"

There wasn't a response. He could still feel the fox's presence, however dim that may be. He hadn't awoken since the fight. With that frame in mind he quickly thought of an alternative other than sage made, which would be impossible to do at the moment.

There were no negative emotions that belonged to Zetsu nearby. Either he was thankfully dead, gone, or his senses was shit. The last of the three was not going to help him calm his heart.

He could sense the far out cluster of unique negative emotions. Far unlike the clone mass that the Zetsu's possessed. It was more akin to the shinobi and general populace. Naruto figured that's where he should be headed.

His survival hinged on that fact. Probably.

Naruto took a step and he immediately stumbled, landing on his knees and breathed heavily. The closest that could be described as rest was him laying on a rock with a bleeding maimed arm. So none really.

A nice, big, comfy bed with a large warm blanket covering him. A large bowl of Ichiraku ramen with his favorite flavor and spices sitting on his lap. Maybe having a bowl with his friends… It wasn't the right time to think of such things. He was right on death's door, falling asleep and he would trip through the frame. Staring at such a welcoming sight would only entice him.

He attempted to stand, and felt his legs scream out in protest. He breathed in and his lungs filled with dust and dirt before he coughed it out. His face was buried into the ground; he hadn't even noticed he had fallen. Naruto forced himself into position in a more comfortable way, his gaze settled on the white clouds overhanging him. He was more tired than he thought, his mind was definitely willing but his body couldn't commit. It was also a rather shaky ride, one that he didn't know whether he was entirely conscious throughout.

Too much thinking and not enough doing. He still had things to accomplish.

"Okay Kurama, Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a bit more."

What would be the repercussions? The more important question seemed to be if he didn't, then he would likely die.

Naruto could feel the slight warmth of power flowing through him, weak, but it was enough. It wasn't the golden glowing hue, nor the reddish bubbling chakra. It was very little, but it was enough. It didn't complete engulf him and the warmth was missing in some areas. He stood up with some difficultly, before placing his hand back on his bleeding arm.

He'd had to go slow; else he would bleed more. Dying was bad. Slow, careful steps. Shaky lifting and landing. The shrubbery and trees passed by him. He met some trouble when he passed through some rocky area with boulders. Some places passed by in a blur, while others went to a slow agonizingly crawl. The gaunt of his walk was definitely mindless, a machine. Although he made sure that he was heading the right way.

Naruto did not focus on the distance between the town and him. No. It was only on putting one foot in front of the other. It did not become repetitive. It was likely the most goals he had ever completed in succession. Too keep moving, to keep each foot moving forward. Because it seemed a monumental task if he tried to see how far off he was. He fell down a few times, and he tried his best to break them. If he did fall, it was a definite task to stand back up again and each time he had to call upon more chakra from Kurama. Sometimes it seemed easier, but harder the next. He went through water, and even tougher water if that made sense.

It wasn't until he was he heard the familiar drown of a town or city that he realized that he made the trek. There was no more worn out animal trails, or bushes he would have walk through. His feet planting the pavement of the town gave some obvious clues. It was dark out, the lights illuminating the streets.

Someone. Anyone. There, that was his next mission. Find someone. Thankfully it was an easy task. Naruto talked to the first person he came across. The quickest and fastest way to carry his concerns. "Help? Hospital?"

Sleep. Rest. He was so tired.

The man he was talking too looked at him with wide panicked eyes as he was gauged. His mouth moved and alien words scrambled out from his lips. Naruto fell to his knees and perhaps tried to mumble out some curses. Naruto was still somewhat coherent, if not single-minded.

The man yelled out, likely alerting others his state of his health. Naruto stayed awake, right until a duo who looked like medical professionals. They carried him off on a stretcher before he finally dozed off.

Naruto woke up, and took in his surroundings. At least hospitals still looked the same no matter where he was. Drab and white with medical equipment. He was situated on one of those gurneys, tubes sticking out of him. There was an ache, and He felt a little disoriented, drugs probably. His arm must have gotten infected when it reopened, and while the time he was walking was blurry he actually might have fell in a swamp but he wasn't so sure.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling that his chakra was relatively low but stable. He tried to call Kurama but received no answer. It might have been a day, it might have a couple, but it didn't matter. It was time to go and figure out where he was and get back, if he wasn't already.

He was dressed in a hospital gown, with tubes connected to him and the machines beside the bed. The clothing he had worn were likely in that bag hanging against the wall. He stood up, testing how he faring and found that he was good to move. A little tired, but able to walk.

As soon as he ripped off the cords that clung to him and some big needles, the machines started beeping erratically. He quickly reached for the bag where his clothes were kept, and found that the window could be opened.

Naruto slipped out from the window, and he immediately felt the cool wind breeze through him. Since he was only wearing a gown and nothing underneath, it was an unfamiliar but pleasant sensation. He walked to the top of the roof and sat down at the edge.

The sun cast an orange glow. Reddened skies of the setting sun, or possibly, a rising one. He would find out soon enough. It was large town, one that he didn't recognize. Any signs he saw were written in a different language and in unfamiliar characters. Drunken strangers stumbled down below, hollering at several passersby but generally being harmless. It didn't help with the current passage of time. So the people here did speak another language, or they were too completely drunk to be understood by the sober.

Another thing that was cause for concern was that there was no panic, or relief. He saw none of the massive roots of the god tree. No confusion, no hurried atmosphere that a settlement should carry after a full blown war had ended. Even if this place was outside of the elemental nations, there should be some concern of the…Oh he didn't know, the massive explosions? The earth shattering techniques? The brief red moon in the sky?

Naruto looked in the bag, sandals, layered fishnet shirt, and pants. Other than his sandals, the articles of clothing were ripped and bloodied, muddied and trashed. There really was nothing else of note in the bag. Overall, he did not have any possessions. His headband was at the Valley of the End, as they had more pressing concerns of releasing the others. He intended on fetching it later.

He stood and felt the ache on his wound. Standing up here wouldn't give him any answers. It was time to move. It was time to get back. Though, he could really go for some hot ramen right now.

* * *

 _ **Years Later**_

Lucy Heartfilia had blonde hair that was tied up in a sideways ponytail and wore a tight sleeveless white zip-up vest with blue linings, she had a short pleated blue skirt with a set of gold and silver keys. When she was sixteen, she had decided that would strive out on herself and get out of her uncaring father's hands. Now she was seventeen, and an entire year of supporting herself. With that in mind, what Jewels she had left was running low so her plan consisted of joining a mage guild since she was magically gifted. As much as she hated to admit it, her Jewels weren't going to last forever.

She overlooked the buildings and signs of this town. She was slightly jittery around Hargeon town, even though their problem was likely all over with. It wasn't far too long ago when that slavery ring had been found and ended by the authorities. She tried not to let it bother her, but that didn't stop her from trying to find the only magical shop around.

With a simple ask of directions she found the place not too far from the help. If luck was on her side, she hoped she would stumble across a key. She entered the little magical shop and looked quickly around, the interior was modest and neatly arranged. Trinkets and other magical artifacts were placed around the shop, with small price tags attached to them. At least it wasn't some decadent, shady store.

Other than the obvious shop owner, someone else was inside. Blond hair with bangs that reached to his eyes, and a tall lithe frame. He wore an orange scarf around his neck, with a worn hood-less black poncho, he finished it off with black pants and sandals. In her opinion, he looked like a hobo off the street with how worn out the poncho looked. Lucy was proved wrong when he handed over a decent sum of jewels over to a surprised owner, who likely followed the same frame of mind.

As she walked closer the owner brought out a key, but not just any key. A freaking celestial spirit key! A silver one, but still. Her eyes widened and she resisted shouting out her exclamations as the stranger placed it in his single sling bag.

"Nice doing business with you."

"Sure, thanks," The blond man replied. Taking it from the owner and putting it in his pocket, he walked passed her with a nod and exited the shop. Was he a fellow celestial spirit mage? Those like her were relatively rare.

"Welc-"

"Sorry I was with him," Lucy claimed as she followed him out, the door slamming close behind her. Lucy quickly found which direction that he went, he was pretty easy to spot in the small crowd, there was also the matter of his blond hair and his tallness. "Wait mister!"

Several other men heard her shouts and turned towards her but her target did not, not until she tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention. The stranger turned to her, his brows raised in curiosity.

She had a good look at his face this time, three whisker like marks on each cheek, along with cerulean eyes. With a much larger glance at his features, he was unique looking, and despite his clothing he looked well-kept. She expected a more…homeless look. Then again he did buy that key. The stranger scratched his chin and revealing decent looking clothing under his worn poncho, so why did he wear it?

"Mister did-"

"Mister? Geez, do I look that old?" He frowned. In a matter of fact, he looked not much older than she did. The blond turned and started to walk forward once again, she took it as an invitation to join him.

Lucy flipped her hair back in a flourish, surely a young man like him couldn't resist the charms of a young beautiful maiden like her could he? Perhaps he could be persuaded to relinquish his key? She lowered the zipper of her shirt and slightly bent forward for a little luscious show of her cleavage.

Lucy sauntered along with him as they walked together. At least he looked cute enough, she wouldn't mind. Far too often she had attempted to gain discounts from rather unattractive men, so this was a pleasant change of pace. Unfortunately, she realized that he was more focused on walking than paying attention to her. "Do you know what that key was?"

"Well, I mean…It's a key." He replied plainly, uninterested. Telling her that he really had no idea.

She encircled her arms under her chest, making her very generous breasts appear larger than they already were. "If you had no idea what it is then why did you buy it?"

He looked at her then, but his gaze didn't even look or peek below, not even when she looked forward to give him a chance. She pouted cutely as she could manage, disappointed.

"It looked nice." He replied.

"What do you mean it looked nice? How much did it cost?"

"26 000 jewels."

"J-Just like that?" She asked. Did he have spare Jewels to spend or did he just have horrid spending habits? Oh. Maybe she shouldn't be the one to talk, she had bought plenty of cute expensive clothing since she left her father's home.

He smiled, it was actually a bit charming. It was amplified when he unbuttoned his Poncho to reveal an expensive looking dark grey jacket, he placed it on his shoulder. It was a little hot out. "Sure did, I was going to use it as a key for this place I own."

"What! No way, you can't do that!" She yelled at his face.

"Why not?" He retorted as he continued walking in a faster, more uncomfortable pace. The whiskered teen noticed that she was still following, giving a small frown before he blurted out a question. "Oh yeah, who the hell are you?"

Dammit, how could she forget such a thing, it made her seem like she was only interested in acquiring that key she had, which she was admittedly.

Lucy stopped suddenly, and was pleased to know that he was drawn enough to do the same. Her girlish charms was at least showing.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," She said. Holding her hand out for a shake and bending slightly forward to show off her cleavage.

He raised a brow and looked down, except it wasn't to blatantly look at her breasts. His gaze was curiously at her hand, but he did not offer his own. He continued to look for a few more moments and she was about to call out on him for being a jerk before she looked to his right arm. Only a free sleeve was visible in comparison to the opposite side, which he took a hold of and placed it in a pocket. Which meant…the entirety of his right arm was gone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She flushed and squealed in embarrassment. The stranger, whoever he was, looked at her in surprise. Then he had decided not to be humble as he laughed heartily at her mortification.

"Oh man your face!" He laughed. "That pig snort! Hahaha!"

Lucy did not make a snort! She looked at the ground red-faced, and stamped her feet in childish manner from how embarrassed she was, but only served to make him laugh more. This was not how it was supposed to go, she was so immensely ashamed she wanted to crawl into a hole and never see him again. He finally stopped somewhat, seeing wipe the tears from his eyes. Oh, glad he found it so funny, it wasn't so! He gave a loud sigh, and he seemed to relax a lot more rather than the standoffish vibe.

"It's alright, Hi Lucy! I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said as he smiled brightly and tried to stifle his chuckles. He held out his left arm and she returned it with a timid handshake. As he did, she noticed an orange mark on his hand, signifying that he was a part of a guild. It was relatively simple, a leaf.

She couldn't help but gasp.

"So you're a mage! Which guild are you from!? Lamia scale? Blue Pegasus, please tell me you're from Fairytail?" She said excitedly, her embarrassment all but forgotten. He looked perturbed from her questions.

"Uhh, you can say that but I have no idea what those guilds are, but yeah I'm from one," He replied as he walked ahead, she eagerly followed him.

"What do you mean you never heard of Fairytail? Or of the other guilds?" She asked. Attempting to converse in small talk before asking about the prize.

"Dunno, never really cared much about it. I'm sort of new to Fiore," Naruto uttered, as he kept moving. How was she able to charm him if he didn't stare at her? Gosh, she was practically trying to give him a free show.

"You mean you're from another kingdom?" She asked, and was given a nod. Hmm, not from around here? Well there was the longer pauses in speech and, oh, there was a slight accent that he possessed. Cute.

"But, you're a part of guild, how can you not know?" She dug into her little purse, intent on fetching a particular magazine.

"I don't know, it's just that I never really cared on remembering their names," He said. She finally found what she was looking for in her own purse, a magazine of Sorcerer's weekly.

"Look, this is Fairytail, and you're telling me you've never heard of them?" She leaned towards him, pressing herself against him. She felt kind of embarrassed by her attempts, but he stopped walking as he looked at the magazine.

She pointed at the front cover of the swimsuit issue, one that featured that all beautiful Mirajane Strauss. Her white hair with the orange bikini set as she gave a pose that showed off her beauty.

Naruto took a small peek at it before giving her a wary look, "This isn't one of those perverted magazines is it?"

"What no?!"

"Oh, I almost thought you _those_ kind of girls for a second. I knew someone who would have had a field day with that, but then again he probably would have met them…"

She controlled her blush as she continued talking, ignoring his jab and mumbling. "This is Mirajane, the beauty of Fairytail, she's really powerful as she's an S-class mage! She's not in here but there's also another woman who's an S-class mage, the Titania. Have you ever heard about the Salamander?"

He looked away for a moment, but assumed he was still listening as she continued talking about how awesome Fairytail was.

Naruto brought his hand up to his chin, "Hmm, now that you've brought it up, I've heard of the Salamander before. Wait let me finish because the guy was just an imposter, but this salamander guy was a part of Fairytail huh? Pretty cool I guess."

"Just cool? They're awesome!"

"Do you know them?"

"Erm, No, but I want too! I was going to go to Magnolia town and ask if I could join. Because I want to join a guild. Hey, where's your guild? Maybe I could join…If the off chance that Fairytail… doesn't let me," Lucy swallowed hard. She was so close to Magnolia town, yet the closer she got, the more self-conscious she became.

"I'm sure you'll get in, but as for my guild, it's called Fireshadow… And uh, doesn't have a lot of members but it's in Onibus town, where I'm heading right now."

"Fireshadow? I don't think I've heard of that one yet, is it new?" She asked curiously. She peeked at his symbol once more, it was a leaf. What did that have to do with it?

"…Yeah, official and everything, just got done a mission so I came to stop by the shop to see if anything interesting was in."

Lucy hoped she would be accepted into Fairytail, nothing against Naruto's guild, but it didn't hold a candle to Fairytail. Hah! If she didn't want to insult him she would have said it, "You said you were going to Onibus right? How about we catch the train together then?"

He looked at her then, "Okay, what do you want? You said something about the key right? Kinda forgot about that."

"What? Nothing! It's just that if key is what I think it is, it might be dangerous," She reasoned. He went thoughtful for a moment.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Naruto shrugged. She simply blinked at her fellow blond, her attempts to obtain the key had been lackluster at best. Damn, he was just so easy to speak too that she had fallen into a sense comfort. Moreover, his disability made her feel bad.

"What kind of mage are you?"

"Uh…" he spaced out once more. "A wind mage, I suppose."

He nodded to himself as they passed more people on their way towards the train station. Lucy thought to herself that he was a fairly strange one, at least for an initial impression. The guy hadn't even stared at her boobs yet, maybe he played for the other team? That would be the only reason that she would accept that wouldn't hurt her pride as a woman.

Lucy knew that she was very well developed for a seventeen-year-old, a large bust, a thin waist and some killer legs that she was showing. So if he was a similar aged guy, then no doubt he appreciated her looks.

"Okay, but as a celestial mage, I'll know if it would be dangerous or not."

"I'll be fine," He replied simply once more. It was not something she expected. Was her charm not enough? I mean, she was inexperienced and she never had a boyfriend but she was beautiful damn it!

"Oh, uh, okay, if you're alright," Except she didn't know what she would have done if he had handed it over to her, she wasn't a thief. Maybe she didn't think all of this through, perhaps it would be best if she could buy it off him. "Do you still want to catch the train together?"

"Well I have no reason to say no, so yeah I guess so."

They had shared some small talk throughout, but at the moment they were silent as the steel car line shook under them. Lucy thought about how she was going to obtain the celestial key from him, it seemed money was the only way. Except it was a bit expensive, twenty-six thousand jewels. That would definitely leave a dent with what left she had on her.

With no chatter between them, Lucy took out the magazine from earlier. She didn't quite get the chance to look at it. Spotted on the cover, blazed in bold large letters was 'Fairy destroys a Casino'. There was other things too, like 'Mirajane's clothing choices' or the 'The Regretful Thief'.

What should she look at first? The shenanigans that Fairytail got into, Mirajane's preferences in attire, or see the possibly silly note that the weird mage did this time.

There was a small clang of metal near her which made her flinch. She looked beside her, Naruto looked slightly pale, staring straight ahead like he was trying to murder something with his gaze alone. His free and only hand grasped a bar for stability for patrons. It was bent from his strength, and with his intense staring, it seemed he wasn't comfortable with the idea of the method of travel.

She couldn't help but giggle. "You don't like traveling on a train?"

He didn't look at her, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face. "Been on here twice, it makes me uncomfortable."

He frowned, she felt a little bad for him, and perhaps it was the entirety of his right arm that he was missing that made her take a little pity on him. She was curious to know what happened to it, some little glances here and there showed that it was separated to his shoulder. However, it seemed a little intrusive of her if she was going to ask that.

"How long have you lived here?" Lucy asked. When she thought about it, while he was in a vulnerable state maybe he would be more susceptible to her charms and hand over the key.

"A month." Naruto replied.

"That's not too long and only twice? I guess that you rather new to the transit then?"

"No, I just got around by running or walking. That's how I've always done it. I thought it would get better after the first," It seemed more of a much more of unnecessary way of travel when a faster way was available. Anyway, it was his preference at how he wanted to travel. "Again, I just feel slightly uncomfortable being on here."

"Hey! What if you really focus on my eyes, maybe it will help?" She suggested, really, it was more of way to get him to look at her. Can't exactly use her looks to her advantage if his attention was focused elsewhere.

"Why would that work?"

She didn't, but he didn't have to know that. "Have you ever tried it?"

"Point taken," He got into a more comfortable position and his blue eyes were on hers once more. "So, are you trying to get into a legal guild?"

She felt her nervousness crept up on her, what if they didn't accept her? She would have to find another guild to join, but at the same time no other guild could measure up. Then again, with how famous Fairytail was, it was probably swamped with requests to join and probably had high standards for those who desired too.

She nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, I want to be a part of a legal guild, its been a dream of mine."

"A dream huh?" Naruto's eyes…They seemed different. Piercing even. Then it disappeared as he nodded and smiled. "I'm sure your pretty close to it, but otherwise, what the hell do you want with this key?"

She blushed a little, so he had seen right through her from the start? Guess she really wasn't trying that hard. He went a little paler when the train bounded a little higher than usual. It was a few more moments when he actually spoke. He didn't seem to be angry.

"I mean it's pretty obvious you want it; it must mean something to you. I really want to know what the hell this is."

She laughed in nervousness, "Well, I was about to ask if I could buy it off you seeing as it might be a bit useless to you."

"Ah, so you know what it is then? The shop owner wasn't much too useful as he just said it was a spiritual key or something. That saves me a bit of time and money I guess." Naruto smiled, who still intently stared into her eyes. He actually seemed thankful, "Well, I knew it was some special key. It's why I bought it, you see, I collect magical artifacts."

He really didn't seem the type to collect things like that. "Why?"

"Just for fun," Naruto said, his blue orbs still locked on hers. "You know, it's actually working. I feel a bit better"

"Oh, so are my womanly features working?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

She stared dumbly at him, she was looking for a compliment and either he missed the obvious bait or….

"So, the key has something to do with…spirits? It's the only reason why you followed me out of that magic shop right?"

He dug into his pocket and fished out the key that she had sought after, he held it out in front of her. Well, hopefully she could buy it off him, as it seemed the only way to do so now.

"It's a celestial spirit key, I'm a celestial mage so it allows me to form a contract with whatever spirit it holds. If it allows me to form one of course." She explained.

There was a twinkle in his eyes, an acknowledgement of understanding came from him. "Can I see one?"

"Uhm, what's today? Saturday, okay," She said to herself as she dug into her purse to fetch a silver key. "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"

A light appeared in front of them. A man not sitting far from them stood up and walked to the other end where others peered curiously. A short penguin looking creature appeared on the cart they were in, its face looked like a clock while a beak protruded from it. On top of its head was a compass. She felt a sense of pride well within, and she looked at Naruto for a reaction.

"A weird looking little thing isn't he?" he blurted out.

"Yeah so what! Don't talk to my friend like that!" Lucy yelled at him, Naruto looked taken back. A moment later Pyxis disappeared by her command.

Naruto had decent enough manners to look sheepish, a hand rubbing his neck. "Sorry, I was just speaking my mind, I used to be a whole lot worse when I younger if you believe me."

"Oh I believe you alright," She replied, controlling her anger as she crossed her arms.

"So this key holds a…summon like that," As he took out a silver key as if to tempt her, suddenly, he held it out to her. "Have it."

She blinked dumbly, her jaw going slack. "What? Why?"

His lips form into a half smirk. "You're obviously protective of your summons, friends with them maybe. I have no use for it, and really you're the one doing me a favor here as you would have saved me a bit more Jewels than to having it inspected and you saved some time too."

Naruto tilted his head, and she was in shock. Thoughts about how this was one big joke kept going through her head. She felt his hand lightly grasp hers with a pinky and placed the silver key in her hand.

Apparently not.

"You're just giving me this?"

"Sure, in return-"

She felt her imagination suddenly take hold, it seriously just got out of control for a moment. Like how he wanted a peek at her goods or something along those lines.

"-Just tell me a bit more in detail about how the celestial summoning works alright? Maybe the summon that's in the key, and I mean everything about celestial spirits. Is that okay?"

Damn her rampant imagination. Whatever, a free celestial key. That was a win in her book. Wow, now that she thought about it, she never thought that such a thing would work. Guess her womanly features and charms had worked after all. Of course they would! _And_ someone who was very curious in her magic and wanted it explained very thoroughly. It was turning out to be a good day.

* * *

A blue eye opened up itself, letting the faded light invade the darkness he was a part of. It was something that had to happen. Naruto liked the feeling before he awoke, lost between some sort of twilight or sleep and the alertness of being fully awake. Sometimes he would relish over the pleasant dreams of the previous sleep. He stayed there until his drowsiness disappeared.

One of them had to be awake anyway. He stood up from his bed and began doing the usual morning ritual, a few morning workouts, stretching, cooking, eating, and finishing off with a shower.

Naruto was back at his place, he apparently had to have a place for the guild Fireshadow to be legitimate, an official place where individuals can locate and find. Guess that went over okay, he needed an actual place where he could place his research and findings. He liked to say research because it made him seem smarter.

His apartment was rather tidy, surprisingly, but only because he didn't stay here often as most of his living was out in Fiore, sometimes in hotels or most often outside. Most of the food he had was non-perishable. He gave a huge thanks to ramen for still existing in this place.

It would be a day of relaxation. Just. Like. Nearly. Every. Other. Day. In this case just staying in his apartment and doing absolutely nothing but just wait. He sat on his desk as he picked up his tool, writing was very interesting to him, other than tending to plants. The former couldn't survive with how long he was gone frequently. The latter, however, could be easily carried with him. Writing was one thing that he had recently picked up, mostly to help pass the time. Cheap and portable.

He wrote down his master's favorite novel. Well, at least it started out that way, because some differences were established. So perhaps a better word would be a rendition or based on the story. His attempts at first were shaky at best, mostly in part because he was unfamiliar with writing with his left arm. It had taken while, because even with his dominant hand his writing was hardly legible to himself for a little while.

The blond heard something that had always been rare occurrence. A knock at the door, he listened once more to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Another set of knocks that echoed throughout his apartment. Oh good, he wasn't insane. Not yet at least. Hiding away his leftover research he stood up and walked through his apartment to answer. With the door that swung open, he was greeted with such a familiar sight.

"Uh, Lulu? No wait…Lucy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A/N: **Naruto isn't stupid, but he does have his moments of being an idiot. I don't want to do an essay, but here's Sasuke's take. I really do like it.**

* * *

 _"…_ _You acted like an idiot on purpose so that people would scold you because you wanted them to pay attention to you…I saw you doing everything you could to create bonds with others."_ Sasuke's Uchiha's thoughts towards Naruto Uzumaki. Ch. 698

* * *

Lucy had been in such a great mood when she waved a little farewell to Naruto as he stepped on the train and a free celestial key to boot! He was actually really nice, and fairly cute.

Naruto had shown a lot of genuine interest in her magic, listening with rapt attention and asking plenty of questions. He had referred to earlier information or requested her to go into more detail in a more specific area. It had gone on longer than the train ride and they went into a restaurant to grab some food and they continued talking.

She looked at the city of Magnolia town, and took a deep breath into a new start of her life. It was when she was a few steps into it when she realized she forgot her luggage back at her hotel at Hargeon town. Oh well, she could have it delivered afterwards when she settled in, some service might offer that.

Lucy had been looking forward to standing in front of the entrance to Fairytail. Yet as she walked closer to her destination she felt that excitement turn to apprehension, until ultimately climaxing into fear. It had been nearing the end of that day when she decided that it was getting late, and reasoned that her favorite guild would not be accepting any submissions late in the hour.

So she slept in a very expensive hotel, building up her nerves once more and relaxing at the luxurious inn.

Unfortunately, all that time spent relaxing and the day had passed once more into the evening. She had steeled herself then, the difference between that day and yesterday was that she had actually saw the door to Fairytail before she bolted back for another day.

Needless to say that massive door that led inside the guildhall where all the Fairytail mages hung out and where the Titania was and where the Salamander was and Mirajane Strauss stayed too and all the other countless people who were a part of Fairytail where she was thinking of going there to make herself one so what would happen if she wasn't to be accepted in the great Fairytail Guild how would she Jewels then how would she be able to buy cute clothes and -

Lucy in her panicking thoughts yelped in pain as she fell over on the road that caused the people nearby to giggle and chuckle at her. A quick thought of blaming the nearest person had crossed her mind, which would have been a small child staring at her. Lucy, as gracefully as she could despite kissing the dirt stood up and wiped the dust off her. Her face was heating up in embarrassment from tripping on nothing. She restarted on walking towards the guildhall once more.

However, this would be the day. The day that she would remember being inducted as Lucy Heartfilia of Fairytail. Never mind the fact that her stay at the expensive hotel practically starved her of Jewels, and that she couldn't afford a stay at an inn much less a budget one. Then there was the fact that she bought even more clothes to help her calm down. After all, all she needed to do was walk in and get accepted into Fairytail to make jewels. So she was forced to go there, she had to join, now or never.

So this is where Lucy had found herself, swallowing a nervous lump, and ignoring the fast beating of her heart underneath her bust from just being outside the door of Fairytail. The gate that led inside the hall looked gigantic, intimidating, menacing even.

Planting a shaky hand on the handle, she pulled, only to realize that it was push door. Such was the intensity of her nervousness.

She didn't know anyone here. Why was she here? They would never accept her. With the reminder of her malnourished wallet, as Lucy would never stoop to the level of sleeping outside on the concrete ground or dirt like a hobo.

Okay, she just needed to take a deep breath. Ahh. There it was, all that confidence came soaring back, and she didn't even need anything more than that. So with an excited smile, Lucy finally pushed the door.

Immediately she greeted with a glass shattering beside her, nearly missing her pretty face. Her eyes widened at the intensity of the sounds within, and at the sight before her. A full out brawl was occurring, people were screaming, laughing, and great crashes and flames and ice and other magical spells being thrown.

What was going on? A coup? This wasn't Fairytail, no way, it couldn't be. It was enough to send her running as far away as she could. Screaming perhaps.

She had used what little jewels she had left to feed herself and to buy a ticket to Onibus. Guess she really had to join Naruto's guild then, Fireshadow. It sounded alright, at least she would be given some words of recommendation from Naruto. She knew him a little, it was better than nothing at all.

She walked the streets of Onibus, looking for Naruto's little guild. The town was smaller than Magnolia so it shouldn't be too difficult to find. She bought some water at a little stand asked the owner of the location of the Fireshadow guild.

"Fireshadow?" He replied. "Onibus has a magic guild?"

"That's what I was told."

"No idea where this guild might be young lady."

And so she continued to ask several more people that she passed by on the streets.

"No magical guild here."

"What? There's one here?"

"How come I never knew about this?"

Hours later and she still found no hint of this place. She was seriously contemplating that Naruto was lying his ass off that his guild was actually here. God, if she ever found him he'd better make her some food to make up for that.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember hearing about Fireshadow."

"What!? Where? "Lucy voiced. She almost grabbed the man by the hem of his shirt.

"I wouldn't know, but the mayor should know the location!" The man said fearfully as he gazed into the ravenous depths of her eyes.

She wanted to cry, how come she didn't think of that? It had been hours since she had tried finding the elusive guild, and she was tired of carrying around all her luggage. She walked the streets of Onibus, trying to ignore the loud and incessant grumblings of her stomach. Lucy could not describe herself other than grouchy, upset, angry, no no no. Too many words that meant the same. Depressed was also another thing that she felt. Wow was she a failure. She couldn't summon the courage to even ask to join Fairytail.

Entering the mayor's office that was inside some official building, a secretary stood behind a desk, she put up a finger signifying that she would have to wait for a moment. Presently, she had no patience to make an appointment for only one question.

She entered through the door for the mayor while a panicking secretary tried to stop her.

"For the love everything, just tell me where the Fireshadow guild is?!" She shouted at the mayor, who seemed to be in a meeting with another individual. Her exhaustion kept her from being embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Mister Tama but she just barged-"

"It's alright, I wasn't too busy," The mayor replied as he put up a hand. He scratched his head in puzzlement. "Fireshadow, why does the name seem familiar? Excuse me for a moment."

A dark and ominous mood filled over Lucy. Even the mayor of the town didn't even know where or what Fireshadow was.

"Of course, that's the magical guild that started recently." He opened up a few drawers on his desk while the man he was meeting with awkwardly sat around.

"Ah ha, here it is," He exclaimed as he grabbed a few files, he grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote what was hopefully an address. Mayor Tama stood up and walked to her before he got really serious.

"Now leave and never come in here again without an appointment," He said in a sudden threatening whisper.

"Y-yes sir," Lucy stuttered, as she tried to keep the disturbing wide eyes out of her mind.

"Good, I hope you'll be accepted."

* * *

"Is this seriously where it was?" It was some stories tall apartment complex; the other thing was that was no sign of anything signifying that the guild Fireshadow stayed here. It actually looked nice, like a place where she could find herself staying.

The address had stated that the room number was 004, in the basement. Ah, so Fireshadow only rented a space of it rather than a full guild hall. Naruto did mention is was a small guild. She went down the stairs and was surprised that was only four doors, down a long hall way. That was when she saw an emblem of the Fire that Naruto had on his hand, the guild that Naruto was a part of.

This she could handle, a regular door and not some grand looking arch gate to heaven and all the other holy stuff. There was also someone here that she was acquainted with. On the door there seemed to be a list, only three names were inscribed, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shizune.

It was smaller than she thought, it really was a new guild. She gave a breath of relief, at least she wouldn't be the only girl around.

She gave a few knocks, and waited. A new life was about to start for her. When the door swung open she almost half expected another sight of a brawl…

She was losing it.

Instead it was Naruto. Who blinked once, then twice at her. He was wearing a short-sleeve.

"Uh, Lulu? "He already forgotten her name. "No wait…Lucy?"

She nodded, giving a relieved sigh. "Hi Naruto…umm," God this still wasn't quite as easy as she thought it would be. "Can I join the Fireshadow Guild?"

The young woman was then stared at like she was a something foreign and alien.

"Uh, no," As the door was closed on her. The blonde was not expecting such a reception. She could only bow her head and rest it on the door, before letting herself crumple to the ground on her knees.

"Please Naruto? I have nowhere else to go. Fairytail…Didn't accept me, there was a lot of applicants and I was too weak to join, "She said dejectedly. Her pride and self-pity couldn't allow her to tell the truth to Naruto.

The door swung open once again, revealing the blond with the one arm and whiskered cheeks. "You want to join? What the hell? Didn't you find me the least bit creepy?"

"No, not really. I was the one who kept bothering you anyway."

Naruto blinked, "Yeah you're right you were the creepy one."

 _What?_

"Lucy, seriously. We're not even a well-known guild, hell most of this town doesn't even know this guild exists. I mean even to me that sounds suspicious."

"I noticed." Was her only reply.

"Wow, rude," He replied as he closed the door to her face.

"I'm sorry, it just took all day to find this guild," She replied. Naruto opened the door once more. "So can I join?"

He looked at her for a long moment, before finally asking a simple question. "Why?"

"Well, I got way too carried away on my jewels, and…I need to start somewhere as a mage. Besides, you're the only other person I know out here, sort of."

"So, you have no friends other than your summons?"

"Yeah," She confessed. Damn, did she really just admit that? "So can I join?"

It felt like an eternity had passed before his eyes widened, and then looked contemplative, "Wow, Well, I…I guess I don't have a good enough reason to say no and besides you look pretty damn pathetic."

"Wait, are you the master of the guild?" She asked with a bit of curiosity, ignoring his insult.

"Seeing as I'm the only one in the guild, yeah I am. You want to take back your application now?"

"What? What about these people on this sheet right here?" Pointing at the door between them, he leaned on said door, another contemplative gesture sparked on his face.

"To start a guild, you need a few willing members to make it official. These people don't actually exist here." He explained

"How'd you do that?"

"I have my ways," He replied cryptically. Well, now that was a bit sketchy. "You'll see soon enough."

"So, you and I, will actually be the only members of Fireshadow?"

"Yeah, that is if you even still wanna join."

It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, but it could be worse. "Yeah."

His eyes widened, "That's weird but whatever, I mean… take your shoes off when you get in."

Naruto Uzumaki stepped aside and walked towards the kitchen, while she settled her luggage inside and closed the door. She smelled…ramen? It made her stomach growl once again as she took off her knee high boots.

"You hungry?" He asked, likely a coincidence or he had impressive hearing, but more likely that he was just being nice.

"Yes please," Lucy said. She gazed around the apartment, it was sizable, and the living room had the usual, a movie lacrima, Television, couch, and other necessities. Several mats covered the floor where the couch was. Various other objects were also littered around the room, like the poncho she saw him wearing a few days ago.

"The only thing I have is ramen, although I have different flavors!"

"Ah, as long as it isn't spicy," She replied, as she walked to the chair by the table. In another minute or so, the smell of hot ramen filled the air and Naruto dexterously planted two bowls on the table with his hand. Somehow without spilling it, it was pretty impressive.

Naruto gave a brief thanks of food, which she did the same as well. She focused on the first several bites before she couldn't hold in the questions she had.

"So when do I get that tattoo that shows that I joined Fireshadow?"

"Huh?"

"You know, that orange leaf tattoo on your hand." She explained.

"Oh right," As he inspected his hand. "Oh crap, that's reminds me that I actually have to put in some paperwork about you joining."

He mumbled some other incoherent babble as stood up with an empty bowl and placed into the sink.

"How did he finish that so fast?" She asked herself as he wandered off to the other rooms. She hadn't even seen him eat more than a few mouthfuls, she hadn't even seen him drink the broth! It was empty, what kind of magic was that!

Still, Lucy couldn't deny that she was excited on working as a fully-fledged legal mage of Fireshadow. Her mood lifted slightly because of it, and from her stomach being filled.

Sure, she might be the only other person a part of it other than Naruto, but maybe she still had to get into the groove of things and get familiar with one another.

Naruto returned, in his hand he held a magic stamp tool. "Alright, finally found it."

"Can I have it in the color pink?" She asked in excitement, so many realms of possibilities had opened up to her, jewels and more clothing and living on her own and perhaps more friends!

"Heh, sorry, but the only color that I managed to get was the glorious color orange."

"No other ones?"

"No, I forgot the instructions on how to do it, I have a really hard time doing this," Naruto looked at her. "It's either that or get out of here."

"Orange is a great color!"

He laughed. Oh, So he wasn't serious.

"You know what, now that I remember I think I got the color blue one time before. Although it might end up being a shit color, maybe literally," Naruto suggested. He scratched his chin as he tried to figure out the contraption he held.

"Blue is a better one though!" She finished with her bowl of ramen by the time he let out a satisfied sound. This time area under the stamp was blue, but she actually didn't mind the color orange, she had several gorgeous garments in it after all.

"Where did you want it?" He asked.

Oh no, she had all it planned out, how could she have forgotten. Her hand? Her shoulder? Thigh? Chest? Stomach? She felt a pressure on her left hand, where Naruto had proceeded to stamp the Fireshadow symbol on her left hand.

Lucy gasped in horror. Her special moment ruined.

"What? I thought I heard you say hand, so I just chose the one closest to me. Oh, did I ruin something?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied meekly.

"Ah."

Was his brilliant reply. "I hate you."

"I see, so you have to place to stay right?"

"No…"

"Well, you're a part of this guild now. So I guess you can say that this place belongs to you too, there's some empty rooms in the hall."

* * *

"Hey Lucy, you wanna know something? You're the second most powerful mage in the guild right now," He laughed heartily at his own joke, as they sat on the couch together and watched a movie.

"Are we going to do anything, like make some jewels?" She asked. Amused, but ultimately ignoring his terrible joke. Lucy had been here for two days, waiting for him to show her the ropes. Nothing had been done yesterday, and it looked like it was going the same path today.

She didn't even know where the job board was. She had taken up his offer to stay until she saved up some jewels to find her own place.

"Me, nah, you can do whatever you want," Naruto replied. She looked at him from his words, and he seemed confused from it. "I kinda thought you were just relaxing or something."

"But, I don't know how to do anything, nor do I have any Jewels."

"You could figure it out, I did the same thing, oh, and that board is at the town hall."

Lucy pouted, she was bored, and not to mention broke. So she couldn't do any of the fun stuff like shopping or massages or tanning. "What if I got hurt? I don't even know how to get assignments or missions…Besides, I have no jewels to get anywhere."

He looked at her, then at the clock and then let out a sigh. "Alright, alright, I have to go a meeting today though, it's the only reason I haven't done anything. So if you want to come I wouldn't mind. I'll even pay."

It was something to do, and that got her excited. So she accepted.

It was how once again she found herself with sitting across from a very stone-faced Naruto as he rode on the train again. Once again, the metal frame that he held onto bent from his grip. She tried to replicate it, only to meet failure. He must be physically strong to do something.

He thankfully went without the ugly poncho this time, settling into a white overcoat over his black coat. His coat concealed his right 'arm' so anyone who didn't know him would be aware that he possessed none.

"So why do you wear that poncho?"

"That? I wear it when I'm gone for more than a week, I use it to sleep outside, saves more Jewels that way."

"You'll never convince me to sleep outside," She mumbled. He shrugged, she wasn't sure if he was paying attention or didn't hear her.

"Lucy, what were your plans when you joined a guild?" Naruto asked, looking intently with his azure eyes. They were nice to look at.

"I just wanted to live on my own, you know? And meet people I guess, what about you? When did you start Fireshadow?" She responded, as looked her left hand, a blue symbol of a leaf. It looked nice, she found herself staring at it several times since she got it.

"I travel a lot and I wanted to make some Jewels at the same time to buy things. As for the guild," He hummed as he scratched his head and contemplated, "About the same time when I came here, a month ago. I only made one because it's easier to make money without having to worry about being scammed or things like that."

Huh, she didn't know that those were things that independent guilds had to worry about. Luckily she was in a legal one, it reminded her at how a good mood she was in.

"How old are you?" She asked, flipping her hair and smiled. "I'm seventeen years old, I'm just a young mai- woman that has longings for the experiences of the world."

"Huh...uh, okay, sure," Naruto initially looked at her like she was crazy, before her infectious settled on him. "I'm nineteen, and I'm probably the greatest person you'll ever meet."

He flashed a wide grin, his eyes flashed in a mischievous way and suddenly an entire different image appeared than what he portrayed. A very cocky kind of guy, it was much too sincere to be anything else.

"Huh," She voiced, interested in the sudden image he gave, especially the eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, never mind."

* * *

He sat down at the table where many of the guild masters sat around, there was plenty and too many names that he couldn't remember. Really, he only remembered two names since he'd been here.

Makarov was someone that he only remembered today, mostly because of Lucy and how much she liked Fairytail. She had told him not to bring up her failed initiation into his guild because he wasn't directly involved with the process. Still, it must have sucked to have been turned away, much like how he failed the academy test twice to become a ninja. So he decided to respect her wishes. Makarov was a short, and he really meant an incredibly short balding old man. Probably only reached to his knee or something.

Then there was Bob, and Naruto felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine, and he only remembered his name because of how much the guy scared the crap out of him. That guy was dressed in some pink dress and had small little wings that he flew some inches off the ground. It was mostly the way he spoke that unnerved him. He could handle the dress, but his attitude was just a bit too uncomfortable for him.

Lucy was somewhere inside the building. Speaking of her, he didn't know what to make of Lucy, his newest and only member so far. He never intended on her joining his guild, but it wouldn't be long. He would have to get another guild for her to join, and he would begin that plan today. During that time, he might as well let Lucy obtain some experience during that process.

As for the guild meetings, it was fairly casual. Plenty of drinks were passed around but he never stayed here long. Talk, update, and give current reports. All the other times he had simply gave his report, no change, none or minimal damages. He didn't do any S-rank assignments, at least formally. He saw the magazines, something about the interviews with S-class mages. Including that S-class mages were usually kept on a close eye by their council. It made sense, after this was still a nation and mages were their own force. If not a bit independent.

It was his turn to speak now, as the other one beside him halted his talks.

"Actually, I've got a few updates," He said, others peaked at the new occasion. "Shikamaru Nara retired from Mage life, saying he that he wasn't his thing and he rather do nothing, literally. A bit more details in the report. Also, I've accepted a new member in Fireshadow, Lucy. Only two days ago actually, I got her application here, so I don't have a whole lot to say about her. Other than that, no damages, yaddayaddayyadda. Whatever."

"Oh, Naruto you have such a handsome voice I've almost forgotten!" The disturbing speaker could only belong to one such person. Bob. He felt horrendous shivers run up his spine just from the sound. Almost like nails on a chalkboard, except it reached into your soul.

"Hey Bob, have I ever told you kinda freak me out." He replied, hoping that came off as a joke when it really didn't. Bob seemed like a good man, and that was all he was willing to find out.

"Ah! That was mean, but you know what they say about bad boys!" Bob said.

No, no he didn't, nor did he ever want to find out. He held nothing against Bob, as long as he stopped trying to talk like this to him all the time. Thankfully, he was silenced as the person next had begun talking. Bob also walked out to do…whatever he did.

Yet, it reminded him that he had wanted to speak to several of them. Makarov was one, Bob, well… Damnit, he guessed he had to speak to Bob at one point. As well as the guild master of Lamia Scale. Guess that was enough, some of other ones looked a bit too shady for Lucy.

Lucy was somewhere in the room and likely socializing with other people. Guild Masters could invite two of their own for an escort. However, Makarov was alone for whatever reason.

"Excuse me, but I must drain the main vain Hahaha!" Makarov suddenly said, standing on the chair that didn't make him any taller than Naruto and jumped off of it.

Naruto briefly wondered if Makarov was done, like what he'd done last month. He wasn't the only one who did the bare minimum and then ditch. Although he didn't know if Makarov did such a thing. Naruto stayed for several minutes before coming aware that he could actually speak to him, and skip some of this meeting for a bit. It if it could be called that, the magic council was the one who wanted the reports.

This was mostly just socializing.

He took off his hood, so that he actually looked a bit more approachable. Looking for the washrooms, he idly thought if anyone in the guild thought he was suspicious. He had lived here for nearly three years. Traveling through Earthland and its nations, Fiore was his latest stop.

His investigation brought him to the washrooms but they were empty, he decided to sense for him, he was outside with a few other individuals. He heard a few others commotions from upstairs and in the other room. He pushed the door outside and walked a bit to the side towards a small hush of voices, and he noticed Bob talking somewhere hidden in the bushes for something he didn't wish to know. His senses found Makarov on the side of the building speaking to someone that look eerily like Shikamaru, but there were some differences.

Like the sharper features, and a whole lot less laziness. He was sweating, his clothing tattered and looked exhausted. Shikaramaru wouldn't push himself that far unless he had too.

"Yo, old man who's this? One of your, uh, someone from your guild," He asked. Noticing the fat crossdresser in the corner of his eyes, hidden behind the bushes. Along with some other people he didn't know.

Oh, was there some danger that he didn't know? How come he wasn't told of this?

The Shikamaru's almost-doppelganger had a creepy flute to his lips with a sinister aura, a magical artifact. Ah, he could feel the negative emotions seething off of it, interesting.

"Naruto right? I was just telling this one of the importance of family," Makarov replied. He was a lot more serious than what he had seen before. "He wants to play a tune for me, would you like to join me young Naruto?"

"Sure," He replied, Makarov looked to be in control of whatever situation he was in. Naruto stood near him, and their guest looked even more shaken. "I don't know much of Naruto here, but he is young, yes?"

Shikamaru's body double nodded, before Makarov continued.

"Despite that, Naruto here is a guild master, one at such a young age too, I have many young people that are similar in age, again I don't know much about him, but I have no doubt he is a strong one. I think he's one that persevered through hard strife to reach where he is."

He felt the weight of the transfer of eyes on him, the center of attention. It was one that he always sought after in his childhood, to be acknowledged that he existed, that he was worth something, anything at all. Now, in contrast to that childhood, it was unwanted. Makarov seemed to have wanted him to contribute, so he had to say something at the very least. "Yeah…It was difficult but now I'm here."

He couldn't help but frown, his vague answer didn't deter Makarov slightly.

"They say you can catch a glimpse into a person but how little they say about their hardships. Can you tell me Naruto; would you be here now if not for your friends?"

"I would have never gotten even close to where I am without them," He replied truthfully. Naruto looked at the short old man, some swirling thoughts within him, and was reminded him of the old man Hokage...Makarov seemed very satisfied with his answer as he continued to speak.

"You see, Naruto found his strength naturally, because of his friends, his family. I believe if you have belief in yourself, and strive for them, you'll be able to smile and live, strong. Without having to depend on such a flute, of course."

A wide, almost sinister looking grin grew on Makarov's face. One that the similar looking Shikamaru responded with a terrified and awed expression. His knees buckled, and he fell to the ground, like he was praying.

"I surrender." He breathed out. Well, this was kinda anticlimactic without some context.

Bob decided to reveal himself this time, along with several individuals, two young men and a woman. Wow, that girl had really pretty hair, it was a nice shade of red. There was also a little flying blue cat, and all of them looked a little worse for wear. The other guild master kneeled beside the guy on the ground. "I don't know what's going but you're cute."

He recoiled at the comment. At least that made him feel better that he wasn't the only one who had a similar reaction to Bob. Naruto decided this would be a time he could talk to Bob; he would feel safer from Bob if others were around him. "Hey, Bo- "

A sinister laugh distracted him, and Naruto thought he found the source. "You mages have no guts."

Naruto blinked. "I'm I going crazy or did that flute just fucking talk?"

"Aye, it did," The blue little cat said. "Ah!" It screamed as it flew around the pink haired guy. So it can talk too.

The skull flute decided to speak once more, no wonder it carried negative emotions. "I can't hold it in anymore, I'm just going to feast upon all of you."

Smoke bellowed up from within the flute, an explosive force erupted from it, sending loose dirt and sand into the air. Disrupting vision for a moment before it cleared.

"Wow he's big," He commented. Naruto looked at the large demonic looking…thing that towered over the building, and only grew larger with every passing moment.

"It's a demon!" Some of the people beside him shouted, as well as some girlish screams. Despite the only woman with red hair looking warily at this growing thing and not at all letting those sounds out. Well, he wouldn't be surprised if one came from Bob.

Looking back at this growing monstrosity with the wooden limbs, Naruto felt something almost gleeful stirring inside him it was making him excited. A fight, was this thing powerful? He remembered that Shukaku was sealed inside an urn or something like that, and this was very similar. Was there a thing like tailed beasts in this land?

Perhaps he was itching to do something, anything at all!

"I'll eat all your souls! Hahaha!" The large being, who looked very much like a demented tree of some sort. It was actually a little intimidating, but he had faced much worse.

"Souls can be eaten!? Huh Gray, are they good tell me!?" The pinked haired one asked the other guy with him. Grabbing a hold of him and shaking him like his life depended on it.

"How would I know Natsu?" Gray retorted, punching him in the face to get him off. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, while Bob talked about the dark mage Zeref from ancient times.

Zeref, that was something familiar, he came across a couple of artifacts that had belonged to this guy. Although this was the first that turned in a demon like this. This one person that he had fought talked about it too, something about reviving him.

"Hey old man Makarov, let me handle this alright?" Naruto suggested. An idea sprung into his mind, any less power would be worthless if his experience told him. Although another doubt filled his mind, but he casted that away. Lifting his palm for a familiar sight, his favorite technique, the Rasengan. He quickly channeled wind chakra into it as the beast talked. More fighting and less talking damn it!

Yet, when was the last time he used something like this? Yes, about two months ago when he destroyed some magical tower. It gave a nostalgic feeling. Despite the fact that he didn't have to say the technique, he couldn't help but whisper it to remind himself.

"Windstyle: Rasenshuriken."

The perfected technique sprang to life in a whirring sound. He quickly threw it without much delay, and as he felt the power leave his palm that sailed like a bolt of lightning towards this 'demon' thing.

Naruto's doubts were realized and was immensely disappointed when it cut into the body of the tree looking creature like butter, before the explosion sounded and destroyed any trace of its upper body.

The whiskered blond noticed as the others beside him braced themselves for the concussive blast as he channeled chakra to his feet. The wind and dirt flew past them, several others beside him were forced back a few steps. Someone actually fell to the ground. Damn, he felt cool as hell; Standing still with the wind forcing his cloak back, maybe hitting some less cool person.

With it over, the entire upper portion of the beast had been obliterated. There, the only remaining part was the legs, a pair that started to teeter towards…

"Ah fuck!" He swore. He couldn't look away as it fell on their meeting place, loud crashes and thuds and concrete and brick and glass broke.

So much for looking badass.

Naruto looked back at Makarov and Bob, while the others had looks of shock on their faces. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Ah, oops?"

* * *

 **A/N: I intended to post a couple more chapters with the first one, but I got busy suddenly. Next one might be posted tomorrow. This was simply to see if you enjoyed the...style I suppose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 **A/N: This chapter was originally two, but I decided to blend them to make them closer to the other two. Expect around 5k words as the norm.**

* * *

 _"The pain of being alone is not an easy one to bear."_ Naruto Uzumaki, Chapter 138.

* * *

Lucy noticed some gatherings that were taking place by the window, her curiosity drew her towards it, not to mention the whisperings of 'Makarov' the Fairytail guild master and of her own. When she peered through the glass, she saw the guild master from Fairytail, and was surprised to find that it was a short little old man. Another whisper about the two legendary figures, 'The Titania' Erza, and Natsu 'The Salamander'.

The huge creature suddenly sprouted from the smoke. Others that were near her murmured some of their thoughts, their worries, but generally with some guild masters right in front of it, it was agreed upon that it wouldn't be much of a problem.

If people weren't so calm and if her idol wasn't down there, she would probably be running from this demonic thing, even now she felt nervous from looking at it. Except, her one armed guild master was outside along with other mages. She ran from the window, ignoring the murmurs from the people she ran past, down the stairs and found the nearest exit.

When she got outside, the being from the smoke had easily tripled in size that towered over the large building. She panicked, and took a few steps back, but soon found her will and ran towards the group that had formed in front of the mountainous creature.

She found her way beside her guild master Naruto, ready to help him…Somehow. It spoke, about its hunger for their souls. Apprehension filled her from its comment, but with the Titania around as well as the Salamander, perhaps there wasn't much cause for worry, hopefully.

"Makarov, let me handle this okay?" Naruto had said. Staring with a focused gaze on the creature.

Her eyes landed on her fellow blond, and there she saw it again. He eyes practically shone, before his palm glowed with a spinning orb, it quickly grew as spinning blades formed that felt and sounded like it ripping apart the air itself.

He whispered the name of his magic, wearing a little smile as he did so. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken."

Then he threw the fucking thing, and dear god did she not expect such an explosion from a small thing that made her land on her well-shaped ass. Truthfully, she probably screamed if her ears heard was of any indication. Maybe it was someone else, but it was probably hers.

Others beside her that she hadn't yet focused on had prepared such a response, so she was the only one that had been knocked down. Then came the pregnant silence after the climax, blinking at now non-existent upper half of the creature.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto stated, breaking the precious silence when he realized where the legs were falling. She picked herself off the ground, and recoiled from the crashes.

"Ah, oops?" Was his magnificent reply, another pause.

"What the hell was that?!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy? When did you show up?"

"Like, right before you threw that thing," She replied, before she was drowned by the sudden commotion.

"Blondie! Fight me you coward!"

"Job well done."

"That was some powerful magic you possess."

Her attention focused on the others, and from what she heard from the other people that started crowded outside. The Titania! Was that actually her? More comments about The Titania came forth that confirmed that it was her. She was a beautiful, a pretty face with silky crimson hair clad in armor. She was shocked into silence, so much that she couldn't even form coherent sentences especially when she remembered that the Salamander was there too. Her idol was standing right there, staring in interest at her guild master. Her heart fluttered, she was in the presence of Fairytail guild members. Which guy was the Salamander? It was too much, she had to recover and gather her courage before they left.

The Titania looked exhausted, like she might collapse. The others she was with seemed in a similar state, a small blue cat rested on the head of a pink haired guy. Who kept shouting at Naruto and waved him off.

"I must say, I assumed that it would be the ones from my guild that would cause the destruction. It's liberating, and one that that I'll always remember because I'll never experience such a miracle again" Makarov added.

"Yeah? Does something usually happen with your guild?" Naruto asked. Which was received with a nod.

"Ah, excuse me but with such a destructive team I really need to talk to them quickly, ahhem," She swore his head and entire body grew in size as he yelled at the three of the Fairytail members, "You three better get the hell out of here before this mess gets turned on us!"

The trio recoiled from the yelling, panic swelling from the trio of Fairy's. Even The Titania seemed slightly panicked.

"Okay!"

"Fine!"

"But we already destr- Ow! Never mind."

"What? don't go, no don't leave me," Lucy cried after them with their retreating backs. She should have just taken the chance when she had too, now she was devastated. She would never have another chance to talk to them again. She bowed her head as her master and the Fairytail leader continued to talk.

"Makarov," Naruto started. "I wanted to talk to you about something before things get too hectic."

Lucy looked around, people outside, inspecting the wreckage and looking to see if anyone was injured. They would soon turn to them.

"Is there something that you require Naruto? If I recall, you haven't really talked to anyone in the guild meeting." The old man replied.

"Heh, yeah I know, Well I guess you can say what I'm going to ask will make up for that."

"Oh, and what do you propose?"

"I was hoping if our guilds could come together for a mission, you know, to build our ties." He replied.

Suddenly, Lucy's mood fired back up. "What!? That would be amazing!"

Naruto looked at her with a brow poised at her sudden change in mood. "Right, Makarov this is my one of my members, Lucy. Lucy this is Makarov, The Fairytail guild master."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said. Suddenly nervous that Naruto would reveal that she failed to apply for Fairytail.

"I can say the same, Are you sure Naruto? You're likely to be paying some in damages if you want to do a joint job."

"It'll be fine."

Makarov seemed very pleased.

"Ah, as you wish, it slightly lessens whatever debts we'll owe, nor can I deny such an earnest request and from a neighboring guild no less. To be so careless with jewels, I wish I was young again."

"So that's a yes then?" She asked, Makarov nodded and gave a delighted clap of her hands and jumped in excitement.

"I see one of you are very excited for this, but you won't know what you're getting into Naruto," Makarov replied.

"Well, I think it'll be worth it," He said as Naruto gave a cheerful smile. They soon exchanged connections with their communication lacrima crystals, Makarov excused himself with a wish to celebrate a destruction that wasn't caused by his own guild.

Her new guild master turned his attention to the building, and she couldn't hold her question off her lips anymore. "How did you do it?"

"About what?"

"Not freaking out about The Titania and The Salamander being here, and Makarov the Guild Master of Fairytail, and I'm pretty sure The Titania was checking you out too," She said in reverence, nothing less would be suitable.

He rolled his eyes, "You're imagining things. I just don't see them the way you do, and they're just regular people and trust me I've met some pretty weird people. Except for bob...He's the weirdest." He shivered at the last word.

"But, they're definitely not normal people. These guys are legends."

"Sure." Then he shrugged, he wasn't agreeing.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, the sun snuck through a partially open curtain. She stretched in her bed was content to just lay on the comfortable mattress for a while. She had met one of her idols, The Titania a couple days ago who she swore she saw checking her master out despite what her master thought. The Titania and Naruto, it was a cute couple that she wanted to see!

Their trip back had to be cancelled when a train had been derailed and a station had been attacked. Naruto had suggested that they sleep outside but she vehemently decided no. She was able to charm him into grudgingly getting a hotel to stay, a cheap one and being a gentleman he was, offered her the bed.

Right now however, she was in the comfort of her own bed. Hmm…

Finally getting bored enough to warrant the trek out of bed, she sauntered in their living room to find Naruto still crashed out on the couch. To think that she thought she was lazy sleeping for nine hours. She really only remembered because he had fallen asleep as soon as they got back yesterday.

She grabbed a bit of coffee as she watched a bit of a movie. Something about- well she didn't really care. She sat on the floor seeing as Naruto was taking the entire space on the couch. When she finished, she decided on taking a shower and getting ready for today. Her first mission was today!

When she walked out from her room garbed in simple black pants and an orange shirt, she was surprised to find Naruto still asleep. "Wow, you sure like your sleep don't you?"

Instead of him tiredly responding, she got a twitch and more light snoring. She would have to wait. Hopefully not long.

Shrugging, she deciding to make breakfast, but through midway she also wanted to be nice and made breakfast for Naruto as well. Seeing as it was his food, and his place, and his guild, and his Jewels… Lucy had to get a place of her own.

While she wasn't a magnificent cook by any means, she could at least prepare basic meals and follow instructions off cook books. Okay, she wasn't a cook at all. At least she looked good doing it.

Despite the smell and the noise that she made in the kitchen and after she had cooked what needed to be cooked, Naruto was still out like a light on the couch. She wasn't about to let his food go cold, and she was tired of having meals by herself all the time.

She poked him with a fork, singing out his name. "~Naruto~"

"Hm, what?" He said drearily, he sat up and yawned mightily. She blinked in surprise, it didn't take much to wake him.

"Uhm, there's breakfast on the table."

"Nice," As he walked over to the table, his eyes barely opened as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You know you slept for fifteen hours right?" She asked.

He shrugged indifferently. "It's normal for me."

"I don't think that's normal."

"For me it is," As he began to take a few bites of his breakfast with his eyes lazily closed. So she began to eat too, paying some mild attention to the blond in front of her. As if his mind finally starting to awake, "Hm, this isn't ramen."

"Ramen isn't breakfast."

"For me it is."

"Is it lunch and dinner too?"

"Nope."

 _Thank goodness._

"Snacks too," He replied happily, one of his eyes were finally open but the other stayed shut. No way. Deciding that she asked enough about his ramen eating habits, and also she didn't want to know how far his obsession went.

"How does the breakfast taste?" She asked. Looking for a compliment about her cooking, she was disappointed because it wasn't what she was looking for.

"It was good," He yawned again. He stretched as he finally seemed to have completely woken up. If not, self-slap that he did to his whiskered cheek would have.

He stood up and walked down the hall to his room, she rightly assumed that he would complete his daily morning rituals. So more waiting would happen…She finished her own breakfast when he finally got back, dressed in t-shirt and sweats as he laid down in the sizable living room.

Lucy was impressed when he began to do push ups with his arm, so she cleaned up and sat on the couch and continued watching another Lacrima crystal as he continued doing exercises. The few sneaking glances she sent at his stomach and arm seemed to indicate that he kept very well in shape.

He had said something about not staying often, but he seemed to enjoy the movies, or liked to keep them as back ground noise. Eventually, it too became background noise for her as she got her own book to read. It was very tame book, not something to be embarrassed by. Time to wait.

After some time, she closed her novel as she stared at the blond, who was not moving at all. He had been in the same motionless position for the past twenty minutes, even calling out his name didn't seem to have any affect.

Her reading was suffering; the fault lay in her own nerves. Several times she had to reread a paragraph before she understood it.

The blond stood suddenly, more stretching as he yawned. Lucy stared at his retreating form without saying anything and was dismayed when the shower started. She waited. And waited. Did the clock actually go back a minute?

She no longer tried deluding herself that she was reading a book, as she discarded the book on the couch. What chapter was she on again?

Hearing the shower stop, and the closing and opening and closing of doors before once again it opened. Naruto entered the living room, letting out a refreshed breath.

"Hey, you rea-"

"Yes! Oh my god yes!"

He recoiled. "Geez…"

She quickly found her shoes, and followed Naruto through the streets and into building where the mayor was, for some reason that particular word was lost on her.

"So here's the mission board," Naruto said.

"Seems pretty…empty," A small amount of missions were settled on the board, some were divided into S-class, but there were only a few others below that rank.

"Yeah I know, I've seen some of the other guilds and most of them were pretty filled up."

"You can go to another guild's mission boards?"

"I ask if I could get a job from them, sometimes they don't mind. Others can get pretty pissed."

She idly thought about it, they probably just flat out said no. Fairytail might be one of them, being a famous guild and all. They might want to keep their own jobs to do.

"Anyways, there are normal jobs and all the other ones we can't do," He explained.

"Why not?"

"Because you have to be S-class to take them," It was clear that he was not an S-class mage then, but then again he had that powerful attack that impressed even The Titania.

"Can you become an S-class mage?" Lucy voiced.

"I have other things in mind than being an S-class mage. The pay would be good but Jewel's don't matter that much to me."

Lucy wondered what he wanted more than being identified as S-class.

"Seeing as we're in debt and we have bills that need to be paid, I think we should pick the ones with a bigger pay."

"That house we destroyed put us under?"

"It isn't too much, the magical council helps contribute to damages, but we are expected to pay a portion. I also didn't expect anyone else to join the guild so the debt is under Fireshadow and seeing as you're a part of it you're in debt too. I guess."

"And when I first saw you I thought you were somewhat well off."

"Nah, that key spent plenty of the jewels I had, not to mention I spent a lot on a few artifacts before you came. Of course you don't have to help, I'm fine if you don't want to pay for the mistakes that I did," He replied with a shrug.

Great, he wondered if he was being completely manipulative or he was just being nice. Nonetheless, her conscious couldn't let him pay by himself. She was a part of a guild now; she couldn't just let him deal with it himself. Despite that it would no doubt delay her apartment finding. Was this how things really ran in a guild? Maybe because it was a tiny guild with no other means of obtaining Jewels. Lucy recalled reading that Fairytail had their own bar to create additional Jewels.

"No, I'll help, this is what being independent is about right? Paying bills and things like that."

"I think the world would be a better place if we didn't have to pay bills," Naruto replied, which she had to agree, he dug inside his coat bringing out a small book. "Anyways, once you accept a job, just write it down and your name in this ledger and it'll inform other guilds that it had been taken. Date and all so as to solve 'disputes' as they called it."

Lucy looked at the request board, some requested female participants, and some were mundane while others got riskier, like to dispose of a creature. Her eyes glazed over the S-class missions before they bulged open at one in particular.

"Wow!" She ripped off the paper stuck to the board, "This one is offering a golden celestial spirit key!"

"A golden key… You said there was only a dozen right?"

"It's not fair! It's an S-class mission, that's mean we can't do it!?" Lucy looked towards him, and he nodded dumbly.

"Ya." He said plainly.

She fell to her knees, looking in despair at the paper. The world crumbled.

"Twelve in the entire world, what are the chances you randomly find one?"

"Don't rub it in."

He frowned, and took the piece of paper that promised a dream accomplished for her. She was even hesitant to let it go. Naruto took a quick look at before job offer before placing back on the board.

"Well you're shit out of luck, "He replied. Any hope that he would suddenly forgo any rules set out and whisk her away to get the precious key suddenly died. Her mood suddenly dipped. "Of course, there are a few jobs that aren't posted on the board that you can find. I can get lucky and find some of them that pay just as good as the S-class missions"

"Aren't some them, I don't know, illegal jobs?" She voiced quietly.

"Do I look like someone that would do some of those stuff?"

"No, not really," She voiced truthfully, he exuded an aura of being somewhat cheerful and all the little jokes he gave didn't give him a serious vibe. Naruto gave a surprisingly disarming smile. She sighed and finally stood up.

"The trick is to find them before they post the stuff to the board, and besides I don't want the infamy those kinds of things bring or the attention of being S-class." He voiced.

He doesn't like attention was something that Lucy learned from him, no wonder she hadn't heard of the Fireshadow guild. Maybe if she went through the older issues of the sorcerers' magazine she might find something about Fireshadow and Naruto. There was a column of newly stated guilds at the end of each month.

"Hey you two at the board!" Was a voice that no doubt referred to the two blonds, as they both faced there was a click of a camera as an individual took a picture of the two of them. "Nice, this is a great picture, thanks you guys."

A journalist? Damn, she didn't have enough time to pull off a sexy pose.

"Who was that?" She asked, curiously.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that was one of the photographers from that magazine you read, but I'm not sure why he took our picture," He explained, scratching his head in puzzlement.

She gasped in amazement, in excitement. "That might mean that we might be on the cover of the magazine!"

"I think you're being too wishful or…Never mind."

"It's a possibility."

"Well you joined the wrong guild if you want to be famous, Fairytail might have been better choice."

"Th-That's low!"

He laughed, "Anyways, some girl had tried a few times to get a picture of me before she gave up, since she couldn't get a good one and I guess my mysterious gimmick wore out."

"Do you think this is about what happened at the meeting?"

"Probably but whatever."

Lucy had a few thoughts, were they going to be a part of a column? Maybe they would even be on the front page, which would be the dream. She would have to wait another week or two until the issue released. She didn't know how the journalism industry worked.

"Hey let's choose this one, it's located in Tsume town," Naruto suggested. "Hmm, south of the capital, by the rivers…Write it down will you? There we go… accepted by Naruto Uzumaki and Lucy Heartfilia. By the way, I'll leave this book on the table in the apartment."

She felt a surge of pride soar within her, and of excitement that she would go on a complete her first job as part of a legal guild. It was tempered by the loss of the golden key.

* * *

She couldn't believe that he had wanted to walk all the way to the Tsume town that would take two days at most. He had relented to a carriage ride, he had a small frown on his face but otherwise said nothing. He stayed like that for a while before he was snoring a little later, confirming that he really liked to sleep.

"My guild master is a weird."

As she continued rereading through the older issues of Sorcerer's magazine, Naruto had said that it only become legal only about a month ago. So she dug into her stash of magazines that she had brought with herself during that time.

She kept several of the issues, most often she discarded them if they weren't exciting enough. Lucy brought two that was very near the date when he said Fireshadow was formed, she was able to find a small column on new guilds that had been formed.

Two others alongside with Fireshadow, the others had pictures of the guild masters with the slight exception of Fireshadow. Naruto had blocked his face from the picture, as well as several comments about the new guilds and she read the one that interested her.

 _It seems that Naruto is a little camera shy, my photographer tried but will eventually get a decent picture. Make no mistake, he is actually a handsome looking guy, both his cheeks have three whiskers marks that you almost can't help but pinch them. He is a young bachelor, nineteen years of age, and a guild master at that. He is also missing an arm but he replied that it didn't disrupt at what he does, he disarmed me with a cocky smile and it told me that he was very confident in his abilities. He was rather evasive or gave vague answers to my questions, signaling that he liked his privacy. Who will be the lucky woman to break down this 'Distant' exterior? Or maybe he will come around from out of his shell. Nonetheless, I'm sure that we might hear about him sooner or later._

There was other information that she already knew about but she hoped that the photographer that took their picture earlier would be a good one of her.

The carriage stopped, and Naruto's eyes plopped open when she poked him.

"We're here Master Naruto," It rolled off the tongue a bit weirdly, how close in age they were might had something to do with it.

He stretched his limbs, hear a rather disturbing popping in his neck. "No need to call me master. Naruto is fine."

"Oh, alright, Naruto."

"We're equals."

If that's how he decided to manage his guild then sure, she couldn't argue, but she smiled all the same. They stepped off from out of the carriage and looked at the town they arrived in. When she had looked at the map it had said it was just a simple small town with a population of several thousand people with a small mall. She might have to find some local fashion. It apparently acted as an epicenter for the tiny towns that surrounded it. It didn't seem too large; the buildings didn't reach more than several stories.

Naruto pulled out the assignment. "Say's here to find someone named Pyrrha at the municipal building."

"What do we have to do exactly?" She hadn't even looked at what their first assignment was.

"Some bandits are disrupting merchant and supply chains, while they haven't done anything drastic. They're concerned about how much further they will go, if it keeps going it might cause problems later on for the surrounding towns. There isn't much information about the bandits, but they are sure there are no one who can use magic."

She was given the assignment. She looked at the requirements of the jobs to be fulfilled. A small summary of the situation as well as to ask for more information from Pyrrha. The suspected count of bandits was no more than ten.

It gave a nice sum of jewels, seeing as it was just the two of them and not like the 3-5-person team that was usually comprised of. It would give a healthy amount, but not enough to settle their debts when she was reminded by Naruto.

They saw the municipal building; Naruto began to talk again. "So do you want to take the lead in this, you're gonna be asking all the questions and making the game plans."

Before she could answer, Naruto stopped suddenly and pulled out a lacrima orb, a low pitched voice called out but she couldn't see. "Naruto Uzumaki I presume? Care that we speak privately?"

"Alright sure, give me a sec," Naruto replied. "I'll be right back Lucy."

"Okay," She voiced as he left and disappeared into an alley way, she was left awkwardly standing in wait. Idly thinking about what kind business he was in. Naruto returned not too long after, which she was thankful.

"What was that about?" She asked, and was given a shrug.

"Just the magical council."

"Do we gave to stop or-"

"No, I actually had it already done," He said, seemingly amused by this." As I was saying before that shit came up, you wanna take the lead? Everything will be in your hands, even my life."

"If you say so, but yes, sure!" She replied, eager to prove her worth to him as she walked past him and led the way to the municipal building. She seen a pleased smile on his lips, perhaps it was her eagerness that got him into a good mood. People walked by in the hall on their own business. It was modest, not that she expected the most luxurious décor in a small town. Lucy walked to the receptionist at the desk. "We're here to see Pyrrha, we're a magic guild that had accepted the job she had for us."

She was thankful that it didn't come out as a question.

"Ah, I've heard that our job had been accepted yesterday. Her office is located on the second floor, room B-07."

She gave her thanks as she went up to the second floor, Naruto closely trailing behind. No doubt he was checking her out! She knew had some good physical qualities.

The building had a pretty simple layout, four hallways were letter from A to D. She knocked on the door that Pyrrha's office was located, and only a moment later a brunette almost as tall as Naruto answered.

She held up her hand where her insignia was located. "Hi, we're from the Fireshadow guild, I think we're here to accept the job?"

That came out as a question, and she even saw a smirk on Naruto's face. Damn him, was it his intention to embarrass her? Pyrrha either didn't notice or was gracious enough to not draw attention to it, unlike someone else.

"Yes, come in and please take a seat, water? Tea? No? Okay, let's begin. A few weeks ago we've gotten reports that parts of shipments had been stolen, or smaller caravans of supplies. While normal, these had been happening too frequently as of late. Witnesses had had reported that a group of thieves had set up shop nearby and looting cargo that go to the surrounding towns. We want Fireshadow to apprehend these thieves for us. We wish to settle this problem as cleanly as possible so the conclusion was to hire a magic guild. So if you have any questions I'll do my best to answer them."

She felt Naruto look at her as he rested his chin on his hand, waiting for her reply. She apparently had to say something that Naruto wanted her too. But… what?

"Ah…" She searched her brain to ask a question." Uh. Well… Ah-"

There was a knock on the door to save her life. ' _Thank god'_

"Excuse me, but I must answer that."

Naruto leaned in next to her and began to whisper. "You have no idea what to ask do you?"

She shook her head; she couldn't lie her way out of it. "No, I mean, saying that your life is in my hands? That's too dramatic."

"It could be true, then again maybe not. So you never done something like this?"

Lucy could only reply with a no.

"Not even something similar?"

She shook her head once more, feeling more embarrassed by the second. He seemed slightly amused and expected some mocking to come from him, but she received none. Naruto looked at her with his blue eyes, his lips formed into a small reassuring smile. "How about you listen and pay attention to the sort of things I ask? Then you'll lead the next one?"

"Okay," She sighed, disappointed in herself.

"No worries Lucy. That was the point, we all have to start somewhere."

She would not reveal her mood to the stranger that was Pyrrha. She was thankful that Naruto didn't mock her like she expected, perhaps his amusement stemmed from something else? Another minute passed before the woman returned from outside.

"Sorry, but that was important."

Naruto shrugged and pulled out one of the small maps when they arrived. "Anyways, four other towns surround Tsume town, which was the last route that was attacked? And When?"

Pyrrha didn't seem concerned about the change of leadership, but looked pleased. "The road to Olia town, that was two days ago."

"When's the next cargo supposed to leave? Is there a schedule?"

"It's been delayed, as for the cargo's schedules I can get that for you after we are finished with your questions but they leave at certain days of the week. The larger and expensive cargo are ignored because most often there is some security detail."

"Hmm, Cool, one last thing, think we can borrow a carriage for tomorrow?"

* * *

It was the next morning when Naruto found himself sitting on the carriage acting like he was a merchant. He hadn't done something like this in a long while, it was actually entertaining. If he had been alone, he wouldn't have bothered with all the questions or this plan in particular. He would have found them, rough them up a little and then take them in.

He was going to take the longer way around, Lucy was with him and was apparently as sheltered as one of those movies about princesses. Now that he thought about it, how were people raised in this place?

Whatever, it seemed more peaceful than the elemental nations, so he couldn't fault them. He wanted Lucy to gain more experience, so it was a decent way to attain it.

"Do we have to dress up in these terrible looking clothes?" Lucy replied.

"It makes us look the part, we're supposed to delivery people, I don't think they're the richest people who dress in expensive clothes." Naruto looked at the plain looking clothes she wore, it was a contrast to the sight of the vibrant colors she wore or the tight fitting clothing, and this time she wore no skirt.

That was one thing he noticed, this girl like to show off her assets. Apparently she had to wear something that accentuated a part of her body. Breasts, bare back, legs, or ass, or mixed in a combination with one another. Well, he was still a healthy guy, so he couldn't lie as he very much liked it. She alone decided what she wanted to wear, that just coincided with his appreciation of women. Of course, he wasn't obvious with his leering as she had yet to catch him. He probably would have been caught if she were a kunoichi.

Naruto could practically hear the gleeful cries of the Perverted Sage in the afterlife, especially when there wasn't a whole lot to do in Fiore other than trying to find his way back home. So in that time he did a whole lot of staring at women, discreetly of course, and nothing like looking through the girl's side of the hot springs like what his late master used to do.

He could admit to himself that Lucy was a pretty girl. Hell, he had a slightly risqué dream the other night about her. He reasoned it was only because she was the only girl that he knew here, it also didn't help that she lived with him. Of course he had other dreams about girls on his own world, some of which will go unnamed, but their appearances as of late had been becoming hazy…

On that note, Lucy was inexperienced in many ways in comparison to the struggles of the other women he knew, but she was just a product of her time. This place wasn't anything like the violence of his own dimension. So no, it wasn't her fault at all. Great, look how far he got off track thinking about women. Still, he couldn't deny the opposite sex had been really fascinating as of late. Really, really fascinating.

He had been told he was a man of action, but nothing really happened here. He trained, he wrote, and he tried to find a way back home. Ah! He had to get back on track, which was about Lucy. Not her body, but what he had in store for her, which was what they were doing right now.

He saw Lucy finger the key-ring where her golden summon keys where. It was definitely a weird medium to summon, rather than seals. Other than that, the golden keys each held unique summons and there were only twelve of them.

One of them was held on Galuna Island, and a place he had quickly passed through but nothing noteworthy that was relevant to him. It seemed especially important to Lucy, and she had such a cutely sad face when she noticed that it was an S-class mission. It looked really important to her that she have it. The key would likely help Lucy in the long run…Well, guessed that settled it then, wonder why he spent so much time thinking about it.

Naruto casted a quick glance over to Lucy before settling on the path before them.

So the plan he came up with about them acting as merchants was just for the benefit for Lucy, to help her gain some experience. Just beating them up by finding them with his sensory abilities wouldn't help her in the long run.

Lucy sighed, "This is a decent plan, but I just wished we looked better."

"This is just something I thought on the spot," Lucy looked at him. "Eh, there are probably faster and shorter ones out there and I probably forgot to ask some more questions. I knew a guy who could think of like four different plans and each stage of it having a backup plan, he would also know the advantages and disadvantages of each one."

He was a lazy bastard though, when a mission wasn't involved.

"Well I couldn't think of anything."

Naruto could see that easily depressing mood she suddenly put up. It was kind of funny when her mood would suddenly lighten. "You were nervous, so don't worry about it Princess, once you experience more things it'll come easier."

"I know I'm a beautiful princess but I don't like the way you say it," Lucy whined.

He chuckled, she was vain when it came to her appearance that's for sure. At least it didn't reach her attitude. She had a good heart from what little he'd seen.

Their talking came to an end as they continued waiting for the thieves to show themselves. He knew they were close, he had sensed them earlier to make sure they were on the right road so it wouldn't take unnecessarily longer.

This was the usual detail of missions that he had been taken since he begun. Nothing that would attract any sort of huge attention, or any mission that hadn't been officially posted, but that was only if he was lucky enough. There were also some well-paying missions for some easy work, those were really good to find. He got screwed from payment a few times, but things happen. It was the main reason why he made a legal guild, so that payment could be made easier as they would answer to the big boys. He got into some trouble before about it, but luckily he had been in a transformation technique.

"Hey Lucy?"

"What?"

"Do you want to take combat lead when the thieves come?"

"Are you sure?" She asked. Naruto could see the eagerness in her eyes, to prove herself again. Hmm.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Although he felt that information gathering and combat roles were different from each other. Let's see how she could perform under different circumstances.

Plus, he didn't feel like leading. It may or may not the bigger reason.

"I won't let you down Naruto!" She said excitedly.

Huh.

Naruto continued waiting for another half hour before he could hear small commotions up ahead. It was something that he was looking for, but Lucy hadn't been aware just yet. He was curious to see if she could before they shown themselves.

By the constant noise they made and some of the fresh tracks that went off course into the treeline they weren't exactly professionals or well organized. So it was safe to assume they were just a rag tag group of thugs. He was sure that this mission would suddenly blow up and raise the stakes. Like they would stumble upon some diabolical plan and have to save this community from-

"Naruto, those thieves are here." His train of thought broken by Lucy's comment. _'Not so helpless'_. He gave a nod of confirmation, and she saw Lucy take in a deep breath.

"Just, uh, follow my lead and wait until all of them show up, make them believe we're harmless," She whispered.

A carriage rolled up suddenly with poorly armed people standing on top, and others appeared from behind them judging by the commotion they were making.

The leader stepped up, judging by the nicely kept sword he held, while the others wielded farming tools or rusty daggers. Depending on what they decided to do, Naruto might completely obliterate them. Not kill them, but break them. Otherwise he would let Lucy have the limelight.

"Alright, step off the carriage and hand over everything and we'll make sure not to hurt ya. I wouldn't want to hurt a cripple and a little girl," The thick accented person spoke, it seemed they were starting to get used to this sort of thing as a threat rolled off his tongue. "But we're not afraid to get rough."

As he pulled out the sword for a show of intimidation, the others did the same. Naruto made a half-hearted effort to show fear, when was the last time he felt actual fear? In the war.

Naruto gave an acted look of worry to Lucy.

"O-Okay, we'll just step away, just please don't hurt us!" Lucy said nervously, fearfully even.

Wow, either she was a good actor or maybe she was a bit intimidated. No, that couldn't be right, perhaps she was nervous from the responsibilities he placed on her. He decided to be optimistic and say she was a good actor.

Following the lead from Lucy as they stepped off the carriage, she grasped his armed tightly as in fear and he nearly blushed as he felt her large bust against his arm. Okay, now he was fully convinced that she was acting. He was impressed really. And Lucy felt soft, her hands were smooth and delicate with a gentle grasp around his arm. Of course her boobs…well, he enjoyed that.

The leader of the thieves began barking orders as four of the thugs surrounded them as they were led a small distance away from the carriage, the ones behind them acting as rear guard and look outs for any activity down the road.

A total count of fourteen thugs. Some of them began to relax, an indicator that they were getting used to it. Most of them dug into the carriage and started to pack it into their own.

"You take the ones behind us while I take the two in front, then cover for me as I summon." He nodded. Waiting for her signal.

"No talking!" One of the thieves barked out.

He noticed an opening when one decided to look at the progress behind him and wasn't disappointed in Lucy when her grip lessened as she whispered a 'now'. Huh, she had a whip, he never noticed that. Witnessing a rather skilled display with it as she disarmed one of them.

Naruto turned to the two behind him, who barely took a step forward to meet their disobedience. He stepped to the one to his left, a brief look of shock before it turned into pain as he landed a punch to his stomach, with it a sweep at his legs he was tripped to the ground. Before the other thug realized what happened to his buddy Naruto lifted him by the collar of his shirt before slamming him to the ground and giving him a good punch. They were down.

With both of them out he turned his attention to Lucy, one of her opponents was writhing on the ground while the other came charging. There was a loud crack of the whip she held.

Holy shit! Did-did she really just hit him in the nuts! He couldn't help but feel bad for him. Lucy finished him with a surprisingly forceful kick to the face that sent him flying. The other thugs finally gathered their bearings, several of them looked apprehensive as they picked up their weapons.

Lucy reached for her keys as the leader charged with a roar, his shiny blade hanging above him as he prepared to strike. Naruto surged forward, landing a simple push kick that sent him reeling to the person behind them and crashing them to the ground.

"Just a cripple huh?" He couldn't resist saying, walking back to the side of Lucy.

He heard Lucy's fancy words about her summoning end, just like back at the train. _'I wonder if she has to say it like that."_

The whiskered blond looked back and what Lucy called the Taurus appeared from a gate like thing he saw earlier. This time, it was bipedal bull in appearance. Nonetheless, it instilled fear in the simple group of men from the appearance of mage. One of them was already running towards the brush of the forest.

"Get him, I'll handle these jerks." She commanded.

Before the man even reached to the safety of the forest, he appeared in front of him and kicked him back into the road. The blond then witnessed Taurus easily smack around a duo.

"Don't worry Lucy! ~I'll protect your perfect body and supple breasts from these lecherous men~" Her summon sang as he easily dropped the other thugs, Lucy looked embarrassed from these comments, and he could see her resisting to look to where he stood.

Naruto felt his hand slap and cover his face before he could think about it. "A perverted bull, seriously?" There just had to be another pervert around him.

Taurus easily thrashed the thugs around, some of them unconscious or clutching their minor injuries. Those that weren't, quickly surrendered when they realized they had no hope of winning.

Lucy stood triumphantly, giving her perverted summon, a fist bump. "Ha! Easy as pie!"

For some reason, he thought that this mission would end up going to shit. Well, she didn't freeze up like his first mission. That was a good thing, she also trusted him too. Guess she wasn't entirely helpless.

* * *

 **A/N: This will be the end of the frequent updates, I originally intended to publish the first three chapters first anyways. I'm fairly ahead of this but I hit a small block of what to write about. This chapter marks the end of Lucy's introduction into the guild I suppose.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5.

 **A/N: Hard to believe 5 days passed, with all my assignments I could believe it. I'm free now. So free.**

* * *

"That job was so hard!" Lucy stated as soon as they stepped into their apartment.

"I think I remember you saying 'easy as pie' before." Naruto muttered as he shrugged off his single sling pack, two slings didn't really work for him. It was a small thing, filled with a bit of scrolls that had a few things sealed inside. His comment was ignored once more as she crashed on the couch.

"So when's the next job gonna be?" She asked, her mumbling muffled by the leather.

"I don't know, I'm waiting on something," He replied. When he entered his apartment there was a sort of unsettling feeling that filled the air. Naruto tossed his jacket on the chair and struggled on trying to find the cause of his mild distress.

No, no one was inside the apartment. Just what was it?

"What is it? Something special? OhOhOh, does it have to do with the job with Fairytail?!" She asked excitedly, and with surprising firm hold she had on him. She got to him pretty quickly.

"Uhm, no, they're pretty busy for now. I'll tell you about Fairytail when we actually agree on something alright? In the mean time you can do whatever you want," It was a lie, he hadn't talked to Makarov at all since then. Improving was more of a priority

Lucy gave a cute frown, and sighed in such melodramatic way as she made her way back to the couch. He couldn't help but chuckle.

It was then when he finally found the cause of his nervousness. This was the most times he had been back to the apartment in such little time, to think it was something as little as that.

He went down the hall and entered his own room and stretched as he fell on his own bed, although, he guessed it was actually comfortable being here. His comfort quickly turned into concern as another matter entirely entered his thoughts. His eye looked to the crystal on his desk.

Naruto had sent a clone here for that earlier business involving the Magical Council. It was rather interesting to see what it experienced. It also left him concerned, and deeper regrets formed from his attack on lullaby. He didn't expect such a thing, shit, he was always told that he didn't think things through.

* * *

 **Yesterday, with Naruto's shadow clone.**

Naruto found himself in Era, a place that the magical council was located. He wasn't the only one that had been escorted here, as the woman with the pretty red hair was here too. Erza Scarlet was her name; they had talked a bit on their way here. Erza and he were both being blamed on the destruction that Fairytail had mostly done. Great, even more debts to settle even if he was only involved with the meeting building.

However, Erza had thought it was more of a display of their authority. She didn't quite know what they wanted with him, but reasoned that they were going to give him a warning. In comparison to him, her ordeal was a more public affair. They made it to Era quickly, and were quickly separated.

That actually wasn't the most interesting thing that day, but rather it was another person that he had encountered.

He sat in an official looking waiting room, one with nice looking chairs but were uncomfortable when you sat on it. The room was decorated in which you felt like you were being punished before heading into a room to be scolded by someone of authority. In his experience, towards the former chief of police back home.

While he waited for whatever the council wanted with him, someone approached. A woman, with a curtain of dark purple hair that reminded him of Hinata. She was, uh, rather extremely curvaceous too and dressed similarly to what women wore back home. A white formal wear, some type of kimono or whatever, he wasn't privy to what they were called. What he did know was that it showed off her legs by ending at her thighs, a gold Sash tied around her waist to accentuate her large breasts and slender waist.

Man, what was it with women here? Or maybe it was because he noticed them more?

The woman wanted to talk to him, who else was inside the room? She caught her gaze, sparked with amusement. Now that was something, he was caught checking her out.

"So, you are Naruto Uzumaki." It wasn't no question, but he nodded all the same. She walked around him, her gaze settled on his missing arm. "Interesting, very interesting indeed."

There was something in her eyes, that cold calculating look, alongside it was resolve. This woman gave him a sense of Déjà vu, why? He never met her before.

"My name is Ultear Milkovich." She said and extended a hand, one that he shook.

"Naruto, as you know already." A few moments of silence, like he was gauging his worth before she broke it.

"So, you are the one who defeated him. Siegrain, or if you're more familiar, Jellal."

Naruto frowned. "Sorry, but I don't know either of the names."

He could feel the air spark into a different one. This was no professional visit like he assumed, but one that was personal.

Ultear smirked, "You never knew his name? You were involved the destruction of the Tower of Heaven. Ah, familiar isn't it, interesting that you seem ignorant. How could I have known? Well, let's say I was his partner of sorts."

There was no use denying or playing stupid, somehow, Ultear knew. If she was a partner with this person that he had beaten then his experience told him that they had similar goals, or that she had been manipulating him. Call him biased, but the second reason seemed reasonable. Her calculating eyes settled on him as the pause between them lengthened.

"So, why are you telling me this?" He asked. "What do you want?"

Ultear tilted her head and gave a beautiful smile, "To satisfy a curiosity, not just from myself, but from another. I can tell you're wondering on how I was able to find you. Truthfully, there was very little to lead me to you. However, your involvement at the incident a few days ago told me everything."

Naruto frowned, "So, just what that might be?"

"That magic you used, powerful and one of a kind I must admit."

Ah. His Rasenshuriken, he never thought it would actually be used to find out who he was. Something told him that it wasn't the physical appearance that found him out. It was the weakness that he had overcome.

"So Naruto, it looks like you're aware of the characteristics it gives. It makes restoration such a large difficulty even for someone of my ability. To destroy an object nearly to the cellular level is most peculiar. So imagine my reaction when the flute known as lullaby came into the magic council's possession that displayed the same characteristics."

This woman and her intellect made him hot, not in a pleasant way either. One that made his hands clammy and tested his patience simultaneously. It was like he up against a Shikamaru in a fight, someone who was a genius and would outsmart him. At the moment, Naruto felt he was out of his element in this game she toying at.

"So, you want something to do with this Zeref character like this Jellal spoke of huh?"

She smiled, it was enough of an answer before she spoke again, "I don't need to know of course, but I'm curious to know as to why you've destroyed the tower."

Ultear didn't seem to be interested in the tower itself, or care much about Jellal. Like it didn't affect whatever plans she had. He shrugged, "The magical energy there drew me in, and when I got there I was attacked, this Jellal pissed me off because we had a few disagreements."

"So simple I couldn't have imagined; I admit I came up with a few theories. All this was done singlehandedly I presume?"

That made him crack a smile. This girl was dangerous. The perverted master of his always warned him about these kind of types, one that can make you comfortable in an odd situation.

"Well, to summarize. You are capable of transformation magic as well, as physical descriptions don't match. I have never heard of you, and what little I know isn't much. Someone like you, a ghost, who infiltrated a well-guarded fortress would make formidable enemy."

So, this is what she was aiming for, "Or a powerful ally?"

"Exactly." She smiled.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm not interested,"His denial for their partnership didn't make her falter.

"Every person has a desire, something they yearn for. No matter how minuscule or grand it may be. You are no different Naruto Uzumaki."

He imagined finding his way home, walking through or gates of his village. Thoughts of seeing his friends, his people, and his Hokage and ultimately becoming one himself.

"I've never thought I was much different than everyone else,"

"Well, I know because you hold illegal artifacts and have no qualms with stealing. Because a person such as you, who desires to keep a low profile with no records to speak of. You, who defeated a wizard saint and was the cause of his disappearance, I wonder what they might say of that."

So, this was her ace in the hole. She was clever. There was just one thing, Ultear didn't know how much he can push.

Though, she did give him some thought. He had beaten a member of the ten wizard saints, was it the one that went missing? Getting involved would consume time and Jewels. Importantly, it would be all the more difficult to locate artifacts, especially if they were capable of tracking.

If he wanted to fight this battle, he would lose, in his opinion. It was a good thing he had no intention of doing this little dance.

"Sounds like you spent a lot of jewels getting this information," He replied, knowing of the one person who actually knew this information. It wasn't a list, like seriously it was one person.

"Indeed it was a large sum, but you have many things to hide Naruto, and someone who tries to hide himself away sometimes draws the most attention. Especially with someone as powerful as you."

"So how would you explain what I did at the guild meeting?"

"Simple overconfidence that you wouldn't be traced," She replied. 'Overconfidence' A nicer way of saying arrogance, "Or perhaps it hadn't occurred that someone who was affiliated with Jellal would be interested in the cause of his failure."

Ultear was right on both accounts, to think that his little stunt at the guild meeting would have consequence, "Are you going to force me to work with you?"

"No, nothing like that, but I do hope you'll be his replacement. So I thought perhaps we may benefit from one another but only if you're willing, of course. Don't worry, I won't be revealing your involvement with Siegrain's disappearance, unless you try and reveal my intentions, however little that may be."

If he had a bit of choice then, so be it. "I'm going to say no but because I don't think you can help me, no offense."

"None taken, but indeed, I may not then again I may." Ultear hinted, giving an alluring smile.

"And?"

"You don't skirt around the edges do you? Direct, what a wonderful change of pace compared to this." She sighed in a pleased manner. "What I do know is that your… 'Scholar' revealed your interest in magical artifacts of a certain nature."

She was completely extensive when it came to finding everything about him, despite how little it was. The researcher she was referring to was a guy who had lost his credentials, it didn't matter to him as to what the reason why. The guy was willing to find out any magical objects properties for a fee. Naruto had to pay a whole lot extra if they forbidden, as he was obligated to turn it in to the council, obligation came into a form of monetary reward. So the guy really liked Jewels, so it was reasonable to think that Ultear paid him for this information about him.

"I see; I will have to say no for now."

Again, she wasn't bothered. He was getting tired of that look, like she'll be getting it eventually. She pulled a crystal out of her pocket. A communication Lacrima. "Use this if you change your mind. After all, I do work for the Magical council."

The orb fell into his hand and she wordlessly walked out. There was no evil that could sense, or at least one that he could associate with those who enjoyed killing and other unfavorable acts.

Perhaps their association would end here and he would never see her again, if he obliterated this thing into pieces.

Damn, it had been a while, but his teacher once said to look to underneath the underneath. It didn't seem to be hidden. She wanted him as an ally, and not as an enemy.

Then, he realized why he felt that familiarity when he saw her, he had sensed her prior to today. When he was fighting her this Jellal character, he had sensed her but it had disappeared before he could confront the spectator. He hadn't given it much thought, since he had been under a transformation at the time. So Ultear knew some type of teleportation, or like a shadow clone to watch the fight.

So she knew at least some of his abilities, seeing as how the fight had ended quickly in his favor. Ultear had given him freedom rather than risking revolt, to force him into servitude would not make him her ally. She seemed confident that she could fulfill any desire that he had.

The question was…Could she?

Ugh, that meant he couldn't just pop away right after this business, he had to go all the fuck back to the apartment.

* * *

Present day.

The clone's bad mood had passed over to him later that day. Other than that, he gave some thought yesterday and now.

Naruto looked at the orb that had been placed on his desk, staring at him, boring straight into his heart of hearts. He had decided to keep around, instead of destroying it like his clone had thought. He remembered hearing the news about the missing wizard saint, but he had never bothered to check that it was actually the person he had beaten. His disinterest in current events wasn't doing him any favors.

The blond wished then that he had a comrade to confide in, to help him with his dilemma and to give advice. Someone in particular, one that had been in his life practically since the day he was born. Or rather, something that went by several names. He relaxed, going into the seal that had been formed by his father.

Naruto heard the drips of water splashing echoing down the halls. His feet traversed through the flooded metallic hallways and pipes that flowed through its endless pathways. He came to a large room, a massive gate that was partly open at the end of it.

He didn't quite know why the seal took this appearance, but he never really questioned it. Again, he thought about why he would come here all the time, despite knowing what lay behind it. Perhaps it was just a habit, even knowing the answer. His 'tenant' would likely announce something.

He filtered through the crack of the gate, it had been unlocked for nearly three years now. It symbolled a message of trust between them. Just like all the times before, he saw the motionless form of Kurama.

Or rather the ever sleeping Nine-tails that didn't move or make any notion that he was paying attention. Kurama had been in the perpetual sleeping state since he first awoke in this world. Naruto recalled when he first visited within his seal. The fox's form was near skeletal, even worse when he had first defeated Kurama in taking his chakra.

Initially, he came here daily, but days would pass, and eventually it turned to weekly visits, but those passed too. Now, it was nearing three years, and it was turning monthly. Kurama was the only one thing of his home. Kurama, was the last living link remaining between here and his world.

* * *

Lucy was getting used to completing these jobs, well, it was simple compared to her first mission. The past four days since returning were what regular people did in their daily lives, waitressing and a little bit of labor. Naruto had left to do things, whatever they were, as he had been gone a few days. He had worn the ugly poncho she had seen before heading out to do his own business.

Her jobs had been easy going, and there were some nice jewels being offered. Of course she was glad that she didn't have to depend on Naruto for Jewels any longer than necessary. They had to pay off their debts first, then she would find an apartment.

The door closed with a slam behind her, and she saw the worn poncho sitting on the chair before she noticed her guild master. It was an odd sight to see to find her master laying on the floor staring idly at ceiling before those eyes centered on her.

"Oh there you are, anyways I was bored so I wanted to test out your limits," He said as he stood up from the floor, from…whatever what he was doing.

"What do you mean?" She asked, it was still morning and she just returned from having a breakfast.

"Meaning we're gonna train," He said, "Get dressed because I wasn't kidding about your funeral."

"What do you mean? I am dressed."

He scoffed, "Yeah right! That ain't no battle skirt, or whatever the hell it's called. Trust me wear something a little sturdy unless you intend to flash me throughout our training."

"S-Shut up!" She said as she blushed red, stomping to her room and began to change into something more appropriate, which admittedly wasn't a whole lot to choose form. Don't blame her for liking cute outfits! Besides, this training shouldn't be too hard right?

It did not feel like moments later when she was with him in some remote area. She was already dragging her feet trying to keep up with Naruto.

"You can't be wiped out, that was only ten kilometres!" Naruto acclaimed, that blond ass looked like he hadn't broken a sweat. She tried to catch her breath, and she bent over with her tired arms and legs.

"It's been a while," Lucy replied breathlessly, after a few long moments. God her precious heart kept thumping in her chest and it wouldn't stop.

She looked around, finding themselves a distance away from Onibus town. They stood in a clearing of mostly dirt and small patches of grass. There was a thickness of a forest a few meters away.

"All right, but now we gotta do 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups 100 pull-ups, 30 minute, uh, magic training and finish off with a little spar." She thought he was joking, but he it became apparent when he said. "What's the matter?"

"Are you crazy? I can't do all that!

"Sure you can, this was my routine when I was a kid, well I would punch a dummy too but I replaced that with a spar but I've since changed it." He replied.

"Then you're a monster," Was he really going to subject her to this torture? Seriously, he'd been doing this daily since he was a kid? That was crazy, no wonder he was in shape. What…What did he do now? It wasn't something she wanted to know the answer too. She had seen his daily morning routine, which was apparently a 'light' warm up.

He chuckled, "Come on, let's take it one at a time. We're not leaving until you get it all done."

Oh god, she couldn't believe she was going to go through this.

…

She was dead, she couldn't feel her legs, and her arms felt the same, and simple breaths hurt her chest and stomach. Her ass felt sore…maybe that wording could have been better. Nonetheless, it even hurt to move her neck.

The antagonist, the one true villain knelt over her. His triumphant eyes shone with glee as they scanned her broken body.

"Wow, can you even stand?" He cackled maniacally, although greatly exaggerated in her eyes as she never hated a person more than before.

"How can you do this to me?" She cried, wow she actually cried for a moment, and here she wanted to make some fake tears.

"Well, there are probably some powerful mages out there, people that would easily overpower you. So I wanted to help lay some foundations for you to grow on."

Wow. Now she might have held some admiration towards him now.

"Or maybe I wanted some payback for all the jewels I spent on you and this is what joining Fireshadow means."

And there it went as quickly as it came.

"No, honestly, this will help you when you actually join Fairytail or another guild."

Well, that admiration came sailing back, but accompanying it was the shame of was never actually attempting to join Fairytail.

Naruto swept a hand through his blond locks, "Look, how about after all this I pay for Hot springs and a massage, I get half off because how much I visit at that place."

There were hot springs in Onibus? Oooooooh. She could feel the soothing heat, the wonderful moans that would sneak out when her muscles would be soothed. Did he want a kiss on the cheek? Before something he said came to mind, "What do you mean after all this?"

"Well, we still gotta spar and see what you're made of, that might take about another hour or three, besides, and you didn't get through half of the exercises."

She let out a small cry. Just how long did he intend to train and spar? Before thinking she could get used to visiting hot springs and getting massages. "Every time we do this?"

Naruto frowned at her, she may have pushed her lucky ass too far this time. "Whatever, how about every?"

It was her turn to give a frown. "Everyday? That's impossible!"

His eyes had a faraway look, like he was recalling something. "Hmm, I guess I am made of some different stuff," He muttered some other gibberish that couldn't catch, "So how about every two or three days?"

"Okay, but don't go thinking I'll like this, I'll probably complain about this all the time!"

Even if it makes her chances of joining Fairytail one day greater.

"I'll survive, and by the way can I ask what drives you to continue doing this?" He asked curiously. She was given a moment to reply, and to lengthen her eventual doom. She wanted to be truthful, and she carefully gave her words.

"I…I want to learn, I want more experience, so, uhm… So eventually I could join Fairytail one day." She replied truthfully. He nodded, standing up and holding an arm for her to latch onto. She mumbled one last thing quietly, that no normal person could hear. "I want to make friends."

"Fairytail is closer than you think. Come on, you've had enough of a rest, and don't be so ashamed that you want to join Fairytail, as a matter of fact, it works out."

With his help, she stood up from the dirt and grass. No! There was dirt in her hair! There was also the matter of how sticky and grimy she felt, her clothes already looked a little worse for wear. She distracted herself by asking him a question, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, at the very least I'll be leaving Fiore at the end of the year."

"Really? What will happen to the guild?" She asked, it wasn't how she imagined her first guild would go.

"Unless you want to keep it running, it will disband." He replied. Her running a guild wasn't the most interesting of prospects. "If something gets in my way though, I guess I'll be staying a little while longer."

"So is that the reason why you're the only one in the guild?" She asked. Wasn't that…Lonely? She did remember hearing that he never spoke much to the other guilds.

He gave a nod, "Yeah, but let's get you into some shape, so at least you can join other guilds if they follow Fairytail's stupid tests."

She gave a sigh, but otherwise followed through his wishes. After some stretching she found herself once again facing Naruto. From what she could feel, he didn't seem so powerful, the Titania had more magical power than him. Although, she had never doubted his ability to watch her back, despite the fact he only had one arm. While she didn't watch him, he had quickly disposed those she had ordered him to put down.

He stood some distance away, enough that he had to nearly shout to be heard. Naruto lips formed into a smile as they prepared and gave her strict rules of no summoning. Which wasn't fair.

"Alright Lucy, you start, unless you want me to go first."

"Okay," She replied, she suddenly felt hesitant. He…He wouldn't hurt her too much right? Right?

He stood there, waiting. Except before she could think about doing anything a voice whispered in her ear. "Hurry up."

She gave a startled yelp, and embarrassingly tripped over herself and fell to the ground. Lucy heard the laughing and chuckles from Naruto…from two of them. She quickly glanced over towards where the voice came, and standing there was another Naruto. A small plume of smoke appeared from the closest one, leaving no trace.

"What was that?"

"That was a…clone magic," Naruto replied, chuckling some more. "Thought I might as well show it since you'll see it eventually, I use it a lot."

"That wasn't funny," She whined. Naruto returned it with a little smile.

"Well, this isn't about me. It's about you, so let's see you what you got without your summoning," He stepped several paces back and got into a little stance.

She grabbed the whip that rested on her waist, she took a hold of it as she stretched it and finished with a crack. Naruto waited patiently, and was clearly not intimidated. She swallowed a lump of nervousness. He had one arm, just how good of a fighter was he?

Lucy cracked her whip at him, but she found that she couldn't move it. She blinked, seeing in astonishment that he caught it. Naruto let go of the whip and she brought the length over to her in a force of habit.

"Don't be scared to hurt me, I'm pretty tough, I got proof right here," When he pointed to his missing arm. "So, give it your all and everything you got so you can join Fairytail yeah?"

That was a fairly manly thing of him to say. "O-Okay." Lucy took a deep breath, "Okay!"

This time with no handicaps or fear of hurting him she used her whip once more…and caught it in his hand again. He flinched as he swept it out of the air before erratically moving his hand. "Much better, got more room for improvement though."

"Uh." Was her genius reply.

"My turn."

Naruto sped forward, and she let out a surprised squeal as he reached her. She was able to dodge a few hits before she was punched in the stomach.

That. Hurt. A lot. She still felt like she being repeatedly punched even after that one hit. She staggered back.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No! You hit me," Lucy replied, feeling a few tears gather in her eyes as she clutched her stomach.

"Duh, we're sparring. Oh wow you're crying! Guess I'll turn it down a notch."

"We're not done?"

"What? No, we just started, you do want to join Fairytail one day don't you?"

A dooming sense of dread overcame Lucy in that moment, and it quickly became apparent that this was going to be a love/hate relationship if she really wanted to join Fairytail one day. If they actually did something like a test.

* * *

All done.

Lucy let out small whimper of satisfaction as she sunk into the hot springs, one that evolved into a loud moan of pleasure.

"What? It was a damn tough day okay?" She said as a few glances were sent her way. She decided to just sit down and relax for a while, to soothe the aches that coursed through her, that was practically felt everywhere.

Her thoughts centered on their spar, Naruto had spared no expense. He took her training seriously, he even said so. Naruto was going to push her, that meant he really _really_ wanted to her to improve. Lucy could see that determination and his desire for her to succeed in his nice blue eyes of his.

It was official, he was pretty cool because of that. He lost points because he hit her however, several times. Even once on her boob, she didn't get the chance to comment on it because he kept throwing his punches and kicks. Let's say Lucy had a firsthand look at how really nimble he was.

Lucy wished that he wasn't so rough, or such a good fighter even without an arm.

Their training session had been brutal, aches and bruises forming on her body. He had been proud of her hard work, but that praise was also met with lots of criticism, constructive as they were, it still hurt.

Then there was the fact that he wanted to continue doing this!

No, no Lucy, just think about the feeling of the hot spring. She let out another moan as she stretched her arms in the hot springs. She let out a sigh. She would just, relax, and take her massage… Yes, it was a day of progress, then the massage would soon come after. She was surprised she was still walking after all the things that happened today.

"What?! The massages are closed for today?!" As she talked to the receptionist, who just gave a simple nod. She also ignored Naruto's laughs behind her.

"Guess you took too long to get through the exercises, even if you didn't get through all of them. You're really out of shape Lucy."

"Quiet you," She mumbled. She suddenly lost her energy as she sat down at the closest seat, and rested her head on the table. A sudden wave of fatigue hit her, it was the end of the day for her even if was only seven.

Wow, she was so exhausted, she couldn't even find the will power to stand. She tilted her head to find Naruto staring at her, an expressive brow as he did so.

"So much complaining, but you did try at least, that's what counts."

"Well, as long as I got you I'll improve much faster than I would by myself, it's probably true for a lot of things."

Talking was a pain in the ass now.

"Huh," Was all he had to say. She never stood a chance as soon as she closed her eyes, as sleep quickly took advantage of that. The next morning, she couldn't believe that had been driven that hard that she fell asleep in public.

* * *

Lucy's letter entry July 24

 _Hi mom, it's me again._

 _Sometimes I can't believe it's been two weeks since I've joined Fireshadow, while we've only done one mission together, Naruto said we'll be doing the next one together. It's only the two of us, so it's kind of lonely, especially since I need another woman for some actual girl time. Naruto sometimes looks at me, not to check me out but with a twitch to his eye and some bewildered look. I think he knows that I need some other girlfriends because I hear him say' Women' in a disapproving voice at some points._

 _Isn't he supposed to continue finding members that want to join? Oh right, he did say he was going to leave. Looks like my first venture really is short lived in the guild life._

 _About Naruto, he really is a handsome looking guy provided that he doesn't wear the poncho. He cleans up fairly nice. I suppose it is kind of weird, seeing as he is my guild master. Whatever, he's 19 and close to my age and he doesn't act nothing like a master should act, at least what I imagine what a guild master should act._

 _Maybe he'll fall in love in me and he'll never want to leave my side! Ha!_

 _Although he isn't as cool as Loke or some of the others in Fairytail. I wonder how it would be if I was there, would I be wonderful friends with the Titania? Fairytail, we're supposed to do a mission with them sometime. I really can't wait for that to happen! I can't believe Naruto actually talked his way into it, he made it seem so easy. I hope we get to work The Titania, or the Salamander or Loke. I wonder if they got their coup dealt with. Or whatever what was happening there? Well, I'm with Fireshadow for now, maybe I'll actually try and join them next time!_

 _Fireshadow. Fireshadow. Wonder where Naruto got the name from? The name is pretty decent, nothing so intimidating that you might feel it's a dark guild, but not so cheesy either._

 _Anyways, Naruto had put me through some tough training the pass week. While he had me practice with my spells on my own, he taught me how to throw a punch and kicks. Properly, he had said._

 _Anyways, Naruto shared that he had been traveling for a while. Seeing as he's alone…Doesn't that get lonely? Here I am complaining about three weeks. I want to ask him some questions but sometimes when I do he just gives me these cryptic answers. I don't think he wants to share. I hope in the months to come that I'll get to know him better as a friend._

 _Let's hope our next job goes great!_

 _Bye mom, Love Lucy._

* * *

 **A/N: It wasn't until after I finished writing about Lucy's father that I remembered Ultear. Initially she didn't have a part at all in the story at all. Naruto would be very interested in her, more so her abilities that is Time related. With how freakishly strong Naruto is, she would also be interested in him. Both at the moment don't know it just yet, I was also trying to come up with ways to keep it more interesting.**

 **Funny, It's been about a year since I've been writing this, I just never published it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

 **AN: I find it surprising at how quickly this can catch up to my progress. Since two chapters were quickly put together, it really did shorten that time.**

* * *

'…We were lonely kids starving for love, but finding nothing but hatred." _Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

Lucy was practically a zombie walking when she was led from place to place. He had woken her at an ungodly hour where the sun hadn't risen yet. She was content with him leading them back to the guild, as yesterday they finished a joint-job. It wasn't Fairytail, in fact it was some guild she didn't even know. Which was filled exclusively with women, it was interesting to say the least.

It was eight when she finally really woke up, and after a few cups of coffee. They were in a carriage on their way back. The entire day was filled with little small talk until they got into another hotel. Slept until the next day came, and again, early once more.

A little break was made as they stopped in a small town, one that she didn't care to remember. It was when she realized something, she had totally forgotten about the Sorcerers weekly magazine. It had been more than two weeks, all this new excitement in her life really made her forget about it.

With that in mind, when they stopped next she eagerly ran to the nearest store to see the newest edition of Sorcerers magazine. When she got to the stand, however it wasn't the newest edition that surprised her. The previous issue featured her and Naruto. Needless to say she was thrilled to find that she and Naruto was actually a part of the front issue of the magazine, along with members of Fairytail. It was from an issue from a week ago, she had forgotten that her picture had been taken.

She let out an excited scream as she quickly bought it and walked back carriage where Naruto was. She read the front cover, the left half was a photo of her and Naruto taken by that random photographer. It was actually a nice one despite it being candid, taken by their left side as they stared at the camera. Both of their respective emblems on their hands were shown.

While the right side half showed the guild of Fairytail, Erza the Titania was prominently featured. Along with two that she recognized earlier, apparently their names were Natsu 'The Salamander' Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.

Salamander, so that's what he looked. Wild pink hair with his muscled chest showing, he looked around the same age as her. Even the Titania looked not much older than her now that she had a better look.

They were younger than she thought.

Several captions were printed around them, the biggest 'Fireshadow of Omnibus' and 'the faces of Fireshadow revealed' as well as 'The teaming up of the Titans and the Mice'

She squealed in delight and cried when she realized she was moving up in the world already. Naruto sent her an odd glance, "The hell is wrong with you?"

She ignored that and gave an excited reply, "Look, look, just read this with me, "She moved up alongside him and held the magazine for him to see and read with her.

"The mice?" Naruto said as he read the cover in the carriage they were in. "That's…so lame."

"I mean we are a small guild with hardly any reputation." Lucy stared with curiosity.

"Kinda stupid," Naruto mumbled some other incoherent words as he read the feature that she already went through.

 _During the monthly guild meeting, a shadow of conspiracy loomed over them… Team Natsu, comprised of… attempted to stop the attempted assassination plot… However, Guild masters of Fireshadow's Naruto and Fairytail's Makarov was there to meet the individual, already knowing of the danger they presented…_

"Well to be honest I kind of just stumbled there, didn't have much of a clue."

 _…_ _When Zeref's construct appeared, Naruto bravely suggested that he would deal with it himself, a proclamation of the assurance he had in his abilities. In the end, he had destroyed the creature with a single strike._

 _"_ _Lucy Heartfilia is Fireshadow's newest addition to its small ranks (Front page). Shikamaru Nara had apparently retired while the status of Shizune is unknown. Naruto had shown a glimpse of his power during a fight against one of the dark mage Zeref constructs. The witnesses were many of the guild masters._

 _"_ _It was a sphere with four blades, when he threw it just completely obliterated that huge creature, it actually broke some of the windows from the force of its explosion, that was before it fell onto the guild masters meeting building."_

 _Many didn't pay much attention to the young guild master before then, and thought he wasn't one to take note of. However, the quick display proved them wrong. Naruto was present in the 'newest guilds' column in the June 8 X784 issue._

 _"_ _I think; he may be above some of the guild masters. Especially if possessed similar magic to that."_

 _"_ _Would you think he think he was capable of reaching S-class?"_

 _"_ _Perhaps, that magic was definitely S-class. It left no trace of this magical creature that appeared, other than the lower half that wasn't touch by this sphere's influence. It was like it didn't exist to begin with."_

 _Naruto, the guild master of the small Fireshadow hadn't applied for an S-rank promotion, nor was there any records of any previous application. So who is this mysterious blond who came out of nowhere?_

"Lucy, this is all your fault." He stated.

"Huh! What why!? I didn't do anything."

"I just felt like blaming someone," He smirked lightheartedly. "Well, guess I couldn't keep a down low every single moment of my life, something was bound to happen."

They were silent for a little while until she came up with a question. "So what kind of magic was that anyway? I think I heard… Rasenshuriken."

"Yup, that's what it's called," He smiled, Naruto placed his hand for her to see, a yellow spherical orb appeared that hovered in his hand. "This is what it's based off of, the Rasengan. The other one had a wind element added to it."

"Wow, I never noticed how gold or yellow it was before."

He smiled. The orb suddenly grew in intensity, almost violent, but there were no blades like before.

"This is something my father invented. I improved it by what you saw earlier." He looked extremely proud of that fact. The sphere in his hand disappeared, "Anyways, I'm going to go ahead and sleep, wake me up in an hour would you?"

"Umm, okay, sure."

Lucy stared, his hood hiding his eyes. Soon after, there was a slow breathing as he slept. Well, she guessed she could just continue reading her magazine, among other things that she could do for a while. That time really passed by quickly however.

"Hey, Naruto, get up it's been an hour." It took very little to awake him, all she needed to do was say his name. He made an exaggerated stretch and was wide awake a moment later.

"When's the next stop?"

"The guy said in a half an hour"

He gave a nod as he looked at the map he had, mumbling to himself. "This is so much slower than I thought, why do you like this way?"

"Taking the carriage is faster than walking."

"Hmm, it does help me sleep too I guess. I have a few things I need to do back at the apartment. We have a payment to do before the weekend and I really don't want to pay extra, I also have a personal reason. I have to meet with this guy before he goes on away for a little while."

"Who's this person you're meeting?"

"Just some guy who finds out how the magical artifacts I collect work," He replied, seemingly looking anxious suddenly. He bounced his leg up and down on the carriage in a show of restlessness, "He closes in another three hours and he won't be back for two weeks."

Guess he really was passionate about his hobby of finding magical trinkets if he really didn't want to miss it.

"Too bad, it takes all day to get back, you're out of luck I suppose," Lucy replied. Even though she would also have to help pay a little extra, it was his problem he wanted to take this joint-job.

Naruto looked at her, and shook his head in disagreement. He then called the carriage to a stop, so she followed his lead and hopped off it too. It had already been paid for, so they had no problems if they willing to get dropped off. The carriage resumed its pace, leaving them behind.

"I'm not sure what we're doing," Lucy commented. "But I followed you."

"Going the faster route." Naruto stretched. "Alright princess, how do you want to get on? On top?"

She felt herself go red at her line of thought. Naruto looked at her, pointing a finger in accusation. "My first impression of you was right. Pervert."

"Shut up! What are we going to do anyway?"

"Man, the way you travel is way too slow for my taste. At least it catches up on my sleep."

She noticed that, he always slept on the carriage rides except for the train.

"Anyways Lucy, I'm going to carry you. I'm asking if you want to get on my back or do you want me to carry you in my arm."

"So your going to carry me all the way to Onibus town before time ends?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, and why are you saying it so sarcastically?"

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Since when I'm I not serious?" Silence. "Okay you win this one. C'mon Lucy, we'll get there, why are you so opposed to letting me carry you?"

"Oh, like a princess?" Lucy replied mockingly. Before she realized the state of Naruto's only arm. That got rid of the thought that he could run it that quick. "Wait, how are you supposed to carry me if you only got one, uhm, arm?"

He smirked. "As for that issue."

Naruto did something weird with his hand, making little signs with his hand that she didn't recognise. A small plume of smoke enveloped him, or rather his right 'arm' before it quickly ran off, it revealed Naruto with two appendages.

"How the hell did you do that?!" She asked incredulously.

"Transformation, it's all there physically, but it's not permanent and it's not useful for getting my arm back in a fight. I have another way too, but I prefer not to use it."

There was just more and more to him wasn't there? She hesitantly reached out to touch his 'ghost' arm, it was solid to the touch. It was also weird to witness him with two arms when she was used to just seeing one.

"Are you done touching me now? I want to get going."

"Uh, um, yeah."

He then kneeled down for her to get on and she climbed on his back. His hands grasping her thighs and her chest pressing up against his back. Lucy felt her face flush from the intimate touches, as it was the most contact she had with a boy. She trusted him enough however.

Her womanly pride took a wound when he showed no obvious distress or any hint of perverse joy. There was no doubt in her mind that he had some thoughts about it. Her legs behind supported by his firm hands.

He suddenly sped up, a normal pace before it drastically increased with each passing second, the greens around her became a blur and she let a surprised scream.

"Ow, knock it off you're loud." He yelled back.

"Sorry, Wow! This is fast!" She replied, her furious pace of her heart from the speed. Impossible even. Was this with the help of his wind? But to be this fast, and the transformation too, she had heard that some mages took a second magic. Lucy swore that he was going faster than the trains.

"I can go faster, and I used to go on the trees but they aren't the same around here" He said, his efforts did nothing to slow his speech. She held on more tightly as he began to sprint faster, she would have thought that it would have been shakier ride but it was surprisingly smooth.

"Why the branches?"

"Jump from each one, trees aren't as big here though," He replied. "Any way's it'll take a bit to get there."

"So what was about the other way? About your arm I mean."

"Oh, how do I put it…" He pondered for a moment, "I can form a 'magical' construct. It's not flesh or anything, just gold and glowing. I don't want to use it though; it has a drawback."

"Now I see why you walk around."

* * *

The act of stretching really made her bones crack, she had been a bit uncomfortable on the way here but it seems like they made it on time and with an hour to spare. Naruto didn't even look winded. What a monster, he had been running the same pace without rest or at a slower rate. A small plume of smoke appeared from his arm, before leaving only an empty space.

"How did you lose your arm anyway?" She hoped he didn't reply with anything vague, or outright ignore her in some cases.

There wasn't a whole lot of other pedestrians around but was likely connected to the weather. Dark clouds hung in the sky, with a slight drizzle of rain. She didn't have an umbrella, but they were already in Onibus so it didn't matter much. Though it did still annoy her.

"Lost it in a fight against a good friend of mine," He smiled. That didn't seem to be something to be smiling about, good friends didn't do that to each other. "Him too actually, losing an arm I mean."

"No way, what happened?" Was it an accident? Her guild master seemed so capable, and in a way he carried himself despite his missing arm. Lucy thought he wasn't going to answer, especially with the prolonged pause. When she looked at him, he was contemplative.

"We forced too really, because of our beliefs. It had to happen, but I didn't want to kill him, because I believed it didn't have to happen. For him, it was the other way around. It was a similar goal, but different ways of reaching it."

"Are you saying you tried to kill each other?" That was intense.

"Yeah. He's my friend."

It was probably the most he had ever revealed in himself, even if it was still vague. "Did he come out okay?"

"Yup! Last I seen him he was, He's my best friend and only rival. I'm sure everything is all fine with him."

A rival indicated they were equal, or comparable in strength. Now, just how high was that? In their 'spars' as he called it, which mostly involved her eating dirt in some manner. She had yet to land a solid hit.

"Well I hope whatever you both set out to do it was important enough that you had to do that to each other."

Naruto simply turned to her. He had such a surprisingly large smile in his face that his eyes closed. "Of course!"

Lucy was awed, this suited him more than that other lazy attitude he had.

He said more, despite her not urging him to do so, was he really opening up? They walked together through the town, as rain slightly picked up in intensity. It seemed like it had been raining quite a while as puddles were formed in small uneven portions in the streets.

"I actually had a bit more of my arm up to my elbow, but that got infected which was surprising really, I never got sick in my youth. Guess my _immune system_ got a bit shot." He chuckled, like there was some hidden joke.

"Don't you miss your arm? It should make some things difficult right?"

"Not too bad, I don't think my fighting really suffered, just at the beginning perhaps. It just needed to get some use too. Although it makes writing really annoying."

"Uhm…You…Write?"

Naruto looked at her, "A little I guess."

Suddenly she hesitated, and talked about something else. "I can't believe you got here in time."

"Yeah, I have trouble working those magical transportation things, or whatever they're called."

That was surprising, but she remembered that he barely figured out how to work the magical stamp. She had gotten a hold of it, and it was fairly easy to grasp on how it worked. Lucy had debated on switching the color from her blue one, but decided she wanted to keep her original one.

They said nothing more until they entered their apartment building.

"Finally, just need to go see that guy after." He fumbled with his pockets, trying to find the keys to the door.

"That was exhausting, I think I deserve some shopping when this weather dies down." Lucy commented.

"Shopping shopping shopping, sheesh," He yammered on as he opened the door.

Lucy witnessed a visible flinch from him.

There was a loud burst of sound. She heard the yell of pain from Naruto as torrent of water blasted him away, the force was enough to rip him through several walls. Lucy stumbled back, hitting the ground.

Water flowed through the hall, as the perpetrator appeared. Standing by the door, was a woman with blue hair. Despite being inside, rain fell on the umbrella she held. She wore a blue dress and large fur hat. Her hair in long curls, Lucy saw the dark blue eyes stare into her own.

"Juvia had been tasked with the capture of Lucy Heartfilia, Ah, and it's you. Come with Juvia or- "

Any other words she might've said were interrupted when a blur flew past Lucy. Naruto bore a sphere in his hand. Except, when he reached the intruder, the attack simply passed through her. She became transparent and shimmered like the surface of water.

"What?" Naruto replied dumbstruck.

"Watch out!" Lucy yelled. A whip of water appeared beside the blue haired girl, grabbing a hold of Naruto's ankle before being pulled inside their apartment that hid them.

More loud crashes were heard as Lucy picked her self up to see what was happening.

She saw Naruto being slammed against the wall in their living room, the tendril finally let go as Naruto was hidden temporarily behind the turnover couch. The woman, Juvia, blew the couch away that revealed Naruto kneeling in the water.

Here she was witnessing her guild master, one she thought was powerful getting thrown around like a doll. Lucy was no match for someone like her.

"Drip, drip, drop, Juvia now thinks this is a waste of her talent, but Master Jose tasked me with this because we don't know you well."

This Juvia, who seemingly like to refer herself in third person wrapped Naruto in a sphere of water that hovered over the air. Naruto looked around in the water he was held in, there was a breath he let up as oxygen escaped from his mouth, bubbles flowing and obscuring his face.

"Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken, and he'll stay there until he suffocates unless Lucy comes with me." Her dark blue eyes settled on her.

"O-Okay, just please don't hurt him!" Lucy begged. What was happening? Why was she doing this?

"Good, Juvia only expects complete compliance. A job that Juvia exp-"

She was interrupted when a strong jet of water pushed Juvia away and crashed her against the wall.

"Water, you can use water magic too!?" Lucy yelled in surprise, as she witnessed Naruto form his mouth like he was whistling, firing pressured water with his fingers close to his lips. The sphere surrounding him being sucked into his mouth. It was also the weirdest way she'd seen it being channeled before it stopped.

A brief silence was all that was left before whips and jets of water started being thrown from Juvia.

"No, Juvia's thinks this is impossible," She stated as she recovered, her clothes disheveled and wet. Juvia's arms went wide as she formed more magic.

Naruto dodged several water-blade shaped attacks, which easily tore through the furniture and through the walls behind it. She could only watch as Naruto quickly and skillfully evaded each and every one despite how many were being thrown. Spins and elaborate movements were made, like if he was gymnast.

Once again, the orb appeared in his arm once gain despite that it hadn't worked last time. Juvia seemed aware of this, letting herself get hit with the attack as she manipulated water around him to finish him. The blond stood in front of Juvia, his hand implanted in her stomach, water formed around his palm.

"I always like to shock cute girls," Naruto smirked.

This Juvia person was shocked, literally (Lucy couldn't believe she thought of that) as lightning crackled from Naruto. Juvia convulsed and let out a pained scream before the 'Naruto' fizzled out of existence in a form of electricity. Juvia's eyes wavered, stumbling over before seemingly passing out. The hat she wore fell off, and she began to topple to the soaked floor before another Naruto appeared to catch her.

"Lightning? Water?" Lucy stated in shock from the recent events. "What the hell just happened?"

Naruto peered at her as she held Juvia in his arm, "Geez, Yeah, made a lightning one and… You know what? Now's not the time to be talking about stuff like this."

"Right…" Lucy replied, seeing the passed out form of Juvia. She looked calm, and including Naruto their clothes were wet from the magic being thrown around.

"Wow, she really messed this place up," Naruto inspected the state of their apartment. Water started to lightly flood the floor, the couch was completely torn apart, while the walls and several behind it was too." Thank god our next-door neighbors don't seem to be here. Heheh."

"You're…laughing about this?" She asked. He didn't look nervous, not like she was anyway.

"Well, there's not much to worry about in the first place Lucy. Besides, she wants something to do with you. I won't let her."

Something about his statement made her blush. Like it was a law. And It was all in the same natural voice describing how tasty a dish of instant ramen was.

"What are we going to do with her?" Lucy asked. Naruto took a breath as he thought about it.

"First we'll find out what she wanted with you, I don't know who this Master Jose is though." Naruto replied, and with one hand slung her over his shoulder and giving Lucy a clear view of what she wore underneath her dress.

"Ah! Don't carry a girl so unceremoniously!"

"Lucy give me a break, I got one arm here. I can't even see."

"R-Right, but you can make one for a while,"

He rolled his eyes in response, like it didn't matter all that much. At least he had no view and wasn't trying to peek. He stood up and walked down the hall to his room where it wasn't destroyed by their battle, or soaked. Naruto placed her on his bed with surprising gentleness, despite his one arm.

"She'll be up pretty soon, in another couple minutes," He commented, before creating a sign with his hand and another appeared. Clones. She touched the one nearest to her to confirm that he actually real and solid.

Both Naruto's looked at her. Suddenly a stray thought passed through her mind, an activity involving lack of clothing and two people together.

No, no, no, no. Not with her, definitely no. Maybe like, some faceless woman with him with those clones. Oh god that didn't help. Needless to say she had thought of some new material to write with that didn't involve polygamy.

Just with the same person!

Naruto seemed oblivious to her thoughts as they filtered out of the room, leaving the original here alone. "Anyways, want some ramen? We haven't eaten yet."

"S-Sure," Lucy replied in embarrassment at the focus of her thoughts, she couldn't look at him in the eye. She wasn't really hungry, as her appetite disappeared from all the commotion. Naruto looked nonchalant, a contrast to her.

However, her apprehension was lifted and replaced by guilt when she noticed that he was rubbing his chest where he had been hit. He flinched when he touched a sensitive spot. It was all her fault; they were after her for something. A dark mood enveloped her.

Naruto gave a sigh. "Man, this is going to cost us more Jewels, know anything about why she wanted you?"

"No, nothing at all."

From the thrashing he had seen earlier, him going through the wall, being thrown around… It was a lot to take in, and it wouldn't stop playing in her mind. Whoever Juvia was working for, they wanted her, and she didn't want Naruto to get hurt to protect her. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. She would not cause Naruto to go deeper in debt or get hurt any longer.

"Naruto I…I don't want to cause you trouble, you got hurt because of me an – "

"-Look," Naruto interjected, cutting her off before she spilled these feelings that suddenly sprouted. She looked at him. There was this sudden change in demeanor. His brows furrowed, an unenthused expression. Lucy looked his blue eyes, filled with sharpness, with assertiveness that she had never seen before. She felt her heart starting to beat faster with the intensity of his voice.

"Where's that confidence I've seen before? You obviously want nothing to do with what they want with you. Saying something about not wanting to cause any trouble, you were about to suggest leaving right? I get that it's pretty selfless of you and that's fine because that's what you choose to do, well guess what? I have a choice too and that choice is to help you, and to be honest it's not a decision, it's something I have to do Lucy. Because that's who I am, and because we're friends after all. So it's no big deal at all."

The heir of Heartfilia could tell that his statement was not something to be denied, and even the nodding of her head was just a formality. Lucy felt the fluttering of her heart beating so fast in her chest she was afraid it might burst. She couldn't even look at him in the eye anymore, a color that just so happened to be her favorite. It was just so blue! She had no idea that a friend meant so much to him. She had no idea that he was like this, or could be like this.

He looked good, not drop dead gorgeous but... Oh god, she had a crush on him. Sure she thought he was pretty nice looking before, but thinking he was physically attractive was different than having a crush. He was kind, teasing, and, and….

Lucy calmed herself down from this recent revelation, like he said before, now was not the time. Naruto didn't seem so much different, going back into that relaxed state of mind. Her eyes were drawn to the girl passed out on Naruto's bed.

He yawned.

"You're not going too… I don't know, tie her up or something?"

"My hand and my uh… Rasengan went through her, the normal stuff I have won't work I think. Besides, I defeated her, I can do it again."

She nodded, feeling her inexperience in these situations grab a hold of her. She should have remembered that detail, she was better than this. Still, some excitement was felt. This would be her first interrogation, how would be done? She was expecting it to go along like the novels she had read. Maybe she should just watch, and see how assertive Naruto would be in a situation like this.

* * *

"Want a bowl? Its ramen," Naruto gave a smile at this girl that repeatedly called herself Juvia. She had woken up mere moments ago, looking at her unbound hands. Perhaps he could have placed Shukaku's seal, but it wasn't a message he wanted to convey.

Sure, what they called ethernano was chakra, but how they utilized and manipulated that chakra was different than what he did. The chakra here was in the atmosphere, almost like nature chakra, except uh, weird. He wasn't smart enough to know the deep specifics of it, but they were different. While they drew it from the outside, his 'magic' was generated from within him. Not everyone could use it, in contrast to everyone using it back home.

Whatever, he wasn't some scientist.

"Juvia…is confused." She said, making him focus on the task at hand. Man, he got too lost in his own thoughts some times. He had to have some form of entertainment before Lucy came along.

It was when she looked up and saw the depths of the dark blue of her eyes when he realized what kind of person she was. It was a familiar look, one that he would recognize in anyone's eye. After all, it was something that he had known so well, experiencing it for a large part in his youth.

Loneliness.

Naruto took a quiet breath. While things were certainly better here than in the Elemental Nations, there was still the occasional atrocity. Like in the port town where he found the slavery ring, or nearly the same thing occurring in that tower, he had put a quick end to them both when he found out.

There were also many other things he saw out in his travels. Despite that, there was still plenty of goodness in this world.

He didn't know her life story, but loneliness was something he sympathized with. Hell, he saw it a bit in Lucy too, even if her eyes didn't reflect as strongly. It was partly the reason why he decided to let her join.

"Juvia does not understand why you did not tie her." The pale skinned girl said.

"Is it because you tried to hurt me? Well, it'll probably take a lot more of that for me to mistreat you, or to be mean to you," Hell... He made good friends with Gaara who had initially done everything in his power to kill him, among other examples. "Well, you tried to take Lucy and I couldn't allow you to do that, so I had to stop you of course. That's what friends do."

He brought the ramen to her once again. Calling upon Kurama negative emotion sensing, but he sensed no evil from her, negative emotions yes, but nothing like killing intent. Man was it hard to actually distinguish those negative emotions sometimes. It was damn easy with the white Zetsu's but they all felt the same and they were numerous. He wished Kurama had expanded upon that, like what kind of emotions… He was getting off track once again.

"So? Ramen or no?" He asked.

"Juvia still does not understand."

His patience broke as he sighed loudly, and tried to settle himself before he spoke.

"Of what? It's not too hard I think and I'm trying to be nice, and it's also why you're not tied up. Listen, you must have been alone for a while, even in that guild of yours, or otherwise I wouldn't be able to see. Trust me I know how that feels, still…"

He couldn't help but smile.

" …One day you're gonna find friends that'll do anything for you, and you for them, as far as all the way to the end of the world. Let me tell ya, for people like us, there isn't much that can beat a feeling like that. I promise that you'll be able to experience that. I've always held true to promises."

Oh yes, he believed in such a thing. His friends back home were likely trying their hardest to bring him back. Ever since black Zetsu came out of fucking nowhere and grabbed him and pulled him into this dimension. He and Sasuke were lucky to even reverse the Genjutsu on everyone.

Juvia's eyes widened, and was that a blush? Probably cold from the water, she did soak his bed too. Either way, it covered her entire face.

"You know what Juvia feels? It feels like her heart is going to burst."

"From how wise my words are? Well I've been told I'm unpredictable." He replied. Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to say. It was also accompanied by 'Knucklehead' but they didn't need to know that little detail.

Getting fairly hungry, he took a bite of the bowl intended for her. Lucy was still eating while paying rapt attention, she must have been hungry too if she was so intently paying attention to every little thing while eating.

"Honestly, I just want to know who paid your guild to get Lucy. I don't really care what guild you're from, just the ones who hired you." Naruto said. He could have rung up Makarov and found out who this Master Jose was, but it wasn't the jackpot. He wasn't trying to draw any more unwanted attention to him.

He was going to leave eventually, even if no artifact could get him back.

"Juviahadnever, Juvialovesyou! " Juvia said.

 _Huh?_ She spoke too quickly for him to hear correctly. "So mind telling us who wants Lucy?"

She looked away, calming herself.

"Juvia will tell you, that…it was Lucy's father that hired us."

Lucy's expression filled with surprise, and Naruto remembered that she had never said anything about her parents, nor did he ever ask. However, he could see to Lucy that it made sense to her. He wasn't sure if there was some animosity between them, but the look in her eye told him.

"Lucy? Want to see your dad to make sure?" Naruto asked, and she nodded. "Alright! Let me finish my ramen before we go."

He dug into the ramen originally intended for Juvia. Naruto spotted the shaking of her hands, the quick glance away as he noticed her eyes trying to peek at him. The blue in her orbs had suddenly sparked, like a new life.

Hmm.

* * *

Luc sat in the private train that belonged to her father, she wanted to get it this finished, so she had told Naruto she wanted to run from Onibus town. She probably could have gone on ahead alone, but the guild Juvia was from was still on the hunt for her. So it would likely be a bad idea…and well, it was hard to slip away when she lived with Naruto.

"So do you think that it's okay to leave Juvia back there like that?" She asked.

"Sure, she could find herself out. If she lied then whoever sent her would be back anyway."

"You're placing a lot of trust in her."

He shrugged, "I'm sure she'll lock the door on her way out."

It wasn't what she meant and he knew it, judging by the smile he had. Besides, they didn't have a door anymore. She wasn't sitting across from him like usual, but this time right beside him. It seemed that his usual travel woes had all but disappeared.

Such perfect timing, especially since that now she didn't mind in the slightest if he looked.

Despite all the nervousness she had felt earlier, it had disappeared, from the initial information of learning that it had been her father that had sent Juvia to collect them. A guild no doubt, one of the legal ones.

Well, if Naruto wasn't worried, then she would be the same. In fact, Naruto seemed to be dozing off at the moment. It helped her keep her head level, and her nervousness pretty much all disappeared when he started snoring.

She couldn't help but smile.

What would she say to her father when she got there? It's been more than a year since she left her father's place. While she was still the only member of Fireshadow, she still felt that it would grow soon. Her thoughts were centered on these events, what her life had revolved around. She thought about what she found out today, of her father, and about the sleeping blond next to her. It was like Naruto was a whole different person from yesterday, or rather who he always was before Juvia blew that jet of water at him.

Since there were no distractions, she was able to find her answer.

Lucy roused Naruto from his slumber when they finally reached their destination. She planted her feet on the platform, seeing the small living quarters that the workers had. She saw the mansion in the short distance, overlooking it.

"Wow, you were this loaded?" The 'were' wasn't lost on her, he considered her free from her father, independent. Somehow, he gave the appeal that he was oblivious, but it was totally wrong. Naruto was so perceptive at times.

"I was yes," She replied, feeling the breeze of the fall air, the wonderful colors of dead leaves filled the grounds as she walked through.

The small quarters where the workers were housed had a lively air to it, it came close so quickly. Many easily recognized her, calling her out her name in surprise, and respect.

"You haven't been neglecting your studies have you?"

"Master Lucy!"

"Lucy you found a man!"

That sent her blushing nor did she want to look at her fellow blond, but it was when Naruto decided to speak up.

"Yo! Lucy's here! Part of my guild! Second strongest member Heh!"

Her fierce, professional gait disappeared for a split moment before she was able to retain it. She felt a tinge of heat on her cheek and the blonde hoped that it didn't ruin her image of being a strong woman worthy of being a main character in a novel. Naruto continued to boast of her own accomplishments while she tried to respectfully carry herself through. A worker representing her father eventually came through.

"Lucy, your father requests you in his study."

Not a whole lot has changed since she had left last year.

She was suddenly whisked away to change into more formal wear while Naruto followed closely behind, keeping oddly silent.

When she stepped out of the room in a beautiful elegant dress with frills her guild master was waiting for her. When she was spotted by him, his eyes slightly widened and she could see his gaze quickly lower before settling back to her own orbs. This was the first time that she had actually caught him checking her out.

She felt like it wasn't right, this wasn't her.

It was only the sound of her shoes echoed in the hallways and it felt wrong to her, it was a few moments later when she realized that the blond beside her made no sound. He was still walking, but he made no conscious effort of it. Naruto himself was inspecting the walls of paintings and other decoration.

"Hmm. It was only three years ago when I learned about who my mom and dad were. I kinda wish I knew more about them or that they were able to…" He stopped himself, taking a breath. "Well, I can't change the past, and I suppose if I did, I wouldn't be the person I am today."

He finished, giving a wistful smile. She couldn't reply but he seemed content with that, like he just wanted to share. He grew up without parents, and they were gone just like her mother. He was a good person, that she already knew. Naruto just accepted her for who she was, whoever Juvia was despite that she was enemy.

It felt like she had stayed a life time with Fireshadow, even if it was only a month and that they were only the two of them. She did feel quite happy; it was only the start after all. The ending however, seemed to be already drawn out and written. That it would end with Naruto leaving, and her leaving to some other guild, which made her feel a bit sad. Still, that left the journey to that end, if it was like any decent novel there might be a plot twist hidden somewhere, or just an entertaining road.

They stood outside her father's study, and she took a deep breath and turned to him. "Naruto, I need to do this alone."

All he did was nod and leaned against the wall beside the door, and she entered without him. Her father stood in front of his desk, his sharp gaze that settled on her.

"I'm glad you have come back on your own accord Lucy; it seems like Phantom Lord completed their mission with efficiency. I knew they were the better investment."

Phantom Lord, which was a guild that competed for the top spot, alongside Fairytail. So her father thought Naruto was a member of it then.

"I apologize for leaving without a word, I regret those actions." She replied. It felt like a hollow apology, it was just courtesy. Naruto wasn't hurt badly, bruised perhaps, but she would stay civil with her father.

This was more about stopping her father from trying to escalate this situation. From what she knew about the blond standing outside the door, he wouldn't stand for that. Because if Naruto's earlier words about his friends told anything, and if she was included in that circle, he would go further than her father expected. Naruto just controlled too many types of magic for any common mage to have.

Her guild master was powerful, and despite only knowing him for a short time, she was willing to follow him to the end of the world too. Naruto just had that quality, and really, she didn't have much of a choice here. It made her happy.

"You are the daughter of the Heartfilia family, you live in a different world than everyone else. Your husband had been decided." He had said, like she had no choice in the matter.

She knew that she did not want to stay here, or marry some creep against her will. It really did remind her of what Naruto said how they were equals when they really weren't. He was slightly older, more experienced, but he really did treat her like one and he never held her own inexperience against her.

Lucy just wanted to be normal.

"This marriage will heighten our status, and you'll mother a son to continue our family name. This will also secure some security in case tensions increase in the east. That is all, so you may return to you room."

Naruto was just behind the door, so it was very likely he could hear everything that was being said. Lucy could feel herself shaking from the audacity of her father's words. It was…just absolutely preposterous!

Nothing had changed. Jude Heartfilia hadn't changed at all.

"If you think I will continue to listen to you then you are wrong," Lucy replied, and she witnessed the shocked look upon his face. "I know it was wrong of me to not say a word when I left, but I needed to get out of here. I will decide who I want to marry, because no one else can decide for me. It was hard to leave everyone behind, Mother would have said I should follow my heart, and what it says is to follow Fireshadow until the end. It may be small, it may not be perfect, and it may not be what I really wanted, but that doesn't matter because I can actually say I'm happy. Something that I can't say about here. I just want to let you know father, stop trying to bring me back, before things get out of hand. Because, it will not be you that ends it."

Lucy stopped. If only to help hold in the tears that was threatening to reveal itself. The emotional high she felt was like a dam about to break from the pressure. She took a calming breath that helped reign it in.

Her father still looked shocked from her words. Then, she heard the door click open behind her. Lucy glanced behind her, and she felt slightly ridiculous that she had torn off a part of her dress that Naruto clearly noticed. Of course, he didn't pay much attention to her but was glaring at her father.

"I know you wanted do this on your own but I can't help myself," He replied. Lucy stared at him wordlessly, his cerulean eyes literally burning with anger and it was all directed at her father, "It doesn't matter who you send because it will always end the same way, failure. The one who calls himself Lucy's ' _Father'_ as if you can call yourself that."

"How da-"

"Shut it," Naruto replied with surprising harshness, one that even made her flinch. He carried enough authority in his voice to even shut her father up. "The duty of a father is to always protect their children and believe in them when that time comes. I may not be one myself but I know I'll follow my dad's example. He believed in me, and entrusted me with my master's legacy. Despite my inexperience, he figured that I would get through those obstacles. So, Lucy just wants your approval to be independent and you're not allowing that!"

"You don't understand-"

"Maybe not, but you don't understand your own daughter don't you? What I see is a man who is willingly pushing his daughter away because he doesn't trust her and thinks she's unable bear those burdens. I hope it's enough that she knows that I believe in her. She'll fail at times, but I know she'll pick herself back up because that's what it's all about. Even now, she's proving you wrong."

There was a finality in his statement, and unbearable silence hung in the air as he turned around and the door clicked open. Naruto held it, waiting for her. Lucy looked over to her unmoving father with an unreadable expression.

"He's right," She replied, and couldn't think of anything else to say. There were some intense emotions whirling inside her right now. Anger at Naruto interrupting her, but thankfulness that he was there.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh, cry, or yell out in celebration.

Lucy followed through Naruto's mute suggestion and walked through the door. It was silent, only her own steps echoing through the halls.

It was when she found herself outside and gazing into the blue sky above when she finally discovered the emotion she truly wanted to express, it just felt true. She took a deep breath, seeing the gathering of workers down below. The sun shone brightly and warmly despite it not being summer anymore. She had to admit it was a beautiful day.

Lucy stopped, turning to him and gave him wide smile. He rose a brow in curiosity, he was always so expressive. Closing the distance between, she threw her arms around his frame and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. For everything." She mumbled into his jacket. He didn't reply for a while, until he finally he finally wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No problem." He sighed.

Lucy backed away, holding his hand and smiled. "Would you like to meet my mother?"

* * *

 **A/N:This is just something that I want you to answer if you wish.**

 **What was something you liked? Why?**

 **What was something you didn't like? Why?**


	6. Chapter 6

Their 'guild hall' was still a bit messy when they returned. While all the holes were still in the same state, some of the water and debris had been cleared out. Naruto had explained that his clone cleaned up a little.

The living room was still in a similar state, couch turned over. Naruto went and flipped it over right. It didn't look salvageable judging by the tears in it and it's plush all over it.

"Damnit, you know it was actually a bit comfortable to sleep on."

He actually preferred sleeping on it? That was weird. Lucy looked in the kitchen, the oven glass had broken, the fridge door was unhinged and free. "Kitchen doesn't look so good either. Some of the cupboards are broken, and things are spilling out."

"Oh no." Naruto said in a panicked voice. He came rushing through the kitchen. "What about my ramen stash?"

"I don't know, I thought it was fine since we had some earlier."

"I got those from my room." He said frantically, searching through a cupboard. "Oh no, oh nonono."

Lucy held in a laugh as he searched through destroyed packets of ramen. What was with his fascination with instant ramen anyway?

Naruto stood up dejectedly, and let out a shaky breath. "Limited edition too...I'm not sure if this is forgivable."

Then she laughed.

Otherwise, there was a silent agreement to help fix their place. She helped out with getting rid of the water that were still around gathered around in more inaccessible places.

Naruto had told her on the train ride back that he had explained the situation to everyone apart of the building. Needless to say they were responsible for the damage that had been caused and that even furthered the money they owed. Property damage, water damage and electrical damage... It might add up to a decent sum of Jewels.

After that day was finished, the following week settled into regular routine. There wasn't a whole lot interesting happening after that, other than refurnishing their apartment. There was only the waiting as to what her father might do, if he would do anything at all.

At the moment however, she came back to the apartment after a nice day of jobs. It was a good day when she had a sizable wallet at the end of it. Still, some of that would disappear. Taken to settle their debts.

She stretched carelessly, knowing that a few part of her outfit would show a bit more skin than necessary. Naruto wasn't here, that she knew. He had said that he would be around, just not in the apartment. Lucy noticed there was a change in atmosphere between them, her very imaginative side took in as underlying… tension. Of course, the more logical side of hers simply shown that they were closer. A deeper layer of trust between them had formed.

After she got out of her room, she realized that she had never checked any of the others. It was pretty sizable apartment, four other rooms including hers. Well, her day was pretty much spent and she was a bit bored so she might as well sate her curiosity.

The first room was very empty, there was nothing inside. The next room was far more interesting, racks and shelves littered the room, nearly from top to bottom. Weird looking scrolls took up half of them, while objects of varying sizes took the rest.

Weapons also took up of the rack, she had never seen Naruto use a weapon before, nor did it seem his style. They were all neatly sorted out by size and their looks.

"He did say he was a collector," She muttered to herself as she picked up a strange amulet, while she was curious as to what it might do she didn't know if there were any adverse effects. Smartly, she placed it back but saw a little note with writing she actually understood and styled differently. So it was likely from whoever found out what these magical objects did.

The amulet was capable of short teleportation within five metres, with the consumption of large magical power. There was another artifact she found with a similar note on a table that she initially passed. Two glowing metallic cubes that fit into her palm, they also looked like they could separate into smaller pieces. The note had said it was capable of transporting non-organic matter no matter the distance between those cubes.

How it did she didn't know.

There wasn't anything else that she could read so she didn't touch them in case they were dangerous, but they were really interesting pieces of magic, wonder what other kind of type of artifacts he liked to collect.

"Kind of cool hobby." Well, she did write some short stories with smut inserted within them. Some of them.

Well, she didn't want to break anything or fiddle with things she couldn't understand, but she spent a while staring at whatever thing that was lying about. It could only entertain her for so long before she came to Naruto's room. Well, this one she was apprehensive about but it was also the most interesting. The room was slightly ajar, so her guilt about intruding his privacy went down slightly.

Lucy pushed it open, and it wasn't messy at all. In fact, in was relatively bare. Some mats covered the entire floor, and there were only two posters in the entire room, one about ramen obviously. The other was a map of Fiore, it was highlighted by a yellow marker. The south, southeastern, and the eastern quadrant had yellow lines across it. There was also some red circles. She didn't understand their purpose.

Other than that, she noticed a desk with an white lacrima crystal one it, along with writing supplies.

She was then reminded that he wrote too. Wow. How could she forget about that?

The desk was placed right beside her, but she noticed piles of paper in the corner of the desk. What kind of papers? A novel, or a journal of some sort? What was it about? What genre did he like to write? Favorite author?

On closer inspection, the writing was something that she had never seen, so she couldn't understand a single bit. Lucy guessed it was for the best, she did notice his accent before. Which was impressive since he spoke it so well and fluently. If he could write a different language, then he could speak it too.

He was a foreigner, exotic. She had almost forgotten about that part about him not being around from Fiore.

That made him even hotter.

With her mild excitement she accidentally hit the desk, while the desk itself didn't wobble, the crystal ball on the desk did. She panicked as the lacrima ball started to roll towards the edge, she leapt for it, crashing to the ground in a pile. Other than her hurt arms, the lacrima orb itself was fine.

What she didn't expect was a woman appearing within the orb…and being naked and having seen her well-endowed chest for a moment before seeing her face.

"Oh, you're not him, did Naruto send you perhaps?"

"You-You're not dressed."

"Yes, but I did say he could contact me at any time. I should make a point to answer in whatever state of dress I'm in. I've been looking forward to talking with him."

"Why? I mean, who are you?"

"His secret lover perhaps. Ah, there's a look of jealousy but no I am not, just someone who's interested in his magic. Are you his perhaps."

"No, I'm not."

"Call it a fellow woman's intuition, but I can see that you wouldn't mind."

This time Lucy did blush. "I haven't even thought about him in that way."

"Ah, but you have thought about him? Excuse me, where are my manners. My name is Ultear Milkovich."

"Lucy Heartfilia." She replied, it was definitely a weird way to meet one another.

"Lucy of the Heartfilia fortune?"

"Wait, how did you know that?"

Ultear smiled. "It's my business to know, I work at the magical council and I came across your registered information. Although lately, I have been thinking of retiring."

"Oh, okay. How do you know Naruto? He strikes me as someone with…Well, a person who moves around a lot."

"I see. Well to be honest I've only recently met him." Ultear replied.

"I have only known him a month and half now, it felt like it went by pretty quickly."

"Oh, that long? Being a member of his guild, have you noticed his power? I find it odd that a man who is as capable as he is not one to flaunt it. Transformation magic, wind-make, fire-make-"

"What? He has fire magic too?"

Ultear then seemed very interested in this, "Does he have the capability of manipulating other elements?"

"Yeah, he could use lightning and water too."

She could see the surprise on Ultear's face.

"He also has these clone magic too and he's a really good fighter even with just one hand, and I mean really good."

"These clone you speak of, are you sure you're not mistaking them for a thought projection?"

"What's that?"

"It essentially allows a copy of you to be present somewhere, the norm being unable to interact with others in a physical way."

"Can they perform magic? Because he was solid clone, and could do that too."

Ultear smiled, "Well, Naruto is full of surprises isn't he?"

"Tell me about it, I actually found out not long ago. Naruto is pretty private…" Lucy trailed off. Well, it seemed Ultear knew that he had some abilities, but nothing of his life, so as respect to him, she wouldn't reveal anything else to her. Even if she sorta did with his fighting capabilities. She got a bit carried away, mainly because she wanted to gossip a bit about him.

"Well, before I start to get wrinkles, I think I should refocus on bathing myself."

"Uhm, okay." Lucy replied, remembering that she was still in a state of undress.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lucy, I'll be sure to say that I was the one who contacted him, rather than the other way around."

"Thanks! I'm the one intruding on his privacy aren't I? Anyways, it was nice to meet you."

Ultear smiled pleasantly, before she disappeared into the haze.

Loud knocks that echoed throughout the apartment made her jump. There was someone actually knocking on the door. That was a new experience, she half expected Naruto to creep up behind her.

Another set of knocks were heard when she got to it, she opened it, before a scream of a surprise was let out of her. There, standing in a bow was the blue haired girl that had tried to kidnap her.

"Juvia wishes to speak to Naruto Uzumaki," She said rather…dreamily.

"Um, why?" She replied. "Didn't you try to kidnap me?"

Juvia looked absolutely crestfallen. "Are you Lucy involved romantically with Naruto Uzumaki?"

Lucy felt her cheeks redden, what was with that question all of the sudden? "No, we're not…together. You didn't answer the question either."

Her heartbroken face suddenly lifted into a serene smile, before once again morphing into a disturbing sneer directed at her. "Juvia wonders… Are you interested in him perhaps?"

"W-Why are you asking all these questions?!" Lucy retorted, willing the redness away threatening to reveal her.

The blonde swore she saw demons in the dark blue of her eyes.

"Then, you are Juvia's rival for Naruto's love!" She declared.

"Wait, What?"

"Yo! What's going here?" A familiar voice called out, both of them looked towards the interruption to find the person of topic. Naruto walked down the stairs, a curious glance sent towards Juvia.

"Master Naruto!"Juvia gasped. And like a lost little puppy, she went to him. It was all a confusing matter speaking to Lucy, to be put it bluntly, Juvia seemed a bit…out of it, or an unusual person.

"Uh, there's no reason for you to call me master." Naruto replied. "You're not even a part of my guild."

"Of course Master Naruto, Juvia wishes to join Fireshadow."

Lucy's mouth hung open after that proclamation, yet Naruto's only reaction was to scratch his neck.

"Uhm, okay, what happened with your old guild?" He asked.

"Juvia was expelled from the guild for failing to capture Lucy and being defeated by Master Naruto," Strangely, Juvia didn't seem a bit saddened from this judging by the smile she wore. Hell, Lucy saw all the adoration in those dark blue eyes of hers.

"Phantom Lord right?"

Lucy had forgotten to ask Naruto about his intentions towards this guild. Since they attacked, and guild wars were illegal, they were supposed to be disbanded. Naruto mumbled some incoherent words to himself before he said loudly. "You got nowhere else to go do you?"

Juvia nodded, a smile still directed at him. Lucy could feel a slight twist in her gut from it. What would he do? Juvia did try and kidnap her not too long ago.

"And you wanna join Fireshadow?"

Juvia gave another one.

"Fine, you can join the guild I suppose."

Juvia gave a cry of approval as her arms thrown in the air, and Lucy…

"Naruto! I had to beg to even join and she's going to join just like that?"

"Yeah, how can I say no? If she feels like she could find comrades here, then I really can't deny that."

Juvia intervened, "Then, does that mean Master Naruto forgives Juvia for trying to drown him, er, uhm. Juvia was supposed to ask that first…"

"Sure, I mean I call the guy who took my arm my best friend."

"This is weird." Lucy whispered, once they all moved from the hall and into the kitchen where they all sat around the table, Juvia sitting across from her.

"Make friends Lucy." Naruto whispered back, he looked a bit tired. "Oh right, shit. Now I have to do some paperwork and there's no place for you to stay for tonight."

Out of the four rooms, one of them was storage and the other was empty. Then there was the room where he slept and her room.

Lucy looked out the window within their kitchen, finding it dark outside and a quick glance to the clock told that it was already nine. It reminded her that she was saving for her own apartment. Well, she kind of lost that desire and she was practically roommates with her guild master who paid half of everything. That was really nice, since it was left her with some spending money for more clothing.

Well, having a place of her own that she paid by herself still looked very tempting. Very much so.

"Ah well," Naruto shrugged. "You can just sleep in my room."

Guess that solved it.

Juvia went red, a pleased smile appearing. "If Lord Naruto already feels that strongly about me, then-then I am ready to sleep with you too."

Lucy felt her head hit the table, even the little pain she felt didn't distract her from the where Juvia's mind immediately. She was fine with that!?

"What are you talking about Juvia?" Naruto replied. "I'm sleeping on the couch, wait why are you crying?"

"Juvia is just embarrassed!"

"Geez, I don't understand why though?"

Lucy felt her jaw drop, there was no way he was that innocent or stupid. He had called her a pervert before. "How do you not get that?

"Eh? I'm confused."

"Shut up." She replied.

"Fucking perverted sage, is this what he meant about..." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just…a little nostalgia."

"Master Naruto," The blue haired woman said, Naruto's eye twitched at that title. "May Juvia have her Guild mark now?"

"Oh right, sure let me find it." Instead of standing up, he performed one of his odd sign with his hand. His index and middle pointed upwards, while his other two fingers were folded downward.

A clone popped up beside him.

"That's pretty lazy of you." Lucy stated, which he returned with a shrug. "Is that sign a part of your magic, I've noticed you do that."

"I've done lazier things, but the signs are uh…I forgot what it's called but yeah it is a part of my magic."

She let her imagination run wild, what kind of lazy things she wondered? Her next thought came far too quickly for her to stop. A clone, his clone in particular reaching under the hem of his pants and to lightly touch his-

A sudden light slam of the table brought her out of it. "Found it," Naruto's clone said, before disappearing in a shroud of light smoke.

Lucy felt herself heating up, not only was her face flushed but she could literally feel it trailing down her breasts. She closed her eyes to settle down.

"You sick Lucy? You seemed kind of red." Naruto stated.

She didn't look at him for fear of reigniting that stray and still appetizing thought. "Nope. Just fine."

"Sure. Where do you want it Juvia? and what color?"

"Juvia wants it in orange."

Lucy listened as Juvia fretted over where she would have the tattoo and watched for the next several moments as Naruto practically placed his hand over the various parts of her body before she hesitated. Juvia seemed to literally salivate from the little contacts he made, even if it was only with the little magical item.

"Juvia's thigh, no, the other one, wait, my chest, my stomach-"

"Juvia! Just choose a spot I don't understand how it's so hard." Naruto complained, seemingly oblivious too what Juvia was trying to do.

"I wish I got that chance to choose." Lucy mumbled in annoyance, Naruto snorted in amusement. Still, she was thankful Naruto only had one arm (She never thought she would be) and that hand would firmly be on the stamp of their guild and not going anywhere else.

Well, she could be jealous too can't she?

"Juvia will have it on behind her right hand." Juvia said after little thought. The blue haired woman presented it to him, and Naruto pressed it firmly. With a glow, it appeared yet another orange leaf. "Juvia is part of Master Naruto's guild. Yay!"

"C-Can you stop calling me that? Lord And Master?"

Did Naruto really get flustered from that?

Juvia placed her hand for a high-five, Naruto blinked, and then returned it. With that gesture, Lucy looked at her own mark on her hand. The apartment felt a little smaller. She also couldn't deny that she was excited that there would be an actual girl in the guild, and it would no longer be just the two of them.

For the time being. Though, she couldn't just say it was a bit weird, with the whole kidnapping attempt thing.

* * *

"Naruto."

His eye's plopped open, and there he found Lucy once again waking him up. Of course, she was dressed stunningly. It was a sight he could get used to seeing, especially when she took it upon herself to wake him up nearly every morning. Mostly to join her to eat.

"Yo," He yawned, slapping his hand over his mouth.

There were also the bustling sounds of someone in the kitchen, with the drool worthy fragrance of food entering his nostrils. Juvia was darting around within the kitchen, concealed by the hanging door of the new refrigerator.

Pretty much everything was new in the house since Juvia destroyed the living room and kitchen.

"You really should be up by now." Lucy replied.

"Fine," He yawned again. It was probably a good idea anyway. He slept too long nowadays. Before Lucy showed up, most of his days had been spent that revolved around the night.

"Are we going to do any missions together anytime soon?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, I'll give you an answer after a take a shower."

Lucy smiled, before heading into the kitchen.

Naruto suddenly felt very uncertain. An alien feeling swelled up inside him as he watched Lucy try to help Juvia in the kitchen. Lucy seemed uncomfortable, but was making an effort to know Juvia. Juvia was untroubled, with a serene smile.

He wanted Lucy to befriend her. He wanted Juvia to have someone to call a friend, to be called a friend. This 'lord' and 'master' just reminded of his desire to be Hokage.

Now, where did that leave him?

It left him with a heartache; a powerful feeling of homesickness filled him.

He wanted to go back home. He was tired. Tired of all the wandering, the endless searching. It was wearing him down.

It may be a new type of challenge, but he would never back down. He had to do something right now to distract himself.

He took a deep breath, stood, stretched and walked backed into his own room, he commented that he was going to take a shower. With his hand on the drawer, he noticed the Lacrima orb that Ultear had given him. He never knew how appealing an inanimate object could be at this moment. He imagined Ultear appearing within, whispering sweet-sweet news in his ears. It was nearing three years since he appeared here.

Too long.

Three months ago he ran into Black-Zetsu, it really only heightened his restlessness. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the crystal again, he needed to relax.

 _"_ _I know exactly how you to get back to Konohagakure."_ Ultear's alluring voice would say.

Somehow, he suddenly held the smooth orb in his hands. It glowed, shimmering like light reflecting off a surface of a lake. What was only moments lasted a lifetime for him.

No. This was a good idea. He had some help over the years, people to contact him when interesting stuff appeared. Granted, some of them probably wouldn't help as they weren't friends.

Ultear would likely fill in those shoes too. He was here now though, and this was one of the larger countries. His gut, his instinct, told him that Ultear was a step above the others. Ultear finally shimmered into view and was dressed similarly, to what he saw last time.

"What a pleasant surprise, and you've even given me an excuse to miss a part of the meeting. How thoughtful of you."

"I am aren't I?" He replied, she looked amused, "You'd really like it if it was a social call huh?"

"Is it not?" Ultear said sarcastically, "And here I thought I was good enough for you."

"Hmph, you know why I'm calling."

"Don't want to play? Then, I assume this for our…partnership?"

"Yeah, let's use each other a little." He replied, she closed her eyes and looked pleased at this.

"Let us meet, I'd rather not discuss our commitment over such unreliable communication. This requires more personal intimacy don't you agree?"

"Right…" He replied. Did she have to talk that way. She seemed to have saw his slight discomfort. A good reader, even through an orb.

"Anyways, excuse me for trying to find ways to entertain myself. My main source of amusement had gone off somewhere because of you, so all I was left with a lot of boredom."

"Really, how did he satisfy that?"

"Oh you know, the usual conceit was enough."

"...How about we find somewhere to meet?"

She thought for a while, "Are you able to meet soon? In two days time I'll be in the capital city of Crocus at the Silver Side Inn at 5pm. Some business I'm forced to attend, so I could use the…entertainment afterwards."

"That works."

She smiled, "Wonderful, I'll see you 'til then."

"See ya," The orb faded back into its normal and plain whiteness. He placed it back on his desk. "Well that was weird."

Still, it was a good distraction.

Naruto noticed the pleasing scent of feminine perfume. Right, Juvia slept in his room. He noted some of her suitcases propped against the wall. Wait, why were they empty? He shrugged, he'll figure it out later.

He spied his pack that was carelessly thrown in his room, its contents lightly spilling onto the floor. It was mostly scrolls, but the other thing that mostly interested him was the communication Lacrima that laid in the small cluster. Then he remembered that he also got a golden key inside it too. It was the one from that island. The means of which he acquired it didn't have to be relayed to Lucy.

He gave some thought about contacting Makarov to set up a mission. He decided for it, as it would provide some bonding time with Lucy and Juvia, and Lucy's favorite guild. He quickly picked it off the ground and sat on his bed as he waited for an answer. Which quickly came as Makarov appeared holding a glass of what was likely alcohol. The old man was sitting in what looked like a bar or in his guildhall as people milled about behind him.

"Ah yes, hello young Master Naruto. I hope you're well, what can I do for you?"

"Just Naruto is fine, but everything is okay so far, how about you?"

"It's a quiet day surprisingly, so thank god for that. With that, I'm doing mighty fine as no outrageous damages had been billed." The short old man replied.

Umm, how much damage did they actually cause?

"Good, but you don't mind if we start putting together what I suggested?"

"Not at all! In fact, I was kept wondering when you were to come into contact."

"Yeah, I wanted Lucy to settle in first but I guess it was for nothing as I have another new member."

Makarov nodded in understanding, "I see, well I'm looking forward to meeting these individuals and building our ties. I want to have a good relationship with neighbors after all."

"I've noticed you're the only guild nearby."

"Thus, our only neighbor."

"Master? Who are you speaking too?" A voice from out of view called out, a woman from what he could tell.

"Just talking with our neighboring guild."

"Wait, what?" The woman replied, and the sounds of a chair being pulled was heard. Makarov was suddenly pulled out of view, and replacing him was a beautiful woman with white hair and blue eyes, a distinguishing feature was her bangs being tied in a ponytail.

She was an in a red dress and, well… There was apparently something about this dimension with woman having large breasts. He really liked that aspect especially.

She gave a bright, kindred smile. "Hi! Master never told me we had a neighboring guild, I'm Mirajane Strauss."

"Hi, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, the guild leader for Fireshadow."

"It's very nice to meet you, where is your guild?" She asked with a warming smile.

"In Onibus town."

"Alright, alright, go flirt on your own time," Makarov was heard saying. Mirajane was still in frame, but was being pushed away by an out of view old man. He was seen hopping on his chair a moment later, and Mirajane scooted back into frame for two of them

"Is a simple conversation with a member of the opposite sex count as flirting now master?"

"I guess the old man really is so lonely that he has to live through someone," He blurted out without much thought.

Mirajane looked at him in shock, before delving into an amused giggle.

Makarov seemed stunned in shock for a moment, "This new generation really is rude and vulgar."

The white haired woman rolled her eyes. "Master, you're being ridiculous as you're indecent more often than us."

"Not in front of the neighbor Mirajane!"

"Oops." She placed her a hand on her lips in an innocent gesture. In the meantime, Naruto fell backward on his bed. Which smelled very womanly by the way.

There's always a perverted old man, why was he surprised?

He felt a grace of a smile form on his lips as he sat up again, "Anyways Makarov, I was wondering that in a couple days our members would join up."

"That's no problem at all, there's always someone lazying around here."

He could tell, there was plenty of noise and drinking going on behind him. Even someone occasionally looking curiously. Naruto gave a reply, "Well, the difficulty of the mission doesn't matter as long as it's a bit lengthy."

Mirajane interrupted, "A joint job? That's so great!"

"Yeah," He replied.

"So will I be meeting our fellow guild?"

"Not entirely, you'll have to settle with meeting my members, 'cause I'll have to meet someone in Crocus," Naruto replied, as she nodded at this information.

Makarov decided to speak again, "Interesting, so we meet at my guild hall?"

Naruto gave an embarrassed smile, "Kind of jumped it a bit huh? Hope you don't mind, one of my members is a huge fan and this will mean a lot to her, uhm, maybe somewhere to meet first."

"Oh hohoho! Trying to double whammy huh, you hear that Mirajane? You have to share him?" A perverse smile crept up on his face that looked too familiar for comfort.

"The hell you talking about?" Naruto replied.

Makarov coughed. "Nothing, nothing. Yes, in four days yes? I'll make sure I'll choose one of my least destructive teams, that's surprisingly a tall order."

"Cool, but I think I should get going, I have a few things to take care of."

"It was nice meeting you Naruto, I hope you come around soon." Mirajane said with large smile and a wave of her hand.

"Oh, see ya Mirajane. You too Makarov."

"Good bye Naruto."

Man, and the day hadn't even started yet. He stood and went to his drawer for the expected sight of his clothing, instead there was a large blue bra.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, so this will increase the scope of characters that Naruto would encounter.**

 **I do have a few arcs planned, with one of them relating to a Canon arc in a way. Though Naruto does massively influence that it's not the same from the start. It also has an impact on his character, but I'm sure that's a bit away.**

 **Excluding the next chapter, I have plenty of snippets written, but not any chapter length stories. So my updating schedule will vary, nor do I want to make promises. School is pretty demanding until the next semester.**

 **Any hopes for future interactions?**

 **Truthfully, I'm directing towards some conflict, not just between villains, but Naruto and others from Fairytail that doesn't just involve some love-triangle.**


	7. Chapter 7

The city of Crocus. It was a flowery place, as such, it smelled of flowers. That was odd, seeing as it was fall, August. Maybe the flowers were kept with magic, or that the flowers weren't dead just yet, whatever he wasn't a florist or a gardener. He didn't know a whole lot about flowers period.

The architecture of the place had a lot of stone. Stones, bricks, lots of that in buildings. It was the capital city of Fiore and where the ruling government stayed.

Maybe. He actually wasn't so sure on that front. The type of government was lost on him too. It didn't really matter.

Naruto wandered through the streets of Crocus. It was fairly lively, people running around to go to their jobs, and mages doing a wide assortment of things, performing, doing missions.

He got lost for a little bit, before finding a map of the city. There was a couple of black markets here, and he visited sometimes, but only to those places. So, him actually exploring in the city was a new experience.

Naruto dressed accordingly to the style of the country, this place was similar in that respect in regards to his country. Somewhat.

He understood the map soon enough, some turns here, a few landmarks there and he would arrive without trouble.

Naruto wondered how Lucy was faring. The job was fairly simple, if not a lengthy mission. Just a simple courier type. He had gone into a little more details with Makarov, the old man had picked a team named Shadow Gear. Naruto didn't remember the names of the group, but it was appropriate with the similarity in names.

What he did remember was the sight of Lucy's features when he announced she was doing a joint job with Fairytail. He could get used to seeing that sight.

What was Lucy doing now? He hoped she was getting along well with Juvia and the others.

The streets he walked turned into something different. Gone were the casually dressed people, and replaced by high fashion, and business related clothing. Expensive looking buildings and decorations. His clothing wasn't exactly in line, but he didn't stick out too much either. That was the way it was supposed to be.

Naruto was in Crocus to meet Ultear. He saw the building in view, gold letters that reflected the pale grey sky. The Silver Side Inn.

Naruto walked through the dull gold linings of the large door, inside was one of the similar to some place that prided itself high quality furnishing and fancy painting and a whole lot of things.

He walked up to the desk where a receptionist stood behind, she looked up and smiled in courtesy. A little nametag on her well-kept uniform spelt 'Janna'. "Hi, how may I be of use for you sir?"

Of course, he noticed the brief flicker towards his missing limb.

"I was supposed to meet someone here, Ultear Milkovich."

She nodded, "Ms. Milkovich, yes she said she had a guest. Your name is?... Naruto Uzumaki? Let me confirm, aha, there we go. Miss Ultear is currently in one of the private rooms in the restaurant section. Please wait for a moment."

He nodded lazily and looked around at the lobby they were in. People were dressed fancily, in dresses and suits. Some others looked at him, then at both of his arms, or lack thereof. The people stared at him with differing looks, interest, pity and some others he didn't bother trying to think of.

"Excuse me, she will see you now, please follow the waiter."

The waiter himself, who could only be described as good-looking. The same could be said of the girl behind the counter. Naruto was led through the lobby, going through the doors of restaurant of which a large line was formed.

He expected more bustling when he entered the restaurant, whose name he didn't bother to catch. It was relatively quiet; a gentle hum of conversation and clatters of plates being placed were heard throughout. A small fountain was affixed at the epicenter of the floor. Naruto quickly scanned the large room, looking for any hint of Ultear but the waiter kept walking and he kept following.

What he did see of the layout of the restaurant was that there were two floors, darkly tinted windows with silhouettes behind them. Naruto followed the waiter up the stairs and through another set of doors with a greeter or security or whatever they called the door boys. When they entered, the quiet noise behind him disappeared as they walked through a small hallway aligned with doors on the left.

The waiter stopped suddenly, turning to him and with a bow opened the door to let him inside. Naruto rolled his eyes as he entered, finding Ultear dressed very nicely with her arms crossed as she looked through the tinted windows. The dark-haired girl only decided to look at him when the door sounded shut behind him.

"Kinda over the top don't you think?" He voiced.

"Think of this as a celebration, besides, I decided to take advantage of some of perks and money that the magical council provides. Before I betray them of course, come, sit."

He complied, sitting on the only other chair in room. It was a rather intimate setting, especially with the smooth sounding music being played. "What is this like a date?"

Naruto would have likely said something about the choice of meeting place, but with the way she blatantly spoke of her intentions dispelled that.

"If you wish, but it's a bit more exciting like this, isn't it? Adds a flair of dramatics to the plot we're conspiring."

He smiled, chuckling. Oh, boy.

"I find it weird that you're telling the truth, or mostly."

"It's my boredom and impatience, a life of papers isn't one for me."

"Really? It's that simple?" He asked. Of course, being Hokage would likely be involved heavily with that. He probably wouldn't like it, but it was all worth it if it involved his village.

She nodded, "Things don't necessarily have to be complicated."

A gentle knocked alerted him, and Ultear mentioned for the person to enter as another waiter came in with plates of food. An expensive looking bottle of wine was set down on the table, along with two plates of fancily arranged food.

"Drink?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of the dark drink.

"I'm good, I'll eat though."

Ultear frowned, but otherwise nodded and took a sip of her liquor. They ate in silence for a little while. The food tasted pretty damn good. He occasionally looked down below seeing the patrons mutedly talking amongst themselves.

"So, it was just pure boredom that led you to take a huge risk and possibly low reward type deal?"

While he did something like that a lot, he had a big reason.

"Yes, there was just nothing to do! All day was just papers and old men whining about Fairytail," She whined dramatically. "Ugh, such uninteresting and unimportant matters."

"Right…" He replied deadpanned. "So, for our…Partnership, what is it that you want me to do?"

"It's to simply finish what Jellal had started. Tower of Heaven will be activated."

"I destroyed it."

"I fixed it."

How was that possible? She gave a victorious smirk.

"However, the activation is irrelevant, as only the firing of Etherion is important. What we'll be doing is burgling."

Oh, Burgling huh? Now that was a coincidence, "Etherion?"

Ultear took a sip of her wine before she answered, "It's a weapon that's supposedly capable of destroying a nation, it sends a beam of magic upon a desired area."

Sounded familiar. Like the entity living in his stomach.

She continued. "Once I manipulate the council into firing Etherion, my group will move into where the magical object is stored and take what we need."

"So why is Etherion so important?"

"The magical runes set in place will be temporarily unavailable. Etherion requires a massive amount of magic, it take a lot from the atmosphere and the mages firing it. The only thing we require of you is too is be bait and be the catalyst of firing Etherion."

He took a few bites of his own food as he thought about their plan. It wasn't that hard to come into an conclusion. He wasn't feeling it. "No, thanks."

Ultear pursed her lips, and for the first time, she looked annoyed at him.

"I got a better plan, it goes like this. How about I go inside, and steal it? Whatever that is?"

Silence.

"You do know that there's magical scripts that are impossible to enter without authorization. These seals are supposedly designed by one of the three gods of Ishgar himself. Though, that can be just a rumor."

Naruto shrugged, "That doesn't matter, I have an ace up my sleeve too. I'm sure you figured it by now, or at least thought about it. I have snuck into the Tower, and I have experience."

Ultear looked interested, taking a sip of her wine, "Experience?"

"Working in the magical council, it's obvious even to me that you heard of the mage Nine."

Her eyes widened at this, "Nine? Do you mean the 'The Regretful Thief' is that you?"

Naruto nodded, that title was silly in his opinion. Why couldn't he have a decent title like the 'Vault Breaker' or something even marginally better than the one he had now. Anyways, he was gifted the title by leaving a note when he returned a stolen object. Whenever he had stolen an object from a family or individual, he would return it and leave a note stating he was sorry for stealing it. Although he only returned them if he found they were decent people.

The more dangerous and illegal ones were not exactly reported to the Magical Council or Rune Knights. However, the underworld was a bit of a different place. Some higher ups had placed bounties on him.

"It makes sense; I have only noticed a couple of artifacts that had been obtained by you. I assumed you got in touch with him. Sorcerer's Weekly finds you amusing in the silly notes you leave."

Naruto leaned back on his chair, "I get bored too, so I draw something to show I'm actually sorry for stealing it."

"Like a terribly drawn little Nine-tailed fox?"

"It was a masterpiece…"

She laughed almost musically, before her expression took a more dangerous glint. "Stealing from the Magical Council will surely put your status as a harmless thief too full blown dangerous. It's nothing like breaking into museums or warehouses and the like. They will have top of the line security, not to mention that lethal force will be used."

"Yeah so? This will make sure that I actually get something out of this. I don't have any information on what's held inside, while you do."

Ultear hummed thoughtfully, taking a drink from her glass as he ate more of the food. "Well, if you get caught- "

"I won't. Even if I do, any prison won't hold in me in for more than a day." He replied confidently. Magical cuffs would not hold him nor would their equivalent of seals.

"You're that confident, are you? It's true I hold most of the information, and it's likely you wouldn't be able to find this information unless you were a part of the magical council itself. Even if you fail to steal anything, we could always try again. It would also help build your reputation instead of impersonating Jellal."

She thought loudly as he ate the delicious food. Her fingers tapped the table rhythmically. Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap in quick repetitive beats. She was likely thinking of how she benefited more from this.

He had thought a bit of this too. The Magical council storage likely held some one-of-a-kind items, dangerous ones, useful ones. So, it was in his own interest that he get them. Ultear likely had this information, and she knew it.

She would agree. Because it worked more in her favor.

Naruto felt her own scrutinizing eye on his as he ate happily from the mouth-watering food. How expensive was this food? Why did he care? He wasn't the one buying it. Her empty glass settled on the table like a final statement.

"Fine, let us make preparations over the next two days."

"Okay then, Partners?" Naruto held his hand out.

"Partners in crime." She replied with a warm smile and her soft hand wrapped around his and shook, "Now, would anything persuade you to share a drink with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

He drank some water and ate some more food, "Nothing personal, it's a request from my late mother. She didn't want me to drink, until I was at least twenty. So, I want to keep that."

"Oh, and when do you turn twenty?"'

"Several weeks, on October ten."

Ultear looked curiously, Naruto had a frown he didn't know he had, "Are you not looking forward to it?"

"Hmm, my birthday never really mattered," The one thing that did matter was that the next day would signal the three years that he had been here.

"I feel the same way, it's just another day to me. Though, after you do turn twenty, would you mind taking a drink if I offered?"

He never thought a whole lot about it, "No, I wouldn't mind at all. It would be interesting actually."

"Of course it would be interesting, it would be with me after all." She smiled.

"Hm, maybe."

He could imagine the laughter whenever his late master drank some. Though, Naruto didn't think very positively of alcohol when he was younger. His master always said it was useful in some ways. Honestly, now he was a bit curious.

They were finished eating by now, "That was pretty damn good, it's been a while since I've eaten something high class."

"Hm, yes, the bottle was fairly expensive too. On another note, do you think you can manage to infiltrate in the next two days? I would have an alibi."

This worked more in her favor, but he agreed anyway. "Oh yeah, that I can do."

"I like your confidence," She sat back, relaxing. "You know, no matter the outcome, I think this would be fairly entertaining."

* * *

Naruto was in Era again. Instead of being of on top of the plateau where the main building of the council stayed. He was at the bottom of it. The storage was a separate building that was built inside of the small mountain. 'Astoras' it was named, it wasn't very original.

Ah, his own guild wasn't either, but he didn't dwell much on naming it.

Currently, he was in yet another hotel room with Ultear. It was a mid-ranged class hotel, the only once available with a view of the storage Building. Their best, and most expensive room could not even compare to what he saw at the 'Silver Side Inn'. Plain was a very suitable description.

"What's with the cane?" Ultear asked, she was seated on the edge of the bed as he prepared.

Naruto looked down to his left hand that held a black cane that wasn't a cane at all, "It's my choice of weapon."

"I don't think it'll be very effective."

"Less messy, and more discreet."

Hmm, it might hinder him for a little while. He willed the black cane to hide within his sleeve for the time being.

"Another type of magic? Re-quip?"

"Sure." Naruto replied. He had no idea what re-quip was.

"Never mind, but I see what you mean now."

He shrugged, making sure he had everything he needed. Ninja pouch, shuriken, kunai, wire, smoke bombs. "Ready!"

"I'm hesitant to believe that you will pull this off."

"Well, you're not the first to doubt me. I'll follow through that's for sure."

She raised a brow, but said nothing.

"If all goes right Ultear, then I should be back within the hour or two," Naruto said as he opened the door to the small patio. The woman followed him outside and rested her arms on the railing.

"Looks like a beautiful day." She commented.

He looked to the skies, some clouds hung in the air like a grasping hand. An unvaried blue that tinted the rest of the heavens. The sun lighting up the expanse of the duplicate streets.

"A dull one," Naruto added, stepping up to the railing with Ultear looked at him in curiosity, "So why don't you tell me where exactly your artifact is being held now? As well as the 'objects of interest' as you put it."

He looked down at her and she stared back. "When you are inside and in front of the council's storage."

He sighed. Deciding on getting started on his so-called infiltration, he transformed into another person.

"Oh, who's this? He's very attractive."

Naruto hid his scowl. Why did he have to use this person of all people?

"It's not important," He replied, and didn't bother listening to her response. He jumped off the railing and across the street and onto the next building.

 _Hopping across the familiar buildings, his gaze suddenly looked towards the mountainside of the Hokage monument._

It morphed into the magical council building. Deciding that he was close enough, he hopped down below and into an alleyway. At least all the last-minute planning was accounted for. It was the middle of the day, less security and lax personnel. Ultear said that the building always had security on site populated twenty-four hours, but with more security at closing.

He walked through the entrance of the building, the place doubled as a company for highly secured storage. Aimed towards high-end businesses and wealthy patrons. This definitely wasn't the first time he had done this.

The first time he had tried, Naruto's initial transformation was Kakashi, but then he remembered that he actually hadn't seen his face. So, after that and all the burgle attempts he attempted he was under the appearance of Sasuke. Definitely contrasted with his own appearance.

He looked at the lobby, finding a set of doors where two security personnel stood on either side. Card readers were on either side, with both guards likely having one of their own. He sat down in the waiting area, making sure the orange scarf he wore could cover his face in a quick manner if his transformation were to be dispelled.

Since this part all depended on waiting, he might as well try to amuse himself for the time being. A neatly stacked pile of magazines was arranged on a coffee desk in the corner. Taking a quick look through the pile, he settled on what appeared to be the latest issue of Sorcerer's Magazine. The one that Lucy liked to read, several issues were always lying around the apartment.

He noticed that she looked at that one the most. What was she doing now? Probably well.

The cover and its titles and other annotations did not reveal anything particularly interesting. Usually the newspapers carried nothing interesting that would solve his problem, but he would quickly skim through them. Not something like this however.

He skimmed through some articles, until he came across one that caught his eye.

Mirajane Strauss.

Naruto remembered her name, this was the person that Lucy raved about. Hoped Lucy met her, Mirajane seemed nice from their small interaction. She was a part of an article, modeling some sort of expensive dress that some mage made. He had to admit, she was beautiful. There wasn't a whole lot that told him about her. So, he quickly put it down… after looking through the rest of pictures.

Naruto's patience was being tested. A whole twenty minutes later and none of the guards had barely moved.

Finally!

One of the guards finally decided to move, giving a gesture and some words that Naruto took note of. The guard left towards the direction of the washroom. Naruto stood up, placing back the magazine and quickly followed the guard.

The guard walked down a small hallway before entering an employee's only washroom. Naruto followed him inside and made sure no one else was in the room before he grappled around his neck. The dark-haired man fell unconscious to the floor with little problem.

He would be up in a few minutes, a little Genjutsu would have solved that problem. However, for some reason it didn't seem to affect the people here, or that if it was the problem on his end. It wasn't like he was trying to be a genjutsu user, the Perverted-sage said you had to be a particular kind of person to utilize it effectively.

Naruto quickly tied him up and gagged him, leaving him inside a toilet stall. He took the card that was required to unlock the door and quickly searched him for anything else important. Nothing. He was done, so he quickly transformed into the guard's likeness.

Naruto made sure everything was perfect, even the voice had to be similar. When he was done he walked out of the washroom and quickly found the other door guard.

"Hey, some guy is…doing drugs inside the men's employee washroom, come help me kick him out."

"Sure, beats standing here all day."

"Yeah." He led the way back, "He's inside the stall."

Naruto opened the door for the other guy to go through, checking to make sure no one else was coming. He knocked that guy out too, and repeated the process he had done to the guy earlier. He placed the passed-out person in the adjacent stall. He made two clones and each took their cards and transformed into spitting images of the duo. He left another clone to make sure they stayed unconscious.

"So far so good," Naruto transformed back into Sasuke's appearance before walking out of the bathroom with his two transformed shadow clones.

Naruto stood at the reinforced door with its security card reader. Man, it would be so easy just to blow it off his hinges. He seriously entertained the thought as his clones tried to figure out how it worked.

"Wrong cards, I think," He muttered. If it were anyone else but his clones he would have called them an idiot. Sadly, he thought of it, but no one had to know it.

His clones switched cards before a green light appeared on the door. He passed through the door and down some hall ways. Naruto nodded at two official looking people who passed by him, but otherwise didn't do much to suspect him. He had to make sure he looked like he belonged here, which wasn't too hard. Confidence was key.

Hmm… there was supposed to be a security station on the second floor. His destination was down an elevator.

Making two more clones, he had them transformed into other people to find the Security station upstairs. Now this was more along the lines where he got more suspicious, he just needed to remember where the hell the elevator that went to the government's storage.

He sneaked a glance towards down hallways after some mindless wandering, it was much bigger than he thought it was. Seemed smaller on the map, whatever, he hadn't received memories of his clones taking care of security cameras.

Naruto knew that there was supposed to be a different kind of guard near the elevator. The special one wore the garbs of the rune knights, sort of turquoise color and dressed out like some sort of religious person such as a priest of some sort.

As he tried to find his way through the halls and trying his best to look like he belonged. He finally got some memories of his clones impersonating the others and taking over the security center where the cameras were controlled.

Finally, now he could let loose a little. No longer did he have to worry about the cameras.

* * *

"Any reason as to why we're here?" Naruto asked. Or rather, he was a shadow clone tasked to keep Ultear updated on his status.

"Because I want to be here if you fail," Ultear said, taking a sip of the wine she seemingly liked to drink. She had offered him a glass again, which he had declined once again.

Ultear had placed two comfortable loveseats in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, these windows gave a clear view of the relatively plain sight of Era. Specifically, the magical storage facility where the original Big Boss had infiltrated.

Naruto couldn't help but feel that she had something else in mind, because he could feel the anticipation rolling of in her violent waves. Like how she occasionally swept a hand over his remaining one, or glistened her plump lips with a sensual lick of her tongue. She looked to be impatient, constantly switching her long smooth legs to rest on one another.

Wow, this woman was _really_ attractive. He really liked her thighs.

Other than the stray thought, she did seem like she was expecting something to happen. Something was bound to occur, that much he silently agreed on. He wasn't so naïve to think that this would go smoothly, especially something so heavily guarded.

Naruto once again looked outside the window and into the boring streets of Era, "I can see why you're sick of this place."

There was nothing really special in Era, other than the tall plateau that held the council building. No children littered the streets or any vendors, hardly any vibrant colors decorated the signs and there was hardly any variation in the building themselves. It lacked character.

"So Ultear, hoping for a show?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

Naruto found himself walked down the long hall. A really, _really_ long hallway. This hall appeared to go inside the plateau. A Rune Knight was stationed beside another security door that was supposed to be sealed once again.

It was a bit awkward with his own silent stroll. Naruto wasn't quite sure that he should try and keep eye contact with the guy, or keep looking away from his eyes. It also did not help there was no windows that could occupy him.

It came as a relief to him when he finally reached the guard.

"Halt! State your business. Anything less than official magic council business and you will be tried for trespassing."

He whistled in surprised. "Wow, the magic council seems really serious, don't they?"

Naruto was met with no response, in fact, the Rune Knight seemed insulted and glared at him. Naruto frowned, and reached into his jacket like he was trying to grab a document.

Faster than the man could understand, his face met the marble flooring of the hallway. "No hard feelings."

He threw a shuriken at the camera, making sure anything unnecessary wouldn't be accidentally captured. Well, hopefully no one would be going through this place because he was just going to leave this guy here.

Hmm.

Naruto forced the two slides of the steel doors open. He looked down into the dark, concrete chasm below. Large steel wires hung the elevator down below. He created a shadow clone to grab the Rune Knight, he'll just place the guy on top of the elevator for now. Naruto stuck himself to the walls of the elevator shaft, and pulled the doors closed. Walking down the shaft, his clone already set the guy on top of the elevator, before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The only sound in the corridor was the groans of the metal, and the loud breathing of the rune knight throughout the 'hall'. He could feel a malleable substance flowing through his right arm. Like oil that didn't leave any trace of its presence. It flowed from out of his sleeve and snaked its way through the air. Before bunching together, and leaving no flaws as it formed into a sphere the size of a rasengan. It was black, and looked like it held depth, an abyss.

The Truth Seeker Orb.

It was ridiculous at how much chakra it consumed and the concentration required to create a single one. He had made it earlier today. It truly was terrifying at how Kaguya was able to create one the size of a meteor. He had been in prison once in this world, in another country. That it was when he found out that his Truth-Seeker Orb was able to negate their seals.

In many situations, using this technique wasn't worth the effort that another could do with much less chakra. However, this was one such occasion where it had to be used. It can form into any shape he desired, dangerous to the touch, or simply harmless.

Reaching the top of the elevator, he opened the hatch inside and jumped in. He forced the doors open, and molded his orb into a small solid staff. He willed it for its touch to be non-lethal and wielded it in his right arm.

He forced the two doors open, and spotted someone casting a curious glance before turning into shock and alertness.

Naruto shot out from inside the elevator and towards the Rune Knight. Naruto swung his staff at his knees, and heard the crunch and snapping of his leg, before he had a chance to scream in pain, Naruto ended it by grabbing a hold of his collar and slamming him against an adjacent wall to knock him out.

There was no one else around, as no one appeared to find the cause of the commotion. He dragged the guy into some empty room. Deciding to be more discreet, he took on the appearance of this guard.

He walked through the door, scratching his head on where to go. Well, there was only one way to go, so he went that way. Hopefully someone would point him towards the right way because he forgot exactly where it was. All he knew was that the place was called 'High-Risk Storage'. The people who are in charge neglected to place directions. Ultear wasn't very helpful either with all her directions, hell, she couldn't provide a copy of the blueprint for this place.

A lie probably, or maybe not. Either way he had to make do.

After some wandering, and a quick knock out of another guard, he finally found the area he was looking for. It was guarded by two Knights, but really, they weren't expecting someone infiltrating. So, they were easily put down and out for the count.

He shook the dust off his hands, his right hand didn't need it, seeing as it wasn't real. Either getting hit or striking too hard would dispel his transformation. He made a quick clone that immediately dispelled to relay the information to Ultear. Now he could actually find what he was looking for.

Naruto stepped through the large set of doors. When he did, an alarm was sent blaring throughout the complex.

"Shit," Naruto sighed, seeing that there was some sort of sealing technique that was placed over the door that he hadn't noticed.

He heard the stampede marches down several halls, and along with some yelling and panicked voices. Naruto glanced in the corners of the new hall he was in and destroyed a camera that he found. New information of the clone he left with Ultear entered his mind, of several relevant items and of her own.

From what his clone surmised, Ultear seemed impressed and disappointed altogether. He guessed she really wanted to be a part of the action if the complaints of the dullness of her life was of any indication.

The alarm would have excited her.

Naruto made a shadow clone and gave it a scroll to seal the artifacts within. He also gave his clone his Truthseeker ball, as each section and each storage space had their own seal applied to stop any theft attempts.

It shouldn't take too long, but for now he had to do something about the approaching horde of Rune Knights. He could hear their loud steps echoing down the hall so unlike his own people. Naruto glanced down the halls, shadows of people was seen first before they all appeared. Down the hall where had came from.

"There's the intruder!" Someone shouted in the mess of the group.

There was a lot, each carried their own weapons and began to charge. Naruto was in danger of his true identity being revealed if he fought in hand to hand combat. It was too risky, so a technique would have to be used.

Water style would be useful, or an Earth style technique. Naruto decided on water since it provided some crowd control and less collateral damage. Being underground also provided unnecessary risks to everyone here. He was in a building, so there was plenty of water with the different kinds of water systems in place.

He remembered Yamato had used it with their collaboration, Water style: Ripping Torrent. Naruto formed the hand signs before water starting forming around his left hand, since he wasn't able to use form techniques in his right.

He heightened the power and water before sending the technique down the hall. They seemed surprised, like he wasn't going to use magic against them.

Ah well, only the higher tiers of mages, or sorcerers, or witches, or whatever the damn hell they called themselves would provide trouble for him. He tried to avoid fighting as much as possible, as fleeing was more preferable, but sometimes you needed a very personal touch.

The technique he shot was enough to fill the entire hallway and crashed against the Knights and sending them down the hall and slamming them against the wall.

He heard the groans and some yells of pain as the water began to flow freely. Some of them writhed around on the floor and clutched their injuries. Others looked at their comrades and him before deciding that running away was a more reasonable choice.

The ones that felt more brave stood up, weapon in hand. It was too bad they stood in the water as he streamed some lightning into it. Just powerful enough to subdue them, though a bit unfortunate for the ones who were already down.

He always liked using that combo, it was effective crowd control.

Naruto continued to wait. What was only a minute felt like an eternity with his creeping nervousness. If the ruling people were to discover his identity, it would cause problems for Lucy.

His clone finally appeared with the scrolls and his truth-seeker orb.

There. Now it was all done, he could just focus on escaping. Naruto sprinted down the hall, past the hall of the subdued soldiers. He was a little more than a blur from the indistinct hallways. He wanted to reveal as little as possible to maintain his 'innocence' for lack of a better term. Forgive him, he was mostly focusing on trying to get the hell out of here.

Great he was talking to himself.

He reached the elevator doors without much trouble, some red light was blaring and spinning above the doors. It was likely shut down, not like it mattered much, he didn't even use it in the first place.

He forced the metal doors to open, before jumping up and running up the elevator shaft. Stealth wasn't such a concerning matter, speed was important. Naruto jumped the opposite side, sprung his legs and formed a rasengan in his hand before blowing the doors of the elevator open.

He landed on the floor, the debris echoing down the hall. He realized that he wasn't alone. Standing halfway down the large hall was two other individuals. These ones were obviously not apart of the others here, as they weren't dressed in a ridiculous get up.

One of the them was large in size, dwarfing his companion. He had tanned skin, a bald head and very muscular. He wore blue and white striped mantle, showing off his chest. With it a…fur skirt? It probably wasn't named a skirt.

His companion was an orange haired blonde dressed in a light purple suit.

"So Jura, this is apparently Nine, the Regretful Thief." The shorter one stated. He was going through some sort console, a golden magical construct.

"Thank you Hibiki, it's a pleasure to work with someone from Blue Pegasus. Lord Nine, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Would you perhaps consider turning yourself in?" The one known as Jura suggested.

Lord Nine?

Naruto was slightly stunned at the generosity he was being showed. Didn't really sound like he was being sarcastic either. Naruto stood up and folded his arms. The smaller guy looked at him warily, and at his friend before taking a step back. He Still working on the magical construct.

"I can't, this is something I have to do." Naruto replied.

"I can hear that conviction in your voice, it makes me doubt my abilities."

That was unusual.

The dark blond one spoke, "Jura, you're one of the ten wizard saints. I really doubt that."

You can't be serious. Another one of these guys?

In this fight, he'd really risk revealing himself. Even in his fight against Jellal, he was outed. However, he did not have to fight here. That was a saving grace. His only objective was to escape.

Naruto tried to rush through the hole in the wall. Tried being a keyword here. Instead of the freedom that he was expecting, the gift he received ended with his face slapping against an invisible wall. The impact was enough to dispel the transformation, and light smoke appeared from him.

He ignored the burning throb that his nose was sending out to reach into his tool kit for a smoke bomb. He hoped neither of the duo saw his features as his bomb detonated and further obscured the area.

"I suppose Nine was not aware of the safeguards that falls in place when an alarm is sounded."

Naruto quickly put on his transformation before the smoke could dissipate. He created a clone to leave behind, and this time he put forward his Truthseeker ball to negate the sealing and left on his way.

"Fuck that would have been so much cooler if that hadn't happened!"

The Shadow clone quickly replaced the transformation as the smoke disappeared.

"I was expecting an attack." The shorter one said.

"He must have something in mind, that was not accidental."

That was true, he was just a clone, so he was here just to buy time. There were no windows, so they likely didn't see anything.

"Nine, it seems that your thieving days had come to an end."

"Well, maybe." Naruto replied.

"Unfortunate that you decided to rob from the government, makes it easier for the magical council to officially declare you as an dark mage."

"You mean I wasn't dark mage before this?"

"You made it difficult for the criminals, and caused a minor inconvenience for many others. So yes, you skirted the line of being a dark mage."

"How about Fairytail? I heard they like to break stuff."

"True, but that's just due to negligence. Mostly. I'm curious as to why you're not attempting to pass through us. The more time passes become of a greater benefit to us." Hibiki said. Honestly, Naruto would likely forget the name of the guy the next day. Someone like Jura though, he would likely remember someone like that.

Also, Hibiki had it the wrong way.

"So which guild are you guys from? I know the smaller one…" Naruto replied.

"What are you getting at?" Hibiki said. Still working on his console that Naruto had no idea was about.

"I am Jura Neekis, from Lamia Scale." Then he bowed.

"Jura, it's very difficult to actually find information about this guy. Almost like a ghost, other than some reports that he could manipulate lightning and water and the capability to…"

Hibiki suddenly put his hand up.

Naruto wasn't expecting a construct to appear directly in front of him. He felt a force that sent him flying. He felt his shoulder connect with the ceiling, and fell back onto the floor with the momentum. He bounced off it, and into the elevator shaft. Naruto quickly caught himself before he tumbled further below.

He almost popped, but the transformation did. Reapplying it, he hopped back into the hallway.

"That was as douche-y as you look."

It was similar to Nagato's abilities, just not as potent and telegraphed. Also, it was getting really annoying to do transformations.

"Does that answer your question Hibiki?" Jura said. "There's no need for violence when he hasn't done anything."

Wow. He could admire the values Jura carried. It was what more people needed.

"What question was that?" Naruto asked.

"I would like that you not answer that Jura." Hibiki said. Which Jura returned with a nod.

"Well, I think that I used a bit too much of your time." Naruto said, the time he bought should be plenty. He bowed in farewell. "I'm nothing more than a shadow after all."

That should make up his earlier exit. So, then he disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: I have an arc planned after this, definitely larger in scope, and not canon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Somehow, I forgot to note that this story will not have a harem. I've gotten several reviews, and concerns about it. Repeat, this will not have a harem.**

* * *

Naruto's transformation dissipated, leaving him with one arm. That was one that thing that was useful about having one arm, he didn't fit a basic search criteria.

He quickly found that no one was around. Naruto ran up the building and quickly grabbed a hold of the railing and hoisted himself over. Ultear was there, waiting.

"I got what you needed." He smirked. Naruto pulled out the small box he put in his pocket, the one that belonged to her. He flashed it for a moment, and then lightly chucked it for her. She caught it, eyed it for a moment before peeking inside. It was a small thing, the size of a wallet. Honestly, Naruto didn't really care for what was inside.

"Any trouble?" She said. "I didn't hear much other than the alarms."

"No. There was another Wizard Saint inside, Jura."

"Oh him?"

"We didn't fight. Didn't mean to worry you."

She placed the small box into her pocket, before crossing her arms. "I'm impressed."

She did not know everything. No one here did. It was in her own best interest that he was not made an enemy.

He smiled, "It's time that we go our separate ways, don't you think?"

"Already? I was hoping we could celebrate."

He ignored her answer, "Yeah, they're being distracted for the time being, for another couple for minutes, so it's best that we leave."

She sat on the plain bed, she crossed her smooth legs, and swept her hair aside. "Or, lay low here."

Naruto was reminded of a memory. It was like his master was here right now, the surrounding of the hotel room changed for an empty road, and one of the best shinobi Naruto had come to know. Long white hair, green and red garment and headband that said 'Oil'. His voice didn't sound exactly as he remembered it all these years, but Naruto still missed it all the same.

"You know, I can't wait until you have some interest in women. Then you know exactly why they are considered one of three vices of shinobi." Jiraiya said.

"Shut it Pervy-Sage, I'm not going to be like you at all."

It all disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Maybe, if I was still here that is." Naruto popped himself without further thought.

Naruto felt the memories of his clone enter his own. He faltered for a moment, gazing back in the direction of the Era.

"The three vices of Shinobi huh?" He could easily recount it. Alcohol, money, women. All three that Jiraiya had disregarded and loved.

Naruto didn't trust Ultear, that was all too it. He used her, and she used him. That was the extent of their relationship. He didn't really care if she gained more or not, he got something.

Naruto looked towards his destination of Onibus town. He remembered that his scholar hadn't returned just yet. So, what was he to do? He didn't know what these couple of objects did anyway. He was _not_ going to mess around with another space-time object again.

Naruto sat down on the dirt. He yawned and swept a hand through his hair. Taking off his single-sling pack, he opened its contents to find a map. He rolled it opened, and quickly found a highlighter.

How far should he go this time? He had covered a bit of ground these past few weeks. Though, admittedly, this kind of searching wasn't too helpful at times. It accomplished little…

Naruto sighed. He marked a line across several landmarks. Nothing more than a lake, a valley, a large hill or a mountain. Something noticeable that he could make out on the ground, to know when he could stop for the time. He made sure to memorize it.

Still, usually he would do this when he found a few objects that he was waiting on. That took a while to find out their properties.

Currently, he was south of Era. He wasn't sure about the status of their tracking teams, if they were going to do such a thing. Nonetheless, he likely had some time if they did. To start his sweep of the territory, he would have to north of Era.

Lucy wasn't back at the apartment either way, so there was little reason to go back. So, he quickly packed his map, and started to move again. Naruto moved lazily, and paid no attention to Era as he passed it.

Some time later, he stopped. This was good enough distance. Then, he started to concentrate. He needed a lot of chakra for the amount of shadow clones he was going to summon. His hand formed into a seal, and started to gather it.

Power. Loose rocks started to raise from the ground. More. He grunted, and he felt his hair sway. This was enough. His hands quickly formed into another seal and he activated his Shadow Clone technique.

Hundreds of copies of himself suddenly littered the forest. A small army. Many of them scattered, and soon began to form into a sweeping pattern. This would span a massive distance, all into one line. Naruto would only see two, and usually that was the case. To cover as much distance as possible.

There was a lake to the right, and he had to wait a long while for his clones to reach the other side. Some covered the lake of course.

It took another fifteen minutes before he was ready to move. Naruto moved at a leisurely run, moving smoothing through the bushes and trees. Occasionally, he activated his sensing prowess for a moment.

Of all the things in this world, this was the most boring.

How was Lucy doing? He wanted to know. Hoped she making good friends with the others. He could imagine her smile and awe as she stood in Fairytail.

Perhaps it was just the sameness of it all, but the hours passed very quickly. That high noon sun quickly went down below. He continued in the night, that was fine by him. Sometimes, he would encounter a beast. He would ignore it, and do nothing to it. Even if it tried to kill him.

Naruto continued forward. One foot in front of another. Keep moving forward. It was the only thing he knew right now. His pace increased, he swept away a branch and sped through. Everything raced by in a blur and nothing could stop him.

At least, not until one of his clones found something.

The ground was ripped apart when he stopped. Memories quickly entered his mind, there was something odd in the east. All his clones disappeared, and he felt all the stress quickly enter his head. All the thinking his clones had done, all the information of the land went into his head. He clutched his head from the sudden head ache, and waiting several long moments before taking a deep breath.

Mostly worthless information this time. Often, he would train at the same time to multi task. Even if he had his own dedicated training days.

There was an anomaly somewhere in the east. It was early morning, with gray skies. His breath could be seen by how chilly it was. An overcoat, or his poncho would nice. He sighed, and moved towards the direction where his clone and disappeared.

He raced and quickly arrived in no time. Naruto quickly activated his senses. He frowned, well, that was weird. His clone wasn't kidding. He preferred to experience it first hand, and not just a memory.

He scratched his cheek, and looked around him. In the trees, in the air, underground. What environment carried negative emotions? Naruto made note of the twigs snapping, the bushes being rattled. Naruto's eyes darted from place to place. Any sort of noise that happened made him wary. This place was weird. He half expected someone to come out and attack him.

There was nothing.

"Must be my imagination,"

He quickly formed a familiar seal and eight clones appeared around him. They scattered, each going a direction to quickly scout the area. While he pulled out his map and quickly tried to find any sort of town around. There was nothing really that would be connected to this place.

Naruto had covered a large distance in the time. He made some lines, from what his clones noted from the surroundings. Lucy might be back when he got back.

Another memory popped into his head.

Ugh.

He looked another direction where his clone popped. He was going all over the place, this direction, that direction. Naruto stood back up, leaning backward before launching himself to the signatures that his clone found. Definitely unique in comparison to the other people.

The day got brighter, it got a bit warmer. The sky got a bit more purple, though, he wasn't sure if it was going to rain. Whatever.

Naruto finally arrived at the area where his clone had sensed. At the end was what he assumed was the main building. There was stone beneath that made up the flooring, and buildings were on the side.

From what he saw at the end main buildings, which bore the two unique signatures, other than the duplicate ones. That was probably where he wanted to go. He walked forward, and he was noticed by some of the clone bystanders.

There was a large pavilion that were painted with some simple patterns. The center most one looked like a cat, even it's window was shaped like its eyes and had spires for its ears. Some large feathers were around it's head, and letterings said 'Cait Shelter'.

Never heard of the place.

Some people were in front, but they weren't in wait. What his senses told him that was there was only two unique signatures out of the dozens around.

The rest were clones of some sort. Why? There was…something weird going on.

Naruto moved closer, a slow walk. He was soon noticed by the couple of clones in front. They were pleasantly surprised.

"Hello there, it's very rare that we have visitors."

Naruto yawned, "Morning."

"Morning to you too, I can see that you could use some magic."

"Anything that we could help you with? My name is- "

Naruto waved a hand, "I'd much prefer if I could talk to the real person."

Then, they were really surprised.

"I see…Inside the main building."

Naruto nodded and followed the pathway, he opened the door and stepped in. There was half a dozen people around the place. The area to the left was filled with tables and chairs made into a cafeteria.

There he saw the two unique signatures. One of them belonged to a young girl with dark blue hair, and wore a yellow and dark blue striped dress. The other one was a small cat wearing a dress. There was an small elderly man, with a large beard and mustache. He wore no shirt, and had a feather regalia on his head. He was seated beside the duo.

He was noted by all three, and when the old man mentioned to him, Naruto assumed this was the original. Naruto approached, the young girl looked shyly away when he met her eyes. How weird. Her companion, the cat looked warily at him.

"Hello, good morning young man. It's rare for someone to visit the guild, my name is Roubal."

He nodded, "Good morning, name's Naruto."

"W-Welcome to Cait Shelter, my name is Wendy Marvell." Wendy said, who looked shyly away when he looked at her. Naruto tilted his head, a small feeling of nostalgia filled him.

"Nice to meet you."

"My name is Carla," The cat spoke.

"Hello."

"Come, sit." Roubal said.

Naruto nodded, and sat. His arm settled on the table, his guild mark made visible.

"You're from a guild?" Wendy asked quietly.

Then he realized why he thought why Wendy seemed familiar, she reminded of him of Hinata. It made him smile. "Yup, we're pretty small though. I have two other members."

"W-What's your guild's name?"

Naruto looked at his guild mark, he thought of his other two members. Lucy and Juvia. "Fireshadow."

"Ah, a legal guild then." Roubal added.

"Yeah, is yours?"

"Indeed it is.

"I don't think I've heard of it, then again, I only know one or two guilds."

"Would you like some food or water? You seem a little worn."

Naruto felt his canteen, which was fairly empty. He felt his stomach churn at the thought of food, it was loud enough for the others to hear. That had him a bit embarrassed.

Wendy gave a quiet giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes. Wendy? Would you and Carla mind getting our guest some food?"

The two followed his command without complaint, "Yes, right away! Come on Carla."

Wendy. Something about her made him smile, she eagerly strode forward to fulfill the old man's request.

"So, Naruto what is it can I help you with?"

He looked at the old man, who bore a curious, but wary expression. "I noticed something very weird some place nearby. I've never experienced it something like it, but it had negative emotions despite not being human."

Now, being a well-trained shinobi, he noticed when he was uncomfortable about the topic. The old man didn't meet his eye. It really was the only thing Naruto noticed, but Naruto trusted his gut instinct that Roubal knew something about it.

"I see, what do you know?"

"Despite how low your magical power is, I…don't feel like it speaks true."

Naruto raised his brow, his stomach grumbled loudly and embarrassingly held his stomach. "Yeah, I've heard that before, almost kinda goes hand in hand with my arm too."

He laughed at his own joke. Ah man, if only he knew how often that happened. Roubal didn't seem to find as hilarious as him, but he smiled anyway.

"Anyways, I don't really care about that area, I just want to know if it has any relation to any space/time crap. If it doesn't, great, I can move on. If it does, well, that would be great too."

"Why?"

"I'm lost, and I have very important things to do."

"Hmm, let me try and find out a few things, in the mean time, please don't tell Wendy and Carla about this."

He frowned, "Sure…and thanks for the food old man."

Roubal probably already knew what the hell that place was, but Naruto didn't care. The old man would come around eventually.

At the moment, Naruto was reminded by how tired he was. He could use a short nap, find a tree somewhere and sleep on the branch.

"H-Hello, Mister Naruto, I-I brought you your food."

Naruto opened his eyes to find Wendy nervously holding on to a bowl. Carla didn't really say anything, guess she wasn't feeling very sociable, "No need to call me Mister, I'm not that old, I'm nineteen."

"S-Sorry!" She seemed to have lost all the energy she had earlier, all translating into nervousness. Honestly, it really did remind him of Hinata. There was… an eagerness to her, but she bore a shy nature that offset it.

He chuckled at a pleasant memory of one of his friends, "There's nothing to be sorry for, but thanks very much for the food."

Wendy nodded, and she gave him his bowl of food. It was some type of stew, but it smelled delicious. He quickly took a few bites before he realized that Wendy was still around, seated across from him.

"You look like you want to ask some questions."

"I-I didn't mean to stare."

"I mean, as long as you try and talk to the person it's okay I guess." Naruto replied, taking another bite. Kinda of a Hinata thing to say, without the sickly red-face. She always seemed to have a cold or some sort when they were in the village.

"I was just wondering, why do you have those whiskers?"

Naruto choked on his food.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

When he finally got rid of the obstruction, and had some water, he laughed and put up hand. "It's fine, ah, well, I got it ever since I was born."

"Oo~" Wendy cooed.

He felt like he should elaborate. "But, as to where I got it… I actually was given it by a friend of mine."

"Can I have some?"

"Uh, you want these marks?" Now that was weird. "Uhm, it's harder than you think, besides, he's not around."

Wendy pouted. Naruto looked to Carla, but she merely turned her nose. Guess Carla really wasn't sociable.

"If I ever meet him, will he ever give me whiskers?"

He snorted, "That will be pretty much impossible. Plus, it's not exactly pleasant to get whiskers."

Kurama was sealed within him, he was sure that his tailed beast transformation wouldn't work to get whiskers. The fox would actually have to be out of him, and that might end up with himself dying. Then again, there was still the other half of Kurama. If she wanted whiskers, she would have to consume a part of him. Naruto saw her disappointed pout once again.

"Actually, there might be a small chance- "

"Don't encourage her to get whiskers, it will make her look idiotic."

"C-Carla!" Wendy said abashed.

Naruto raised his brow, "Are you saying I look idiotic?" Carla didn't even try and respond. "Don't worry about it Wendy, you know? My friend wouldn't like that; he is a talking fox after all."

"A talking fox?"

"Yeah." He replied. Though, the size that Wendy might be thinking would be significantly smaller than the mountainous size that was Kurama.

"Hey Carla, there might be others like you." Wendy said happily.

"Oh there definitely is one, I don't think I caught his name, but he is a part of Fairytail." That was another thing, this place didn't really have any talking animals like Carla, and he had traveled to plenty of places in Earthland. There was plenty of talking animals back home, if not unusual to come across.

They talked a bit after that while he continued eating, Carla occasionally commented, but this time was more courteous. Wendy and Carla. They seemed normal enough, he rather liked them. Wendy looked eager to make friends. That enthusiasm to create a bond with another person.

There was something weird going on here. His eyes looked occasionally around, eyeing the 'people' mulling around. Some ate, some talked with one another, or even seemingly contemplating. Like this was all some normal occurrence, like a real community, even when it wasn't. Why did Roubal have all these clones? Whatever it was, Naruto hated it. What was Roubal hiding?

"Is there something wrong?" Wendy asked. Looking suddenly nervous for no apparent reason.

"Maybe. Oh, no, don't worry, it had nothing to do with you." Naruto gave a reassuring smile, "Just some other stuff."

Her nervousness was still visible, but she calmed down more. "What's the matter? What are you worried about?"

Naruto wasn't expecting the question. When was the last time he was ever asked this? He spoked before he even thought about it. "A lot of things. More importantly, seeing my friends again."

Wendy frowned, "Where are your friends?"

"I'm far from where they are, but don't worry, one day I'll see them."

"Y-You said you have members in a guild, right? Are they your friends?"

Lucy. She was his only friend in Earthland that he interacted the most with, the only person he trusted. Somehow it happened, he wasn't exactly sure how. "Lucy. I can't really say about Juvia though, I just met her."

Wendy smiled, then he realized he was smiling too.

Naruto's acute hearing caught some exchanges outside, quiet. Wendy seemed to have noticed too. Interesting, her hearing was pretty good. Naruto always heard Lucy's quiet words, she hadn't seemed to noticed yet that he could clearly hear her.

However, a person connected to the old man came.

"I'm checking it out." Naruto replied. He stood up and walked out the building. There was two people outside, talking with Roubal."

There was a very tall person, wearing white and red clothing. His hair styled in a blond mohawk and he wore intricate glasses. He looked like he was ready to run.

The other person had tanned skin, and maroon hair. His jacket was very similar to his own, if he was actually wearing it right now. There was a purple snake around him, but it looked relaxed, lazy.

"Oh look, there he is." One of the duo said.

"Do I know you?" Naruto replied. There were some higher than normal negative emotions surrounding them, he didn't bother trying to delve deeper than that.

"No, but we noticed and followed you. We were trying to find something, thought you could help us." The one with maroon hair smirked.

Ah, so these were some of the people he sensed. He sensed a lot of people when he traveled, so he never paid much attention to them. The thing that caught his attention was how many of these that belonged to Roubal.

"Names Naruto."

"Cobra, and that one is Racer."

Naruto looked to Roubal, who tried to be as care free as possible. He was a little nervous however.

"I'm in the same boat, I'm trying to find something out too," Naruto replied. Cobra bore a frown and an intent look on his face that was directed at him. "What is it? I ate earlier so I might have something on my face."

The food was okay by the way.

"Nothing," But it wasn't nothing, Naruto shrugged. "We're looking for a place around here, been here for a week now and no sight of it."

"Maybe I've found it, maybe not," Naruto replied, and he noticed that Roubal looked at him. So, there was something important. Honestly, he just wanted his over and done with so he could go back to the apartment and rest. See how Lucy fared on her job that she was so very excited to do. "Though, you gotta be more specific pal."

"Heard of Nirvana? We're looking for that."

"Never, got anything to do with a place that has negative emotions?" Naruto replied, when he did so, a satisfied smile appeared on Cobra's lips.

"Naruto!" The old man looked a bit panicked now.

"Look. I'm not sure what kind of deal you got going on here, but I sure as hell disagree with it. The only thing I want to know is what the hell that place is."

"Oh shut it!" Cobra said. His snake intently stared at him, and his friend seemed more active. "You! Naruto, show us this place. I'm getting tired of these damn woods; I just want to move on from it."

What a rude guy, was this how others felt about him sometimes? "How about you tell me exactly what Nirvana is?"

"I don't have too." Cobra replied.

"Me too. I mean, I don't have to show that place, is what I meant." Shit, he felt like an idiot.

He waved a hand through his hair, seemingly pleased. "Racer, aren't ya glad? Finally, something to do! Well then, I gave you one chance, that's all I'm willing to give. The old man lied too, so he'll get what's coming to him."

The one called Racer smiled in anticipation, "No one can keep up with our guild, We just leave them behind."

Great. Whatever.

Naruto unslung his pack and threw backwards in the direction of the pavilion. Letting off a little steam would do him some good. It would distract him from what happening here. He was getting close to imploding.

"W-Why are you guys going to fight?" He heard Wendy say. She was looking from behind the door in worry.

Naruto looked back, "Sometimes, it can't be helped."

"How about you have a first go around Racer? He should be faster than average with the lighter weight." Cobra laughed.

"That one is a first, heh." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle too. He entered a kata stance in preparation, "Roubal, how about you watch over Wendy and Carla. There's no need to get involved. I got them."

The little old man walked back, saying some words to the duo before they went inside.

"Oh, just one then? How about all the others that were here?" The one called Racer spoke, "Or do they know that they would be left in the dust, just like you."

"I don't really care who you are, honestly, I just want to know what the hell Nirvana is. I just know you're looking for a fight. I'm it." Naruto said.

Cobra's snake coiled around him, hissing towards Naruto. "Even Cubellios has been feeling antsy. There's something weird about this guy."

"Two in the same day? I'm surprised really. Either way, you can say I'm a bit unnatural to this world." Naruto replied. A few people he had met and fought, mostly sensors, had realized that there was something very odd about him. Lucy was smart, she probably had realized he was exceptional (Like he'd always been) or something weird.

So, what ability did Cobra have?

Cobra spoke again, "Just to let you know. I definitely don't discriminate. With one arm, the beatings the same."

Naruto smiled, "Hey, that's all I ask for."

"Heh, someone finally acknowledges my fair morals."

This was fairly interesting. There was nothing else said, only the hissing from the purple snake. Naruto eyed them both, ready for whatever move they made.

Racer was the one that moved first. He moved quickly, but he caught a punch easily enough. He disappeared to the right, and Naruto hit him arm with arm. Behind him, Racer came sailing with a kick. Naruto blocked it. Once again behind, this time Naruto caught him by his wrist, before headbutting him in the face. Racer was sent backwards, a pained grunted escaping from him. Letting go of his wrist, he punched him in the gut that sent flying back into a building. It destroyed the front door as he sent through it.

"You gonna have to be a lot faster than that!" Naruto stated.

Danger came from where Racer's comrade was. The snake extended, nearly biting in his shoulder. Naruto pushed it away with his palm by slamming its mouth back closed. With that action, he was momentarily unbalanced that Cobra took advantage of. Naruto was kicked in the abdomen and was sent through a small building's window.

He heard the loud pitch of the cracking of glass, and splintering of wood. Naruto flung the table that was on top of him. He stood up, hearing glass and ceramic being crushed beneath his feet. Before Naruto could manage to form a seal for a shadow clone, Racer interrupted.

He was even faster this time as he broke through the door and tried to hit him with another powerful kick. Naruto blocked it, as he tried to move, that Snake had constricted around his legs. It tried to bite him, but Naruto utilized a partial transformation to block where it would bite, protecting him. Naruto blocked another attacked aimed for his ribs by Racer, but Cobra appeared then, kicking him once again in the stomach.

The wall of the small house broke as he was sent back. Naruto quickly orientated himself in the air before stopping. A technique came into mind, his hand formed into half-seals as quickly as could manage.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself on the ground, before a powerful gust of wind expelled from his mouth. The house stood, and he noticed that Cobra and his snake were blown back into the opposite wall. He poured more chakra, and the entire house was blown apart and scattered the debris into the forest and into this small 'community'.

Naruto interrupted his technique as Racer shown himself once again. Naruto exchanged some taijutsu with him. He was a fairly good fighter.

"How are you keeping up?"

Naruto smirked, "You looked surprised. Let's just say I have a little less weight."

Racer disengaged, and Naruto quickly realized why. Behind him were purple projectiles aimed directly at him. Naruto jumped away right before they reached him. They crashed into another house, and pretty much destroyed it.

"Hope that wasn't Wendy's place." Naruto said to himself. "Then again, I destroyed that other one too."

"You'll pay for that!" Cobra said. "You ever heard of the power of a second-generation Dragon-slayer?"

Racer was no where to be found, but had to be somewhere Naruto looked at Cobra as he landed. Cobra's appearance slightly changed. His arms undertook a transformation, with maroon colored scales, and hands that were like claws.

"You ever heard the power of a shinobi?" Naruto replied. "Bring it!"

Racer finally showed himself, accompanying him were loud engines. A hoard of motorcycles. A stray vehicle quickly approached to his right and tried to run him over. He jumped it over, before realizing there was another one that was going to intercept him.

There was no way in hell he was going to let it hit him. Naruto quickly formed a massive rasengan to meet this two-wheel vehicle. The vehicle stood no chance as it was obliterated to pieces.

Naruto was given no reprieve, as a Cobra took a deep breath, and shot a large stream of purple something. Whatever it was, it looked powerful. Naruto was still in the air. The attack was coming in fast. It was a good thing he still had the Truth-seeking ball, so he telepathically sent it to neutralize the attack. It worked exactly how he willed it to be. There was no explosion, nothing, as they canceled each other out.

He landed, and finally casted his signature technique, the shadow clone. He formed enough for two and sent them out to fight Cobra.

"This shit better not be an illusion."

"Oh they're definitely not."

There were still the other vehicles around, and Racer too. It seemed that he had given up on trying to take him head on in straight hand to hand. Naruto dodged a barrage of bullets sent by the vehicles, and he quickly ran from the hoard or motorcycles. Many of them attempted to run him over, or shoot him. Even Racer occasionally showed up, only to try and land an attack or two before running.

Naruto ran through the forest, but made sure to keep close around the vicinity of the area.

He had to beat Racer, but first, he had to get rid of all these stupid motorcycles.

Naruto jumped onto a branch, and formed a rasenshuriken and sent it at the metallic horde. Many of them dodged the explosion. These things were pretty fast. With the huge explosion, Naruto realized that some of their comrades might have heard.

"Stupid."

He had to end this. First, the motorcycles, then Racer, then Cobra. He would have to get a bit more creative. There was no need for senseless killing. Though, he couldn't deny that despicable people lived. Okay, he had to think.

"If I defeat you, then that proves that I'm the fastest!"

Naruto blocked another attack by Racer, and another one before Naruto had to dodge being clipped by a motorcycle. Naruto kept sprinting ahead of the rally of motorcycles. Come on! Think!

Huge explosions would just attract far too much attention. Fire techniques would make smoke. Naruto thought about his experiences before he remembered a technique that Saiken had used. A water style technique named Syrup Trap. Okay, simple, quick signs.

Now he just needed to draw them in. Now he got it.

Bullets ripped apart a tree. These things made a lot of noise. Naruto waited for Racer to appear again, and when he did, he blocked a couple of hits before allowing himself to get hit.

Naruto fell to the ground, and all the motorcycles came after him.

The hand signs were formed and with chakra, he formed the syrup in his mouth and blew it out. He blasted it into the ground that instantly spread throughout the forest. All of the vehicles were caught in the syrup trap. Many of them tried to continue, but smoke quickly erupted from the engine before it over heated.

Racer was able to get away, but that gave Naruto the chance to gather some nature energy.

"Hey Racer!" Naruto called out. He appeared very quickly after, some distance away. Perfect. "You know, my dad was called the Yellow Flash."

"Is it because of how fast he was?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm unsurpassed. I guarantee I'm faster, they should give me a cool nickname."

"Maybe," Naruto replied. "I'm supposed to be his successor."

Naruto shot forward. Racer bore a shocked look as he closed the distance faster than anticipated. In Sage mode, he knew where his opponent might move next, an improved sense of danger. It also increased everything, strength, speed. He formed a rasengan as Racer tried to dodge it. However, Naruto knew where he would move.

"Gotcha~" Naruto sung. As he dug his technique into Racer, said person screamed as he was sent flying by the power of it. He broke through the trunk of a tree before landing against another one.

He was out. Unconscious, Naruto picked him up and moved towards the guild. Cobra was next. Naruto appeared back in no time at all. He witnessed one of clones fighting in a match of taijutsu. The snake and Cobra fought well together, weaving together combo's like it was second nature. They were well formed partners.

Hmm. Naruto briefly thought about what he should do here. Shukaku's chakra it was then.

Naruto raised his hand, and tried to find any sand nearby. Naruto quickly caught them both, a sand prison forming around the snake and around the ankles of Cobra.

"It's over." Naruto said.

"Cubellios!" Cobra looked at the snake in concern. Naruto kinda felt like a dick, but whatever.

"I got your pal here too."

Cobra frowned, he was breathing somewhat heavily, some trail of sweat rolling down his temple. "I gotta say, I can't hear a damn thing in your heart. I've never seen that. Even being able to keep up with Racer in close combat."

"So that's what you can do huh? You know, I really needed this fight. I'm been kinda getting annoyed lately."

Cobra chuckled. "Same here, Who the hell are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, from Fireshadow." He replied.

"Fireshadow huh?"

Naruto threw Racer at him, and Cobra easily caught him. "Get out of here."

Cobra seemed conflicted, like he wanted to scowl, but settled on a something like a furious smile, "You know, I can't wait to beat the shit out of you."

"I went for a precious comrade of yours, but you should know that I'll be able to do something about it if you go for mine." Naruto retracted the sand, but made it continue to move underneath his feet. "Get out of here, I gotta talk to this old man."

"C'mon Cubellios, lets go."

Naruto watched him walk away, disappearing in the forest.

Naruto tried to sense anyone nearby, but there was none that was unfamiliar. He let his sage mode go away, letting go of the nature energy. He took a deep breath as a familiar wave of exhaustion hit him. It always happened when he got out of sage mode, now he could really use a nap. He let control of the sand disappear, god, how was Gaara able to control that so well? It made it hard to concentrate, even to talk. His clone popped, and he gained some memory of some conversations he had with Cobra.

"Yo! Roubal, they're gone!" Naruto said, soon after, several people came out from inside the guild hall. Roubal was still putting up an act as some of them began to worryingly inspect the damage that was done.

"Uhm, N-Naruto, you destroyed our sleeping areas." Wendy said.

"You imbecile." Carla said.

"Sorry about that Wendy," Naruto replied, leaning down and giving an embarrassed smile.

"Master Roubal? Where is everyone going to sleep?"

That question reminded him of what Roubal was continuing on doing. "How long have you guys lived here. Wendy?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Um, since X777."

"You've known the guild for this long?" He was received with a nod. Naruto closed his eyes. Something swirling inside of his gut. They lived this long of a lie. These people, weren't real. This was false. It was far too alike in comparison to the Infinite Tsukiyomi.

"How long are you going to keep this up Roubal? This lie that you made?" Naruto pointed a glare at the elderly man. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

The old man looked very old then, and couldn't look him in the eye.

"How dare you come here and talk to Master Roubal like that!" Carla said. "Master, you should kick this idiot out of here, he was bad news from the start!"

"M-Master? What's wrong?" Wendy said, as she took a few steps away from Naruto.

"No. He is right, forgive me, you two. There's really no other choice."

"W-What are you talking about master?" Wendy looked scared.

"There's something I have to explain to the both of you. Naruto, would you please listen to a request of mine? You seem very capable, and I have no other options. Would you please? I will explain everything about Nirvana."

Naruto felt hesitant, but he would know what the hell that place was. It was definitely the most unique place he had visited. "Why?"

"You see, I've been dead. For a very long time."

That was unexpected. The other two, Wendy and Carla, looked to be very confused about the whole situation. Lost.

"You've got along very well with Wendy, and you already wish to help her in what you see that goes against your morals. So, please, would you listen? I've been waiting for so long. I hope, I can entrust my mission to you Naruto."

Naruto felt like he didn't have much choice in the matter. He was also concerned for Wendy and Carla, they looked to be in distress. Something told him that his nap would have to come later.

"Fine, we'll talk, and we'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Somehow got caught in this, but it gave me an opportunity to delve more into Naruto. This was made up on the spot, as I really wanted him to interact more with other characters, but the next arc will be original and likely longer, hopefully. Hint hint, Fairytail.**

* * *

Naruto sped through the forested area of where Nirvana was situated near. His sage mode caught the others whereabouts easily enough. They seemed to have grouped together. Very much likely because of the explosions, or, if they were in contact with the other two he had fought.

All the Roubal's explanation was a bit tedious. It could have been carved down to a simple speech. Nirvana was an unorthodox weapon. Nirvana took the evil from men's hearts and turned it into goodness and vice versa. Or something like that.

Naruto would have moved on, but Roubal's last wish to him, was to destroy it. Plus, another group was very interested in it.

Sure. Whatever. He had agreed, that kind of weapon was not something that was supposed to around in an inactive state. It wouldn't take too long either.

Naruto raced towards the group, it took a bit of time, but he got there. Naruto stood on a branch that over looked the group of four.

"Well, hello there!" Naruto shouted. As he encountered the group, they looked like mages that's for sure. He had a very particular reason as to why he was here, trying to talk with them was a part of them, getting them away was another. The group looked at him. There were five signatures, but only four people, the other probably would have belonged to an item or something.

Nonetheless, it was a very odd looking group, in concerning their appearance. Two women, and two men.

One looked to be familiar, though it wasn't him, like back at Jellal's tower. Tall, long orange hair, holding a book. Very blocky in appearance, concerning his face. Very strange.

The woman…Well. She had really nice breasts. She was short, and her white hair was styled into a bob. She wore a feather dress and had a very revealing V-line that left little the imagination to her upper-half of her body, and boobs.

The other woman…Oh. It wasn't a woman at all. That was embarrassing. He sat on a magic carpet, looking very much like he had just woken. He had short, black and white hair. He wore similar colored clothing, except for the yellow pants. Was the guy wearing lipstick?

The last one had dark skin, and white hair. His face and several black facial tattoos. Bearing a staff that had a large skull, the source of the other signature. This one had the darkest emotions of them all.

"Who knows…uh, Racer and Cobra?" Naruto said. They all reacted in some manner. Some lightly varying from mild surprise, to a frown, to genuine disinterest.

"What did you do to them?" The girl asked.

"Defeated them."

A bit of silence.

"Weaklings. No matter, they will be replaced." The dark skinned one said. Some others looked at him. "Move, before we kill you. Unless you want to join."

Naruto frowned, but shrugged. "How about we introduce ourselves, I kinda get tired of referring to someone like 'that guy' or that 'girl with what kind of a dress is that?'"

The girl looked at her dress. "Of course you love it, I made it myself."

Uh. This was familiar. Almost. The emotions were very much non-angel like, the opposite of that.

"Kinda reminds me of an Angel."

"That is who I am, Angel."

"You sure don't seem like it." Naruto replied, and he was given a glare. If looks could kill, she would possess it. "Now you don't look like it."

"Hmph, if he was able to beat them both, then it could be related to trickery, numbers, or simple strength. Otherwise, he's definitely no normal mage to be able to defeat them both." Angel said.

"How about all of them? I like the sound of all of them."

"Ugh." The effeminate man started, "Can you just kill the weakling and get it over with. I want to take nap, especially after all this searching."

"Huh, doesn't the magical council really frown on that?"

"Tch, We're not a part of all those pieces of trash." Tattoo said.

Trash?

"What's with the guild symbol's then? As a matter of fact, how about you all tell me your names?" Naruto replied.

The man laughed, "So it is just sheer stupidity and ignorance, I should have guessed as much from trash like yourself."

"Answer the question." Naruto shook his head, man, what a difficult guy. It was getting a bit on his nerves, "And sometimes I think I'm an asshole. Does this have to do with my missing arm?"

"It only means your slightly less."

"Ha! I get it." Naruto replied. "Seriously though, I'm Naruto."

"I suppose you should know the names of your killers. My guild's name is Oracion Seis, and my name is Brain."

"Midnight." Said the effeminate man.

"Hoteye, I can't wait to relinquish you of your money, Right?" Said the tall blocky guy.

"Klodoa" The staff finally talked then. Angel, obviously, didn't say anything.

"Hey, Finally! I'll make sure to remember it today. Can't make a promise after that though." Naruto stated.

"Why are we even humoring this weakling?" Midnight said, "He isn't worth our time."

"I think this is a nice change of pace, all this forests and no one around to even see me." Angel stated. "None of you count."

"Midnight is right, kill him."

"Woah, why the hostility?" Naruto waved his hand. "I do know where Nirvana is after all."

Their manners changed, and Naruto watched their exchanges with interest. He was curious with the group, Naruto wanted to know who they were. Those lost in darkness could be saved. All they needed was a pushing hand. Though, some existed like some members of the Akatsuki, Kakazu, Hidan, and a couple others. Those that enjoyed the torment of others, and killing.

"Angel! I thought you said you would know when the council became aware of our actions." Brain demanded.

She looked nervous, unable to meet his eye. "As far as I know, the magic council doesn't suspect us quite yet."

Naruto eyed this exchange before he interrupted. "She's right, council didn't send me. I'm here all alone."

"So, where did you find the information about Nirvana? Did you squeeze this information off of Racer and Cobra?" Brain replied.

"No, some old man told me. He's dead, I guess, or dying. It's weird, don't ask."

"Does anyone else know about Nirvana?"

"Just me now I guess, the old man gave me a mission."

"Good, but, I have to be certain of this."

Well, he comes the predictable part. This was so much easier than he thought.

"Change of plans, capture him, get him to tell us of the location, then we kill him."

So, with that order, Naruto began to run with them at his heel.

* * *

It was dark inside. Naruto could barely see a damn thing. Roubaul had prepared for the dark, but the flashlight that Naruto carried hardly lit up the stone hallways. He wasn't going to use Kurama's chakra as fucking flashlight either.

Alright, he could admit that he had done it once. He had a perfectly good reason though. The last time he had done that was during a crucial war, with his appearance being vital to the cause.

"How much further?" Naruto said.

"It's been a while since I've been down here. But, it shouldn't be much longer." Roubaul replied.

He had agreed to help Roubaul after all. Naruto couldn't have denied him. Though, he could deny that all this work with nothing to show for it really did irk him. He didn't want to take what amount that they had either. That belonged to Wendy now. Still, it would be a good idea to destroy it. This world was a bit more peaceful, and chaos wasn't something he was interested in.

All this new information that Wendy and Carla would have to take in. It would be traumatic, knowing that all those people hadn't existed. No one deserved to live in this lie. Roubaul still had a heart, even if Naruto ultimately disagreed with ways he had showed it.

"So empty." Naruto said, and his little word echoed down the halls.

"It's been down here hundreds of years. I've waited so long for someone like you to show up Naruto."

"Have you now? What makes you think I'm right for the job?"

"Yes, almost four hundred years. There's something I see in you, that I see in Wendy."

Naruto was pretty sure he knew the answer, "Other than you had no other choice right?"

"Yes, I said that before, haven't I?"

They were quiet for several moments as they continued down the halls. Roubaul has said that Nirvana was in a powered down state, so there would be no light.

"Tell me, Roubaul, you are a spirit, right? When you move on, there will be nothing?" Naruto asked, curious, because it felt familiar to how he was able to meet his mother and father for a brief period. Though, it was different. Roubaul had a physical presence.

"I am. When Nirvana is destroyed, I will fade away. Can I ask you a question Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, turning another same, dark corner.

"For one so young, why do you seem so tired?"

Naruto sighed and scratched his head, "I've been running myself nearly non-stop for a long while."

"Then, you should rest."

"I have been, or trying too. I can only say It's been restless. I don't think I'll ever feel the same until I see my old, long lost friends again."

"You will."

"I know. I'm just impatient." Naruto replied. They were quiet for the time being, until they entered a large area. At least, it was likely, Naruto couldn't see more than that the distance of the flash light, but the hallways ended, with only darkness being seen in a wide-open space.

"We're here. I'll tell you how to destroy it. There are six lacrimas all around here, all those must be destroyed at the same time. Those clones are solid correct? Can you make six?"

Now that was a funny question. "No problem, but, I want to know something. If I destroy it, is there a chance that those crystals can be replaced, and that Nirvana can be used again?"

"Very small, but that shouldn't be a problem." Roubaul said.

"I see, you wouldn't mind if I made that small chance into nothing, will you?"

"No, in fact I would be thrilled."

Naruto smirked, "I thought so, first, we'll have to wait just a little while longer. For now, I'll destroy those crystals, just show the way."

* * *

Naruto sat in atop a large hill, it overlooked the expanse of the forests of Nirvana. He looked at the map, looking at any landmarks that he had passed by, making sure they were far enough from Nirvana.

This place provided a nice view.

Naruto noticed a clone arrived, before immediately he popped away that brought information to his head. Naruto stood up then, awaiting the group.

They arrived very soon after.

"If they can't fight, then they should be able to run like the rat he is." Midnight said.

"Hm, I finally remember why I recognize the man." Angel said. "He is Naruto Uzumaki. Let's see, the guild master of the Fireshadow guild. Very new, not worthy to note just yet. He has a magic, like a yellow disc. I heard it's destructive, and bit large."

"You only know that from Sorcerer's magazine. Though, that's the first time I ever got recognized other than someone saying, 'it's that guy with the no arm'." Naruto replied.

"Can we just get this over with? Are you giving up?" Midnight said.

"Oh no, never."

"Enough." Brain commanded. "Capture him."

They were all about to spring into action, ready to unleash their magic. "C'mon! I was just going to tell you."

Brain put his hand in the air, and they immediately stopped. "Did you finally come to realize of the error of your ways? Did you realize the magnitude of our power?"

"No. Nothing like that. I just don't want to fight is all." Naruto replied. "Though, I should make a point that I never underestimate an opponent."

They all looked at him weirdly. Either way, in that small exchange, he did notice a golden key that Angel had in her hand. That was very interesting to Naruto.

"So, you're willing to tell us. That's good."

Angel looked at him curiously, "Hm, I could have sworn his eyes were blue."

"What'd you do to Racer and Cobra? They were a nice source of money in our games, right?" Hoteye said.

"I never played with you Hoteye, so I wouldn't know. Midnight is too lazy to play most times too." Angel said.

Naruto smiled, "They should be coming around soon."

"They don't matter anymore." Brain added. Again, some of the others looked to him. "Tell me, where is Nirvana?"

"I'll show you very soon."

"Then there must be something you want?"

"As long as it's quick, I would like to take a nap." Midnight added. The guy had never gotten out of his original position of sitting on a magic carpet.

"Oh. Is it money, right?" Hoteye said.

"How about we refrain from killing you afterwards? That is our final offer." Brain said. "You should be honored; perhaps you will be the first to witness the new world."

None of them seemed opposed to that. So, it seemed they weren't against killing. The idea of killing another person was a somewhat comfortable idea to them. Naruto was too, being a ninja, he was ready to kill and die for his friends and home. However, how many of them enjoyed that? That was a true distinction.

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, mostly, I just want to know exactly what you want to with Nirvana. It's a very odd weapon when I was given the explanation."

"Then, you should be able to find out what exactly what we wish to do with it. I for one, I really want money, right?" Hoteye said.

"Is it all about money for you?" Naruto replied. He decided to ignore the 'right?' it seemed to be a habit of his.

"Exactly!"

"To answer your question, I didn't want to think about it. Besides, it's much better to have a real thing than just thoughts of 'what if'." Naruto replied.

"Like money! Right?" Hoteye added. All of them except Brain looked at Hoteye with chagrin.

"No, not at all Hoteye."

"There's something there." Hoteye said, waving a hand.

"Anyways," Naruto said, painting a hand towards the expanse of the landscape. "Nirvana is somewhere in that direction; I'll show you exactly where very soon."

"You know what else what will happen 'soon'? You face down in the bottom of a ditch if you don't tell us exactly."

"Calm down," Naruto replied. This Brain character wasn't helping his cause, his dark emotions only heightened since they met. "So, If I show you, and it's not where Nirvana is. What are you going to do? Kill me? It's not scaring me, so it's old."

Brain gave an eerie smile, "Oh, I won't just kill you. I'll annihilate your entire guild, maybe I'll force you to watch. This will set an example for all the other maggot infested guilds."

Naruto looked at Brain, he could practically feel the dark and twisted thoughts inside his head. The evil emotions that was associated with Brain, Naruto always forgot how it felt, this twisted nature that belonged to people like him. It felt wrong, disgusting.

He could see everything right before him, Lucy, Juvia. He closed his eyes. That was an impossible outcome, it would never come to fruition. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself.

Just a little while longer.

"I see…Then, care to tell me of your ambitions?" Naruto replied.

"Oh look, you got that carefree attitude out of him Master." Midnight stated.

"Fine, I'll honor that, as a dead man's wish." Brain said. His hand waved, and everyone else went silent. "Nirvana carries the capability of turning light into dark, and dark into light. With this weapon, we'll target the guilds, and eventually the country. This will turn those pieces of trash against one another, and bring forth chaos into this world."

"Chaos, what's the point of it?" Naruto replied. Noticing how he spoke his words, the feelings behind them. It was the others that spoke.

"With no government, they will have no power, with no power, they can't exercise their laws. True and absolute freedom, can't you see? That is true Nirvana." Midnight said. All the others gave their agreement. Naruto's eyes saw everything; Brain did not say anything. He merely smiled, like their dream was nothing.

Freedom? That was something that Naruto could sympathize with. "Racer and Cobra, they think the same way?"

"Of course they do." Angel replied. "All guilds have a purpose; they wouldn't be with us otherwise."

"Formally. They are no longer with us. Being defeated by this maggot, they will be replaced. " Brain commanded. Angel shrunk back and muttered a few words.

Naruto couldn't help but think of what might happen if he was to be influenced by the weapon. The power of a Tailed Beast Bomb would be catastrophic.

"So, why is freedom so important?" Naruto asked.

"It's everything." Angel said. "Our freedom was once taken; we're eliminating any possibility of it happening again."

Midnight and Hoteye looked determined to see it through. They thought strongly about it, they were in it together, even with their fear of Brain. Or, was it just agreement in his words? That seemed the least likely.

"You know? If it wasn't for the completely anarchy that would happen, plus another thing, I would actual let you use it." Naruto said. "Can I ask one more thing? Brain? You seem very confident that you would win this confrontation."

"While your magical power has grown since before you ran, it's nothing compared to my sealed form." Brain said.

"Uh, ok, sure." Naruto replied. His sealed form? Then, there must be some fear of it. Uncontrollable. That sounded familiar. "No, I get it. While I don't like it, I can respect that attitude. It is, after all, the one you need to succeed."

"Of course it is."

"We agree on that one point, but I don't agree with your plan. All of my power I attained was for my friends, I've done everything for them, that will never change."

"Ha, don't make me puke! Power is given."

"If you're so confident, then you should be able to block this technique of mine, I'll even show you it." Naruto performed hand signs. Lightning crackled from his hand, before completely sparking to life. The sound, was like a flock of birds, just like it's namesake. Chidori. "It's only use is for assassination. It's not my kind of thing honestly, even my Rasenshuriken I would hardly ever use against a friend or comrade. Those are only for enemies."

"You think you can kill me? You're pretty far, and alone and just worthless trash."

"If you're as powerful as you say, then you should be able stop me, and kill me. Tell me, one last thing. I noticed you never agreed with the others."

"Our goals merely align."

That was enough.

All of them prepared for the upcoming fight. Naruto himself felt a burning hatred inside of his gut. That sickening emotions that belonged to Brain. All the tension that Brain commanded, it was more like fear. A person who had no concern for his comrades, who discarded them like they were nothing more than a tool. A man who loved chaos and relished in death.

Yeah, him hurting Lucy would never happen.

"Call me trash all you want, but you're worse than that." Naruto replied. Fine, it had been a while since he had even used Kurama's chakra for a full transformation. Not since he saw Zetsu some months ago. _'You won't mind, right?'_ Naruto didn't receive response like always.

Naruto called on Kurama, and it covered his entire body in gold and black. It was over before they realized.

Naruto's lightning covered hand pierced inside Brain's chest, located where his heart was. Warm blood covered his hand. Naruto stared into his eyes. It was shock at first, then pain and disbelief before gazing at his chest. The staff that talked fell out of his hands as Brain's hand weakly grasped his wrist.

Brain faltered, his eyes fading away as he slumped backwards. Only then was when Naruto pulled his hand out from his chest. Brain fell to the ground in a thump, and Naruto's lightning covered hand fizzled out from existence.

The others, that were beside him. Could only look in shock as the scene. Naruto went back to his original position some distance away, and snapped his fingers. A clone hidden away that was watching disappeared.

Instantly, memories appeared in his head, but it wasn't for him. No, it was for the clone that was inside of Nirvana. Naruto stopped using Kurama's chakra, and the glow disappeared.

It was evening now; Naruto hadn't even noticed it. "You have every right to hate me." He said, breaking the silence. The others looked at him, and back at the bleeding form of Brain. "If he meant anything to you."

Love and hate…

The was a deep rumble in the ground, in the distance. He looked towards it, and everyone followed suit. Naruto witnessed the destruction of Nirvana. The ground, where it was hidden, cracked. The earth rose, like something emerging from inside, before collapsing deeper in the ground. Then, it erupted from the epicenter, sending plants, dirt, and rocks into the air.

"That ambition you guys have, at least, what it has to do with Nirvana will never come true."

They stepped back.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything to you guys. After all, Racer and Cobra are still around."

The ones that looked the most affected from Brain's death was Midnight, who still looked at his body. The others, seemed to be confused, lost, and wary of him.

"You…Did that? You destroyed Nirvana?" Angel asked. Naruto nodded.

"All of you are free to go. I hope you won't kill anyone, there's gotta be something redeemable in all of you."

Naruto saw Midnight tense, his gaze piercing at Naruto.

"What are you? God?! Just gonna choose who lives and who dies?!" Midnight said. "I'm gonna kill you, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it!"

Midnight brought his hands up, before bringing them down diagonally. Naruto immediately sensed the danger. It was like a pair of invisible knives were thrown at him as he sidestepped it. They cut through the trees behind him with ease, the trees groaning and cracking as they fell.

Midnight did not let up, and Naruto continued to side step his attacks. He rushed forward, before the ground beneath him turned liquid. He fell inside of it.

"What the hell?" Naruto replied. Magic was being manipulated by the one called Hoteye.

He blocked a few of the invisible knives thrown by Midnight. "Get Hoteye would you!"

A shadow clone, under a transformation as a rock appeared from beside Hoteye. The money obsessed person was blown back by rasengan formed by the clone.

The mud went still, and Naruto quickly climbed out of it, and stood on top of the mud with chakra. His clone exchanged one-sided hand to hand combat with Midnight, who didn't seem so well versed with it. However, that quickly ended when Naruto witnessed his clone get blown away by a torpedo of sand.

The attacked came from Angel, and another person was beside her. Another clone of Naruto's popped up beside Angel, and fought against them both.

"A summon eh?" He watched as a shirtless dark skinned man with a mechanical scorpion stinger controlled the magic. Naruto remembered Lucy's explanation of some of the spirits. "Scorpio."

Scorpio controlled sand magic. Sand against sand then, he called on Shukaku's chakra once again. Naruto raised his hand and entrapped him. Sand quickly followed his command, strengthened by his sage mode.

"Oh, we are...surprised our sand has turned against us." Scorpio said as he looked at his body being encased with sand.

"Probably won't be the last time I see you Scorpio." Naruto said, before making a crush motion with his palm. Scorpio disintegrated into a golden light as he was crushed by the sand.

Naruto felt another source of danger, and this time it was all around him. His eyes tracked back towards Midnight as his left arm and hand stretched to the left. A satisfied smile on his face.

The air distorted around Naruto, like a vortex and the air quickly became extremely violent. It was almost like he was being crushed. He couldn't pop just yet. Naruto used Kurama's chakra once again, but he took it step further as Kurama's head took shape and broke through the violent vortex of air with a roar.

Midnight bore a surprised, and fearful look. Hoteye could barely stand up, settling a hand on his knees. Angel took a few steps back, "What are you?"

They lost their will to fight as quickly as it came.

Naruto quickly released the form, and the golden form disappeared as well. "I know what it feels like. To be trapped. For your freedom to be taken away. I'm in that hell right now. I can understand, because to me, right now, the most important thing is being free."

Midnight could only glare at him.

"You got comrades right beside you, who quickly joined you to fight. Me, I can't say the same thing. I…" Naruto faltered. "I don't know about Brain, but from little I've seen from his leadership, it didn't look like freedom to me."

Midnight, his features a little beaten up from the beating he took, he looked at Hoteye and Angel before sitting down on the dirt. His head bowed, taking deep breaths. "Screw it. There's no use."

Angel sighed, before taking a seat on some fallen over tree. Hoteye went between them both, limping from his rasengan. They said nothing. Naruto heard the footsteps before they came into view.

"Shit, so this was the source of the noise. I should have known you were a clone."

Everyone looked towards the new source of intrusion. It was Racer, and Cobra, holding onto each other. Behind them, was another clone that belonged to Naruto before he disappeared.

"Looks like we all lost huh? He's something else, Even Nirvana is destroyed." His eyes scanned the area, "That body…belongs to Brain. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Master Brain is dead?" Racer said, clutching onto his injury where he had taken the Rasengan. "I see."

Their reactions towards the death of Brain spoke volumes.

"You're free to do whatever you want. If anyone wants to see, at anytime, see the Fireshadow guild at Onibus."

"Tch." Cobra muttered.

"Angel." Naruto called out to her. He had kept in mind of the golden key she had, he could just take it, in fact, he was seriously entertaining the thought. "There's some golden keys at the guild, maybe you can stop by."

"Golden keys?" She muttered.

"Your choice." Naruto said, before he finally popped.

Naruto continued to lead Wendy and Carla through the forest. This was the real Naruto. He had sent clones in his place, because protecting them both was the most important.

Memories quickly entered his head, of the final moments, and all the thoughts that concerned the guild. Whose name he had forgotten, or didn't catch. He caught some snippets from the other clones, but at least he knew the core rationalities over the decisions.

He thought a bit about it, reflecting on the choices that he had made. There might be a few things he might have done differently, but ultimately, accepted that he couldn't change them. He would have to live with it.

Naruto was curiously however, as to what might happen to the guild now that Brain was no longer leading them. Hopefully, they wouldn't cause too much trouble.

Naruto sighed. It would be a long way back sadly. Wendy and Carla hadn't talked; he would have reacted the same. So, he gave them space.

He couldn't control any form of their version of transportation. It was mostly erratic, or didn't follow his demands.

Still, it would be nice to rest, which was very close in the darkening day. It would be nice to get back to the apartment, and have a nice bowl of ramen with Lucy. If she was willing this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Been a while. School suddenly got intense and barely had time to write. I'm still not quite finished with finals looming until the next couple weeks.**

 **If this chapter had a title, it would be called "comfort."**

 **Which would be somewhat misleading.**

* * *

Crazy!

Lucy felt that was a really accurate word that would describe her time in the job. Well, actually, the job went ok. The job itself was relatively boring, but it was what happened before and after. She had met a fellow woman and her team.

Lucy had gotten along really well with Levy. Plus! She was a part of Fairytail!

There was just…So many things that happened. That was only after the joint-job that they had completed. Ugh. Loke…Leo was actually a celestial spirit. Leo. It was coincidental how they came across him. She didn't know him, but Levy and the others did. It just happened that she was able to save him.

She didn't get to meet The Titania and the others, but she had met a few members of Fairytail.

"Can you believe that Juvia? All that was…was amazing." Lucy said, after stepping inside the guild 'hall' that was Fireshadow. Hall being the apartment in a basement that they rented.

Compared to Fairytail's, it was lacking.

"If Lucy thinks so, But Juvia wonders where is Master Naruto?"

Things were still a bit weird between them, Juvia was a bit intense, and Lucy was still wary of her. "Him? Well, you better get used to it, Naruto disappears all the time. Then he'll randomly pop up."

She took off her shoes by the mat near the door, it was how Naruto preferred it. Juvia quickly did the same.

"When will Master Naruto return?"

"I don't know." She replied, before taking a sigh. "I need to take a bath, you don't mind right?"

There was a golden light that filled the room. Loke/Leo was there. "So this is your place? It's not very close to Fairytail."

"Loke, I mean Leo? I didn't summon you!"

"I came here myself."

Lucy gave a glare.

"Uh, Sorry."

"Anyways, I told you I'm a part of Fireshadow for now."

"Well, join Fairytail. I'm still technically a part of their guild."

"Oh, is it really that easy?" She replied. Almost saying it sarcastically, before remembering he actually joined Fairytail.

"Yes, you just ask, and Master Makarov doesn't say no at all. It's pretty rare when he does. So you can just quit this guild, and go over there no problem."

Lucy's eye widened. Did that mean, she could have easily joined Fairytail without a hitch? That there was no ridiculous notion of a test? She suddenly felt very ill, oh, how a coward she had been. Suddenly, it disappeared as she thought more about it. No, she really didn't regret not joining then. This time in Fireshadow was well spent.

"Well, be glad I'll be joining near the end of the year, the guild will dissolve by then."

"Woah, I didn't mean to anger you."

Was she really? "I just mean that, I…I would like to stay in this guild until it's over." Wow. Was this really happening? Was she preferring to stay here, rather than join a guild that had been her dream. Well, delaying perhaps.

Loke frowned, "Fine. Just, try and visit there sometimes will ya? And don't summon me too often until then. They're important to me."

"That I can do!" Lucy replied happily. Loke snapped his fingers, giving a cool wave before he disappeared. "Still crazy how he was a spirit all this time."

She really wanted to share all what happened with Naruto. Hopefully he would be back today.

He wasn't. In fact, it was another two days until he returned.

When she realized, he was back, it was a muffled loud voice that was accompanied by a door slamming.

"Holy shit couch, I can't wait to sleep on you!"

The familiar, and husky sounding voice called out from the living room. Lucy was currently in her own room, writing a letter to her mom when she heard him. She got up, and went to meet him.

"What the hell? Get off me Juvia." Naruto said.

Lucy exited her room, seeing Juvia stumbling back Naruto. She mumbled some incoherent words, but otherwise seemed pleased.

Naruto spoke again, "Uh, you can do that. I won't be there though…"

"Would Master Naruto want Juvia too?" Juvia replied.

Naruto tilted his head like he was confused about it. "Let's say yes."

"Right away then, for you Master Naruto!" Juvia said, as she raced past Lucy. The door slammed closed that led to her room.

Naruto's face bunched up like he was confused about the whole situation. He shrugged, "She's a bit of weirdo."

"What did Juvia say?" Lucy asked, before noticing two individuals right behind him. They looked…out of energy, gloomy. A little girl and cat that looked very much like The Salamander's Cat.

Naruto looked at her, a wide smile appearing. "Hey Lucy! She said something about spanking. Other than that, you look happy."

His smile was pretty infectious, and she decided to ignore the part about spanking. "Thank you so much for the chance for a joint job with Fairytail. But…Who are they Naruto?"

Naruto stepped aside, giving a view of the two strangers. "This is Wendy" He mentioned at the Cat. "That's Carla."

"Hi Wendy, Carla. It's nice to meet you two."

"Hi…Lucy." Wendy replied, her features…sad. It even showed in her voice. Lucy was curious as to what happened.

"How did you end up with them?" Lucy said.

"I could explain, but I would much rather sleep right now." Naruto replied. Lucy saw the dark, slightly droopy eyes that looked longingly at the couch. He had a lazy posture as he ate a sandwich wrap he had in his hand.

"It's only seven."

"I could use it." He shrugged, taking off the sandals he wore and placing his pack onto a chair. "Lucy, show Wendy my room will ya? She'll be taking my room for tonight."

"Like you sleeping on the couch is much different." Lucy replied.

He lied down on his bed, before standing back up again. "Actually, I'm going to take a shower before I nod off."

Naruto went off on his own, leaving her with Wendy.

"Hi Wendy! So, how did you meet Naruto?"

"Uhm, he came up to our guild yesterday morning." She replied.

"Oh, are you a part of a guild? How did you end up with him?"

She didn't respond, in fact, bowed her head to hide herself from her. She might have hit a sensitive subject. Very much so. Carla looked sad too. It made her question as to where her parents where, or, if there was someone around to help her.

"Uhm, how about I show you to where Naruto's room is?" She said, feeling awkward.

"Okay."

She quickly showed the two Naruto's room. It was pretty much in the same condition as he left. She did notice that there was something different on the map, but she didn't think much about it.

"So this is Naruto's room, it's a little bare, but it should do right?"

"It's fine." The cat talked.

Oh, another talking cat. Could this one fly too?

"Well, if you want anything, I don't think Naruto would mind you got a drink or any food. Well, actually I help pay for it too so help yourself to anything."

"Thank you… you're very nice." Wendy said.

"How long will you be staying here?"

Wendy frowned and looked at Carla for a moment. "We don't know."

Lucy tried to smile to help reassure her. "Hey, don't worry. I actually was like that too a couple months ago, from what I found out, things…can work out."

"Do you think so?"

" I know so, I can help too actually."

"You're very kind, but I don't want to bother you both- "

Lucy interrupted her, "Why would that be bothersome? From what I've learned, everything is much easier with a friend."

"That…That seems nice."

Lucy gave a nod.

"I'll leave you be for now."

* * *

"Naruto~"

Just like that, he awoke. His heart beat went up excitedly before it quickly calmed down. It was quick realization.

His eye lazily opened, slightly waking up for whatever the reason that caused his heart to beat that way. Naruto already knew who it was, who else would it be really?

He focused on the blonde girl and her generous bosom. He didn't linger at all, but man, sometimes he was surprised. He found her brown eyes staring at him, hands on hips.

"You should get up, Juvia is making breakfast."

"Wake me when it's ready." He replied, turning around in the backseat of the couch. It was fairly comfortable actually, you see, with the lack of an entire arm. So, there was none of that nonsense of uncomfortable weight being placed on one arm.

"Aw, Really? C'mon, look! It's such a great day outside."

He heard the curtains being tossed aside, and with his eyes being closed the place got brighter, redder.

"Ugh, why?" It would be harder to sleep now, after all this talking. He was still fairly tired. This was his only time sleeping since the morning of his heist.

"Because~" She sung, "I feel like today is going to be great."

Naruto snuck a glance at Lucy with his face still buried in the couch. She seemed awfully perky today, in more ways than one. Meaning her chest looked more impressive than usual. Couldn't get anymore blunt than that.

He buried his face again, thinking about the female body…

"Coffee, and I'll wake." He replied, trying to sleep again.

"Okay you lazy roommate of mine."

"Eh."

The sound of food being cooked was the background noise, and he fell back into a short nap. It was over far too quick.

"Hey, get up sleepy head, I got your coffee."

"Coffee, mhm." He took a large sigh before sitting up. Lucy handed him the coffee she made. She then took a side on the other side of the couch, a book in hand.

This felt…very homey. Even when it wasn't. It was far better than an empty apartment, stocked with hardly anything but ramen.

He sat quietly in reflection, before looking at the clock striking by. It was nearly eight in the morning. "Why did you have to wake me up so early?"

The food smelled good, though it wasn't enough to warrant waking him.

"Well," Lucy's book closed. "I was wondering about Wendy, I wanted to talk before she woke up."

"Ask away." He pulled one of the levers so that the bottom of the couch flipped up and he laid down, coffee still in hand. He could sleep some more right now. He yawned.

"Okay, first off. How the heck did you end up with Wendy?"

"I honestly wasn't really expecting it, but I didn't have much choice. I'll tell you later when I'm not feeling tired."

"So, where is she going to stay? Does she have anywhere to go?"

"Nope. No family or anything. So y'know, because of how good of a person I was I just had to help this little girl with no where to go. "He said. For some reason, Lucy threw a pillow at him that was on the ground. "Why'd you do that?"

Luckily, he didn't spill the coffee she had made.

He was ignored. "So, what, where is she going to go?"

"Relax, she could go wherever she wants. Staying here? Whatever, I got two other bums here now."

Another pillow was thrown at him. Where did she get that one? He swore he only had one in here.

"I mean, she could take care of herself. Probably kick your ass."

No pillow this time. Confident that she had nothing to throw, he took a sip from his coffee. Only to have a blanket thrown over him, making him spill a bit of coffee over his chin.

"Hey! What are you doing bullying a cripple like me?" He said from within. One arm carried a coffee, and another he did not have. "Really funny, get me out."

Lucy laughed, "Yeah right. You beat me up a lot when we train."

He tried kicking off the blanket, "That's right, and as your superior, and by spilling my coffee, make me another."

He finally got out of the blanket. Before two pillows hit him simultaneously. "Dammit, why are you throwing pillows?"

Lucy had a wide smile, "There, are you awake now?"

"No thanks to you." He grumbled. She seemed awfully perky today, in more ways than one. Wait, he already thought that. Whatever. Her intricate orange shirt especially showed some impressive deep cleavage. She had tight jeans that really hugged her ass…

Woah.

Lucy seemed to have finished her interrogation as she sat back down on the couch.

"Oh jeez." Naruto stood up, distracting himself by standing up and going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He decided on skipping training for today, rest was still important, and he just got back from a long week.

When he finished inside, he checked up on Wendy and Carla and found that they were still asleep. He moved on and entered the kitchen as his stomach grumbled.

"Hey Juvia."

"M-Master Naruto." Juvia turned around. She had a spatula in hand, and wore an new apron. She was cooking a bunch of dishes, meat and eggs and other things too. Some of them were put in containers to retain their heat.

"It's just Naruto."

"Of course, Lord Naruto."

Ugh. Whatever. "Food almost ready? You get kinda tired of bread and sandwich meat that I've been eating the past several days."

"Juvia is almost finished." She said, her attention refocused on the pan of frying eggs. His mouth watered at the sight.

That was his fault. Really, he needed to be more creative with his sandwiches, and manage his cup ramens a little better.

"What exactly is the occasion here?"

Her dark blue eyes eyed him again. "Juvia just wanted to show appreciation for both Lord Naruto and Lucy."

How earnest. A smile tugged at his lips. How could he not? She wanted to create bonds, it reminded him of his child hood. To have a friend. Though, she seemed to have a better sense of how to show that.

In his youth, he was a bit too stubborn and unsure on how to show that. Inviting them out to ramen was the only way that he could think of.

He leaned in closer to whisper. "Mind if I steal one of those sausages?"

Her eyes widened, and she peeked at Lucy's direction. "Juvia does not mind."

Good answer. He quickly found one and scarfed it down. "Oh, god that's good food."

His mouth watered, he could already imagine the rest of the dishes. Juvia giggled as he realized there was a small trail of drool on his chin. He coughed as he swept it away.

"How the hell did you make it so good? Mine…tastes like disappointment compared to yours."

She smiled brightly, her face reddening slightly. "Juvia is thankful!" She clapped her hands and bounced up a couple times, making a couple other big things bounce too.

Man. What was up with him this morning?

She continued. "Juvia seasoned them."

That explained it, he never bought spices other than salt and pepper. "Huh, maybe I should learn how to cook. Anyways, I also wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind showing Wendy around today while I go and buy her some furniture for the room."

"Yes of course, Juvia will do that."

"Great! Looking forward to the food."

She smiled brightly.

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but stare with morbid fascination at the extent of Juvia's obsession with Naruto. The blue haired woman had volunteered to cook, obviously, she let her. While the other plates that everyone else were plain food and that was that, Naruto's was…intricate. Specific in a way that the food was arranged in a way that bore a striking likeness to Naruto himself.

Juvia was weird.

Naruto sauntered into the kitchen after hearing the call of readied food, and found the nearest empty seat that was situated beside Juvia.

"After eating cold food this is gonna be great." Naruto said, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at the food.

Did he not notice that the placement of the food looked like him? Apparently not as he began to eat, or maybe he just ignored Juvia's eccentricities. Every one began to eat after he started to dig in. She saw Wendy cast curious glances to him as well, as well as Juvia's excited looks towards him.

They exchanged some small talk over the course of the breakfast.

"Juvia asks of what you think of the breakfast?"

Naruto gave a smile, and looked towards Lucy. "It was amazing, way better than Lucy's."

"My food's great...You ass," She whispered that last one. Naruto chuckled.

"I could get used to this everyday." Naruto replied.

Lucy witnessed Juvia's reaction, a large blush and an incredibly happy and vibrant smile. It was astounding at how much his words affected her, at how Lucy herself could feel that glowing happiness she felt.

 _'_ _You must have been alone for a while.'_

It was a statement Naruto had said to Juvia. Just how alone? Enough to feel strongly towards someone that made her feel the slightest bit accepted?

There was definitely something to Naruto.

"Yeah Juvia, you're definitely a bit weird." Naruto said aloud. Replying to something from Juvia that she missed out in her thoughts. Which kinda ruined her earlier remark. "But I did have several weirdos as friends so who cares anyways."

He didn't exactly finesse through that with how rough he voiced his thoughts. Juvia went through an array of expressions before he finished. A thankful smile and now words said.

"Hey Wendy?" Lucy asked, seeing as they were all lounging around on the table. Carla's head was barely visible on the chair she sat on, supported by other things to reach higher.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"So, what kind of magic can you do?"

"I am a Sky Dragon Slayer, so dragon slayer magic."

"Wow really? I heard Dragonslayer's are pretty rare."

"I've actually met one not too long ago," Naruto added, "You've seen him Wendy."

"He was a poison dragon slayer, right?" She replied. The food on her plate had been eaten slightly.

"The Salamander is also a dragon slayer, at least that's what Levy told me." Lucy added.

"Dragon slayers, I've came across a couple others too, definitely a bit more unique."

"Oh right! You did say you traveled. What places have you been too?"

"Oh, I've been to all sorts of countries, uhm…" He scratched his head as he thought about it. "Bosco, Iceberg, Stella, Boya…"

"All of those countries? Wow. How long have you been traveling, I actually just realized I don't know how old you are. You've never told me," She replied. To think that he had traveled so many places. To think she had been proud to have at least traveled Fiore a little when he easily beat that.

"I didn't tell you?" He shrugged. "Nineteen."

He really was not much older than her.

"I've been traveling for a year, you must have been traveling for a while too, if you've been to all those countries." Lucy commented. He paused for a split moment.

"The day after I turned seventeen," He replied curtly, it was an odd reaction to have, like he'd much prefer he hadn't. His attention was immediately bought by Juvia, asking more questions.

Eventually, her attention was brought back to her plate, which was nearly finished. She joined in on the conversation occasionally. Wendy talked a little, mostly by Naruto's urging. It was until he stated that he was going to town later today to grab furniture. She asked to come, and he didn't mind, but only after he finished cleaning out the spare room.

She retired after she had finished the food she was given.

Lucy relaxed in her room in wait. Her room was decorated in just the way she liked it, some posters in frames decorated the walls. There was a large mirror on her drawers. There were some papers on her desk, and she realized that writing was very appealing at the moment.

So, she got to work.

It was hypnotizing sometimes. Like the words wrote themselves. She very much liked how this was. It was far better than the pen being frozen. The time seem to pass very quickly. Lucy was brought out of her trance when she thought there was a knock on the door. She looked back but saw nothing, and there was no further knocking. Weird, why was that?

"Lucy."

Her heart leapt in terror, and a scream left her mouth. The chair beneath her vanished, and stumbled back from the direction of the intrusion. Lucy landed on her back, as she reached for a golden key before she realized who it was.

There, standing on the ceiling as he let out a bellowing laugh was Naruto. "Oh man! I should do this more often."

"W-Why did you do that!"

He rolled his eyes, like it completely obvious. His hand went to his hip. "Because I thought it would be hilarious."

Lucy felt her face heat up, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Well I'm a ninja, so I snuck in."

"How much magic can you do? You're sticking to the ceiling!"

"Eh, You didn't know I can do this? I could have sworn I did this in front of you." Naruto's face turned into confusion. "Well, you should know by now that I'm awesome."

"Seriously."

"Why are you so surprised? I'm not unpredictable for nothing."

"Oh yeah, and who says that?"

"Only one person that I know of." Naruto replied, giving a sheepish smile. He fell from the ceiling and planted on his feet, like second nature to him. "Anyways, ready? What'cha doing?"

His gaze wandered to the desk, the writing utensils and the paper being set.

"Don't look at it anymore!" Lucy screamed. She quickly got up and shoved him away and hurriedly covered all the papers.

Some of the writing were a little…inappropriate. Plus, there was also the compilation of the perfect boyfriends. That may or may not have Naruto inside it.

"Yeah, Yeah. Diaries or whatever." He waved several times. "I'm done with the room. So, you ready?"

"Yup, Yup, just get out." She quickly got behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Why are you pushing me?"

It was a bit of an effort to do so. "I'll be ready in an minute!"

She still felt fairly embarrassed.

"Well hurry up."

* * *

Lucy sat back on against the seat as the train rumbled underneath. She had convinced Naruto that it was better to shop at Magnolia town. He had just shrugged and said sure. So now they were on their way.

Naruto had his eyes closed, his features had a nearly unnoticeable frown.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Hm? It's nothing much really, but I also wondering if you wanted to grab some ramen later?"

Well, it wasn't too healthy, honestly, she wanted something else to eat. Though it seemed to be his favorite dish. "We ate two hours ago."

"Then we'll eat later."

He was very intent on having it. Oh well, she was the one who wanted to come here.

"Sure, why not? But I get to choose what we eat next."

He had a small smile, pleased. "Great, I could use a bowl, and no problem."

"So, how about you tell me what happened on your mission?" Naruto asked. His brow raised at her outburst.

"I thought you'd never ask! Now, where do I start?"

The train ride was spent explaining what she had done. He would nod and 'ah' and say what happened next. It was…nice. It was nice that he paid so much attention.

"Okay, know the best places to find furniture?" He asked. "It's pretty likely Carla and Wendy are staying."

"Ah, let me think."

They walked through the streets of Magnolia town. It was fairly busy, lots of people walking around. There was always that hope that they would encounter someone like Mirajane, or the Titania. Despite seeing the inside guildhall of Fairytail, she didn't even see them.

"You know… I think it's a good thing that you came along. I have no idea what Wendy might like."

"So, you needed a girl's opinion?"

"Definitely help. Plus, eating ramen with a friend is always great."

Lucy swept her hair aside, "It's always ramen, isn't it? When do you not think about ramen?"

"No idea, maybe all the time, plus I eat it a lot."

"Not very healthy by the way."

He shrugged.

Lucy snapped her fingers, "I think I remember a store by this book store."

"Then let's get to it."

They talked plenty on their way. Once she actually saw the book store, she couldn't help but try and buy a few novels. Naruto wasn't interested, and waited outside.

How odd, didn't he say he wrote? So shouldn't he like reading books too?

Lucy walked out the bookstore with a bag in hand. She looked around, trying to catch a sight of him. It took a really long time to actually find him. Somehow, he missed him multiple times as he was standing at some sort of gardening store outside. Lucy actually thought it wasn't him at first, until she saw the marks on his face and the missing arm.

He was looking at some sort of plant as a female assistant talked with him. She got closer, and heard a few of their talks.

"So, this needs about that much water?"

"Yes, It doesn't too much sun either."

"That's good, living room it is then, or maybe my room." Naruto replied.

Lucy interrupted, "Hey, there you are. What are you doing?"

Naruto looked at her, "Just buying a plant, thought it be nice to have a bit of decoration in the apartment."

The store worker smiled and her, and said hello. Which she responded with one of her own.

"What brought this on?" Lucy asked.

"I went through Crocus last week, and I thought maybe a little life in the apartment would be good too," Naruto replied, he quickly dug into his wallet and gave the required Jewels.

"Thank you for shopping here, take good care of it."

"Yes, of course." They quickly departed, heading no where in particular. "Now, where's that store?"

"It's down that street." Lucy pointed.

"Then afterwards, ramen!" Naruto practically bounced, an adorable smile on his face as he held the new plant in hand.

* * *

"Look Lucy, there's one!" He pointed at a large stand. A permanent place, large enough for a kitchen and a dozen patrons, but not much else. "Y'know, buying furniture took a lot longer than expected."

"That's because you were so picky." She complained.

"They were expensive, you can't deny that. Who cares now, lets have lunch."

Naruto and Lucy entered the building, there was two other customers inside, giggling to one another as they ate food. A middle-aged lady was behind the counter, who welcomed them. They ordered, he had something with meat in it, and she got anything that had vegetables in it. They received their dishes in no time.

They took a seat in the corner.

"So why do you like ramen so much?" She asked, after taking a few bites. He hadn't finished his bowl just yet, so that was a plus. There was still that time when he would instantly finish a bowl without having actually seeing him down it. He was eating as slowly as she was.

"Hmm." He ate a few more bites. "It tastes really good?"

Even Naruto didn't seem convinced by it. "That can't be it."

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it." He shrugged.

There had to be a reason. If the adorable smile and energy earlier was of any hint. "So, when you have ramen… What does it remind you of? "

He went silent, contemplative. Before long, a small smile appeared as he ate another bite. "Times with my teachers, times with my friends, times of my master, and times of my team."

A team?

"There see?" Sharing his smile. "Its like, comfort food."

She especially liked hamburgers at specific times. As well as dark chocolate.

"Comfort food huh?" He replied.

"Yup! It's just nostalgic. All those good memories just come back."

She could remember all the times with her mother. The food they eaten, the walks, everything. She didn't want to linger too long, and found Naruto looking at her.

Naruto eyes looked ocean deep, but warm. A small, soft, sincere smile appeared. Simple, but captivating in how it changed him. "Then this is another cherished memory that I'll always remember."

Lucy's heart fluttered, skipped, and was joyful all at once. She immediately felt her face heat up. She focused her attention on the bowl of ramen in front of her. It somehow tasted better than before.

Did he even realize how romantic that sounded? Of how great it felt when she heard it?

She looked back up at him. Naruto didn't really react, only his eyes were closed as he happily ate his ramen. He seemed more relaxed than on the train, or even minutes before.

It was really was comfort food to him.

Honestly, the thought of this being a date had never crossed Lucy's mind. He hadn't even asked like it was one, nor did it really feel like one. What actually was it supposed to feel?

Naruto had an unrestrained joy about him. Powerful enough that if anyone around him were to feel it too. Okay, maybe a part of that involved her little crush on him.

Though, there was something unique about Naruto.

* * *

 **A/N: I realize how slow of a pace I'm going. I have many snippets of conversations and events of what I have planned. Plenty of these will likely not make it through. We haven't even seen the much of fairytail either.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I initially wanted to post two chapters on Christmas, but I was very dissatisfied with how they both turned out. So it involved whole lot of fixing and revisions. The changes definitely changed it's tone of the chapters. So, here's two chapters. Have a happy holiday everyone!**

 _"I realized the most painful thing in this world. That I was unnecessary."_ Haku, chapter 29.

Overdo.

* * *

They returned later that day. Naruto wasn't really interested in doing much else, to her disappointment. The beds and the other things were to be delivered to the apartment later today.

"I'd just like to relax for the rest of the day." He had said.

The train back was spent in silence. A comfortable one, and she started reading the book she had bought earlier. They arrived at their apartment. Though, there was something interesting at the apartment when they did.

"Naruto, there's people here. Hiya, everyone." She said. The table was stocked full of people. There were four of them, three men, and one girl. Wendy wasn't around, but Juvia was busy settling snacks and water on the table for the guests. Naruto was still walking down the stairs when she said so.

"Really? You know what? I'm not even surprised anymore." Naruto replied. He walked through the door and a flash of recognition appeared on his face. "Oh."

"Hello, we've never actually introduced to one another, did we?" A large man with a metal plate on his jaw said.

The teenage girl, who very much dressed herself that resembled a cat suddenly bounded off the chair and quickly went up to Naruto. "Wow! You really do have whiskers! Aren't you just a cute-y kitty-kitty."

She suddenly grabbed a hold of his both of his cheeks.

"Ah! What the heck woman!"

 _Cute-y Kitty-kitty?_ Lucy couldn't help but laugh. The scene was just so…out there. Then there was the nick name.

"M-Millianna! That's not fine and dandy at all!" A person who…had a unique physical appearance. Different blocks made up his appearance.

"Millianna, I think you should come sit back down."

The girl known as Millianna frowned, "There's nothing embarrassing about this at all." But she complied all the same and sat back down.

"So, I suppose…It's nice to see you again?" Naruto said, uncertain. He rubbed his cheek. Lucy was curious on how he knew these people. Were these his old team like he said earlier? "I'm not sure…not after what Millianna did."

Before anything else was said, Naruto walked into the living and put down the plant that he had bought where there was plenty of sunlight.

The large, olive skinned man spoke. "Yes, it's a bit strange. I assure you it's a neutral visit."

Naruto sat on the armrest of the couch, crossing his arm as he looked at the newcomers. She stood beside him.

"Yeah, like your names."

"Forgive us. My name is Simon."

"Millianna!"

"Shô" A blonde guy stated.

"Mine is Wally." The blocky guy said.

"Naruto."

"Lucy." She gave a little wave.

The introductions were over, and Naruto spoke again. "So, how did you guys even find me?"

"This!" Millianna brought up a worn magazine, it was the one that featured them both, as well as The Titania and her team. To think that was back in July, and in another week, it was October.

Wow. That seemed soooo long ago!

"That thing again? To think that it would give me so much trouble." Naruto sent her a look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy replied. He shrugged again, "Anyways, how do you guys know each other?"

Naruto and the four all gave each other looks. Like he was trying to confirm something. "It was some time ago, about a month or so before I made Fireshadow. They're all from a tower that I destroyed and no, they weren't in it when it fell."

"That's…another thing we came here for." Simon said. There was a bit of silence.

"Is it about Jellal?" Naruto said quietly.

"Yes. We wish to know what exactly happened to Jellal. I was able to convince the others of exactly who Jellal became, and of his plan, otherwise Millianna wouldn't have introduced herself that way."

Suddenly, that relaxed atmosphere turned tense. This was a lot more serious than she anticipated. Lucy would rather have that other one.

"He's dead, I buried him."

Lucy didn't expect that response, it was…she didn't quite know. She glanced at him, but he was emotionless. There was a palpable silence. Everyone coming to terms as to what was said. Everyone that sat on the table had different expression, but all seemed to have expected that answer. There was something that lingered in the back of Lucy's mind.

Was it possible that Naruto…

"It was something that we all thought, it just confirmed our suspicions." Simon said. Lucy felt nervous, and Juvia leaned against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed that overlooked the guests. "If you wouldn't mind, can you show us where you buried him?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." He replied. "When would you like to leave?"

Naruto was able to act normal. What exactly did this mean? That he wasn't at fault? It was something she wanted to know, but was afraid of the answer. Maybe she was looking far too much into it.

This was just… so surprising to know.

"Thank you, we would like to leave in the morning if that's no problem." Simon replied.

"That's okay, and there's no need to thank me."

"Then we'll stop by tomorrow morning, by nine." Simon stood up, and everyone else followed suit. "Thank you Juvia, for letting us wait inside."

"Juvia thinks it's no problem."

"Yes, thank you for the dandy treats." Wally tipped his hat towards her guildmate. Milliana gave a small wave of goodbye and an apologetic smile. While Sho simply walked out of the apartment. They left, and the door clicked closed and the numerous steps until there was no more.

Naruto scratched his neck, "No rest I guess."

"Naruto?" Lucy frowned. There was nothing to be gained from conjecture, and she wanted to know.

He looked at her. His eyes seemed to how lost their warmth. "Yeah?"

"What happened to Jellal?" She found out she wasn't brave enough to ask him directly as to what was plaguing her thoughts. When she asked this question, he did not hesitate in the slightest. He saw right through her. For the first time, she really did not like his blunt nature.

"I killed him."

It really did change how she looked at him, those blue eyes still stayed the same. "Did you have a good reason?"

"Of course, I did."

"What was it?" She couldn't help but notice how her heart beat was a little faster.

"He viewed human lives as nothing more than some pieces in a game. The tower he built was made by slaves."

"Those people that came, were they slaves or- "

He nodded, answering her question. Then he frowned. "I'll see what comes from it. Anyways, I forgot to have my items checked out. I'll be right back."

He pretty much ended the conversation, but she wasn't sure what else to ask. Naruto quickly got his pack before he walked out too. Lucy sat back down on the couch, sighing loudly. She heard the plates and cups being placed in the sink, the fridge being opened. Juvia was still in the kitchen.

"Isn't this weird Juvia? Who would have thought he could actually do that? Even for a good reason I suppose…" Lucy looked at her, and Juvia was silent for a moment before she replied.

"Juvia thinks…that Master Naruto is still a good person, everything Naruto did was to help us."

"Yeah but, don't you find it weird? I'm not saying he's keeping secrets or anything, it's just…He's just so cheerful, and maybe a bit lazy. Who would have thought?"

"Juvia knows. Naruto is just like us, that he doesn't pretend to be someone he's not." She gave a giggle. "Even when he says he's the greatest."

She smiled, "Yeah, that's just him being full of himself. Anyways, I need to distract myself. Is Wendy in Naruto's room?"

Juvia gave a nod, and Lucy went off down the hall. She knocked on the door to Naruto's room which was quickly opened after a nervous shout of her coming to the door.

"Hey Wendy, how are you?"

Wendy gave a smile, which was a good sign. Lucy still didn't quite know what happened, but it was definitely recent. She might as well wait until she opened up, or until Naruto came back and told the story. "I'm doing well."

"Good news, Naruto got you a bunch of stuff for the room right next to this one, your own bed, drawers and some other stuff."

All from out of his pocket too. Just for Wendy.

"Did he? He didn't have to do that!"

"Yes, he did Wendy. He's the reason we're here in the first place." Carla said.

"But, you know what master Roubaul said. He's the one-"

"What do you guys mean?" Lucy asked.

Carla was standing on the bed, her…paws angrily placed on her hips. To be honest, her angry demeanor was slightly lost with being a cat.

"Naruto appeared and destroyed our homes when he fought with this other jerk. Then-then…" Carla looked to the ground, her earlier energy disappearing. "He said that he hated what Master Roubaul did and that he wrong, when Master Roubaul was just trying to protect us. He just spat all over..."

Carla went silent, still seemed to be fuming. So much for trying to distract herself. "Is this true Wendy?"

She looked at her, before meekly nodding once. To think that a couple hours ago, she was crushing hard on Naruto over his comment. It was a different side to him. It was almost funny in a way.

In the hallway, she heard the echo of the apartment door being closed and Naruto talking with Juvia. He wasn't kidding when he said he would be right back.

"Can you come with me Wendy? Come too Carla."

She heard the conversation that was going on in the kitchen. "You know what I would really like Juvia? You calling me by my name, nothing attached to it. It would mean a lot."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, that is what a friend calls me."

"…Then, Juvia will call you, Naruto."

Naruto and Juvia noticed them enter, Wendy and Carla stood in the living room. "Hey guys."

"Naruto, can I ask something?" She asked.

"Sure."

"How exactly did you end up with Wendy?"

"Oh that?" He replied, "Roubaul ran his guild near a place I was searching, it was completely filled with copies of himself- "

"That's not what was going on, and the guild is Cait Shelter!"

Everyone looked to the outburst, it was Carla that shouted. Naruto continued despite it.

"Yeah… Cait Shelter, I noticed pretty quickly that the old man-"

"His name was Roubaul, don't you have any respect? How can you be so insensitive?" Carla screamed.

"What else do you want me to say?" Naruto replied calmly. "This was just a lie that he made up for you?"

"No," Wendy stood, and suddenly Lucy that they had broached upon a really sensitive subject. She saw the tears forming in the young girl's eyes, "Master Roubaul…said that they were all real people. That he knew all of them."

Naruto took a few steps forward, and Carla stood defiantly in front of Wendy.

"Naruto…" Lucy muttered.

"I'm just going to talk to them Lucy."

Naruto's eyes had an icy look to them. His voice carried a hard edge.

"Wendy, your twelve, right?"

She didn't reply, but responded with a nod.

"Then I'll tell you now, that you will come across people that won't agree with you. Who you can't possibly understand as to why they do the things they do. So, I'm one person who disagrees as to what Roubaul did to you two."

Wendy gasped and took a few steps back. Carla screamed for him to be quiet but Naruto silenced her with a look. So, why couldn't she stop this? It was like her feet were stuck, and her lips were sealed.

"A man I once knew tried to do something like that, just on a much bigger scale. What I know was that it was a fake, nothing more than a huge lie. So, it really makes me furious knowing that Roubaul did the same. The way I see it, Roubaul could have easily lied just to spare your feelings."

Lucy finally found her words, "Naruto stop it, Wendy is just-."

Naruto eyes centered on her, and his words were firm. "Stay out of this."

Anything else that could be said died in her throat. There was something about being on the receiving end. "No." She replied. "Don't you see what you're doing?"

"Please…Stop." Wendy cried. Carla was in the same state.

He looked at them, before his hand tugged on his hair in frustration, his features turning into what Lucy could describe as shame. A large sigh erupted from him.

"I'm sorry, Carla, Wendy…" His voice went soft. He sat back onto a chair, and took another deep breath. "Sorry for being such an idiot, for being an asshole. It's okay to feel the way you do, to be angry and hurt, to feel lost. When I lost those close to me, I felt that way too."

"I'm sorry, I'm letting my hatred talk. I'm doing the same thing that my enemies did to me, and you're suppose to be my friend, jeez…" He shook his head, and he bore a frown. There was something enthralling, that she could only stand and witness.

"I try my best to understand others. It's definitely not easy an thing to do when hate gets involved. You thought of them as your family, that's one thing I can't deny."

Both Wendy and Carla looked at him, tears still present in their eyes.

"He entrusted me with your care, I'm honestly confused about that. Even If I disagree with what he did, I could see that Roubaul was a good man, so perhaps he just done what he could. Maybe he did what he thought was best, I hope it was. That's just what I believe though, what about you?"

Lucy witnessed Wendy rubbed her tear trodden face a few times before she spoke. "I-I believe they were real, or, at least at one point."

Naruto gave a small warming smile. "What I'm saying is, people will believe in different things, they might even challenge you. If you believe it, then who am I to say otherwise?"

"I just…" Wendy could barely speak. "Miss them so much."

Naruto closed his eyes, "It gets a bit better, but you will always miss them. My master was a massive pervert, but he was… one of the greatest people I've ever met. I miss him everyday, and I always wonder what advice he might give me."

…Her mother. Layla Heartfilia. All the letters that she wrote to her, that her mother would never read.

Naruto continued, "Honestly Wendy, you're pretty resilient. If I was in your situation, I'm not sure…if I could ever handle it."

She looked towards the ground. "I'm…I'm not strong."

"You didn't give up. That counts."

Wendy's face was flushed red, and she wiped her face free of the tears. Her eyes still looked towards her feet. Naruto stood up and placed his hand on her hair and messed it up a little.

"I made a promise to the old man that I would at least find you comrades. If you want to stay here, and join the guild, you can go ahead. If you want to go off on your own, uh, well, I might have to go with you to make sure my word is kept."

"I-I understand." Wendy said thickly. "I want to stay here. You helped Master Roubaul, when you didn't have too and he was really happy when you said yes. It's okay, I forgive you for being, a-a- "

"An idiot?" Naruto said. Was that awe? It was replaced by a happy grin. "You know what Wendy? I think we're going to be good friends and when you have friends that are willing, you never have to bear anything alone."

"Juvia will help too!" Juvia shouted.

"We're…here for you Wendy." Lucy said. What an awkward situation. How did it turn to this?

"That- "Wendy looked ready to cry, "It means a lot!"

Her wiped her face of the tears that were threatening to form again. Naruto spoke again, "Wendy, do you know what we all have in common? We're just a bunch of lost idiots."

"Idiots? I'm no idiot." Lucy whispered.

"Juvia is your lost idiot Naruto." Juvia said.

Wendy let out a smothered laugh from her emotions. "Really? You're all older than me, so I thought…"

"Well, I'm sure lots of other people try and find their way. Would you want to join us Wendy, Carla?"

Lucy couldn't help but say something, it was nearly sarcastic, but she was glad of the lightening mood. Even if it was odd at how it had reached this state. "Doesn't that mean she'll be lost with us?"

It was Juvia that replied, "But, Juvia and everyone will be lost together… That's better than being alone."

Lucy couldn't deny that.

"Carla?" Wendy said.

"It's not like we can anywhere." Carla huffed out.

"Then, we'll join."

Naruto gave a smile. "Sorry again, same to you Carla. How about we get this stupid paperwork out of the way?"

Lucy retired to her bedroom quickly after that. She flopped down on her bed and took a deep sigh. How did that get so…weird? It was intense.

Still, there was another two to add to this small guild. This apartment was getting smaller.

* * *

"Oh, hey Naruto, you know this is the first time I see you up early." Lucy said. Naruto was in the kitchen, and he glanced at her before focusing on the stove.

"I said I would help them. I better be ready." Was his response. "I'm making scrambled eggs, did you want some?"

"Sure, that sounds decent."

"Don't expect anything to what Juvia makes."

She smiled and filled herself a cup of coffee, she talked a little as he cooked the breakfast. It was very simple. Scrambled eggs with some toast. It was true, definitely plain in comparison to Juvia's. She thanked him, it saved her from cooking. They ate for a while, and she thought about what happened yesterday with Wendy.

"You're…a bit different then I thought." He blinked, then she realized that she had voiced her thoughts. "The other day I mean."

He shrugged. "I'm not from here remember?"

"Right. Where is that anyway?" She asked.

"The village Hidden in the Leaves."

She looked down, seeing the leaf symbol on her hand. That made a lot of sense. Though the name Fireshadow still didn't quite match it.

"That's a unique name." She had never heard of it. "Where is it?"

"I guess, but I would honestly rather not say much else about my home." Naruto said, his tone still very casual.

"Why?" She asked. He had a faraway look in his eye as his fork was frozen above his plate.

He focused on her quickly. "Thinking about home just brings up too many questions I don't know the answer too, so it's better to not think about it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's nothing like what you might be thinking. Just worries of mine, and a few promises to keep. So, no need." He gave a reassuring smile.

Well that was good. She didn't mean to make things awkward. She was nearly finished her plate when he did, he gathered his used dishes and washed them. They didn't really talk much after that. It pretty much died when the door was knocked on, Naruto called for them to open, and it revealed the people from yesterday.

"Good morning Mister whiskers!" Millianna shouted. She wasn't actually seen, at least not until she jumped up a few times behind the imposing visage of Simon.

"Uh, that isn't my name. It's Naruto."

Despite the news yesterday, she still called him that. "Okay Mr. Kitty-kat."

"You know what? I like the other one better."

Lucy held in a smile, it was amusing. Naruto, some one armed, capable guy being called a Mr. kitty-kat. Though, this was still another weird situation.

Simon, the large guy interrupted. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"We'll wait outside." Simon nodded, and then closed the door.

Naruto was pretty much ready, the only thing he did was put on his sandals, put on his overcoat, and shouldered his pack. He clipped on some small bags onto his pants. Like all the other times she saw before, he done it with little difficulty.

Some of his words yesterday echoed in her head. How people had different beliefs, how he said he try and understand. If she could describe him, it would be…Actually, she didn't really know. He was a bit all over the place.

One thing that she did know was that Naruto was her friend.

"I'll see you later." He said, after he had gathered all his gear.

"Okay… be safe, right?"

He looked at her, and gave a half smile. "Thanks."

* * *

The majority of the journey was in silence, or talks that he was not a part of. Simon talked to him a little, so did the crazy obsessed cat girl. He could have made a clone, but that wouldn't be very courteous. Then there was the tower that he had to redestroy once again, thanks to Ultear, if she was telling the truth.

The slowest part of the traveling would be spend getting there. They took the train, then walked, then took the carriage as far as it went. Walking. Now it was walking again, and it was a long one. They continued throughout the day, and he saw the Tower in the horizon, settled on the small island that it was built on.

"It's…rebuilt." Simon said.

"We're going to destroy it, right? We need too." It was Millianna who said that, with a hardened look in her eye. Hatred.

No wonder.

"How far is it?" Wally asked him.

"It's on the mainland." Naruto said, know what he was referring too. His fight with Jellal had carried them that far.

To be truthful, he was very much expecting one of them to attack him. Just thinking about this whole situation was very…he couldn't quite put it into words right now. They walked some worn trail by the beachside, and the tower occasionally broke through the trees.

The others were behind him, talking. They weren't very loud, but they weren't quiet either, but he doubted he was supposed to hear them. Most of it was uninteresting.

Someone approached from behind, calm steps, but he was sure to keep an eye. Simon was the one who approached.

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Wanted to say thank you for showing us."

"There's… no need." Naruto replied. He wasn't sure if he was lying. "Can I ask why?"

"Closure, I suppose, for a friend. It would be better this way." He was silent for a long while. "Do you know anyone from Fairy Tail? I realized they're pretty renown, and that you have done something with them if the news article was of any indication."

"Not at all really, the only name I remember is Makarov. The paper saying, we worked together didn't really happened, I just got rid of some demon while they were hanging around."

"I see. Erza is a member of the guild, and all of us became friends when we were slaves, even Jellal."

"…Jellal was a slave?" Naruto felt nerves build up in his stomach. Twisting, contorting.

"Yes. Even if he had changed, I couldn't help but miss who he used to be. He was a friend."

"How did he become like he was now?"

"I don't quite know. Perhaps he was always like that, or maybe something changed him. He was punished when we tried to escape...Sorry, I'm just thinking of bygone days. Even if they weren't especially pleasant."

The twisting in his stomach heightened and he couldn't help but think about the new information he just received because of all the possible-

He took a very slow, deep, quiet, breath.

How did Jellal even turn out the way he did? He sighed. Was there any use thinking about it? The past mattered, but there was nothing he could do to change it. Thinking about what ifs was a waste of time.

He done what he thought was right at the time.

There was always the possibility of picking the wrong choice.

Such as when Black Zetsu destroyed that artifact some time ago. There was the possibility of that item bringing him home. Doing something else had hinged on his mind. If he had been able to save it, perhaps he could have been back, or maybe it wouldn't have. There was just no use thinking about it, all he could do is learn.

"After this, what are all of you going to do? You've been in that tower for a long time haven't you?"

"Visit our friend. After that, Sho and Millianna want to travel and experience the world. I don't blame them."

"What about you and Wally?"

"We'll go with them for now, but both Wally and I will try and find our siblings, so it works for all of us."

"You guys have siblings? That reminds me, hey Wally?"

"How can I help you?" He replied.

"You know a guy named…uh." Who was it again? Midnight? No… Cobra? No he was the one with the snake. "Hoteye. He… well he looked similar to you. Like, shape wise."

"Hoteye? I don't know him. My brother's name was Richard. Honestly, I'm not even sure if my brother is even alive."

"The same could be said of my sister." Simon said.

It was a morbid thought.

"I understand." Naruto replied. "There's something terrible about not knowing…That's why, I want to help you guys. If there's a small chance, then you have to take it."

"You'd help us?"

"It's the least I can do. Do you guys have any communication Lacrimas? In case I have to contact you."

It was Simon that spoke, and he dug into a pack that he carried with him and pulled out a communication lacrima. "I got one earlier."

"Cool, I don't know why they make them so big." Naruto said. He angled his pack on his belly, and pulled out his own and linked it with Simon's. "There, Hoteye might come to my place in the next few weeks, or at the very least someone who knows him. I'll contact you then."

"Thank you, you're a bit more dandy then I thought you were." Wally then tipped his hat.

If there was only twelve golden keys in the world, then it would be in Angel's interests in get them. If her desire for them was as strong as Lucy's.

"How about you Simon?"

"My sister's name is Kagura Mikazuchi. She should be sixteen by not." He paused. "It's been so long."

"Well, it would have been too much of a coincidence if I met someone with her name." He replied. "I travel a lot, maybe it will happen one day."

Maybe, maybe not. He rarely talked to people on his travels. Still, maybe he could come with something. Then he was reminded by how he was actually found out.

He snapped his fingers. "You could actually get a journalist or something to help you. They might help. You can direct your sister to your friend or me."

"That's a good idea, but… there's a chance she might not see it."

"There's a chance she might. Any chance is worth it, especially if there's not a lot of options."

"I suppose, I'll take you up on that."

"Fairy tail, or Fireshadow." He repeated. The continued, and the location of the grave he had set for Jellal drew near.

Simon spoke again, "There's something else I want to ask. Do you think you can destroy the tower again?"

"It's something you don't have to ask for. From my experience, bringing someone back to life has a cost." Naruto replied.

"All for the dark mage that was Zeref." Simon said.

Rinne rebirth had the potential to resurrect someone, there were so many factors in it that depended on it's sacrifice. Length of the person dead, the deterioration of the physical body, or if there was even one. Plus, there was the issue of chakra that the user possessed. He studied a lot of the rinnegan techniques, so perhaps he wanted to feel like it mattered in some way.

Yeah, he studied. On those long and lonely days since he came here. There was not much else to do really.

"One life for another, simple as that." Don't get him started on the technique that was reanimation.

"Something like that shouldn't exist. I can't imagine what sort of magical power is required to use it nor do I know how it was even rebuilt."

Naruto could power it himself, or maybe not, he could barely use the various magical items that this dimension had. That communication lacrima had taken a long while to even use properly.

"Yeah, I'm wondering about that too." He replied. Ultear had said she rebuilt it. He didn't know how she managed that, and truthfully, he didn't really care. "I'll make sure it won't be rebuilt. When did you all become slaves? If you don't mind me asking?"

Simon was silent for a while. "We were all kids when we were brought to work on the tower. Eventually, all of us fought back. Jellal seemed so different back then. He cared so much for us all, and he always seemed so cheerful…"

Naruto felt that nothing could be said. He had no answer to that. The only thing were questions that he had already asked himself. He went quiet as they walked, lost in his thoughts.

It would something he would have to live with. The thoughts of 'What if'. It wasn't a new concept to him, but it didn't make it any less troubling. He couldn't turn back time, he would just have to keep going.

They traversed through some shrubbery. He stopped them when he could see the marked grave he placed. He mentioned towards it, and soon they all saw it. Naruto walked away, he took a hesitant step before he turned around. They all looked to him, somber, or stone-faced expressions.

"I know it's not enough but, I'm sorry for taking away a childhood friend. Maybe, he was just lost. I just never gave him a chance to find his way, or to be helped."

Did they want to help him?

They didn't look at him, and he couldn't look at them either when he left.

Naruto heard the waves crashing against the coast, the wind howling. The wind would be more obvious, he was floating above the tree line. He looked at the expanse of the tower. It's title was lost on him. It was very much like a castle. Some of the sections on the ground level were destroyed, and the areas around it were also still demolished from it's previous destruction.

Other than that, it wasn't the pile of rocks that he had left it in. So, he would leave it in even worse condition. His senses caught nothing, no signatures, no negative emotions… No wildlife.

Naruto flew up into the sky, higher than the trees, higher than the tower. He recalled the fight he had with Jellal, all those words he said.

People being nothing more than pieces to be played, to be discarded, to be sacrificed. Like Naruto, or Jellal himself.

It was game. Just a game.

He frowned. Naruto felt his knuckles tightened until it hurt. People's lives were nothing like that. He wouldn't be in this situation if he was never brought here in the first place.

Of every attempt that he tried to not be affected, it was impossible. Trying to not remember names of people helped, but, he still remembered the places and the lessons and the solitude.

He would rather not be stuck here.

Damn it.

Damn it all.

When the day came when he caught Zetsu. He would tear him limb from limb. It wasn't just simply revenge, it was also for all those that fell, and to destroy an apocalyptic ambition.

Naruto gathered the chakra needed for another Truthseeker ball. He focused intently before it finally finished. It hovered over his hand, and he formed another technique. It would have be smaller than usual, a mini one, or so he'd dubbed. A small yellow rasenshuriken formed above his hand, before he melded it together with the Truthseeker ball. Now, it was now black in appearance.

Naruto held it above his head, and he heard the whine of the technique as he flew further higher. He knew what it was capable of. With a grunt, he threw it at the base of the of the tower. It pierced through the stone and any other types of mass. He willed it to burst.

He heard the sound first, then he witnessed the destruction. Anything caught within was vaporized as it exploded. He placed his arm in front to block any small pieces of debris that came his way. The entirety of the island was consumed by the blast, he watched as the tower fell first, succumbing into the black sphere.

The aura of destruction stopped soon after, and the water rushed to cover what little of the island remained.

"Maybe, that was a bit overkill." He said. As he watched the water calm after a few moments. "But it did help me feel a bit better."

The thought of ramen came to his mind.

He thought a lot about why he was restless. Rest and work. At least work kept him busy, kept him from thinking too much.

Yeah. Ramen did comfort him. It reminded him of home, but they were just memories.

Even the memories and nostalgia that ramen granted him was a small boon. Memories weren't enough. It was only a temporary reprieve from his fears.

That there was no escaping from this prison.

* * *

 **A/N: A few fun facts about the changes.**

 **1\. Naruto was a bit more ruthless to Wendy, and non-apologetic. I sat on the original for a while, wondering what was wrong. So, this version came to be, I found this a whole lot better.**

 **2\. Simon and the others were not in the original draft. It was Lyon and his team. So, that changed quite a bit, including future chapters. I was losing interest, and Lyon being there didn't make a whole lot of sense. I considered him joining the guild.**

 **3\. Jellal's status was something I kept ambiguous throughout, because I was still toying with the idea and wasn't sure how I wanted it to be. The reason I decided this course because I thought it was more interesting.**

 **I also didn't want to maintain that Naruto is a completely positive influence on the world. That he could do no wrong. That he could only make things better. I didn't want to follow canon with him inserted and occasionally saying something. I wanted him to make things different.**

 **To me, it makes for a more interesting story. Because, well, I have to write it. If it keeps my interest, then I continue.**

 **Thank you for those that review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The door shut behind him. Everyone was inside, waiting either on the table or on the couch. Which was a bit weird. Though he guessed it was a bit late in the day, nor did they say they were doing a mission.

"Oh, Hey Naruto. That was fast."

"Hi, Naruto." Wendy said quietly.

"Welcome back home Naruto." Juvia said.

This was beginning to look suspicious. Lucy had this energy about her which meant there was something she wanted. Or something that she wanted to show him, sometimes they were the same thing.

Naruto wondered what it might be, he could use a distraction, or something to cheer him up.

The others, well, he didn't spend a whole lot of time with them to know. Though, they looked to be waiting for Lucy. So, whatever it might be, Lucy was spearheading this operation.

"Well you know how fast I can travel." He replied. "What's going on? Why's everyone here?"

There was an unrestrained smile on Lucy, her hands right behind her back that accentuated her chest. A rather large chest…

Just how many times did he have to point out the obvious?

Still, he appreciated her genuine happiness or energy. Being around anyone with a gleeful demeanor was a bit infectious. Juvia always seemed so cheerful too.

"Well…It's better to show it to you."

Apparently, the reason her hands were behind her because she was hiding something. A piece of paper was shoved into his face, he quickly took hold of it.

"It's a job, I thought of you when I saw it. So, when are we doing it?" She said excitedly.

"This sounds like it's more for you than me."

She ignored his accusation, not that he minded, he needed Jewels. "Well read it!"

"Can ya hang on? You just gave it to me." Naruto flipped the post rightly. Now that was an impressive number of Jewels. Though, the rest of the post was peculiar as well. There were the requirements, and a note written at the bottom. The guy seemed to get straight to the point, despite how complicated the mission seemed. It was better than of the pointless information that some job offerings did.

'Explore ruins, gather artifacts, & Escort.'

'Mages needed! 6-8 mages, two minimum S-class are required. Time sensitive.

'An in-depth explanation can be given when job is accepted. So, forgive the ambiguity in the job posting. The reward noted should suffice. The minimal amount of details that I can share will follow. Escort of two magic-less persons. Completion of job is variable, but maximum time is a two-week period of either success or failure. Either option will result in full payment, but success will be rewarded with bonuses. Dependent on discovery and/or exploration of ruins and other artifacts. Housing, travel, and food will be accommodated.'

'Possible dangers. Expect travel over the sea. Ruins equipped with self-defence mechanisms. Pirates/thugs, and wildlife/fauna.'

'With acceptance, within three days see Akane Resort hotel and ask the front desk for Mr. Q."

Still pretty lengthy.

"Huh." He said, placing down the posting on the table. He got the rest of his gear off, save for the device attached to his wrist that sprung a kunai. Always annoying to get that on, or off.

Lucy was eagerly waiting for more to be said. He said more, "Too bad we only have one S-class and four people with a talking cat."

"You can't get me with that this time! You want to go on this trip, aaaaand we can ask Fairy tail for help." Lucy had this smug smile and look on her face. She won this round.

Lucy was right. He was only looking for some ridiculous reaction that she usually gave. She might be catching on. The Jewels alone would be appealing. Whatever these ruins were, there might be the tiniest possibility of it having a way back.

He looked towards the others, "And what? You guys involved in her little scheme?"

Both Wendy and Juvia had contrasting reactions.

"Lucy said that Naruto would love this, Juvia wanted to help." Juvia said happily.

"I-I was just wondering if you wanted my help." Wendy was nervous.

Well, her confidence could use some work, that shouldn't take too long. "Relax Wendy, and yeah she's right. I'd appreciate it if you want too."

Lucy seemed especially proud of herself, "Yep! I was also thinking since that Juvia was S-class, we do that mission for that golden key! It wasn't there though! How cruel of the people who did that! How can they do that to a beautiful and wonderful girl like me."

Yeah right.

She cried in a very melodramatic way that made him chuckle. That was a reaction he was looking for earlier. Juvia giggled, but Wendy seemed a bit uncertain on how to act. Carla…Well, he gathered that she was a serious cat.

"Don't laugh, that was once a life time chance!"

Naruto was reminded of the golden key he had for her. He completely forgot. It was the same one she was crying for, even though he knew it wasn't actual sorrowful tears.

"Here, I have something for you too." He said, he looked inside his pack and retrieved it.

Lucy stopped her fake crying, "Hm? What is it?"

She gasped when he presented the Golden key to her. Enough that it shocked her into silence, it was something that surprised him. "Where…Where did you- That's a golden key…"

"It sure is." He replied.

Lucy grasped it from his hand, and held it in both of her. "Wow." She said it awe. "It really is one."

"Yeah, twelve keys in the entire world and I found one." What a coincidence. How many did that girl with the revealing dress have? Was it just Scorpio?

Lucy suddenly stepped forward and encased him in a hug. Of which he felt breasts pressing against his chest. He could ignore that, it wasn't the first time, even before he arrived in this dimension.

The hug itself…felt nice. Enough that it cheered him up.

He was doing the best he can.

Lucy pulled back and immediately talked, "I'm gonna go try and make a contract, do you wanna see?"

"That's okay, I need to relax and see if Fairy Tail wants to do another joint mission."

"Oo~ Okay, I'll leave it to you then. How about you Wendy? Juvia?"

"Okay."

Naruto shouldered his pack and left them at it. He went down the hall and entered his room. The others seemed to exit the building, as he heard them fumble for their shoes. He closed his door and sat on his bed.

Wendy had moved into the adjacent room, he didn't quite need it. Numerous scrolls were piled in the corner of his room, on some bookshelves.

He sat there for a while.

It's been…very busy since he came here. He fought more times in the past several months than he had in the two years before that. He could admit that he was a bit rusty, but not enough that it would get him killed. The main thing that counted was that he was still alive. Magic was used in a variety of ways he couldn't expect.

Naruto checked inside the seal once more. He leaned against the gate that held Kurama, his partner. Sure enough, it was the same sight. Kurama's hands were under his chin, eyes closed, with loud slow breathing.

"Wake up you asshole!" He shouted. Not a twitch from him. "You know? Nothing would make me feel better than you waking up right now, other than finding my way back home."

Still nothing. Naruto scratched his head. He had tried many things to try and wake him, nothing really worked.

Naruto sat against the bars.

"You know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you were awake. Then again, maybe I would have depended on you too much." He said. At least, it made him feel better. "I did a whole lot a stupid stuff when I first came here. Learning one language is one too many for me."

It really was getting longer in between since he last checked up on Kurama. Right before Lucy dropped in. How long ago was that? July?

"Sometimes, it's hard. I don't have anything with me that reminds me of home. This is just a different thing to me. You're the only one here." He said. He idly wondered if Kurama could hear him or not, he would find out when Kurama awoke. "Don't worry, it's enough. Because of all the promises I made. To Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and you too Kurama. Then there's still your old man, and all the others like my father, my master. I want to protect all my friends. I want to see them again."

He felt a fire in his heart. Reignited once more.

"You know me, right? I'll never give up, I always keep my word. Thank you. Even if you can hear or not. I'll just have to keep doing the best I can, that's what anyone can do. I maybe on my own for now, but I learned a whole lot. I can use it for when I become Hokage, right?"

He smiled. "I know that eventually, you'll have my back again. I'm waiting for that day."

Naruto was in his room again. He was ready to do things. He dug into his bag again to bring out the communication lacrima. He waited for a few moments as he tried contacting Makarov.

The short old man appeared in almost identical fashion as last time. Beer in hand, with his guild behind him some of them scurrying away, or curiously look at his direction. What happened? Makarov cleared his throat that brought back his attention.

"Naruto, just the person I wanted to speak too. I was going to try and contact you later."

"Hey Makarov, how you doing? Lucy has been feeling…perky since she got back."

The old man suddenly bore a look, Naruto knew that look too well. Makarov coughed, and didn't say what he was thinking, thankfully. He really didn't want to know exactly, nor did he particularly like it.

"Yes, yes, I met her very briefly. She was looking around like trying to find someone or something."

"Probably looking for her idols, she's a big fan of you guys, won't stop talking about it."

"Oh ho! Mighty fine. I heard from Team Shadow Gear that the job went pretty well, and that Lucy saved Loke, I must thank her for that. Loke is someone dear to me."

"Yeah, she told me that. I'll be sure to pass it along. She's feeling really happy, especially since I just got her another golden key."

Makarov took a big gulp from his beer, a satisfied grin appeared. "Yes! It's always good to see the young people getting along with each other. Building bonds. Life is always good with someone to share it with. When my family is happy, then so I'm I, I hope you agree."

"I do." He said automatically.

"Wonderful, a neighboring guild. I think our guilds will be quite close, and I hope that your guild will continue to grow."

"We already have one more, or rather two more. Wendy and her cat Carla. It talks too." Again, it wasn't special back at his home, but it seemed to be here.

"Interesting, Happy should be happy about that." Makarov chuckled to himself. His attention was given to elsewhere. "Ah, Erza, it looks like you're doing better."

"Yes, thank you Master, I'm going to complete a Job to help. Hmm, are you talking to someone?" A feminine voice sounded.

The person finally came into view. The name sounded familiar, but as soon as she did he was able to recognize her. A woman clad in armor, she had long beautiful red hair. They met earlier right before he had to see the council.

Erza. Erza. It sounded familiar too. It wasn't from Lucy either. Where was it from? It was a recent name that's for sure.

"Naruto." She stated. "It's nice to see you again."

"Interesting, you two met before? Tell me, she isn't one of your mistresses?"

"That is ridiculous." Both he and Erza said.

What a perverted old man.

"We met when I was brought to the Magical Council." Erza said.

"Ah I see, that makes more sense. So, I assume you're ignoring the Council's request Naruto?"

He blinked several times, "You know, I wasn't really listening to them. I just said, 'yep, sure.' when they talked." Whatever it is they asked, he had completely forgotten it by now.

Makarov laughed. Then he noticed that Erza was still around. "Erza, did you need something?"

"I wanted to see if Naruto was willing to meet with me."

Naruto locked eyes with her, and he saw resolve in them. Now he remembered, Simon had mentioned Erza in passing. So, he was his dear friend. A person who was once a slave, friends with Jellal.

"Sure, we were just about to finish. I was just gonna ask Makarov if he was willing to do another joint mis-job. It's an S-class, and I need another S-class and couple more people."

It was Erza that spoke. "Then how about we complete this job together, I'm one of the several S-class that Fairy Tail can offer"

Makarov interrupted. "Naruto, I'm being very serious right now."

He couldn't tell.

"Erza and her team are possibly the most destructive team that Fairy Tail can offer."

He ignored him, it shouldn't be too bad, right? Besides he knew some incredibly destructive techniques. "Sure, the post should be at your board. It's an S-class titled, Escort & Explore ruins."

"Master Makarov, please let me borrow this for a moment." Erza said. She reached for the crystal, and the image of Makarov disappeared. Without much regard to whether he agreed or not. It was clear disagreement if he was hearing Makarov's protests clearly. He couldn't really discern much of the surroundings, only Erza could be seen.

She seemed to be going up some stairs, and the drown of the crowd went down some.

"You've seen Simon and the others, have you?"

Her brown eyes centered on him. "I have, but I would much rather talk about this in person."

"Are you sure? Your friends should be stopping to see you later today, or maybe tomorrow." He replied, recalling their earlier words about seeing a friend.

"I want to hear it from you too."

"Sure thing." He replied, she stopped at what he could only assume was the board they had. He wondered if she always wore armor. Her eyes scanned it, before they stopped.

"I found it. Let me take a quick read."

Don't mind him, he was just holding a crystal with his only hand.

"This should be simple, if not vague." She said. After waiting a minute or too.

He shrugged, but then remembered that she wasn't really paying attention. Body language didn't really work so well through a crystal. "Sure is, but no problem."

"How many people are coming?"

"Four, plus a cat."

"Interesting. We're three, plus a cat. A joint-job, we don't do those too often. We'll do it."

"Not gonna discuss with your team?"

"No, they'll come." Erza replied. Well, if she was certain. "They can't refuse."

Huh. Erza seemed really…just something else than the other women he'd met.

"Okay, do you want write us down for accepting for the job?"

"I will." She replied immediately. For some reason, if he felt that if he was ever lazy in his responses, she would be displeased. She took the posting and went back downstairs.

While…he waited again.

"Mirajane." Erza finally placed down the crystal on some surface. It seemed they were back again at the bar.

"Oh hi, Erza! Glad to see you back so fast."

"Yes, I'm doing a job. Here."

"Oh, lets see, who's all doing this? Natsu and Gray I assume."

"A joint job with our neighboring guild."

"Hm?"

Erza turned the crystal so that he could Mirajane. Mirajane was someone who he actually remembered immediately. Who could forget someone like Mirajane? Other than the fact that Lucy never shut up about her and always gushed to him about some modeling that she had done. With the gushing, it was always accompanied by a picture that would be shown to him.

"Hey, nice to see you again." He said. Sort of, he never met her, only through talking through this thing.

"Oh hey!" She smiled. "I heard from Levy that had done a joint job with some of your members."

"Yep, did you meet Lucy?"

"Oh no, I didn't. I missed her both times she was here." She gave a cute frown.

"Before it gets out of hand, I'd like to finish applying for the job, so it's not taken." Erza interrupted. Which was true, he wanted this mission too.

"For when we do meet, Just a warning Mirajane, she'll fangirl all over you."

Mirajane gave a nervous smile. "I'm a bit used to it. So, names for who's all going?"

Naruto gave all the names of Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and his. He had to spell out his name for her.

"Looks like it's been accepted." Mirajane added.

"Great, I'm getting tired of talking through some crystal." He said.

The crystal angled towards Erza again. "Since we have to go Akane Resort, you should meet us here. When do you want to meet?"

"Sure, no problem. Lucy would love that. Since the job said in three days, how about on the 26th at noon." She gave a nod. "Say bye for Makarov for me, would you? And see ya 'til then Mirajane."

"Bye! I'll be sure be here this time."

Then the communication Lacrima went blank. How strange, and complicated. He wasn't sure what Erza might've heard from Simon before he came here, but she was definitely going to hear all of it whenever Simon returned.

It might be complicated. No use thinking about it until it became an issue.

So, what else was there to do then? Wait. Just wait.

Try and relax until the that time came. Naruto exited his room, leaving his gear inside. He sat on the couch and watched a movie. He didn't care what it was, he wasn't really paying attention.

Waiting.

What could he do in the spare time that he had. Ah! He felt a smile grace his lips. Perfect, tomorrow would be a good time.

* * *

"But I don't want to train." Lucy whined. Her protests were met with an inattentive ear. Or a person who didn't care in the least of what she said.

They were already dragged out to where Naruto enjoyed to train. At least one of the two places, this was the one where they practiced magic. The surroundings had met its fair share of destruction. The ground was mostly dirt or rocky terrain, but there was a large pond nearby. There was a large area where it turned muddy.

Lucy had been here plenty of times since she had joined Fireshadow.

"It's not training, it's an exercise."

"Juvia thinks that they are the same thing."

"Whatever."

Lucy looked towards the youngest of them all, maybe, how old was Carla? Wendy looked nervous, but still eager to do it. Poor girl didn't know what she was getting into.

"Lucy, start with the starting exercises." Naruto said.

"Ugh, fine!" Lucy relented.

He performed a couple of hand signs that she had come to associate with his magics. Another arm appeared in his missing one. Wendy and the others were surprised by this, and he quickly explained it to them. Then he focused on the others on trying to do the same. Just at a learning pace.

Why didn't he do the same when he started training her?

Besides, despite her complaints, she was still in awe that there was another joint job with Fairy Tail. One that Naruto was personally coming on with. He would soon know just how great they were.

"Feet further apart." Naruto said to her.

"I swear you just do this to stare at my body." Lucy replied. Nonetheless, she started the exercises. It was mostly making practicing forms for hand to hand combat. He explained it was for proper form, and not getting yourself off balance due to an improper strike or clumsy footing.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'm the one who suggested to wear actual clothing, you're wearing those spandex type things under those skirts. Whatever the hell they're called."

"Oh, shut up."

What did he call them 'Kata's'? She was pretty sure.

"No, not like that." Naruto stated. It wasn't directed towards her, but rather towards Juvia and Wendy. "Look, like this." He then demonstrated a form that they were to mimic.

It came very natural to him.

The others then tried to copy him, but they weren't doing such a good job. She focused on herself for now, Naruto was the one teaching them.

She noticed the happy look on Juvia's face when he began correcting her form. He moved on to correct Wendy's, adjusting feet, arms and the like. He ordered them to do it again. Wendy's was better, but Lucy began to get a little suspicious when Juvia's form was worse off.

"You're only slightly better than Lucy when she first started, I didn't think it was possible."

"That's because you showed me with only one arm." Lucy defended herself. However, Juvia seemed especially insulted of this comparison, and there was an immediate improvement.

"I don't understand why I'm doing this. I use magic, I don't see a need to fight with my hands." Lucy said.

"What's up with all this complaints?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's not just about hand to hand, it's about exercise too. Don't you feel in better shape ever since we started?"

It was true. She could run a whole lot longer, it was like she had so much more energy. On the much more important side of things, she looked phenomenal. Her ass just looked so much better in her cute clothes. Her stomach was nice and lean, and a bit slimmer, which really only made her breasts feel bigger. God, she looked great. Now if only she didn't have to experience this torture he called training to obtain something like that.

Naruto continued, "Besides, hand to hand will always be useful. It helps you save cha-magic, or if your keys are taken away."

"I don't think I'm improving at all, you still kick my ass."

"Woah language."

"Don't be a hypocrite."

He didn't comment, and instead said something about her arm formed, which she immediately fixed the proper form. He then talked himself up again. "Don't forget your up against me, I'm something else."

She could do without the incredibly self-assured attitude. She wondered how Naruto measured up against someone like The Titania or the others like her.

"No, not like that Wendy, like this."

"S-sorry."

Carla was the only one not participating, which made sense really. The others were focused on Naruto's teachings. Was she like that when she started? Now here she was talking, with minimal correction from him. It was nice to know that all her hard work in attempting to improve herself to join Fairy Tail was entirely in vain. Since Fairy Tail did no sort of examination.

They did this for a long while, until Naruto stopped them.

"What's the point of this? Don't we have a job to go for tomorrow, or the day after?"

"We sure do, and it's an S-class." His tone of voice got a bit more serious, which was a bit surprising. "I don't really know what to expect, plus, I want to know what these other two can do."

"Not me?"

"I'm not worried about you, I know what you can do. If it's beyond all of you, I'll step in." Naruto said in an off-handed way. Off-handed. She couldn't help but smile at her thoughts. Naruto often joked about his arm, and he seemed very comfortable with himself. Plus, there was no way he wouldn't be that laid back and also have an high opinion of himself. She also couldn't help but feel appreciated from his compliment.

"Naruto? Juvia wonders if we have to show our magic?"

"You won't just show me, you'll use it against me. All of you."

Lucy gave a blank look, wondering if she hearing incorrectly. "Wait, what?"

"A-All of us? Against you?" Wendy replied.

"Do you really think you can take on all of us?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Juvia thinks that Naruto can!" Juvia said happily, and she clapped her hands together.

Lucy was appalled. "Whose side are you on?"

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, I just want you to do a simple thing." He dug into his pocket, and she heard small chimes of bells striking one another. He held it out in his finger tips, two small bells tied together.

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"Bells, I want you guys to take it from me. I'm not gonna make it a walk in the park, so try your hardest, and don't hold back." He shook the bells, making them ring. He curiously looked at them, and tilted his head. "There will be nothing to worry about Wendy, it'll be a clone holding it. The clone won't be hurt at all, so there's nothing to worry about."

Lucy looked at Wendy, who sighed in relief. Naruto gave a reassuring smile to Wendy.

"I'll clip it right on my waist, a strong tug should be enough to take it. I won't be fighting you, but I will defend myself. Try and leave and I'll kick your ass. So, how about we start now."

There was explosion of smoke that suddenly erupted. She covered from the dust and smoke, and Lucy's hand lowered after the explosion, it faded, with Naruto no where in sight.

"I'm not sure if we can get it." Wendy said.

"Not you too Wendy."

"S-sorry, I saw Naruto fight against two mages, and he won that."

"Well there's three of us and We can't just give up, we have to try. Besides!" She put her fist up in a show of determination. "I want to win, for all those times he beat me up and called it 'training'."

"Right~ I can still hear you guys." It was Naruto's voice. Every one turned towards him, he was sitting down on the ground with his legs crossed. "And no, I'm the original. I don't have the bell. And who are you Lucy to question my methods?"

"I dunno, a bit of an asshole."

His eyes widened. "Wow you really are swearing more often, who gave you that mouth? I don't remember all this swearing when we first met."

"Maybe it has something to do with someone I've been living with for almost three months now?"

"Shit I don't really swear that much, do I? Damnit, never mind." He replied, his eye twitched in agitation. "Anyways, here's something to motivate you all. We're not leaving until you catch me, or until midnight. I'd put it longer, but we do have to be somewhere tomorrow."

"Midnight? Are you stupid?" Carla said. Naruto's only reaction was to give a stupid expression to mock her. A blank stare and his mouth slightly open. Which only annoyed Carla. It was Wendy that interrupted any further outbursts, she looked apologetic and embarrassed.

"Heheh, uhm, It's only 10 in the morning. How are we going to eat?"

"Ah! Good question Wendy, the thing is, you don't. Not until midnight, or if you catch me."

"Naruto is not going to do that Juvia, right?" Juvia said nervously.

"Oh, yes I will."

It looks like they were finding out just how strict Naruto was in his training. It also wasn't the worse part just yet. She would have found it funny if it didn't involve her too. Being a girl? That didn't do much to take it easy on Lucy, if at all.

"Better get started." He said, before he added another comment. "If you actually manage to get it, I'll be impressed."

"Let's get started and find the one with the key." Lucy suggested. "And let's stick together, it's probably better if Naruto beat two mages."

It was easy enough to find him, he was just lazily standing in an open field. He was already looking in their direction when they arrived.

"Hey Naruto~ Want to meet my new summon?"

"Of course," He replied.

Lucy pulled out her new golden key, and she quickly made Sagittarius appear.

"Well I can't lie and say these spirits look very unique." Naruto commented. A man a horse costume with a bow and quiver full of arrows was definitely not something you saw everyday.

"Sagittarius, can you please help me get those bells in anyway? Don't worry about hurting Naruto either, actually hurt him too."

"Hello, and as you wish Lucy." Sagittarius quickly let loose several arrows in quick succession.

Naruto dodged the first two, and caught the one that had nearly hit the bells he carried. "Nice to meet you too!"

The other arrows were also dodged, and Naruto began to run towards them.

Lucy retrieved her whip, but even if she was helping Sagittarius, he was still dodging all of them. Juvia suddenly appeared and started shooting her water slices. Even that didn't do anything. Suddenly, smoke erupted from Sagittarius's feet.

Aw crap.

Three clones that belonged to Naruto launched her spirit summon into the air. One kick, into the other, and another one. Kicking him higher and higher before the original one jumped into the air to intercept.

Juvia tried to the launch one of her water slicers at Naruto, which was blocked by another clone. Her whip tried to catch him, but another clone caught it in the air again.

How annoying!

So, Lucy could watch as Naruto spiked her summon like a volley ball into the ground. Sagittarius disintegrated back to where he belonged.

Naruto then landed on his feet and then smirked, "Come up with a better plan."

It wasn't really a plan.

…

Maybe they a bit too hasty. Even after three hours, they still couldn't touch him much less the bells on his waist.

"Ugh!" She huffed in frustration.

She sat down on a patch of grass. They were now in a more forested area, having moved further and further away. Lucy felt a little hungry, another hour or so and it would definitely be full fledged.

She was a little tired, but the others looked a little worse off. So, they decided to take a break. Naruto was still Naruto, being the monster he is, had shown no exhaustion. Lucy could sense him, or two of them, off in the distance.

"M-maybe we need a really good plan?" Wendy suggested.

"I didn't think it would be this hard…" Lucy sighed. Even her other summons proved no match. Even Leo had been defeated. That was definitely a spectacle to witness them exchanging blows. It had obviously ended in Loke's defeat, he had been outmatched. It seemed Naruto was really pulling his punches in their fight. No wonder she felt she wasn't improving. it was definitely an experience to witness it first hand.

Enough about thinking of defeat, she needed to win. It was Wednesday, so she could summon Aquarius. She definitely wasn't so sure about that.

Aquarius was definitely temperamental. No matter how much Lucy cared about her. Also, it had been a very long while since she had summoned her. Her mood would be unpredictable.

"Juvia thinks this was expected from Naruto." Juvia said.

"I don't wanna hear that right now Juvia. I want this day to be over with." Lucy said.

She saw Carla turn her head, "This buffoon, how is he a guild master?"

Lucy didn't feel like responding.

"Because Master Naruto is a very great person."

"How about we focus on trying to get those bells?" Lucy interrupted, before an argument could break out.

"We should talk quietly then." Wendy suggested.

"Why? Naruto isn't around." Lucy said.

"He has really good hearing." Wendy said. Great. Just how good? She said some embarrassing stuff in front of him when she thought he couldn't hear. So, all those times it wasn't just a coincidence.

"Let's just brainstorm." She added.

Everyone shot ideas within the next half hour.

"You know," Lucy started. "He always said to me when we trained that I needed be able to think quickly, but also adapt. We could try and surprise him, even one after another.

There was a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Naruto sat down on the grass.

He wondered what the others were doing? Man, was this a blast from the past. Was this like what Kakashi felt like when he was genin doing the bell test? They had tried a whole lot things trying to reach the bell. Being sneaky, when they weren't actually that stealthy. Wendy was probably the best when it came to that.

Plus, he saw the range of magic that Juvia utilized, things like a water whip and other interesting techniques. Even Wendy had used something to what Cobra had used. Like a roar, though not as powerful. Wendy seemed to have taken a support role. She could heal, as he found out. Lucy had taken the leadership role, since she did know the most about his capabilities.

It looked like they were taking a rest. He probably should have tried to listen in on whatever they might be planning, but he let them have it for now.

After a long while, they they approached. It looked like it wasn't a stealthy approach this time. Lucy walked up with a confident smile, the others trailing behind her looking ready to do what they had planned.

"What did you always say to me whenever we trained Naruto? Expect the unexpected?" Lucy said.

Not exactly, but she got the idea.

"I'll show you unexpected Naruto." She declared, and pulled out another golden key.

The summon was a woman that he didn't recognize. Though the form was one of like a mermaid. It was…Aquarius? Wasn't it? A sneer came from the mermaid as she floated in the air. It wasn't directed at him.

"Lucy?! You think you can just summon me just like that? You idiot girl."

Yep. It was sure was not expected.

"H-Hi Aquarius." Lucy said nervously. "These are my friends, Wendy, Juvia and Carla-"

Aquarius was clearly agitated, "If you thought you could summon me just to meet your friends then you're sorely mistaken. How about you enjoy drowning?"

She held up an urn, and Lucy waved her hands frantically to disagree. "Not at all Aquarius! Over there is my guild master, Naruto."

"Naruto! Him?" Aquarius hissed, this look of scorn was directed at him.

Oh shit.

"I heard of Naruto."

"You have?" He said, which was also what Lucy blurted out too.

Lucy spoke again, "I mean we're fighting, so you can hurt as much as you like, you don't even have to hold back. In fact, I hope you go all out!"

"Hmph." Aquarius muttered before a grin appeared. "Oh, is this a lover's spat? Did little Lucy finally get a boyfriend? And here I thought your personality wasn't even enough to attract a man, but he's not fully a man, is he?"

His eye twitched, he got the joke, but this was the first time he actually got mad about it. It felt like it was getting personal.

Plus, what the hell was even going on?

"Can you just beat him up!"

"For once Lucy, I'll follow." Aquarius declared.

She waved her urn, and gave a yell. A huge amount of water suddenly erupted from the urn. A wave of water was rushing towards him.

Oh god.

Naruto formed a few signs and slammed them on the ground, an earth wall forming in front of him. He could feel it when the water hit the wall, it cracked. Water rushed through the sides, and some poured through the cracks, but it held.

There was noise to his left, only to see Aquarius send a barrage of bubbles. He was hit by the bubbles and they blew him back into the rushing torrent of water. As long as still had the bells, which he was currently hanging onto, everything was fine.

So, what exactly did he do to earn the wrath of Aquarius? It was lost on him, even Lucy, and she was the summoner!

Naruto was able to catch himself in the water and orientate himself by sticking his feet to the ground with chakra. He quickly found Aquarius, who seemed to be setting up another technique outside of the torrent and floating in the air. It was a really good thing that Lucy's spirits were immortal. In his hand, he formed a mini rasenshuriken and threw it at her.

She was struck, not expecting him to be able attack under water. Naruto let his technique explode harmlessly in the air, which wasn't too big.

The pressure of the water quickly died down, and he caught a breath when it went below his head.

Before he could take note of his surroundings. Lucy came rushing in, much faster than what she showed before. He tried to move, knowing that Wendy was also coming right behind her, as well as Carla that was flying in. Except he couldn't. Juvia was under him, he saw her eyes looking at him, in a water puddle no less. Both of her hands held him by his ankles with some impressive strength.

Lucy was actually trying to fight him in hand to hand combat. Which was surprising in itself. The weirdest thing was that her hits were much more hard-hitting than before.

He blocked with his arm from several strikes, creating handsigns for an earth style technique. He headbutted Lucy, who staggered back. He placed his in hand on the ground, making the ground raise several meters in the air to separate Wendy.

Naruto noticed movement from below, and he moved slightly.

~Cling-a-cling~

The bell rung, but Juvia wasn't able to grab the bell just yet. She had tried to grab it, but that left him with his right ankle free. He moved away, enough to get away from her grasp, When he tried to kick her, she just turned to a water and kept on him. Her other hand kept him from moving too far. Now both of her hands were kept on one ankle.

From his maneuver, Lucy came from his left side. The most dangerous ones first. So, Naruto raised his hand and utilized Shukaku's chakra to trip her and encase her in sand. He noticed Carla flying in, but he was able to capture her in sand too.

He let out a loud, relieved sigh. "Wow." He said. That got his heart pumping. It was…exciting. "Close one, you guys almost –"

~Cling-a-cling~

The bell sounded.

~Cling-a-cling~

He looked down, seeing that the bell was no longer there. Juvia still held him by his left ankle, one that she quickly let go.

In fact, the sounded was getting further from him. He looked towards Lucy, a little white creature with a carrot-like nose handed the bell over to Lucy.

She gave a relieved laugh. "Thank you so much."

Holy shit. He knew that creature. It was Plue. He hadn't seen it in a long while. He couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto released Lucy and Carla from the sand, and making sure that Wendy wasn't in the way, lowered the risen platform.

"Earth and sand magic. You know what? I'm not even surprised anymore." Lucy said. Shaking the bell a few more times, she looked proud of herself.

"I have to say, nice team work."

Juvia cheered loudly, her hands going up into the air. "Wendy helped with her magic that made Lucy and Juvia faster, and stronger."

"I-I didn't do that much."

"We're totally a team!" Lucy said. "You're a part of it too Naruto!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel surprised at her outburst.

"You know, Levy named her team Shadow Gear, we should totally come up with one too."

Team seven, was something that crossed his mind. Nostalgic. He shook it from his mind.

"C'mon, guys, lets go eat. I'm feeling barbecue."

"What do you think our team should be called?"

"I'll leave it to you."

* * *

 **A/N:Once again, I wish to thank those that review, it really means a lot. I usually reread them from time to time, it's great to know others enjoy my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto felt the train to go slower, and soon rolled to a stop.

Magnolia town. He stepped behind the crowd that gathered at the doors of the train, before they stepped out on the platform of the train station.

He decided to follow Lucy, since she did know where Fairy Tail was located. She obviously began talking about them, and they kept this conversation going as they walked through this beautiful town.

"Juvia's master in Phantom Lord hated Fairy Tail." Juvia explained.

"Why?" Lucy asked, being very puzzled. It seemed her apparent fanaticism about Fairy Tail was still there.

"Juvia was told that they were not good, and that Fairy Tail only wanted to be better than Phantom Lord."

Then they got into a bit of an argument. Mostly one sided by the urging of Lucy. It was entertaining to help pass the time.

One thing he noticed there was a large concentration of natural energy here. Something that he would liken too Mount Myoboku. So, there must some sort of natural deposit like that. He had looked around when he first arrived, but there was no specific location when it came from.

Things might have been different if he had the Byakugan, but he didn't, so he couldn't. So, he left it alone.

They walked the streets of the town. Lucy led the group, not only because she knew the direction of the guild, but because she was the one who was most excited. He could feel the excitement, and he happily followed along.

"I wonder If I get to meet to Mirajane this time?" She said in awe.

Yeah, she will.

"Or even the Titania or the Salamander!"

He forgot who those were.

"I wonder if Levy will be there. Hey Naruto, so who's going on a mission with us? I know one of them is an S-class, but I don't know how many they have."

"How about you see for yourself? You'll literally find out in soon," Naruto replied. "I'm surprised you hadn't asked before."

He expected non-stop questions about this, and if he had told her, non-stop celebrations. This worship shouldn't last very long. Hopefully.

"Yeah, Okay. I still feel a little sore from yesterday, how about any of you? I also can't believe you lied when you said you were a clone."

"Ah huh." He replied, if it could count as a coherent response. Wendy had been appalled when they noticed he was the real one.

"We could have really hurt you…" Wendy said. He knew the underlying thoughts. They may have accidentally killed him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." He replied. Unnecessary danger? Definitely. "I wasn't worried about getting hurt. And you guys were able to win because I was betrayed."

"You're just a sore loser, besides, you gave Plue to me." Lucy said.

"Definitely was not expecting it."

They were very direct in the beginning. Getting more and more resourceful or cunning as the exercise went on. It was for him too. He was a bit out of touch. The more surprising they got, the more it helped him.

See underneath the underneath. Or how Lucy put it, expect the unexpected. He was surprised that she remembered it really. He had said it once, in a off-handed way.

Dying was bad okay? So, don't die. Something like that. That was pretty much it. Then again, lots of things could be taken that way.

"Juvia is a little sore, "Juvia said, bearing a frown. Naruto looked to his side. He noticed the jerky movements, disrupting the natural flow of her hips.

Hmm… What was so entrancing about looking at women walking? Then he looked at Lucy, because it was way less obvious that he was staring because she was ahead them.

"Here we are!"

He looked up, and eyed the building, it was big, three stories high. Judging by the large bold letters spelling Fairy Tail, it belonged to them. He could hear the noise coming from within. Naruto passed by Lucy and went to the large red door.

"No wait, I want to open it."

Too late. When he did, immediately, a glassware came sailing toward his face that he caught.

"And our neighbors called us noisy." Naruto said. Witnessing the brawl that was currently happening. He saw the people fighting, laughs, and things being thrown about. Glasses breaking, tables turned, wood splintering, grunts, the whole nine.

"Uh, what's happening?" Lucy said, looking towards him. She took a step back, nervously eyeing the fight.

"I thought you could answer that."

Someone was thrown at him, or rather Wendy. She yelled as she quickly stepped back before the person could crash into her.

"What a bunch of degenerates." Carla commented. Her hands on her side as she stared with scorn at the person on the ground.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder, and Lucy scolded. "You could have stopped him."

"Right, but my right arm doesn't exist anymore."

"Shut up, you were just too lazy to move."

He sure was.

Not moments after, a large person suddenly erupted from the second floor. Overtaking a large space of the room. A booming voice that bothered his hearing sounded. "Everyone quiet down! You're embarrassing us!"

Everyone that was fighting suddenly froze, and his friends flinched at the sudden intrusion. It was Makarov. The size went smaller and smaller until he was in his original small self that stood on a wooden rail. Like Chouji's technique.

"Whoa." He heard the others say in awe.

Makarov cleared his throat as he regarded them. "Naruto and everyone else, welcome to Fairy Tail. Everyone! This is Fireshadow our neighbor guild."

There was a loud cheer, and everyone rushed to greet them. He wasn't uncomfortable before, but now he was. Lots of people began to greet themselves, their names were lost in the drown of the crowd.

"Okay, okay, let them breath." A familiar voice yelled out. He couldn't see her just yet. Everyone around him began to calm down, and dispersed a little. People still hung around and talked, like a group of people around Wendy and Carla. Marveling at the duo.

Heh.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you all."

It was a voice that he was familiar with. It was Mirajane, instead he looked over to Makarov, who gave a happy nod and one finger to signal that he would down her soon.

"Oh, my gosh it's you!" Lucy shrieked.

There was no doubt that it was Mirajane.

"Oh hi, I'm guessing you're Lucy. Naruto wasn't lying, was he? Don't mind the fight, it happens regularly."

Was that so?

Lucy continued to talk excitedly to her, and Naruto soon noticed them both when he approached. When he noticed Mirajane, he felt his heart flutter in such a weird way. Uh. Mirajane. She, well, she looked incredible. Wearing a great looking white dress that fit her perfectly. Lucy finally calmed down, as she was barely comprehensible before.

"Naruto? How do you know him?" Lucy asked, her eyes went to him briefly. Naruto swallowed thickly when Mirajane's soft blue eyes centered on him.

Um…

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you Naruto. It's feels different than through a lacrima right?" She gave a warm smile that made it difficult to even think straight. "You're taller than I thought."

"Uh, yeah, that's my name, it's Naruto. And yeah I agree." Naruto sputtered. He could barely look her in the eye.

She had her hand out for handshake which he took a hold of with his left hand. Of course, it was then he realized that her right hand was out, which meant the handshake was totally done wrong.

Mirajane gave an embarrassed smile. No. It was almost like she was- never mind about that stupid thought! He felt a strange curl of his tongue, he had to remember why that was.

An old verbal tic.

"Ah, sorry! Um, you see, I don't have my other arm. Heheh." He replied. Of course, he had apologized. Why? He noticed Lucy staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm sorry." Mirajane replied. She gave an apologetic smile that made his heart skip a couple beats and he felt his palm getting clammy as he rubbed behind his neck.

"No need!"

"Wow, you're flustered!" Lucy announced.

"What? No! Shut up." He felt the heat flow through his body. Which was a weird sensation, and intolerable. He wanted nothing to do with it because god it just felt so damn weird like his ears were on fire and like he had done something stupid or wrong which was a familiar feeling in his youth that he had ignored but now it was just so very different-

"He never gets like this, he just acts all cool or totally like-"

"What? What are you talking about Lucy? Some of the things you say are just plain boring. Like who really cares as to what- never mind."

Furious brown eyes looked to him, which was merely funny rather than intimidating. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same thing about what she said. "I do. Don't you see how gorgeous she is right now?"

"I never said- "He shut himself off.

He'd rather not look at Mirajane in the eyes right now. A more important question was how did her cleavage look that spectacular? It wasn't just that, okay, well, he wasn't immediately drawn to it, there were just other things that caught his eye first. Yes, she was beautiful, but…

There was just something about the warmth of her eyes

"Uhm," Mirajane said awkwardly, "It's nice to meet you both."

He nodded, because he didn't really trust his words now. There was the perpetual heat he felt throughout his body, full of embarrassment.

"I'm Lucy, as you seem to know already." There was a glint to Lucy's eye, one that made him nervous.

Mirajane nodded, "Naruto told me about you of the couple times we talked."

"Wait," Lucy looked to him. "You were talking to her? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Not really, I was talking to Makarov and it just sort of happened." He replied, thankful for the reprieve to gather himself. Now instead it felt like walking on glass, and he was aware of every action he was doing. He hoped he wasn't breathing too loud, or if he smelled bad. He shouldn't, he had a shower earlier.

He then became suddenly aware of Mirajane's attention on him. He forced a smile that was filled with nervousness. "Yeah! Uh, do you know where's Erza?" He asked, because he really didn't know what else to say or do.

"Oh, she's over there at those tables enjoying some cake I got her."

Erza was close, her eyes closed as she slowly chewed on a piece of cake. A small look a joy as she finished it.

"Hey!" Lucy laughed. "That's exactly how you look when you eat ramen."

Naruto gave a look of annoyance.

"What? It's true."

"Oh, do you like ramen as much as Erza likes cake?" Mirajane asked.

"Apparently." He kept it short as possible.

"Oh, he loves it, the last mission we did that's all he had. Plus, he cried when Juvia broke his ramen."

"Don't tell her that!"

He felt heat suddenly erupt in his face, Lucy laughed. "This is fun." And laughed some more.

Mirajane gave a smile, "I think it's better than Erza beating up everybody when someone ruins her cake. She's in her own world when she's eating it."

"Naruto seems to be in his own world too."

"I'll go see her." He muttered.

Before he could reach Erza Makarov appeared before him. "Ah, Naruto, it's nice to see you again. I see you finally talked to Mirajane, quite a looker, isn't she?"

Don't tell him the old man witnessed that? "Sure. It wasn't too long since the last meeting, right?"

Makarov nodded, "Yes, but it's nice to see friends in the flesh. How long are you going to stick around?"

"I guess, but not too long I think," Naruto said. That furiously hot ball of lava in his stomach seemed to be disappearing. He wanted to look behind where Lucy and Mirajane was, but he resisted doing so. That feeling that felt like being thrown in lava had turned into fire, which wasn't a huge improvement…maybe.

"I see, it's fine, you are going on a job with some of my kids after all."

Kids huh.

"Yeah," Naruto didn't know what else to say. "After the mission, maybe."

"Yes, there is actually a perfect time." Judging by his expression, it was what he wanted to ask the entire time. "On October fifteen is when we'll have our annual harvest festival. It would be great for you all of you to come see."

"Sure. That would be nice, plus, I don't think Lucy would want to miss it. She probably heard of it."

"Yes, hopefully the mission doesn't last too long."

"I'm sure it won't, I'm go talk to Erza now."

"Of course, don't keep her waiting."

He was glad Makarov didn't allude to something perverted this time. He went past the short old man and went to Erza, who was still enjoying the last pieces of her cake. Naruto sat down across from her, but she wasn't aware of that it seemed.

There was almost a look of relief when she ate another piece, a tiny smile before it quickly disappeared. It was like she was in her own world.

"Erza." He said, but still she didn't reply. Another piece eaten. Someone warned him, before taking a few steps back. "Erza."

Like a pin dropping in the room, it was silent just for a split second. Erza opened his eyes before it flashed with recognition. Steel resolve reflected off the brown of her eyes. "Naruto, you arrived early."

He wasn't sure of what would happen. Her mouth opened, but it quickly closed after what seemed a brief thought.

"It's better if I ask you later." Erza said. Naruto could only reply with a nod.

* * *

Lucy was in utter bliss. Here she was talking to Mirajane. They had talked plenty, like actual friends. Mirajane had asked plenty of her guild. How long it had been around for, when she joined, and so many other things. The topic eventually went to Naruto.

"Sorry if it seems intrusive, but did Naruto really lose his arm? I can't really see with the coat he wears."

"Hmm?" Lucy looked over towards Naruto, who wore a white cape/cloak. He wore it a lot, along with the black pants and jacket. Thankfully, he seemed to go without that ugly poncho of his, she didn't remember when he last wore it, along with the scarf.

Naruto was talking to The Titania, it seemed a business-like conversation. Not something romantic or private like she initially thought. That old thought of Erza and Naruto being attracted to another didn't seem so pleasing now.

Still. Naruto was her…best friend. How weird.

Then she remembered that Mirajane had asked a question. "That's true, he only has his left arm. He lost it when he fought a friend of his."

"A friend?"

"That's what I thought. Weird, right?" Maybe…She had thought a lot about it.

 _"_ _To the end of the world."_

It was something that Naruto said to Juvia. A friend that would you go to end of the world for.. Naruto would do the same for her, as she would too. If it was something like that, then it made sense.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Luck asked.

"Oh, Erza and Naruto? Probably on the job. I guess you're waiting on Natsu to come around."

"Wait. We're doing the job with the Titania?"

"Titania? I haven't that in a while," Mirajane gave a giggle. "She's just plain ole Erza to me and same can be said to everyone here."

She wanted to squeal with excitement, but doing that would also end up making her look a bit idiotic. Lucy focused her pent-up energy somewhere else, she gazed at Wendy and Carla. Who were engaged with some of the other people. Talking about the similarities of someone named Happy and Carla, and the fact that Wendy was also a dragon slayer.

Juvia had been struck with conversation by a few other members of Fairy tail. She seemed happy to be talking with them. Naruto was no where to be found.

Lucy continued to talk with Mirajane was a little while, before a commotion at the front door brought their attention. A blue cat was flying around Carla, with a little fish in his hand as he talked to her. Carla didn't look the slightest impressed.

"Oh, so your name is Wendy. Names' Natsu!" A person with pink hair announced. She recognized them both, they were with the Titania when Naruto destroyed the meeting place.

Mirajane spoke, "Oh, looks like Natsu is finally here. Erza said that she wanted to get going when everyone arrived."

Looked in the general direction where she was, who called for a person named Gray. Lucy went forward to where Wendy and The Salamander were, or rather Natsu. The boy looked up at her, and his eyes widened when he did so.

"Wait! It's you! The one who kidnapped Loke!"

"What?"

Natsu pointed an accusing finger at her, before it curled into a fist and leapt at her. She saw it coming, but the accusation coupled with the fact that Natsu was The Salamander and that he was trying to punch her in her pretty face only glued her to the spot.

A hand caught Natsu's wrist, stopping him in mid air. Natsu was relentless, his other hand primed for another punch. The person's foot shot up into the air and kicked it away.

"Ow my hand!" Natsu shouted, as he halted in mid air, before he planted on his feet. It was Naruto, and he lightly pushed her attacker away. Natsu staggered back a few steps into a couple others.

"Relax." Naruto stated, and Lucy could only look at him. His features drawn into a frown.

"Natsu!" A female voice boomed with authority, one that made the name that belonged to the person freeze. It was Erza and she walked with intent towards Natsu and suddenly brought her fist hammering down on his head. He was brought the floor, as he faced bounced off it.

Holy crap. How brutal.

"Ow! My face!" His hands immediately covering it.

"What do you think you're doing!" She shouted. "She was the one who saved Loke in the first place. He was a celestial spirit, if it wasn't for her, Loke wouldn't even be here. I want you to apologize!"

Natsu grunted in pain, still clutching his head as he looked up. "S-Sorry! I just remembered that you took Loke away."

Naruto shared her surprised at how harsh her punishment was. He peered back at her, and she remembered that she had to respond. "It's okay! Just a… misunderstanding."

Somehow.

Lucy tapped him on Naruto's elbow, and he immediately looked at her with a questioning look. "I didn't expect things to go this way."

"I expected something, but nothing like this." He looked around, at the people seated at the tables, at the bar, and at Mirajane, a bit more longer than necessary. That was something Lucy noticed. "So, are you excited?

She had to take a deep breath, and her words came out in hushed voice. "That word doesn't even come close. I mean, The Titania, and even The Salamander."

"You'll know that they're just people too."

"Oh, and how would you know?"

Naruto just gave a little smile. "I do, but…I hope this all goes well."

"I do too."

* * *

She felt the train occasionally bounce on the tracks. Lucy felt there was an excess of energy within her. No one present seem to match it. Every sat on the train seats, with Fairy Tail seated across from them.

Except for Natsu, he was pale and greenish as he lied on the bench. He groaned occasionally.

"Is he okay?" Wendy asked, finally noticing Natsu's state after staring the passing terrain outside the window.

"That's just how he is." Gray muttered, "It gives us some peace and quiet."

"He can't be that bad." Lucy reasoned. Interrupted by a loud groan from him.

Gray frowned, talking like Natsu wasn't right next to him. "Much worst, an annoying guy who won't stop trying to fight everyone."

"Well, he asked me that one time, then again, all of you looked terrible." Naruto added. "Lucy told me you were responsible for derailing a train or something."

She gave him a dirty look, and he didn't even notice.

Erza spoke, "It was a dark guild we were pursuing, and they were being very resistant. Thank you for taking care of that demon when you did."

He shrugged. "Your master probably would have stepped in, he's one of the…I forget."

"A wizard saint." Lucy said.

"Yeah."

Natsu let out another series of loud groans, a couple of disgusting gurgles that hinted towards him spilling his guts over the train floor.

"You don't have to be so loud Natsu, be quiet."

"S-Shut up."

Wendy stood up from her seat. "I-I can help."

"Do it, he's making me feel woozy by staring at him." Naruto said. "Wendy can cook up something with that healing of her can ya?"

With all the attention on her, Wendy visibly stiffened before focusing on Natsu. She gave a few quick nods as she hovered over him. She muttered a few words and her hands glowed, before she rushed back to her seat.

After a couple of seconds, Natsu sat up, blinked and looked outside the train. "Wow! Great! I don't feel like dying anymore!"

"It's been transferred to me." Gray said.

"Oh, I can make that happen!"

"Settle down Natsu." Erza commanded.

Natsu coughed a few times, as Happy landed on top of his head. "Hey, you're alive." He said happily.

Lucy was in awe at the how the Titania calmed him down. Amazing, but then again, Erza did bash his head in earlier. It really spoke to how powerful she was.

She was a bit too nervous to talk to the Titania at first, or Erza, from all the time she heard. It was Erza, she was on a first name basis with her now.

Lucy began to speak to her, she could feel the hammering in her heart. This was a celebrity! It began to calm as time went on.

"How did you even say yes to doing a mission to us?"

Erza's eyes briefly flickered towards Naruto. "He was talking to Master when I saw him, and there's something that I want to know from him."

She assumed that was private, she could ask Naruto later anyway. "How did you even know him?"

"We've only met once before."

It seemed that everyone knew Naruto. Ultear, Erza, Mirajane. Makarov. He could talk to these people so normally. Well, except for Mirajane. That was a huge surprise. She could feel her lips pulling upwards in a smile.

While Lucy was a little envious of Mirajane that she could elicit such a response from him, it was only natural that someone like her could do something like that. It was more amusing to Lucy.

The conversation quickly died with Erza died off after some time. That was fine, they had an entire job to talk more. Erza…Erza….Erza… Lucy had to get used to that. She only picked up on it because of the hyper-sensitivity that Lucy felt. She was aware of nearly everything she was doing. Her breathing, the beating of her heart, the very movement of her arms and legs.

She wanted to impress Erza. Who wouldn't? An S-class mage, and incredibly beautiful, despite her choice of fashion of being encased in metal armor. Erza didn't seem very talkative during the train ride. Either that was how she was, or she wasn't in the mood. She excused herself and walked down the train.

Lucy listened to the conversation that Wendy and Naruto shared. Naruto sat on the seat beside her, Carla being preoccupied with Happy pestering her.

"Not saying I don't believe you, but I've traveled some countries in Earthland and never seen a dragon."

"H-Her name is Grandeeney."

"Like I said, never seen a dragon."

"But she's real!"

"Hey, I never said she didn't exist."

"S-Sorry."

Naruto chuckled, and Wendy flinched as Naruto gave a playful tap on top of her head. She flinched. "Stop apologizing, it gets a bit annoying."

"Sorry. Uhm."

"Last chance, assume something bad will happen."

Natsu interrupted, he stood up and leaned towards Naruto and Wendy. "Wait, you said you've traveled countries. Have you seen my father, Igneel? He's a dragon."

"What did he just say Natsu?" Gray said.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Didn't see any dragons." Naruto replied. Which made Natsu lightly curse.

"Look Wendy, and you too I guess," Naruto said, "If I ever see a dragon, I'll be sure to ask if they are, or if they know Grandeeney."

Lucy couldn't help but ask a question. "Dragons are real?"

"Of course, they are, Igneel trained me."

"Grandeeney helped me learn what I know."Wendy said, more sternly than Lucy thought.

Lucy didn't really get a chance to respond as Naruto spoke again. "Can they talk?"

"Y-Yeah."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"She left."

"How helpful."

"I don't know where she went."

"How about you Natsu, do you know where your dragon went?"

"Not a clue."

Naruto was silent for a while. "I'll keep that in mind. Tell me, how big are they? Like in stories?"

"They're not stories!" Natsu yelled.

"I think Naruto meant like how tall in stories, like in buildings." Lucy replied.

"Oh."

"Grandeeney was big, way bigger than our apartment building. But, um, it's been a while. I was smaller when I last saw her." Wendy replied. Now that a massive size.

"Alright, bigger than buildings." Naruto said casually. "Still, it would be hard to find them. Earthland is huge place, and there's that other place too."

"Sure! But eventually I'll find Igneel, he's like a father too me."

"I'll find Grandeeney too." Wendy said.

Naruto smiled at Wendy. "Hey! There's that bit of backbone, you almost look entirely different."

"What? No, I don't!"

* * *

Hargeon town.

Lucy put her hand on the railing as she felt the cool breeze flow past her. She looked out into the ocean, seeing the boats pulling into, or out in the distant marina. Despite that it seemed lacking in magical shops, it was a beautiful town. Naruto was close by, he leant forward on the same railing, his hand holding a smoothie. They weren't the only one here, everyone else was. Mulling around the same area by the edges of Hargeon town. Particularly by the ocean side.

Naruto gave a loud sigh, "Man…When does that carriage arrive? It's so annoying going to same places over and over."

"You were there too. There's a huge line, even the boats here." Lucy replied.

Naruto didn't even look at her, only gazing at the small boats leaving the marina. "Oh, I wasn't paying attention."

"What do you mean?"

He took a sip of his drink. "Why should I when I can listen to you list only the important things."

Lucy eyed the members of Fairytail, making sure they hadn't overheard. Erza was seated on a nearby bench, her eyes closed and her features focused. Happy and Natsu were discussing what type of fish they wanted on the sea, despite having no fishing pole. Gray didn't seem to pay any sort of mid to them.

Lucy edged closer to Naruto. "C'mon, you're supposed to make us look good."

"Yeah…" He replied, making Lucy feel hopeful. "I'm not going to do that, it sounds exhausting."

It was her turn to sigh. "Why are you so lazy all the sudden?"

"Because I'm not the captain, you are. Wait, I forgot to tell you that." He shrugged.

"Me?"

"For our guild, at least, didn't you have Juvia last mission? Plus, you led some of the others that both of us were in."

"None of us led really and this is different."

"Bigger number maybe." He replied.

Lucy put a finger to her chin, before facing him with hands on her hips, making her self as tall as possible. "Then, as captain, I want you too make us look good in front of Fairy Tail."

Naruto lazily looked at her with blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm not doing something as stupid as that."

"Worth a try." His only response was a smile as he resumed his stare into the ocean.

"Ah! Where's your shirt?" Wendy screamed.

"Looks like Wendy and Juvia are back." Naruto muttered.

"Crap! Anyone seen it?" Gray said as he frantically around. Lo and behold, he had no shirt on. He did the same thing back on the train.

"Put on your clothes you damn stripper!" Natsu yelled. "Hey, I have an idea? How about we find something to eat?"

"We already ate you idiot." Gray replied.

"You wanna fight!" Natsu grabbed him by his collar.

"Why would-"

Erza voice broke through. "Enough."

The reaction was immediate, like puppies that knew they were being scolded, they backed off in fear. One word this time.

It seemed that these two liked to fight a lot. It was hardly several hours into this job.

The Titania continued to speak, "Since we're all here, I found out that there's a store that offers magical vehicles. We'll go there."

With not much else to do, not to mention they did have to get a to their destination at Akane Resort, they followed her suggestion. They were nearly outside of town when they found the building that had magical vehicles. A garage type of building, no large doors in front, so they must be behind it.

They sat in front as Erza went inside alone.

"Why didn't the other place tell us about this?" Wendy asked. The question was asked towards Naruto. He realized this, shrugged and gave a barely comprehensible mumble that sounded like I don't know.

"They probably just wanted our money." Lucy said. It was business, and businesses competed against one another.

"Lucy sounds like she feels she's right."

After several minutes, Erza appeared. The magical vehicle appeared from a large alleyway, and she stopped in front of them. "I'll drive." She said with no argument coming from anyone else.

* * *

Naruto looked out the window of the magical vehicle. It was small, every seat was filled up. He wanted a window seat, so he could lean into and sleep for a little while. Juvia sat beside him.

"How are you settling in?" Naruto asked. She gave a smile, which already told him.

"Juvia is doing very well," She placed a hand over her abundant chest. "Juvia has never felt such…happiness in her life."

"Be sure to be friendly to everyone, I'm not going to be around at the end of the year…probably."

"Wait…Naruto is leaving?"

He blinked. "I didn't tell you this?"

She frowned sadly, and shook her head. "Why?"

Naruto saw Lucy look at them for a moment, before resuming her conversation with Wendy. "It's important, but, hey, there's no need to be sad. Are you…"

He saw her wiping away tears. Naruto suddenly felt awkward. Friends were very important to her. Friends were important to him too, he lifted her chin and she looked at him.

He gave a reassuring smile. "Be happy, you have friends, right?"

"Juvia does…can Naruto promise to come back?"

Lucy was also looking at him, waiting for his response. It wasn't like this was a private conversation, plus the others from Fairytail looked a little awkward. When he returned, he would have to catch up, then, he would be Hokage.

"I don't think that will happen." He replied. "Don't worry, it's for a very good reason, otherwise I probably would."

"Then Juvia can visit, right?" Juvia said, a sparkle in her dark blue eyes.

"Uhm, probably. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

She nodded, and he was thankful she didn't press. Otherwise, she was in a happier mood. "Then Juvia will visit."

He chuckled, she seemed very intent about this. He didn't feel like talking anymore, so he stared outside, looking at the sway of the ocean. Naruto leaned against the side of door of the vehicle. Listening to the sound of the ocean, to the sound of the magical car.

His eyes closed.

He dreamt.

 _He nearly fell, but someone quickly put a stop to that. He felt an arm catch him by his stomach and pulled him upright. Someone who possessed more energy than him._

 _"_ _It's the start of the day, but it's the end for me." He muttered. All he saw was the endless forest ahead of him._

 _"_ _Sure has."_

 _Some one else joined in. "You can barely stand."_

 _"_ _You too."_

 _"_ _Almost, not quite like you."_

 _True. Unlike him, he was walking without support. "How much longer do you guys think?"_

 _"_ _Another hour, maybe two. Much quicker if the others found us."_

 _"_ _I hope they do."_

 _"_ _Here, let me help you."_

 _"_ _How?" Small sentences were the most he could do. Talking was tiring. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he felt a little energy that flowed into him. "oh, you can still stand, right?"_

 _He looked at his friend, and a nod was the reply._

 _A hand pierced through his chest. A scream._

Naruto awoke with a small jolt. The beating within his chest was fast, but it started to calm. Just a nightmare. Someone slept against his arm, Juvia, Lucy looked up before looking back at the book she was reading.

"How long?" He asked. The usual question.

"Just half an hour." Still reading the book she had.

It was just a nightmare. That last thing never happened.

He was a little hungry, he didn't eat a whole lot today.

* * *

Lucy continued to read, it was a bit annoying to continue doing so. With the turns and bumps, she lost track of the sentence a few times. Plus, after an extended period she got a light headache. She heard slurping, a satisfied sigh escaping beside her.

She knew who it was. Naruto continued to down some ramen, which was steaming hot. How did he manage that?

Where did he get the chance to boil some water? In fact, how did he get water? Importantly, how didn't she notice?

"You're eating noodles?" She asked.

"I sure am, I got a little hungry." He replied, grabbing more from the cup stuck between his lap.

Lucy continued to suspiciously eye him, making sure that his utensil grabbed the noodles and entered his mouth. Did Natsu and Gray notice him doing that?

"Hold on!" A muted yell came from outside.

Then, after a large bump, the inside of the carriage was nothing more than a blur. Not like she could focus on it, she was more concerned by the pain that came.

It was dark for a split second, until she opened them.

The sky was blue. So, blue. It was nice. Like his eyes.

"Lucy, you okay?" Some one said. She had closed her eyes for whatever reason.

"Yeaaaah." She replied slowly. That was Naruto right?

"Here, grab my hand."

"Okay, sure." She held her hand out, and was pulled up. She was upright, and lightly stumbled as the person ran from her.

Lucy blinked, staring at the sight before her.

Wait. They crashed. The vehicle was turned over, it's wheel still spinning. Gray was the one who helped her up, Natsu seemed to be stuck in some bushes, his feet dangling in the air as shouted in annoyance. She looked to where she fell, dirt. Great, her outfit was dirty. Lucy lightly shook her head, which hurt a bit, but helped her gather her wits.

Juvia sat on the ground, holding her head up as she orientated herself. Where was Naruto, Wendy and Carla?

"You dare!" Erza shouted. Lucy looked at her, Gray also stood beside the woman. Erza he was dressed in an entire different kind of armor, with an entirely different weapon. She stood a distance away, over some tracks made from where they crashed.

There was four people that stood together, when one of them spoke."Wait, these guys are mages, you said they weren't going to be any here."

There were all dressed suspiciously with their faces covered. Two of them held weapons. They were mages.

"Who cares, we'll take care of them."

What a huge mistake to go against Erza.

Natsu spoke as he still struggled to get out of the bushes. "Wait, A fight! I want to be a part of it!"

"Can someone get us out of here?" Naruto asked suddenly, it was from inside the carriage.

She approached the door. It seemed Erza and the others began to fight. Yells, magic, and other things already being heard.

Lucy wanted to witness it, but she needed to help Naruto first.

It took some effort as she pulled the handle on the door, which was dented and only made it more difficult. She fell backwards as the door finally relented.

"Thanks Lucy," Naruto said casually, as he took a step out into the dirt road. "Didn't want to spill this."

An un-spilled ramen cup was in his hand. Wait, was she still delirious? How was that even possible? The vehicle had overturned, and she and Natsu had been thrown outside of it.

Wendy also climbed out, Carla trailing right behind her.

"Wait, Erza is fighting I have to help them." Lucy said, she quickly stood up and rushed pass the over turned carriage only to find Erza and Gray had already dealt with the people who had attacked them. All laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Whoa." So…Cool.

Quick steps sounded behind her, Natsu came rushing in, quickly casting glances every where before he found the four goons lying on the ground.

"Damn it! I missed the fight!" Natsu said in agitation.

"Uh, I'll just go make sure everyone else is fine." Lucy said. She walked back, only to find Naruto had finished his cup ramen. Juvia had joined them, as Wendy whined about a bump on her head.

"They done already?" He asked, and she nodded. He shrugged and dug inside of the carriage and grabbed whatever items that were still inside.

One of the wheels of the carriage had been blow completely off, that didn't count all the other bumps and dents that had been done to it. It was a wreck.

Naruto handed her a bag that she had and spoke. "Well, not even a day in and already something is busted. Makarov wasn't kidding. Well, here's another thing that will come out of our pockets."

* * *

 **A/N: As I think about canon in Naruto, they really did have kids by 20-21. I'm just like whoa. I've been thinking a lot about my story, which also had the effect of not updating the story sooner, not including school. I've changed a genre to romance, hint hint. Still a ways down the road though. So not everything will be fluff.**

 **Lucy getting knocked out was based on my own personal experience. Specifically the long "yeah." fell down and hit my head while snowboarding, and a stranger came to help who i thought was my friend.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wrote a Rwby/Naruto crossover, if anyone is interested in that. Weiss x Naruto. It's almost a contrast to this story, OP vs severely nerfed, years vs immediate, going home to staying. Now for this story, I think I have everything lined up. I estimate around 200k, though I'm bad at guessing. It might be more.**

* * *

They waited in the lobby of the Akane Resort Hotel.

The group of them didn't look like the people that were present in the lobby. Many were dressed in a tourist-like manner. Either dressed incredibly well, or clothing suited for a day at the beach. There was very little in between, such as them. They stuck out like a sore thumb, in their state of dress, or the dirt stains that gathered on their clothes.

Lucy gazed longingly at the some of the cute bikinis that some women wore, she would love a day at the beach. Lucy smelled like dirt, as she had been thrown from the carriage and tossed around on the ground.

Natsu threw his hands in the air, "This is taking long."

"The receptionist said to wait."

"Ugh."

They all waited on the couches in the lobby, waiting for whatever the business the receptionist had to do.

"We made it on time." Erza commented. "Those clones are useful, I would have thought them thought projections."

"Similar I guess." Naruto muttered. "It's my main technique."

"Magic?" Lucy asked. He had the tendency to call things by different names. Missions for jobs, and some small things like that.

"Whatever, same stuff."

"Well, at least it got us here on time." Lucy said.

She had told Naruto to bring the thieves to the town, and alerted the damage that the wagon had sustained, as well as to alert the resort here.

"Excuse me," Everyone looked towards the person that called their attention, it was the receptionist. He stood at the end of the assortment of chairs along with another person. "May you please follow this man, he will bring you to your destination."

The receptionist directed a hand towards the large man beside him. He wore a fitted black suit. He stood stoically as he gave a little nod to acknowledge them.

"Finally! Let's get going." Natsu jumped up from the floor. Everyone followed suit.

Everyone trailed behind the man, they walked down the crowded lobby and into a hall with a couple dipping into a room, giggling together all the while. They stopped at an elevator, and the man pressed the button. When it arrived, they all fitted inside. The elevator moved up. Natsu immediately clutched his stomach, turned green and groaned as he leaned against the wall.

"He can survive for a minute Wendy." Erza said, and the girl nodded at her commands. Everyone ignored his groans, even when he fell to the floor.

The doors opened again, and Gray dragged Natsu out by the ends of his feet.

If that's how they treated one another, then okay.

They entered walked into a small room, there was only a large set of doors at the other side where they stood. The man spoke, "Welcome to the King's suite, continue inside."

He stood against the right wall, arms crossed.

Erza was the first to respond, or rather listened to his suggestion as she walked to the doors. They entered some sort of lobby. Two sets of stairs formed a semi circle around them, leading to another floor that couldn't be seen. In front of the group, past the bottom of the stairs stood a man in front of a large fireplace with quiet cracks of fire being heard. On both sides of the fireplace were windows that gave view the expanse of a sea. King's suite it was, worthy of regal stature. The flooring was marble, or some other type of stone. Anything in this room was worth more than everything they had in their apartment combined.

"You're Mr. Q?" Erza said.

He turned around. He was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, with dark combed hair. Clothed in a grey designer suit. It didn't take much to know that this man was well off. If the fact that he was staying in this suite wasn't enough.

"Yes, I am. Just a simple alias, I wanted to keep this under wraps. My real name is Jacob Alti, you may call me whatever your preference."

Everyone else introduced themselves, all in their own way of either shyness, laziness, or energetic.

Jacob gave a slightly bow of his head. "It's a pleasure to meet of all you. Particularly those who are renown in the mage community. I also wish to extend a personal thank you for taking care of the highwaymen. Please, ask any questions. I'm certain you wish to know the details of the job."

"Mr. Alti." Erza stated. "What exactly are we doing? Why the secrecy?"

The man gave a smile. "Of course, the reason is simple. These ruins are unexplored, and if you can locate them, it will be very profitable. Many parties would be interested in these artifacts. Hence, the little information that is alluded in the post."

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"I will not be going, the area that you will be searching for is located is a dangerous part of the ocean. The Abyssal Strait."

"That doesn't sound scary at all." Naruto muttered.

Alti chuckled. "Yes, it's wrought with danger. Pirates sail it in hopes of catching unwary sailors. There is also a phenomenon, which seemingly causes boats to disappear. Many countries have listed the strait to be avoided, which appeals to smugglers and the like."

"S-class jobs are known for their danger, but it doesn't sound like this will be combat focused."

"Exactly, but the ruins, which my colleague has named 'Haven' might be dangerous too. The possibility of it carrying traps can't be discarded."

"You think this 'Haven' is in the Strait?" Lucy asked.

"No. A friend of mine is certain it's located there, which would contribute to any ships disappearances."

"If you're able to locate Haven, and land there. Then I will consider the job a success. If you have time to inspect Haven, I will apply bonuses in pay. Know that the job has a limit of two weeks, which will start tomorrow when you leave."

"You said that travel will be accommodated." Erza said.

"Yes, I've decided to include another job last minute. There will be a cruise ship arriving tomorrow that all of you will be boarding. This ship will bring you to a port town on the next day before resuming on your journey- "

"Wait, I'm going to be on a boat almost the entire time?" Natsu said, laced with worry. More to himself than anyone.

"Sucks to be you." Naruto replied, "Wendy will help,"

"He might get used to it." Wendy said.

Alti continued to speak, "There are a couple of cabins for your use. Food will be brought and only those will be free, any other activities you wish to do must be paid by yourselves. You will stop at the port town of Pavel and will continue on another smaller ship."

"You're spending all this money?" Lucy asked, surprised. She could barely conceal her excitement. What kind of job was this?

"Not exactly, as I've stated, I decided to include another job. You will be paid accordingly. As mages, you will ensure proper protection of the cruise ship. Often, the Resort hires a specific guild for that purpose. Security will handle everything, so there is no need for patrols and the like. They will only ask you for assistance of it's more suitable for a mage, which I hear is a rare occurrence. Do you have any problems with that? If you do, I'd be glad to arrange alternative means."

Natsu started to rise his hand, which made her panic. Gray stopped him, and before Natsu could say anything, Erza butted in. "We're not going to accommodate a single person."

"Oh no." Natsu went pale.

"No problem at all." Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"I see." Alti waited for a moment, seeing if there were any questions to be asked. Lucy looked at Erza, but she said nothing. So, he resumed.

"The cruise ship will leave tomorrow at three. The folder on the table is where your tickets are, the keys to the room, as well as the keys to your stay here at the resort." His hand directed towards the side of the room. An orange folder was placed in the center of a black heavy looking desk.

Erza walked to the desk and picked it up before she turned to the rich man, "I have more questions about Haven."

"I've limited knowledge about Haven, if you wish to know more in depth, I suggest you ask the experts that you will be accompanying." He replied. "They have not arrived yet, but I'll introduce them tomorrow. In the mean time, enjoy the rest of the day and some time tomorrow. "

The set of doors opened behind them, the same man held the door. Alti wanted them to leave. Naruto was the first one out the doors, giving a little wave as he did. Natsu quickly followed them after, with everyone else trailing behind.

The elevator door closed the main floor being selected. Natsu immediately felt its effect. "Why didn't I take the stairs?"

Lucy snickered.

"Whew, that was annoying." Naruto said, ignoring Natsu.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"Never saw a reason to talk like that. Very uh-"

"Articulate?" Lucy stated.

"Yup."

"I noticed."

"I agree." Erza said. "Say what needs to be said."

Naruto shrugged. "Honestly it doesn't matter to me. It's annoying to me, because it takes me longer to understand."

"Oh right!" Lucy said. "You speak another language; how do I keep forgetting?"

Yeah. That accent, small, but only noticeable if you paid some attention. Dreamy.

"Because sometimes, you can be stupid too."

So much for that. She slapped his arm, and changed the subject, "Can you believe it? We have a free stay here, and a cruise to go along with it."

"Guy must be loaded," Naruto hummed. "Let's find our rooms."

"He must be the owner or something like that." Lucy said.

Erza took out the contents of the folder, tickets for the cruise ship, and an assortment of keys and their spares. She pressed a button for the third floor. "Looks like we're right next to each other. How should we divide ourselves?"

"Well, we can go by guild or by gender."

"Juvia suggests by guild."

Of course, she did.

"Let's just separate into girls and boys." Lucy said. Three guys and their cat, with three women and their cat. "It's even that way."

Everyone voiced their agreements, or either they didn't really care or couldn't in Natsu's case.

"We should hit the beach! Or anything at all" Lucy said in excitement. "A free night here, we would be crazy not to take advantage of that."

"Calm down Lucy."

* * *

Naruto sat down on couch as he watched the two other members of Fairy Tail argue. There was a problem, there was only two beds. Someone would have to take the couch. Well, he wouldn't mind the couch, but he wanted the bed.

There was no masculine reasoning for it at all or any sort of competitiveness to it at all.

"Someone's gotta sleep on the couch!" Natsu roared.

"That's going to be you!" Gray shouted back.

"I have happy, that's two of us. Two is more than one."

"Oh, you think you're a genius because you can count to two?"

"What about me?" Naruto said. They continued to trade insults at one another. "Hey, don't ignore me."

"You?" Natsu said. "You're a cripple, you get to have the bed."

Well that's that. He was happy with the outcome.

He watched as they continue argue. He briefly wondered if this is how others saw his rivalry with Sasuke when they were younger. Naruto noticed that Happy curled up on his bed, and snored several times.

There were several knocks from the door. The other two didn't notice, so he got up to answer it. it immediately got louder before he even reached it. Erza was on the other side when the door opened.

"Can we speak." It wasn't a request.

Naruto nodded and stepped out to join her. Erza turned around and walked down the hallway. She found a door glass door and entered through it. It was the entrance to a patio, with a couple of tables. The patio gave a view of the ocean side, and he could hear the soft waves of the water hitting the beach from this distance.

Erza had her hands on the railing, looking out in the horizon as her bright red hair flowed freely behind her. Naruto joined her, standing beside her. It was a while before she spoke.

"My old friends visited me yesterday."

Naruto felt a sense of uncertainty inside him. There was a calm, cool, air that she carried. It made him nervous. Her red hair covered her left eye. There wasn't a furious look in her eye, but something else.

"They told me everything. What you did to the Tower of Heaven, and what happened to Jellal."

Naruto stayed silent, her eyes locked onto his.

"Thank you for destroying it, it's brought nothing but pain. I only wish to know one thing from you." Erza's lips parted, before she stopped looked out again. Her hands curled tightly around on the rail. "Jellal was someone once important to me. I want to know if his…death was quick."

"It was."

Tears gathers at the edges of her eyes as she looked into the horizon, she blinked it away. Whatever that he felt over the days, it only worsened. Whatever he felt was nothing in comparison to her pain.

Jellas was someone once important to her.

She gathered herself. "That's all I wished to ask; I hope this job goes well."

Naruto leaned against the railing, his hand resting against his cheek. He heard her steps as she left. The door sounded closed behind him. Despite what Jellal had done, or what he had become, there had been a different part of him at one point.

Naruto had only caused more pain. A love for a comrade, no matter how distant, was still love.

He stood there, feeling the wind brush against his face. He peered down at the passerby's some stories below. This was a beautiful place.

Naruto watched the people down below trail into the building, or out of it. He saw the rides of the amusement parks, the screaming people that passed in the large rollercoaster.

The sun fell in the sky. The door behind him opened again. "Naruto?"

Some part of him wanted it to be Lucy that called his name. He peered behind him, it was Wendy. Strange, Carla was usually with her. He hadn't move in a while judging by the stiffness he felt in his limbs.

"We were looking for you." She said quietly.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?"

She frowned, and she edged closer as a look of concern appeared. "Are you okay?"

He gave an inquisitive look, before he realized that there had been a frown on his face. "No, not really."

Naruto couldn't lie to himself. He hadn't been fine in a while, he wondered if he complained about it a lot. He wouldn't be surprised by how much he thought about home.

Wendy walked toward him, she carried a small paper bag in her hand. "Uhm…Is there anything I can do to help?"

A smile graced his lips. She looked more confident, in her own way. "You're already helping."

"What? But I didn't do anything." A flustered look.

He thought about how he should explain it, "How do you feel when you're around your new friends?"

Her eyes widened, "I… feel a bit happy, even if it wasn't that long ago since I met all of you."

"It's the same for me." He looked down below, and Wendy joined beside him. The ruffled sounds of her digging into the bag was heard.

"Do you want one?"

She offered something in her hand. He was about to deny it, before he noticed what it was. A popsicle, he felt another smile. "Heh. I got a better idea."

He took a hold of the wrapped popsicle and popped it open. He quickly tore it apart in half and presented the other one to her. Wendy grabbed it and he tapped it and began to eat the snack. "Popsicles. It reminded me of my master."

"…You talk about him a lot." Wendy said quietly.

"Yeah. Miss that old pervert." They stayed silent for a while.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Hm? Nothing that I've I thought of a thousand times now."

"R-Really?"

"Probably more than that."

"What's the problem?"

Wendy was very talkative now. He couldn't help but sigh. "Honestly, I'm sick of thinking about going home."

"It's important to you."

"Yeah, of course it is. I'm not doing anything about it. If I do, I'm doing it a lot slower than before."

She didn't say anything for moment, and concentrated on her popsicle. "Slower? Then you used to do it faster? Why don't you do that again?"

That was a concept that had never crossed his mind. He looked at the people at the beach, many of them were in the water or just relaxing on the beach. "Because…"

He took a bite of the orange flavored popsicle. A brief image of Jiraiya appeared.

"It's too much. I wouldn't be able to survive it again so soon. Ah jeez, and here I am complaining about it. How annoying, it's like I'm stuck in an endless cycle." He laughed, which probably made him look mad.

"You said you were going to leave, right?" She kicked something on the ground, a speck of dirt that immediately erupted when it met the open air.

"The end of the year, but honestly that doesn't sound long. It's almost October."

"Grandeeney once said that rest is very important."

Naruto closed his eyes as he enjoyed his popsicle. What Wendy said wasn't new to him, but it probably did still apply to mental exhaustion. No, it did make sense. Perfectly. While he could train all day, and continue the next. That was because his constitution and regeneration allowed that. Mental was different story.

The start of January. He could see it in sight. The approaching sprint, seemingly never ending. He could feel the fatigue in his limbs, the hard ground, the plain food, cold nights, the ceaseless running. How little had he talked. That date was a titanic barrier that looked impassable. No matter how little or how much he looked at it. He didn't think much about it, but he had felt such disdain when he did.

He honestly could not do it so soon again.

"Then your dragon would be right." He felt refreshed in a small way. "I think I'm going to stay here longer."

"A-Are you?"

"Yeah, thanks Wendy," He bumped into her that made her stumble, which made him laugh.

"I-It's not funny."

Then he laughed again, "I really needed to talk about it."

"Ah, I almost forgot. Lucy wanted to know if you wanted to go the amusement park, or the casino."

He gave a brief thought, "I think I'll have to pass."

She frowned, "But…"

"yeah, I know, but this problem is something else entirely. I'll come along on the other one, I promise."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Go have fun." He looked at the rides, he wondered how they might react on one of the rides.

Most of his thoughts revolved around what had occurred since arriving here. Pretty much everything. The fights. The keys. Ultear and whatever she was trying to do. Oracion Seis. Burgling. His new friends. Lucy.

* * *

Lucy walked through the door to their room like she owned the place. Not like they were in any precarious situation. Gray was probably naked under that blanket, but he didn't want to find out. Natsu was on the couch and kept tossing. Happy had taken his bed since he was no longer on it.

"I knew you were up, always up early on jobs. Anyways, I have an idea. Let's go to the beach!"

He wasn't really doing much, watching television. Naruto could immediately envision it, Lucy in a bikini. "Sure."

"Great! Where were you yesterday? Erza wasn't with us yesterday. You guys didn't go on a date, did you?" She said teasingly. Her voice sounded different, not that he was paid much attention to why that was.

"Pfft, I'd much prefer that than what actually happened."

She frowned, before a smile quickly replaced. "Oh, you wouldn't mind Mirajane though wouldn't you?"

"N-No, I mean shut up." He felt a harsh, sudden heat in his cheeks that he couldn't help but cover them. She laughed at him, and he stopped covering his face because it made him look ridiculous.

"Five more minutes." Natsu muttered. They looked at him for a moment.

"Natsu! How about you? Up for the beach?" Lucy said.

Silence, before he sat up. He blinked, and his eyes settled on Naruto. "Alright sure!"

He was wide awake now, despite moments before he was asleep.

"Great." Lucy flashed her smile. "How about you Gray?"

"I'd rather sleep." He said tiredly. Naruto could guess the unspoken words, _than hang around Natsu._

"Oh well, we'll have to buy some suits first. We will be going on a cruise ship after all."

It was some time later when Naruto found himself outside the hotel. He wore shorts and a plain orange t-shirt. He bought some glasses too, for the sun he had initially reasoned, but when he put them he realized that he could stare at women unnoticed. Did his master ever think of this? Did he surpass his master? Probably not, Jiraiya did self-proclaim himself as master of perverseness.

That title was something to be ashamed of, not pride. End his life when the day came that Naruto ever thought it that way.

He stood outside the entrance of the hotel. Plenty of people passed by, including women. Swimming in the last week of August, not exactly the coldest, but not the warmest either. Sunny, so it was warm, it seemed to be going back and forth between some cool days and warm days.

"Naruto!" Juvia waved excitedly at him. Lucy, Wendy and Carla trailed behind her. They all wore some sort of sweater type thing that went to their thighs. So, no bathing suits just yet.

"Hey Juvia."

"Oh man, I can't wait to catch some fish and eat them." Natsu declared.

"That's what your getting out of this?" Naruto asked. Damn. He only wanted to watch girls, did he really get this perverted? A small part of him felt disappointed in himself, but a larger part felt it was an amazing idea to follow Lucy's idea.

He did promise to Wendy after all.

Lucy flicked the small flap of his t-shirt. "You really don't mind that people stare?"

"I don't mind at all, sometimes I even forget."

"Whatever you say, to the beach!"

He enjoyed the long morning at the beach. And yes, he enjoyed how Lucy and Juvia looked. A lot, especially the floral patterns, even more so the orange colors on Lucy.

He laid back on a beach chair and drank orange smoothie. It was refreshing. He saw the ship they were supposed to go on some distance away from where they were. There seemed to he a dock that connected to it.

Naruto's attention was bought by Natsu eruption from the waves with a triumphant grin, a fish hanging on his shoulder. Happy dripped above him, flying as he held a smaller fish in his hands. Which he presented to Carla, as he flew to her. Happy was immediately shot down.

"Poor Happy."

Natsu rushed to him, "Hey Naruto!"

"What?"

"I want to fight you?" He leaned forward, his fists readied. What about his fish?

"I don't wanna." Naruto replied.

"What? c'mon!"

Naruto eyed him, he was blocking the view. "What about when you said I was a cripple yesterday?"

"Well yeah, you're a cripple but a strong one."

Naruto snorted. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Why? You scared?"

"No. Definitely not that." He took a sip from his beverage. "We're in the middle of a mission."

"Alright, then after it's over then can we fight?"

This guy. "No."

"What?" Natsu replied, he looked shocked.

"Why do you want to fight so much?"

"Because I want to be strong."

He should have seen it coming, yet he was still surprised. "You wouldn't happen to have some sort of group trying to hunt you down?"

"What no? What kind of question is that?"

"Oh nothing. I'm sure you'll get strong eventually."

Natsu went silent for a moment, "But I want to be strong now."

"Are we still talking about this?" Naruto complained.

"Yeah! I want to fight you, so I can see how strong I have to be."

"Hey. If the world isn't ending, I don't see a reason to fight. "

"What do I have to do to get you to fight me?"

"I'll say yes eventually-maybe-I don't know."

"What does that even mean?"

"No idea, I just know that I don't want to fight you. Why are we even still talking about this?" He replied. "Let me enjoy my smoothie, and the sight. I'm tired of staring at you, I came here to stare at women."

Natsu moved out of the way, his hands on his hips as he followed Naruto's gaze. He scratched his head. "What's so interesting about girls?"

It looked like Juvia and Lucy got roped into some sort of game as they played in the water, some thing being thrown as everyone tried to dive for it. Wendy seemingly got tired of being in water and was on the beach creating sand castles. Along with Carla and Happy.

"Well, like, everything?" Naruto replied. He didn't quite know how to explain. "Is this really a mission?" It felt more like vacation. Naruto stared at the tight strings of the nearest woman wearing a bikini, like it was a bout to burst.

Naruto coughed. Lucy's was definitely like that, as well as Juvia's.

Natsu suddenly looked at him, fire in his eyes. He shouted a proclamation "One day, we're definitely going to fight!"

Naruto blinked at him, "Sure buddy."

Then he went to see what Wendy was doing, as both him and Happy seemed inseparable.

It was only some minutes after when someone else came to bother him. It was a man, another person who worked at the hotel, "Excuse me sir."

"Yo." What now?

"Mister Jacob Alti requests both Fireshadow and Fairy Tail teams."

"Oh, when?"

"Mister Alti had said by noon in the hotel restaurant."

"Sure thing." Naruto replied. The man gave a bow of his head and left him alone. That was in another two hours, so plenty of time. Naruto finished what was left of his drink and stood up from his seat. He gave a quick stretch.

Naruto smiled, the little game that Lucy and Juvia were playing looked fun. He might as well join them. He called out to them, sprinting in the sand as they looked to him. He leapt into the air and cannon balled into the water.

The ocean was cool, it gave him goosebumps. He heard the various screams under water, and he quickly emerged. He found Lucy. Her lips formed into a smile at him. "You look like you're in a good mood."

He smiled back, "As much as I can be I guess."

* * *

Lucy looked at the food being served at the nearest table. The entirety of the group was seated, there was some conversation, like Naruto explanations of why he wasn't going to fight Natsu. She was the first to notice Alti's appearance as he convened towards them, two individuals trailed behind him.

Lucy gave a light jab at Naruto's ribs and he gave her a dirty look. Before he followed her gaze, "Oh."

Alti arrived, his hands clasped together and he cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "I'd like to introduce you all to two colleagues of mine." A hand rested on the nearest man, "This is Ashura."

Ashura was average height, short dark hair that began to gray at the sides. He had facial hair, a beard and moustache that gave him a gruff appearance. He didn't say anything nor did he gave any facial reaction. Ashura just gave a nod.

Alti mentioned to the other, "This is Kennedy."

This man smiled, "Nice to meet you all." This man was taller, clean shaven with neatly combed brown hair. Both were middle aged men. Both also gave the appearance of being professors with the similar brown tweed jackets they wore.

"Hi." Lucy said, "My name is Lucy, and these people here are a part of the Fireshadow guild."

Erza spoke, her voice more commanding than Lucy could do. "Erza, these three here along with myself are from Fairy Tail."

Kennedy spoke, "Erza Scarlet. It's nice to know that someone of your skill will be protecting us."

"Thank you."

He gave an apologetic smile towards Lucy, "I'm sorry to say that I don't recognize your guild."

"No, it's fine. Fireshadow is still new after all."

Alti spoke again, "Now that the introductions are over, I shall leave you. Please remember at three is when the boarding begins."

So far so good. Tomorrow when they arrived on the smaller ship would signal a change. It would be a bit more dangerous, if only it wasn't over so soon.

Lucy rather liked this. How would the rest of the mission go?

* * *

 **A/N: I always had focus on character interaction. Rather than physical conflict, but fights would naturally happen. For the romance, I originally planned it near the end of the story, but it made sense for it to happen earlier than that. In fact, I think It would make it better if it did. So we can get even more fluff and all that jazz.**

 **I'm a part of discord server with a focus on Naruto Fanfiction, along with other writers who have following. You can find the invite on my profile if anyone is interested.**


	15. Chapter 15

Getting on the cruise ship was a smooth affair. They didn't have to wait in line like the regular tickets. Apparently, theirs was special because they were security. They were let in early than regular boarding times.

Naruto found out that the insides of cruise ships weren't the most spacious of places. At least in most areas, especially the fourth floor. Naruto and everyone else stayed on the third floor. Their room arrangements was the same once again, guys and girls, with the rooms being beside one another.

Naruto walked down the hallway, it was empty for now, but when all the passengers boarded it would get busy. He carried one of Ashura's bags. Gray was with him, also carrying a bag that belonged to Kennedy.

"You're certain that you can protect us despite your disability?" Ashura spoke. It was a gruff voice. He had barely talked since they had met. Ashura didn't so much as look at him.

"Oh, I definitely can. Maybe you'll see."

"If you're confident. You do know that there are prosthetics? Especially for magic users."

"Yeah…Etherano and me don't work so well together. It took me weeks to even learn how to use communication lacrima." That was even with learning how to do so with clones, he had more pressing matters to focus on. However, since he was planning to stay he now had some time to kill. Sort of. It wasn't a huge priority for him. He lived without an arm for a while now.

They entered the elevator and the button was pressed for the second floor. It was a short wait before it opened again. It was nearly identical, but the doors were further apart. The rooms must have been bigger.

"Ah, how powerful do you think you are?" Kennedy spoke.

"Pretty strong." Naruto replied.

He chuckled, "Enough to fight The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse?"

"That's a lengthy title."

"It is. Old legends spoke of their fear of the dragon. Though, I wouldn't call them legends if there was some truth to them."

"This dragon, is it still around?" He asked. "I don't fight unless I see a reason too."

"Ah, who knows? It hasn't been seen in a long time. Perhaps it died, but it's a fascinating figure in history. In fact, I would suggest that Haven is related to the dragons." They turned around a corner and continued down the hall.

"Oh, really how?" Not that Naruto was intensely interested, but the guy seemed passionate about it.

"Ah, glad you asked. Haven was created as a haven from dragons, a place to hide."

"That's why it's called Haven." Naruto said.

"Indeed." The man smiled, they seemed to have arrived at their room as he stopped at a door and fetched inside his jacket for a key.

"Thank you! I'm glad to share anything you wish to know about Haven. I hope we're successful."

"I do too, because those Jewels would be great to have." Naruto replied.

He laughed, "Have a good day. I look forward to tomorrow when the expedition officially starts."

Both Ashura and Kennedy shuffled into their room after grabbing their bags. The door shut. Naruto turned to Gray. "So, Gray, what's your magic?"

He could talk to Gray more comfortably. Natsu seemed intent on trying to fight him, so that was the extent of their conversations. Erza…Erza was complicated. They began their walk back toward their own room.

"Ice-make." He replied.

"You're taking off your shirt by the way."

"Oh, shit." He quickly put it back on. "Thanks."

"It was more for me. I don't want to see a guy butt naked." Naruto said. "When did you join Fairytail? It looks like an interesting guild."

Gray placed his hands behind his head, a smile formed. "It is." He said fondly. "I've been a part of the guild since I was a kid. Erza and Natsu too."

"Oh, have you guys been friends since then?"

"Yeah. Natsu's always been annoying and Erza is…terrifying."

"She stronger than you?" He replied. They arrived at the elevator as an employee of the boat stepped off. They entered and waited.

"One of the strongest in the entire guild, other than Master and Gildarts."

"Let me guess, Natsu want to fight them too?"

Gray scowled, "Don't tell me he's bothering you now?"

"Not really. He said one day he'll fight me, maybe he's right."

The elevator opened again and continued their walk to the rooms. Gray looked at him, "As much as I hate it, Natsu's plenty strong himself."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

It seemed that boarding had begun, judging by the new arrivals in the halls.

* * *

Lucy noticed exactly when the ship began to move. It wasn't because of the shifts in movement, or the loud horn that blared in the air. Nope. It was when Natsu suddenly fell over and planted on his face on the ship deck.

"Ugghh." A gurgle escaped. "I have to survive an entire night like this?"

Lucy smiled, "Mind helping him Wendy?"

She gave a quick nod and quickly went to the Dragonslayer clutching his stomach. It seemed he was terrible with transportation. She looked around the open deck of the ship, people already started with their relaxation.

Many had beverages, in their swimming clothing or relaxed around the open pool. This was a nice ship; the deck was wood but it had a film of wax.

Where had Naruto gone? She had knocked on his door but it was only Natsu and Gray, which was how she had ended up with Natsu in the first place.

Lucy looked down at the person of subject, Wendy looked to be nearly finished. Though it seemed that Natsu dropped a few things as he had a small pack in his hands when he fell over. She picked up the contents that laid on the ground, before she froze at the sight of a golden key.

"What the hell?" She picked up, and she could immediately feel it. Oh. My. God. Lucy immediately picked up the key and rushed over to Natsu, who had sat up. "Natsu where did you get this?"

"That? Got it from some job when I beat the crap-"

"Actually, I don't care, why didn't you tell me that you had a celestial spirit key this entire time?!"

"Oh, that's what it is?" Natsu replied, he stood up. He didn't know what it was?

She giggled and placed a hand on his chest and struck a pose that she knew was sexy. She presented the golden key to him. "What can I do to get this key off your hands?" She winked.

"Jewels." He blinked dumbly and he had a grasp on the key but she didn't let go. "I've been trying to sell this."

"Is there anything else that doesn't involve Jewels? Maybe a nice date?" He was a boy, right? Cute too.

His eyes shot wider suddenly, ah, now there was the reaction she was expecting, her womanly charms were no match for him. "Yeah! There's something you can do! Get me a fight with Naruto and I'll hand the key over right to ya!"

What? A fight? Seriously? Actually, that was okay. But. Really? Really? He had no thoughts of a date with her? Her womanly pride had taken a hit. Ugh. Whatever.

"Sure thing." Lucy replied, she decided to just focus on finding Naruto. He could be anywhere on the ship. She recalled that Naruto's complaints on Natsu wanting to fight him. He had said that he had no desire to do such a thing.

Maybe she should try her charms on him? It would definitely help her pride quite a bit. She stepped through the crowd, her mission being set on finding Naruto. Even with those thoughts, there was a ball of nervousness inside.

* * *

Naruto bit into a popsicle, a purple one, not exactly his favorite but it was still good. He looked out at the cascading waves of the ocean. The land was a thinly veiled line on the horizon.

He had simply decided to take a walk through the ship and ended up here. He saw Lucy on the lower level on the balcony he was on. She looked to be on a mission, her pace quicker than the people she passed.

What for?

Well, not his problem right now.

Many people milled about and he simply took in whatever conversation they had.

"Oh, he's cute. Go talk to him." A woman.

"No way." He imagined it was him, but they were gazing at another man.

"Aw, it's nice to finally relax. Needed this a lot."

"I can say the same, we can drink all week and no one will judge." Laughs.

He listened to another conversation, "Hey, you heard what happened in Minstrel?"

Minstrel. That was a kingdom. One of the largest. Naruto listened with curiosity because it was somewhere he hadn't been yet. There was two men, they looked incredibly rich judging by watches and the tips they were giving to a bartender.

"Of course, I own a several vacations homes there. Beautiful place, I hope I won't be forced to sell them."

"Ah yes, the protests are rising in intensity, aren't they?"

"Did you know that the King of Bosco was assassinated?"

"What? No, I didn't…" Then it devolved into an argument of how one person knew more than the other.

Naruto yawned as he continued to eat his popsicle. "Ah, Juvia has finally found you Naruto."

Who else could it be other than Juvia? He peered back to see her quickly approach to stand beside him. "Hey Juvia, you're looking great!"

It was true. He could appreciate the blue low cut shirt she was wearing.

Her cheeks reddened and she leaned closer and wrapped both her arms around his own. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but it felt nice. He could smell the pleasant fragrance of her perfume.

"What's with that?"

Juvia stepped back, but her hold on him never relinquished. "Naruto, Juvia loves you."

He smiled, "I love you too, all of you guys actually."

There was joy in her eyes before confusion appeared. "What? Not like that!"

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean? Does it mean something else? Because I speak several languages."

A finger went to her mouth as she thought briefly, "Juvia loves you this way." Suddenly her hands grappled the hems of his jacket. Her dark blue eyes were locked on his. She leaned upward, standing on her the tips of her toes as her lips crashed against his.

Her mouth moved, and he moved with hers. He felt the light squeeze on his lower lips. The sweet taste of her. This felt good. Really, _really,_ good. How come no one told him that it would feel this great.

His mind froze, which also made him halt all movement. Juvia continued to kiss him for a moment before she noticed that he stopped. She leaned back, her eyes glazed and flushed cheeks. Naruto saw a side he had never noticed before. Eyes full of affection for him.

"Oh." Naruto frowned. It was like a bomb had been dropped in his head.

These were feelings that he could not reciprocate. Not in the way that she desired.

He stepped backwards, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed. "I'm sorry Juvia but, I can't do this."

She smiled sadly, "Is it because of your home?"

"No, it's because I don't have this sort of feelings for you." Naruto could only be truthful to her.

"Is it-Is it…" Juvia's voice faltered. She bowed her head, her eyes being hidden by her bangs. But he didn't have to gaze into her eyes. He pulled her close, and she didn't resist.

"But that doesn't mean I care for you any less."Naruto found that it was difficult to talk. He could not lie to himself either. "I...I wasn't lying when I said I loved you all. You guys are important to me. I'll miss it."

He could never regret the friendships he'd made.

* * *

"Oh hey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." Lucy announced. Annoyed was an apt description of her right now. He was alone, seated by a table with a half-filled glass on it. She wasn't sure if it was alcohol, in fact she wasn't sure about his drinking tendencies.

Naruto's blue eyes glanced at her. They were filled with warmth, he gave a smile and looked away. "Hey Lucy," His left hand was propped up against his cheek as he glanced down through the glass railing and down to the deck of a cluster of children surrounding some chicken mascot.

She took a seat opposite of him because it felt good to have a seat after looking everywhere for him. Lucy couldn't believe that he was in the last place she had to look.

"How long have you been here?"

"Hmm, pretty much the entire time." He replied.

"You can't be serious."

"Why?"

"I've been looking all over for you!"

He looked at her, "Oh, I saw you passing below earlier. That was like half an hour ago, now?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you were looking for me." He smiled at the annoyed look at her face. A waitress came by if she would like anything, she asked for a smoothie.

He took a sip from his drink as he chuckled at an excited kid down below. Hollering at the chicken mascot. "Y'know, kids have the most energy."

The boat had quick service judging by how fast she received her drink. "I miss being a kid, where everything didn't matter as much." And when she still had her mother.

There was a small silence before he spoke, "I don't. I don't miss being a kid at all."

When her father was still caring, and her mother was still around showing her the world, and the celestial spirit keys. The food they'd eat, the life they had. Except, she didn't have much friends. "Why do you think that?"

He was silent for a long while, "I hope they have everything, when it wasn't for me."

Lucy…hadn't expected this heavy of a topic. She regarded him again, he didn't look in the greatest mood. "Well, they're kids, they always want something. Big or small."

"Yeah," he replied. "What was it for you?"

"I... really wanted my mother back." Lucy looked down below. She smiled at a family, laughing and cheerful faces.

"I wanted anyone." Naruto replied, there was a smile on his face too. "They're just so innocent."

"I never took you for a softie for kids." She said teasingly.

"What?" He asked, like the question was foreign. There was a soft grin on his lips. She was thankful the conversation had steered away from the heavy topic, but she still appreciated it. "They'll take after us eventually."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" No, it wasn't. "Just like I took after my master, they'll might take after me. Who knows, they just might be better at it."

"What? In fighting? Having two arms?"

He laughed. "What did you want me for anyway?"

Lucy blinked, she had completely forgot. "Right, I want you to fight Natsu."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I've already complained about this to you."

She took another sip from her delicious drink, "He has a golden key! You got to help me get it. He said he would give it to me if I got you to fight him."

"Are you kidding me!" He shook his head. "How the hell do you find these incredibly rare golden keys?"

"Maybe it's destiny?"

He blew a raspberry. "Fine, I'll help you."

"Yay!" That was easy. She didn't even have to ask twice.

* * *

Lucy closed the door behind her as she held the golden hey in her grasp. Another one. Amazing! Natsu had been excited when Naruto had accepted his invitation for a spar.

Now here she was holding a golden key to add to her expanding collection. She looked up when she realized she wasn't alone in the room. Juvia sat on the bed with a dejected look present on her face. Her shoulders sagged, and her eyes didn't try and meet hers.

Lucy pocketed the key and immediately went to Juvia. She sat beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Juvia, is something wrong?" Teary eyes met Lucy's. She didn't respond, but only gave a nod. Lucy tried to give a comforting smile. "Do you want to talk about it?

Juvia's voice was subdued, sad. "No. Juvia doesn't."

What should she do? Her mind raced.

"That's okay." Lucy replied. "We don't need to do that if you don't want too."

She thought about what might make her feel better. She remembered how they met, how Naruto had noticed her loneliness. The last thing she would need is to be alone. So, it was an obvious solution. They should spend time together. "How about we do some 'girl' time? I've always wanted to do that."

"Girl time?" Like it was a strange thing to say. She had to agree.

"Yup, I saw a place earlier that did pedicures and manicures we could go there!" Excitement built within her. "I'll even pay, oh, and maybe we can get something to eat too! And then later tonight we can go to the casino or something like that."

She gave a smile, and a little chuckle. "It's…no wonder."

What did she mean by that?

"Lucy. You are Juvia's friend."

"Of course, you are."

* * *

A night out.

Lucy had told him to dress as nicely as he can. The best he could he do was a black dress shirt and an orange vest. Which he felt didn't suit him at all. It was too...something that didn't fit him. He had found it in a store on the ship, it seemed they had a lot of things on this ship.

Naruto looked at himself the mirror. His eyes had a look a puzzlement, like he'd been witnessing strange things. It was an odd day. Or at least Juvia having those…feelings for him was warrant enough for that.

To love him though. It seemed Juvia had felt alone for a long while. He could sympathize in a way. Naruto's team, that assembled of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. They were his team, his family. He loved them a lot. So much. They were his first friends. One of the first people who looked at him other than nothing or fear.

Juvia had that sense of attachment towards him.

Crap.

There was a knock on his door, and it was Lucy when he answered. She was in an amazing red dress. It was strapless too, leaving her shoulders bare. He couldn't speak even if he wanted too. Lucy's eyes widened, "Wow! Look at you, you dress up nicely."

Naruto gazed at his state of dress. "If you can call it that."

"C'mon, every body already left for the casino." Naruto looked down the hall, he saw a flicker of red hair down the hall before it disappeared. He had noticed that Natsu and Gray didn't go shopping with him.

"Already? It's not like we're doing much."

He came outside and joined her in the hall and locked the door behind him. "Who came to do this anyway?"

She smiled. "Everyone, I even asked Ashura and Kennedy. Both said they'll be there."

That was a good thing, he wanted to talk to them about what sort of artifacts they might find. If they ever found the place.

"Why the Casino?"

"Well, I looked at the events earlier, there was supposed to be this big event tomorrow evening, but we're not going to be here for that."

"Like what?"

"Supposed to be this huge party, but we leave tomorrow."

"Oh." He really didn't care.

They decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Lucy really did look great though. He obviously noticed how her breasts bounced with each step as they went down the stairs.

"Why did you buy a dress anyways? It's not like you'll use it after tonight?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to use it again. One day at least."

"I like it." Naruto replied, which she gave a smile.

"Thanks."

They were silent as they went through the halls and gone through some doors. Eventually they entered a large room, it was filled with the smell of smoke and liquor. It was noisy, people shouting exclamations of their losses or wins. Typically, casino stuff.

"What do you think of doing?" Lucy asked.

He looked around, "I'm going to talk to Ashura, I'll see you after yeah?"

"Sure, I'll just go see Erza."

Naruto found Ashura at a table in the corner of the area. He sipped on his beverage, a dark hazelnut color drink. Naruto sat on the empty beside him. He didn't looked at until Naruto called out his name.

"Ah, it's Naruto. I remember because you're the one with the missing limb. Care to join a game or two?"

Ashura, the same name as the son of the old sage of six paths. However, this aging guy was powerless.

"Sure," He wasn't quite sure of they game, but the attendant was throwing a ball as it spun around on a wheel before it halted on one the numbers.

There was a disappointed murmur amongst the patrons. The attendant collected the chips that were strewn around the table. Ashura bore a frown before quickly brought more chips on the table that was filled with numbers.

The attendant told Naruto of the minimum buy-in and Naruto doubled that. Which should be good enough to talk with the man. Ashura looked to have had a few glasses of alcohol his face was flushed, slightly droopy eyes. It also explained that he was more talkative too.

The dealer gave him the allotted chips and Naruto decided to randomly placed several of his chips on the table like everyone was doing. The dealer spun a little ball around the roulette and everyone waited with with a still breath.

"So, what do you think of this job?" Naruto voiced.

"That? I hope we find it."

The ball landed on a number, some collected a few chips, but they weren't ecstatic about it. He lost apparently, seeing as the dealer had taken his chips. Whatever they called him.

"What kind of things you hope we'll find?" He asked.

"Hopefully 'Haven' itself. There's a reason it hasn't been found.

"Well yeah, but I'm thinking about what we find inside, if we do find it."

"Ah, Haven was founded by a man named the Caretaker. Or that was the name that was constantly referred too. The Caretaker promised protection from the dragons that had reigned in his time."

Naruto saw that everyone had placed their chips again, of which he did the same thing as Ashura went through the same thing. He still didn't quite know how the game worked. With that in mind, it was a stupid idea to buy in, at twice the amount too.

"What kind of protection do you think?" He asked.

The man grinned, another lover of history. Like Kennedy himself. He was around here too, but Naruto had noticed he had been talking to a woman.

"Well, it could be anything really. Most of our research were only made before the people arrived at Haven. If we arrive there and find other notes, then we can be more certain of our findings."

The ball stopped again, and of which that Ashura was apparently luckier than earlier. He obtained a stack larger than before. Naruto got a little stack in return, so apparently, he won a little.

"What do you that might be?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, "Ashura placed his chips on the numbers. "Well, there's some theories that were implied in the journals that were collected. Some stated that it was impossible to be found. Only by invitation. Some noted that they possessed weapons that could kill dragons. Others stated that it led to a place where no dragons could be found."

"What do you think?"

"Ah, well, there's mentions of the true 'Haven'. Perhaps a place located within. Little that is known about this place.

They had been playing the game the entire time, though he hadn't paid much attention. Automatic. His thoughts were on what Ashura had said.

"Congratulations on winning."

Naruto focused on the game, a stack of chips was slid across the table as the attendant give him a nod. Cool. He won. There wasn't much else that he wanted to know from the man. The quiet man talked little, he was more talkative when it came to the mission. Kennedy, who was at some other game, just liked to talk in general.

He left Ashura at the table that he was still interested in playing. He walked around the casino and he traded in his chips for a decent number of jewels. He noticed the friends he had made located around various parts of it.

Naruto saw Juvia talking happily with Lucy. Wendy was with Natsu as they ate a dish. Erza was clad in a purple, tight fitting dress. It looked she did get out of that armor occasionally.

Juvia and Erza. He could imagine the conversations he had with them over the past couple of days. Clear as day, how Erza blinked her tears away, when Juvia kissed him. Things seemed complicated with his relationship with others. Yet, the mission hadn't even started yet.

He looked around the room that was crowded with people. Lucy smiling as she shared a joke with Juvia. Colors that seemed muted flourished, things just didn't look plain any more. These were people he knew by name, that he had seen more than once.

He still couldn't get the kiss out of his head. It returned to his head repeatedly, unstoppable like the sun rising every morning.

"Hello there," A brown haired woman approached him. She was beautiful, pretty eyes, a deep cleavage, and wore red lip stick. He felt like kissing those lips. Of course, he didn't because that would creepy. "Have you seen a man, he's about this tall…"

The woman went on to describe the man. He replied that he didn't know and she thanked him for his time before she left on his way. Kissing felt good, it felt really _really_ good.

That was his first kiss. At least one that didn't include Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly gagged. Why did he come up with that mental image? Oh god! No way in hell was that an actual kiss, their lips just touched for a split moment was all. Oh, god why was he still thinking about it?

Disgusting! He gagged more, which brought the attention of others around him wondering if he was choking on something.

His kiss with Juvia felt great, the suppleness of her lips, how her tongue traced his bottom lip. That was a kiss, an actual one.

Naruto cared for Juvia, he was her friend. Just not in that way, at least he thought so, and if he did otherwise it would…would have what?

How did he get here?

"Damn it." This was weird.

Love. Love. Love. It repeated inside his mind, echoing, bouncing off the damn wall and him getting pelted by the word that seemed bigger than he thought.

Naruto found himself outside, he wasn't sure when he had done this. He had been walking, and now here he was. It was dark, no moon. Only the bruised purple of the sea.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. Tomorrow should come, the mission should start. Because this was a complicated. At least he knew how to deal with that.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she watched the ship leave port. She couldn't dare look at it, it was fun while it lasted. If she continued to watch it drift away she would summon Aquarius and take her back to the ship. One day on a ship was just a tease. That sucked.

"There goes the life we knew." She muttered. Focusing her attention on the dish in front of her. An hour off the ship and they were supposed to get on another one, they were just waiting on preparations. She saw the boat, it was tiny in comparison. Not as accommodating, and not as grand looking.

It was gonna suck. Especially when they had to compare a ship to their own cruise cabin.

She looked at everyone seated on the large table, Fairy Tail, Fireshadow, and the two older men. Naruto, who had already finished another ramen dish. Of course, she had missed this, how the hell did he just swallow it whole?

"At least we'll get a lot jewels after it." Naruto said, as he ordered yet another ramen bowl. They were in a restaurant having a meal.

"Why Gray! Why do we have to get on another boat!?" Natsu pleaded. It must be terrible to have some debilitating motion sickness as soon as he stepped on transportation. He looked to be having a nervous breakdown.

"Why are you asking me?" He replied, ignoring Natsu in favor on his own dish.

"Erza! Why did you bring me?"

Her eyes stayed closed as she responded. "You'll survive if you're strong."

Natsu looked at his untouched plate. "Yes. Yes. I am."

Lucy didn't feel he was convinced, she decided to change the subject. "Yesterday was pretty fun, we should do it again!"

"Oh right, I totally forgot. Makarov invited us to go that festival in a couple weeks or something." Naruto muttered. "That time maybe."

"You mean the harvest festival? We're _obviously_ not going to miss that."

"Oh." He replied.

"It's a dream of mine to win the harvest festival one day, you have to be a part of Fairy Tail to do that though." Next year…which was also going to suck.

Everyone then went into their own conversations. Wendy spoke, directed towards Natsu. "I'll help you as much as I can."

"W-Will you? Thanks, you're a life saver Wendy!" He gave her a smile.

Lucy watched as she nibbled some bites off her own food. Juvia was looked to be fine now, she still couldn't help but wonder what made her sad. She sat beside Naruto who also enjoyed a bowl of ramen. She had thought briefly as to why it was, but nothing seemed weird between Naruto and Juvia.

"Juvia noticed that Naruto's likes ramen." Juvia bore a soft grin.

"Yep, sure do. Favorite thing ever, so I'm glad you like it."

Comfort food. Lucy recalled his earlier words that made her heart flutter. She gave a little smile.

"Well then." It was Kennedy that spoke, "They said we should be at the boat in ten minutes."

"Then we'll leave." Erza said.

Strange. Here she was. Surrounded by three renown mages of Fairy Tail. This was great, Lucy felt happy. What would her mom think? Now that she was surrounded by friends that she cared about, that cared for her. Even if some of them were relatively new friendships. She felt that job would be successful.

The food was paid for by the older men, and everyone exited the restaurant. It wasn't the greatest food she had, but it was okay. The town wasn't large, but it did see some regular traffic from other boats or ships from other countries, judging by some flags she seen that the boats carried. It was a short walk to a dock where the ship was.

It was wooden, had large sails instead of being run on lacrimas. It was larger than some other fishing boats that were docked.

The captain stood near a plank that led onto the ship. The man looked … He was bald, unkempt, and his left eyelid were closed. None of the other people on the boat looked any better. Scruffy, dirty, almost wild.

"Guy, you look a bit crazy." Naruto muttered loudly. Forgoing any sort of social tact. "This boat looks a bit crazy too."

"Oh~ I look a bit crazy huh? Hahaha." The captain of the ship spoke quickly.

Now he sounded crazy. It made her nervous.

"Well well, y'know going to the graveyard is crazy too! Lotta people didn't want to come, only those who wanted the Jewels lots wanted to come. Don't worry don't worry! Five days to the Abyssal Strait –that's what we call the Graveyard by way– One week of looking, and then we're back here! I hope we don't die because I really want those Jewels! C'mon C'mon get on board! I want to get paid."

The man, who hadn't even introduced himself practically crab walked up the plank as he ushered them in with a beckoning hand. No one followed after him as he disappeared.

Ashura was the one to speak as he cleared his throat. "Well, I expect to be protected."

He was first one to walk up the plank as Erza joined right behind him.

Lucy gave a nervous laugh. "Two weeks with them? I kinda regret getting this job now."

"Too late now." Gray muttered, he dragged Natsu by his collar as he walked up the plank. The pink haired boy already looked in terrible condition, as he loudly exhaled and inhaled

"Does anyone else feel like we're walking into a trap?"

"Well, we're not going to die at least." Naruto muttered. Then he walked onto the boat too with Juvia and Wendy right behind him.

"Oh dear." Then Lucy followed after them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I had a blast writing this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry for long wait, but finals, assignments, and life. You get it? Also the 100k milestone.**

* * *

The sea could do strange things to a man. How could it not? There was nothing but the endless expanse of the blue. Dangers unknown lurked underneath it's depths. Water itself consumed everything and anyone that fell within. It did not discriminate.

Because, currently it ate Natsu's bile. The boy kneeled over the railings of the ship and emptied the contents of his stomach. Again, it wasn't a new sight.

It was boring out at sea. Activities were limited. Because of that, it also meant that everything they did got boring. Especially after a week. The same sights, the same food, and the same creepy crew. Thankfully, now was not one of those times.

Naruto didn't even flinch when a cannon ball grazed one of the poles that sent splinters raining down below. Everyone was already scrambling around the deck of the ship. At the least, it was something different.

Naruto stood on the deck where the Captain steered the boat. He wasn't privy of the specifics of what it might be called, but he wasn't sailor. He did know directions, because it sounded cool.

He stared at the stern of the boat, two other ships gave chase. It wasn't as intense as he thought, as they had gradually caught to them in comparison to the small specks on the ocean some time ago. Some of his guild, as well as the two men they were tasked to guard stood with him.

"Captain! Two more ships ahead!" Someone shouted. He hung on some of the ropes that extended to the mast.

"Oh, that is not good, no no, not good at all." The Captain said. "Hope you mages can get rid of them. This ship o' mine isn't well equipped."

He barely understood the guy. "It's not a problem."

"Good good good."

"What are they trying to do?" Lucy asked.

"Take all of our supplies and anythin' valuable." The Captain said. "Kill us maybe, or leave us stranded, and that is the same thing."

"Any way we can escape?"

"If we put up a fight perhaps, it'll be hard to escape, they'll hook us."

Lucy sighed, "Do they have any mages?"

"Who knows?"

"Naruto. Protect them both, will you?" Lucy called to him. "Wendy, help Natsu again."

"Will do." Naruto replied, and he gave her a salute. Wendy ran off to perform one her healing techniques on Natsu, while Lucy went down the deck to fetch the others.

"S-should we go inside?" Kennedy said in nervousness. His eyes scanned the flat horizon of the approaching four ships.

"No, I can see everything out here. I won't be able to do that inside." Everyone returned several moments later, Lucy, along with everyone else appeared on the deck.

"They're approaching." Erza muttered. Her red hair flowed in the cool breeze. She looked in front, her gaze settled on the two challenging.

Natsu appeared, an almost wild look to his eye. He had grown a small tolerance to Wendy's healing over the week. Now, it was only used for him to sleep…or unless Erza punched him hard enough for him to pass out. It was a … drastic measure when he witnessed that, but he didn't question it. Natsu didn't seem to complain whenever he awoke, so…

"There's gonna be a fight! Alright! I feel so better now!" Natsu said.

"Captain what should we do?" One of the men called out on the deck. The captain looked towards Erza, who had a commanding presence on the upcoming battlefield.

"Clear the deck! Let us mages handle it, you'll just get in the way."

"Ya heard the lady! Get out of the way if none of ya wanna fight, these are mages."

"Well I don't want to die, if I die I don't get rich." Naruto heard someone mutter as the crew moved below deck. Some of the others, who initially seemed unwilling, followed after the man who said it.

The captain edged towards him, "Is it okay if I stay here? Yer watchin these two." He shrugged, but the captain didn't say much else other than continue steering.

"So, Lucy, what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

Her left arm went under her breasts as her free hand went to her chin in a thoughtful pose. Well, it was easy to appreciate the sight. Especially when the heave of the waves made them bounce ever so slightly. Lucy looked forward at the bow of the ship, and then behind them.

"We should probably fight the boats in front, quickly and get out of here. Naruto, you said you were a wind mage right? Are you able to use it on the sails?"

"I sure can."

"Good plan," Erza said. "Fight the two in front before the other two arrive, and force the other two to stop."

Simple, obvious. Things didn't need to be complicated.

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled. He landed on the deck, joined by the others. Other than the three men, Wendy and Carla stayed with him.

"Not going to fight Wendy?"

"I…Don't like to fight." She replied.

Naruto watched the other five take corners, while Erza stood in the center of the deck. They watched the two ships on approach.

"Oh, you can sit back if you want. Like I said before, sometimes there's no helping it. Whether it's to beat the crap of shitty thinking out of someone, protecting yourself, or doing the right thing, fighting might happen."

"But it doesn't have to be."

"That's why I said 'might' Wendy, I try to avoid fighting." Naruto heard the boom of cannons being fired, the anomaly in the crashing waves as they missed.

"You do?"

He glanced at her, and she stared right back. "Yeah, it's not always so easy, it'll never be."

"What do you mean?"

"We're all different. For now, lets focus on the fight." Naruto turned to the other non-mages. "Hide behind those stacks of barrels in the corner, would you?"

"A splendid idea." Ashura said.

"Don't poke your head out." It should be good be enough to shield them from any shrapnel or stray magic. Then again, they also had to go through him, which might as well be a perfect defense.

"Don't need me no more." The captain said before he joined the others. They were so close now, another minute and the ships would be face to face.

More cannon discharge, and this time there was sound of wood splintering as they crashed against the ship. They neared closer, and the faces of the pirates on board was noticeable, there was many, all armed with weapons. Though, none of them seemed to be mages.

Not that it would have made a difference.

The pirates roared like they were already victorious. The ships flanked on either side, and they threw large hooks that grappled onto the railings. There was the groan of wood, and the ships scrapped and crashed against one another.

Then, Natsu laughed like maniac. These poor, pirate bastards.

It was almost a blur as numerous pirates roped across, pistols or swords in hand. Naruto couldn't help but throw several shuriken at some of these ropes. The victims gave out yelps as the rope they held onto slacked, they crashed against the side of the ship with a satisfying _bonks_ before they fell into the water.

One of them yelled out mages, before another commanded to press on.

Naruto witnessed a pirate land, before he immediately got flung back into the others ships hull by Taurus. A group were sent overboard by Juvia's water, Natsu charged through and leapt across onto the other ship. Controlled chaos.

"Natsu take out their sails!" Erza commanded.

"Do the same Juvia!" Lucy said.

Natsu, already on one of the ships, with fists ablaze he swept through pirates and blew a fireball at the sails that caught fire.

Naruto noticed a large plank being lowered on the Captain's deck and slammed on the railing. Three pirates clambered on the wooden bridge, one armed with a pistol in his hand.

Naruto felt his hands move to his holster with little thought. He threw a shuriken, and it hit it's mark, the pistol tumbled out of his hands, hit the plant and fell down into the water. The pirate stumbled back that halted their approach.

Naruto formed a hand sign, a clone popped beside him. He grabbed a hold of the clone's wrist, and flung him towards the never-be hijackers. His clone crashed against the men, and all fell into the depths. He formed more clones to engage any other people that landed on the deck.

He looked down below. Erza brought down men with speed and grace, red hair flowing behind her as she methodically brought down her enemies, a wake of writhing bodies was left behind her.

This was a nice reprieve from the boredom of being on a ship. It was far less exciting than he expected.

He saw Juvia launch her water techniques that had been used against him at the mast of the ship, it was cut clean through. There was yells as the mast fell over board and crashed into the water. Panic was wrought in their attackers, and they begun to flee from how utterly outmatched they were. There was no threat from them to begin with, especially if there were no mages.

"Naruto! We got the hooks off, blow us outta here!" Lucy shouted from below. She helped throw off a few pirates overboard.

Naruto formed several hand signs, before he blew a gust of wind at the sails. They surged forward, before he flowed more chakra to increase the wind.

Well, it was a nice distraction for now, sadly, it meant more boredom.

* * *

It there was anything exciting about this sea, it was the pirates from yesterday. The pirates that broke the monotony, that filled the week with excitement. The same sounds, it was always that. The creaks of the wood beneath her feet, the ocean waves, the wind gushing past.

The beauty, and sense of adventure had swept away, because she had taken and drowned it.

Lucy was sick of the ocean. She was sick of being on a boat, even if just last week she was on a cruise ship. At least there was something to do, something to eat. While she wasn't fond of fighting, it was something different when the pirates showed themselves.

"I spy with my little eye something blue." Lucy muttered. She leaned forward, on the railing that overlooked the ocean. The sun was nearing hung low, and in some hours, it would signal another pitch black night.

"The ocean." Naruto said.

"Gosh, five times in a row you got it right."

"I'm good at this. My turn, I spy with my little eye something brown."

"The ship."

"You're pretty good at this yourself."

They smiled. Then a long silence, which gave her time to think. "Hey, is there something the matter? You haven't really talked to anyone much."

"Ah, it's complicated. You know?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well," Naruto was silent. "Erza knew Jellal, he was her childhood friend."

"Oh." Lucy replied. She didn't know how to respond. "You're weren't kidding."

"Yeah, so, it's weird. Then, not long after, Juvia also told me she loved me."

Lucy glanced at him, there was a frown. "What did you say?"

"I didn't feel the same about her, so it's weird between me and her too."

A breath released that she didn't realized she had held hostage. A part of her felt bad for Juvia, but she was also glad. Naruto was leaving, so…Lucy had kept her crush to herself.

"I've also been thinking a lot, I've decided to stay a longer."

"Really! So, the guild is going to stay together longer?"

"That's the plan." Naruto replied. He looked at her then, and smiled that smile.

Those eyes were just…something else. Powerful one moment, and in the next, soft. His eyes would center on her, a shine to his eye, it would brighten like someone flipped a switch. Like it was right now, how those blues looked at her, had she mentioned they were her favorite color?

"Lucy," He said nothing more, then he went back to staring at the ocean. Look at _her_ dammit. "How about that island over there?"

"Where?"

"It's pretty small." Naruto muttered. e pointed his thumb at the direction of the lining of the ocean. She stepped beside him, and tried to find the direction of his gaze. She stepped on her toes, but saw nothing. The same sight, as yesterday and the day before that. Water.

"I still don't see it." It shouldn't be hard to spot, any bump should be noticeable.

"What? I'm I going crazy or something?"

"Maybe." Her hand shadowed her features, and she squinted from the glare of the sun. He blew a raspberry.

"What?" He said. Naruto moved away from her, Erza was nearby. "Erza, do you see it?"

Her careful gaze searched the ocean, but there was no spark, no fixated focus that spoke that she had found the island. "No." Erza replied.

Lucy looked out at the ocean once again. Naruto furrowed his features, and leaned against the railing in the direction of this phantom island.

She stood beside him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I see it right now."

Lucy wasn't exactly certain that Naruto was telling the truth, she looked in front of the ship, but there was nothing that could be seen. Then again, there was all sorts of magic in the world, and that the island, 'Haven', was a hidden place.

They had sailed the same waters twice. Not a sight to be seen other than pirates. It was supposed to be around here.

"Maybe, Illusion magic? But that wouldn't explain you and-"

"Hey!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "That's exactly it!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, you know I thought this ocean got to me. Yo Captain! Head on over there."

"An Illusion?" Erza said. She inspected the horizon, her hand placed over an eye, and soon centered on something invisible. "I see it. Make for that direction. Now."

The captain immediately followed her command. The boat made a turn toward it. Lucy asked a question. "How are you guys able to see it?"

"I have a prosthetic eye." Erza said, and she looked at Naruto for his answer.

"Illusions don't work on me, I'm been exposed to them a lot, so It kinda just breaks on its own."

"Naruto..." Lucy shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I suppose that answers why it couldn't be found." Erza said. There was only the ocean in the distance as they both stared. As they approached, Erza took control of the boat for a slower crawl, as she had said there was a dock.

It was disconcerting as Erza made swift movements to steer the boat, lurching from side to side, to avoid invisible obstacles, until gradually, they slowed and stopped.

"Sweet, sweet land." Naruto muttered. Despite that everyone else still saw ocean water. He went down to the deck and grabbed a large piece of rope. He leapt off the boat, he was visible, until he wasn't.

"Naruto?" Lucy yelled. The piece of rope, at least, a part of it was still visible, clung to the ship. The slack rope went rigid, and they were pulled closer.

"He's fine." Erza said. She went down to the main deck and Lucy followed. The doors opened from the captain's room, A sickly Natsu crawling on the floor.

"I heard land, someone, anyone! Get me out of here!"

"Ugh." Erza muttered, she sounded annoyed. She stepped forward, her hands grasped his ankles and threw him overboard. He disappeared like what happened to Naruto.

"Oh dear." Lucy gasped, she still wasn't quite used to how utterly merciless Erza could be. It was weird, the pre-conceived person that Lucy had built for Erza was far from the source.

Everyone else was now on the deck, confusion present that she couldn't explain, other than illusions. Erza didn't explain, and only told them to wait.

The rope went slack, and Erza approach the ship's plank and threw it over, a part of it disappeared. "Let's go." She said, and walked on the plank and disappeared.

Lucy stepped up, swallowing the thick nervous lump and ignored the butterflies in her stomach. She stepped through, and closed her eyes in anticipation. She fell, and she stopped as a hand grasped her waist.

It was Erza.

"Oh! Sorry, I couldn't see anyone." Lucy stood back up. She was brought to a entire new place. The unseen island was now completely visible. Natsu was kissing the ground, tears coming out of his eyes.

They stood on a concrete marina, devoid of any ships docked. It extended to the island, that was a lot of green that she hadn't seen in a while. She saw buildings in the distance, barely seen over the canopy of the trees. A small, lone mountain towered over it.

The others, her team and Erza as well the two men they were tasked to defend arrived, each person had a bit of trouble when they set foot. Brambles of root and weed grasped the marina and extended to the island.

"Oh! This is wonderful! No wonder the discovery of Haven had been kept secret. And here we are, here! Finally." Ashura said, a look of awe as he regarded his surroundings. Kennedy was furiously writing notes on a notepad he carried.

"Natsu, do you have any shame?"

"Do you? Flasher?" Lucy looked away as Gray had already taken off his pants and shirt, before quickly trying to find his discarded clothing.

"For now, we'll make sure there's nothing dangerous in that village. Gray, stay here with Kennedy and Ashura. Stay around here, don't go further than the tree line."

"Wendy and Juvia, do the same." Lucy said. They nodded, which would leave Naruto, Erza, Natsu, and herself to check out the village hidden behind the trees.

"Of course, for safety, for now, both Ashura and I will make do here until you're return." Kennedy said.

Erza gave a nod. "We'll meet the requirements of the job, we have several more days before we have to leave, that's plenty of time."

"Yes, we'll just inspect what type of architecture in the mean time and gather our supplies."

Leading was still unfamiliar to her, but some of their earlier jobs she had done with Naruto had been helpful. Plus, it was easy to mirror Erza's orders.

They went off on their way after they grabbed their supplies and a lunch that hadn't changed since their departure, and went off on their way. There was only a couple of abandoned buildings at the end of the marina, only on the foundation remained for one of them. They ignored the other building and continued through a stone pathway into the forest.

All she heard was the rustle and bustle of the leaves above her. They clambered over collapsed archways and overgrown grass that had overtaken the path.

"You know, it would be nice to know whatever history that happened here." Lucy muttered, mostly as small talk to help pass the time.

"It happened a long time ago, the end." Natsu said. "Who cares anyway, this is land, we are standing on dirt and stuff."

"I would say it's mostly lost," Erza replied. "That's what Ashura and Kennedy are here to find out."

"What about you Naruto?"

"Hmm? Uh, I don't know." He replied. His eyes forward as they climbed half buried steps up a hill. "There's some things you just never find out."

"But you're interested in this, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, especially whatever 'True Haven' is." True haven, did they really have to use the same name? How original.

They were all silent until they caught sight of the village. It wasn't grand, or as big as she expected. The size was small, they could likely make it across in less than ten minutes. It was in a state of decadence, walls crumbled, fauna had grown everywhere.

"I wonder if anyone's here." Naruto said.

"Let's check. Hello!" Natsu yelled. Which caused Naruto to smile, another few moments passed by. "Guess not."

"We'll check it to be sure, let's split up, Natsu, with me." Erza said. They both went off to check the left side of the village.

"Guess that leaves you and I." Lucy said. He nodded, and he performed his clone magic. "Or, many more of you."

"It'll take an hour or two with just the four of us." He replied. "But yeah, mostly the two of us."

They headed into the village, and what she noticed was there was no uniform architecture, whether it was made of bricks, or it's roof rounded, or even made of wood, or rather the remnants of wooden structures. Its streets were haphazard, one street would suddenly signal an end, or the width would decrease and vice versa.

"So, what do you think this 'True Haven' is?" She asked. They were inside a building, a window illuminated within. It was the same deal inside as it was outside, plants had overtaken the village. She found a book placed on a shelf, but no words could be distinguished, and when she lifted a page, it crumbled.

"I dunno, I'd rather not think about it." Naruto replied, he looked inside a chest, and when he opened, closed it immediately. "That didn't smell nice."

"Why is that?" She asked. "About not wanting too?"

"It could be anything. So, I just think it is."

"That's confusing." They left the house together, as there was nothing inside. They stood in the wide street and paused. "Do you like the mysteries?"

"No. If I knew what it was, it would be nice." They watched as one of his clones wandered a roof top, jumped on another one and, the roof collapsed underneath and he fell through. Naruto slapped his face. "You didn't see that."

Lucy laughed.

They continued, before they stopped at a large flight of stairs, growth of grass, roots, and fallen trees littered the steps that went up the lone mountain. Nature had taken over this place. "There's some temple up that I saw when we were on the boat. It looked pretty big, so it must be important."

"Those two old guys are going to have a field day."

"Didn't we destroy a few things back there?" Naruto said. He sat down on the steps, placed his bag beside him, and she followed his example.

"Oh, right." The journal that she had destroyed; she hadn't thought of that they might be interested in that.

Naruto shrugged. "They'll never have to know. Besides, we only have several more days before we have to ditch."

"I guess, they'll want to go to that temple."

They ate their dinner, and the others arrived not long afterward. Natsu ran to them, stopping right in front of Naruto and pointed at him. "Naruto! Fight me."

"Hey, didn't I say we would fight after the mission?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, now I did."

"No! C'mon!" Natsu's feel spread far apart, his expression incredulous.

"Yes. We have lots of time after this mission."

"Natsu." Erza said. That word made him freeze. "After the job."

Interesting, she realized that Naruto always said mission, rather than a job. She supposed it was just semantics.

"Fine, but our fight will happen."

"Yeah, yeah, did you thank Lucy? She's the only reason why I agreed in the first place."

"Right! Thanks Lucy!"

"No problem." She winked, she had won out in the value after all. "Thanks for the gold key."

"Anyways, lets go those old farts over here." Naruto said. "Tomorrow, we'll check out that place up there."

Lucy glanced at him. It was the only command that he had given since…forever. She smiled, it looked like he was looking forward to it.

Tomorrow came.

* * *

"Ah, interesting, see the architecture of the buildings?" Kennedy looked at the buildings behind them as they climbed the stairs. Lucy didn't bother looking behind, she had seen them the other day. "It seems people of different cultures arrived here, and nor is there any anything that spoke that they were organized…"

She tuned his words out, it was the same drabble that she had been hearing since they arrived. Even Ashura had been saying some of the same things. While it was interesting to an extent, it got tiring if that was the only subject.

Fortunately, as they climbed the unsteady footing of the root ridden stairs, they began to talk less as the physical exertion taxed them. That was good, Lucy didn't feel the least bit tired. She was still youthful, and of course, full of beauty.

"I checked the temple yesterday, there's even more stairs inside the temple, there's some staircase that goes underground." Naruto stated.

"Oh dear," Ashura said. "Quite a hike for us normal folk. It seems we have a couple more days on our hands before we are to return." He talked slow, breathing as they climbed the steps. "Hopefully, we can find any significant artifacts, as well as this fabled, 'True Haven.'"

"Well, time is running out, especially at this rate we're going."

"Hmm, if only we were able to find this place sooner." Kennedy said. "Do any of you believe in gods?"

"What's this got to do with anything?" Natsu asked.

Gray interrupted, "You were too busy puking your guts out to know get to know them."

Lucy had to agree, they very much liked to speak about all these different topics. It didn't matter if it was relevant or not. Lucy tried to find the reasons, as Naruto's earlier beliefs inspired her to find why people did things. Perhaps they liked to discuss, that this was something they were comfortable with and how they might find a common ground.

"Not a whole lot." Kennedy chuckled, "I've noticed a few idols within the village that referenced a few gods. Always interested in how the product of gods came about."

"Like if they're real?" Wendy asked.

"Indeed, or perhaps it ventured from the abilities of a person, and the desires of people to avert disasters. There's a god for nearly every aspect of life, war, nature and many others."

"Then where are they?" Wendy asked.

"Like every mythos, they still exist."

Naruto interrupted this time, "Or you know, they died."

"There's depictions of that too, of Gods dying, such a thought, is it because of us mortal beings wanting those to be like us? Imperfect."

"Eh, whatever." Naruto replied. "We can't turn back time."

"They say magic remembers, however, I guess you're right."

It was almost an enticing thought, but she thought of now, would she have met Naruto, and everyone else here if her mother were still alive? "I can see why people would worship something like that, but, time goes on, really."

It didn't wait for anyone.

"That sucks…but I can think of worse things." Naruto replied. "If you think of it like that at least."

Kennedy looked ecstatic, "What a pleasant discussion, we're fortunate to have encountered you all. Otherwise, we would not have been able to discover this brilliant piece of history."

"That reminds me," Ashura said. "It seems we might have use of either The Titania, or Mr. Uzumaki to rediscover this place for the future."

"I might have to pass, but we'll see." Naruto replied.

"I'll be available." Erza said.

The conversation steered away from the topic, and it went into small talk with various groups. It took another hour before they reached the top. It was a stone temple, old, falling apart. There was some windows–most were broken–parts looked to have faded stained glass, but nothing distinguishable could be seen in the mess of ancient art.

The other two older men looked giddy and immediately ventured forth to see the new area that was found. Again, Fauna flourished inside as everyone explored.

It was relatively bare, altars were present, statures that depicted people that she wasn't aware of, it might have been gods, or the group of people that created this place.

"This is where the steps are." Naruto said somewhere deeper inside. She climbed over a fallen statue, and under a grown tree that pierced through the ceiling of the temple that let sunlight inside.

In the center of temple, was a spiral staircase that went under ground. She peered down in the caverns below, natural light filtered down, before it was drowned by the darkness. Everyone surrounded the spiral, leaning over the stone work rails. Wendy threw a rock in the center, it disappeared before it presumably hit the stairs. It echoed.

"Well that's not creepy, why did you do that Wendy?" Natsu muttered.

"Sorry."

"How far does it go down?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't go down much, but it's a long way." He replied.

"This is like an adventure."

Ashura spoke, "There's some text on this tablet." He stood near a podium structure, right beside the entrance to the way down. "It says, 'Only the worthy are suitable. Through adversity and challenge, prove it.' Or, as close I can translate."

"Really? I swear to god, if we have to fight anything this would be fucked up place to live." Naruto muttered.

"Puzzles perhaps?" Lucy suggested. Naruto still had a sour look on his face.

"Let us proceed down below, yes, you are being compensated after all. And even more so if we find anything of worth with this 'True Haven'."

"I guess." Lucy muttered, unconvinced.

"If you still up for travel, let me go first." Erza said. She stepped down on the first step and continued down. Everyone shuffled after her, there was only room enough for a single file.

As they reached further down, light struggled to reach them. Everyone brought out their personal lamps that had been given before they continued. She peered down the spiral staircase, but no matter how many steps she took there was still darkness.

"Great, how long have we walking?"

"Juvia thinks it's been a while."

"That much is obvious."

"I can barely see the sunlight above."

"Have you noticed there's nothing for torches or any lights?"

"Weird."

"This whole place is weird."

There was a lot conversation to fill the repetitiveness of stepping down the stairs. Other than the first couple dozen, the roots and other plant life had died off. Fungi flourished in the dark, and she saw the occasional glowing mushroom nestled in the corner.

Then, as if to break the monotony of raising a foot and falling to the next step, they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kennedy asked, the person behind her.

"There's nothing but darkness, look." Erza said.

Lucy looked over the railing, but she saw nothing, it was only when Naruto shone his lamp over the side when she noticed. As Erza said, it was only darkness; the details of the stone work and stairs were suddenly cut off. It like a line had been drawn, a perfectly cut pipe.

Someone threw a pebble.

"Who's throwing rocks?" Natsu.

"Oh, sorry, I just like picking them up." Wendy said.

"Wait, I heard it." The sound a pebble falling over the steps.

"Its like, no light can pierce after that section."

"Yep! This is weird, who builds this stuff?" Naruto whined.

"Yeah! What kind of maniac does this?" Gray added.

"Someone full of their selves that's for sure."

Kennedy cleared his throat, "Do you…think we can continue?" Though, even he sounded uncertain.

"I don't know." Erza said. She stood at the very edge of this veritable abyss, another step and she would fall. "It's dangerous, we don't know where it may lead, how long it might go, or if there's any traps that may be in wait."

"Oh, well, that's certainly…" Ashura trailed off.

She peered down below, darkness that consumed light. Unknown. Lucy felt her hands tremble. When she looked behind her, nearly everyone had a nervous expression.

Except for Natsu. "Oh yeah! I wonder if this magic knows the power of a Fire Dragonslayer." He aimed his mouth over the edge, a familiar sight, like nearly all times the past week when puked over into the sea. Natsu became his own personal lighter and shot out a fire ball out of his mouth.

Lucy was hopeful, if only for a moment. As soon as it reached the edge of darkness, it's light was snuff out. It was impossible to see, but judging by the sound of stone breaking, it did something.

"Looks like it doesn't care." Gray teased.

"Oh, shut up! You're not doing anything!" They erupted into an argument.

Naruto smiled before he looked to where Erza stood, her weapon in her hands as she tested for footing. A clang as her weapon bounced on stone steps, and she did the same further, her weapon sunk deeper.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh, right, I recognize this type of thing too. There's no light as long as we're inside of it."

"You seem knowledgeable about magic." Erza replied. The two others behind her were still trading shots at each other.

"That's because I traveled to a ton of places, and I know a lot of things." Naruto gave a smug look.

"Oh, shut up." Lucy said.

He smirked, "Are you afraid of the dark Lucy?"

Some words came naturally to her, and it was just that. "If I'm with you, I'll never be afraid of the dark again." Lucy knew she said that as confident as she can, but internally, she panicked. A natural reaction when trying to flirt with a crush, not that she had much crushes that she had met.

Naruto flinched and…was that a blush she noticed? Or was the darkness playing tricks on her? He shied his eyes away and back into the dark. "Anyway, lets get this show on the road. Let's keep going."

Lucy knew what he was going to do, she should have thought about it. She told the others behind her to take a few steps back, and several clones popped into existence with the little space available.

"I see, if there's any objections, speak…I'll take that as a yes, before we go, we should tie this rope around our waists, just in case." Erza said, she fetched a long piece of rope from her bag before she gave it to Naruto. In several minutes, everyone had tied it. The only exceptions were the three clones in front of them all. "Now let's go."

Lucy admired the bravery Erza displayed when she stepped after the clones that descended. It was disconcerting with each step she took she started to fade. She looked calm, like it was nothing more than a stroll through still water. Water that devoured light.

Okay, perhaps her choice of words didn't help the uneasiness as she followed Naruto. And yes, seeing her own feet and legs disappear into this void didn't help with her stomach flipping everywhere.

"You'll hold me, right Carla all along the way?"

"Of course, Wendy."

"Juvia will also help, Is that okay?"

"Yep!" Wendy replied. Naruto disappeared then.

Before she took the last step in the dark after him she relished in the comfort of light even if it was artificial because who knew how long until they could see it again because this was creepy and who wouldn't be creeped out.

Lucy held her breath and saw nothing. She heard the slow steps in front, and behind her. It was like every sound intensified with no vision. The hammer of her heart, any dirt that fell from the steps, Erza's armor as she took every step, which was a small comfort.

Another minute passed as they took slow, careful steps. She made sure to grasp the rails, just to make sure it was still there.

"Juvia is…not feeling well."

"Don't worry Juvia, we'll be fine. I'll make sure." Naruto declared.

"Thank you."

Someone tumbled further below, so it wasn't anyone here. "Damn it Natsu, who throws a fireball inside a building anyway!"

"Sorry!" It was one of Naruto's clones further below, Natsu must had destroyed a portion of the stairwell.

"That reminds me, unless we all want this all to drop on top of us, no one should use any destructive magic."

"Aw man." Natsu said.

"Suddenly, I'm very much aware of Fairytail destructive tendencies." Ashura said. His speech spoke his uncertainty.

"Y-you guys wouldn't bury us inside would you Erza?" Lucy asked.

"It's in my best interest." Erza replied. She began to hum soon after. Which she wasn't sure if it was normal or not.

Everyone was talking, ever more so in this darkness. Like everyone was making certain that everyone was here, that no one was missing. A paranoia had settled in this dark. It was when Naruto spoke when she realized how quiet they all have been.

"Hey Erza." Naruto called out. It was a normal volume, everyone else had been speaking in hushed whispers, like something might hear them. "There's a hole about three steps, half of it is destroyed, so stick to the right."

"Thanks."

Naruto said nothing. Her rampant imagination was not doing her any favors. Lucy trailed her hand on the piece of rope before her fingers reached the fabric of his coat, she felt for his shoulder, before finding a grip on his arm.

Lucy wasn't sure if he was looked at her or not, but it gave her comfort to imagine so. "What?" she asked.

"…Nothing." He replied. A small pause, like he had collected himself.

"Is your face red right now?" Lucy accused. She felt a smile tug at her lips.

"And what if it is?"

"Oh, shut up." Lucy replied, because she really couldn't think of anything else to say.

She imagined a gentle smile on his features. In this dark, she felt more a little brave and trailed her fingers lower to his hand, and she grasped it, and he held hers.


	17. Chapter 17

"It burns!" Natsu cried.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Don't blame me, I did say to close your eyes,"

"I thought it wouldn't be so bad,"

Lucy's eyes were still closed, but it was bright enough to shut them tighter. However, it was of great relief to her, as they had been swallowed by darkness for hours. She heard the gentle sighs of everyone else. The warm hand that held her own released, and her hand went cold.

The brightness dimmed, and she deemed it safe enough to see. Dozens of blue lights gave a burning glare, but it felt so good. After a minute, her vision adjusted to see everything.

Naruto stared intently at a lamppost filled with a bright blue liquid, and down the dull, stone hallway, was a row of these same lampposts. Other than the total darkness of the staircase behind them, nothing interesting.

"Let's take a rest before we proceed any longer," Erza said. While Lucy was still good to go, the two older men looked exhausted after the day's hike.

It was Ashura that spoke, his sentences came fast and shallow. "Yes, that would be good. An hour at most,"

"Alright, you guys do that. I'll check up ahead," Naruto said. He walked backwards down the hall, an apple in his hand, before Lucy could ask to accompany him, he turned around and ran down the hall.

He was off again? She leaned against the stone wall. She wasn't too tired, but she couldn't deny some rest.

"To be youthful once again. Boundless energy," Ashura said.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," Kennedy said. "I can find some solace in the fact that this is their livelihood,"

Erza watched Naruto's silhouette speed down the blue tinted passage. The others had sat down, and brought out whatever food they had been given. It would be a good time to talk to The Titania.

"Hey Erza," She said.

"Hello,"

Lucy wasn't certain on what to say, "It must be awkward between you two,"

Erza didn't seem bothered by what she knew. "Yes, it is,"

To think that –when they first met– Lucy had thought that Erza might be into Naruto. "Do you guys think you might be able to be friends?"

"I'm not sure, only time will tell,"

"You two will totally be friends one day. He's-" She paused. "Something else,"

"You sound certain of it,"

"I hope for it, because Fairy Tail is the reason why I wanted to become a mage, to become a part of a legal guild,"

There was a small smile on her lips, "Fairy Tail…it's special, we all share our true selves,"

"That's what I mean," Lucy replied. What little she had seen of the guild, that looked like freedom.

"I'm sure Naruto and I will get along fine. It was, aftercall, self-defence,"

Lucy blinked, "What really? Naruto told me…" She witnessed her reaction.

Erza cast a sharp glance at her direction, startled eyes, and then down into the passageway; A step forward into it, and drifted down the passage. "I…" Nothing else said as she began to sprint.

A plethora of questions shot through Lucy's head. How exactly did Erza find out about this? Did someone lie? What changed?

She looked at the others, unaware of the situation, before she ran down the hallway.

* * *

Naruto entered a large, strange room. Doorways, lamps and stairs of different orientation ran along the walls and ceiling, like its own dedicated room space. No other door had an exit that made sense. He stared with mouth agape at the oddity of it all.

"Who the hell builds these kinds of things?"

He approached another podium that sat in the center. A quick sweep of the dust and he could see was written. Barely anything to be read; most of it was scratched. Paragraphs were inscribed, and they were in different languages. Whatever, he didn't feel like reading it. It was going to be some vague riddle anyway.

Naruto explored a little while, wondering why the upside-down stairs were built that way. He jumped to the nearest wall. When he landed–the strangest feeling– his weight adjusted down to his feet. It was always one way, whichever the earth sat.

He stopped the chakra he channeled to his feet, but he did not fall. He blew a raspberry. "Who has the time for something like this?"

Naruto walked along the surface to the open door and peeked inside, the same deal as the room behind him. It was almost identical, differently placed stairs that led to doors. He scratched his head and performed his favorite technique.

A dozen of clones appeared behind him with the order to go into five different doors. It shouldn't be too hard to find the exit. He waited, and the memories that flew into his were weird. How would they find their way?

He glanced at the podium that made his head hot, and he could only give a heavy sigh. Hinata would have found this trivial. Then again, he also had a mass of shadow clones at his command. The train of thought was broken with a call of his name.

"Naruto,"

A look to the door stood Erza, her face looked none too pleased. "Hey Erza, I'm just seeing how to get to the exit,"

"How did Jellal die?"

He blinked, he wasn't expecting the subject to return. "What?"

"Did you murder him?"

"I don't under- "He gasped as she replaced the area he once stood, a sword impaled in the stone.

"Answer me!" The sound of her armor shifting against one another. She pulled her sword out of stone with little effort, and pointed at him.

"Why the sudden-" She sprung to him, and he was forced to defend himself, a kunai sprung from his device. A flurry of swipes with her swords. He blocked every hit.

Anger. Frustration. She switched up her footwork; aggressive and quicker. The fury of her swings made his arm numb, "Tell me!"

He ducked from a slash and jumped away. "I killed him,"

She flinched, a pause, a small burst of light as the armor she wore disappeared and revealed– for a moment– her naked form.

"What the- "His mind went blank, it jump started when she dashed. Two swords nearly slashed him across the chest before he blocked the strike. Unprepared, he was sent through the stone. A breath was stolen as his back crashed against the other wall. He focused on the hole above him, Rocks crumbled down below this awkward change in gravity, and landed nearby.

A thought entered his head; He had fallen for a technique that he created for perverts ages ago! Erza looked through the crack and down at him. She wore cheetah print…armor, if it could be called that. There were even cat ears!

"Simon said you had to defend yourself, which is it?"

Erza tore the wall larger to jump down. She shot down to him, and moved faster than what she had shown moments ago. Again, he was forced to defend from this one-sided affair.

He realized what she was asking.

"Your childhood friend? No, I didn't kill him to defend myself, it was a choice," Naruto asked.

In a show of speed, she appeared to his right, and swung heavy with her short swords. He blocked it, but she kicked, her foot connected to his chin. He recovered in the air and landed, he was followed.

Another small skirmish.

It seemed…She was impatient. He didn't want to fight, and noticed none of her strikes looked for a lethal hit. That, or she paid a lot of respect to his own ability. It could be both.

"Why did you kill him?" Her hair flowing behind her with relentless speed, as he had to keep a constant retreat to keep his defense.

Naruto grit his teeth, and growled back. "Because of who he was! He saw people as nothing more than play things!"

She gave a yell and charged at him once more. Faster and Faster. His heart raced, and increased tempo with every strike. He flipped the side of his kunai with every stroke against her onslaught, his feet in constant movement to adjust to her changes in approach.

He wasn't going to let Erza walk over him. She wouldn't land another hit.

Naruto spoke again, "I thought I was doing best for others that he might come across!"

"Does that give you the right to be the executioner! To play with lives?"

He was forced up the back wall, and she followed him. "No, but with one less person like Jellal out there, means a life can be saved,"

"That's not true. He wasn't like that!" She blinked her teary eyes away. Pain.

"…Once maybe," She changed her armor on whim, and silver plated armor, and wings appeared on her back. A dozen swords floated around her.

"He could have atoned for what he'd done,"

Erza was making it harder for him to defend himself. She was filled with blinding hatred –A well known emotion– but he knew that she had no intention of killing him. However, he wasn't going to go back on his decision, it had to be right.

"I can't turn back time," There was sand inside the room that he could use, and he stealthily swept it toward his opponent.

"Then what will you do?"

"Nothing that changes me,"

It was an answer she didn't like, the swords were launched at him, and he was forced to dodge them. He wrapped sand around her ankles, and upped the chakra to contain her when she tried to escape. Her swords were sent faster than the last, each one impaling deeper in the stone. When several or more were sent at him, he sent sand to halt the rain of steel.

Hate and the desperation to hurt. To be on it's receiving end was a different matter. He caused this pain.

"Stop fighting!"

The swords stopped in the air. Naruto gazed at Erza who stood on the opposite wall, her breaths came shallow and frequent, and her hands trembled.

To his left, Lucy crawled from the hole in the wall. Her eyes filled with concern and she stared at them both. A took one breath, and he laid his arm limp, he wanted nothing more to do with this.

"We're underground, aren't we? And-and I thought we were all friends here!" Lucy yelled, her voice thick with emotion.

He released a breath he had held. "I don't know why Simon lied for me, but I killed Jellal, it was a choice that I made alone. That I believe was right,"

Erza hadn't looked away from him, but withdrew her swords and returned to the area around her. "It was wrong, nothing will change that you murdered a human being, there's no need to delve to the levels of murderers,"

"I believe I did some good. It doesn't matter how small, whatever terrible things that are happening, I'll make sure it stops,"

Erza said nothing, her swords disappeared and her garbs return to her regular armor. She jumped to where Lucy stood, and climbed through the hole that he had been sent through.

Naruto sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was…unexpected. A simple, miscommunication that changed everything, further complicating this mess.

He walked toward Lucy, a frown settled on her lips, her eyes down at her feet. "It's my fault for bringing it up. I didn't mean too…you know,"

He couldn't be mad at her, it was impossible. "It's better this way, it could have gotten a lot worse. You believe me, right? That I tried to do the right thing?"

"Of course," He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "I just wish all this didn't happen,"

There were so many complicated things in life wasn't there?

"Let's head back,"

* * *

Everyone gathered in the room, their gazes onto the formations of stairs in the room. They asked questions related to it. Naruto stayed in his distance from Erza, and she did the same. Her posture was rigid, and a permanent hardened expression.

"Look! Another tablet right here, hmm, some of it is destroyed," Kennedy muttered. He wrote down words on his notebook.

"Can you figure out what might the slab say this time?" Gray asked.

Ashura and Kennedy had a notebook and in their hands, they were always writing down words. Scratches, pause, look at something, scratch again.

"It's fascinating with the all the different languages that are written down here. But from what I've gathered, it says… 'Find your place in the world, for that's your entry.' Interesting," Kennedy said.

"Suuuuure," Natsu said.

"I've checked it out, all the other rooms behind those doors are like this," Naruto stated.

"They all have their gravity adjusted to the wall too," Lucy said.

"Whoa, awesome!" Natsu ran the nearest wall and stuck onto it, the hopped onto another until he stood on the ceiling. Which made the others try it, Wendy hopped on the steps until she stood on the side of the wall. She cooed. Juvia followed her in step, and took a curious look around.

Kennedy went the nearest wall and tried a hesitant step, and nearly fell when it adjusted. He cleared his throat, and scribbed in the notebook.

Ashura spoke, "This is like a puzzle maze. 'Find your place' means…"

"Normal gravity," Lucy finished.

"Indeed,"

"Oh, I think I got it."

"How?" Naruto said. With such little information? He was about to use his shadow clones to find the exit.

She looked inside the nearest doorway before she popped out. "Hold on. Natsu? Can you check inside your doorway, and see if there's one on the other side?"

"Got it!" He ran to it, a quick look inside. "Nope,"

"I think we're in a formation of rooms, as long as we keep our orientation where we started, it shouldn't be too hard to find the exit."

"Huh," Here he was about to use shadow clones to barge through, and he was still entertaining the thought.

"Naruto, can you check to see if there's doorways in the corners? So in that room, then check the top and bottom, and the same on the other side,"

"Alright," Four clones appeared and went off on their way. After a short minute, a series of steps and memories of the all the stairs came to his head. "Found the four, there's only three doorways in the corner rooms,"

"I see now, "Ashura said. "Judging by that pattern, there might be twenty-seven rooms, that's quite the number of doorways,"

Kennedy added to the conversation, "Yes, but since we can focus on a small number of them, this shouldn't be too difficult,"

Oh! Now he understood it. How did they figure it out with so little context? Often, he solved problems by trial and error.

"That's where Naruto comes in! How many clones can you make?"

"I dunno, plenty," He replied. He never counted how many he could make.

"Find our way, would you?" A smile was directed at him. He returned it, and nodded.

Twenty clones popped to life and entered the other rooms, the orientation was kept in mind. Everyone wandered the room, talking amongst themselves.

He watched them. Something terribly familiar welled in up in his stomach, and he hated it, every single aspect about it, there was no good in it, and never will be.

Juvia wasn't keen on interacting with him for now. Wendy seemed to have figured out she was in distress, so they were kept away. Kennedy and Ashura talked animatedly to themselves at all points. Erza was obvious, and Gray wasn't the talkative type either. Natsu inspected the hole that Erza created, but he voiced no concerns about it, nor did anyone who noticed it.

"This is so boring! There's nothing to fight! There better be something at the end of all this." Natsu said.

Naruto didn't care about the fighting aspect, "Yeah, this 'True Haven' crap better be worth the time," He wasn't holding his breath, not until he saw it with his own eyes. If it wasn't what it might be, then he would continue to the next opportunity.

"I believe it will be worth every Jewel that will be given to you all," Ashura said.

Memories appeared into his head, and all the clones dispersed. "I found it, I'll lead the way,"

He approached the door on the left wall, and everyone flocked together. He pressed on through, and found a path that the two magic-less people can walk. The memory that came to his was simple, like a square bracket.

Lucy caught to him, and she spoke lowly.

"You okay?"

A quick glance into those eager, but troubled eyes before he focused on the path. "I can ask you the same thing Lucy," He bent down to whisper in her ear, "By the way, Wendy and Natsu can probably hear you,"

Lucy shivered, which was a weird reaction, but he focused on climbing the stairs, as some had crumbled. She gazed behind to see the line, the look on her face told him to bend down.

"Leave a clone,"

While her breath was warm, it's touch made his skin crawl. He did as she suggested and they pulled further away from the crowd until they were alone.

"What's this about anyways? We could have talked earlier," He gazed to the side and she smiled.

"Didn't seem like a good time, and why are you complaining? You have an excuse to be alone with beautiful me,"

His cheeks filled with unexpected heat and he looked away, his gut twisted in a such a pleasant way that he hadn't known could happen.

She gasped, "I saw you blush this time,"

It had to be rubbed in his face. "Whatever!" He looked forward.

Lucy gave a giggle, "It's nice to know that my charm continues to have that effect, but to answer your question, I thought you could use a little talk,"

He did, he really did. She had no idea, did she? "Yeah…" He had grown used to be having little friends along the way in this world.

"Ha! See! I know what my best friend is feeling,"

Naruto couldn't help but smile, "It's looks like you're in over your head again,"

"That's an attitude I got from you,"

"Yeah right, you've had it since I met you. At least _I_ back up everything I say,"

"Oh, shut up," She shook her head, and focused up front. "So, how was it fighting the Titania?"

He raised a brow, "You're asking that question?"

"Of course, she's someone I look up too,"

That was good, Erza followed in what she believed. "It was okay, she wasn't giving it her all,"

"Wow! She still has more to show…" She said with awe. She stared in front, her hands behind her back. "Do you believe you two can ever be friends? Even with what happened?"

He was silent for a moment, "It depends on Erza, she has every reason to have those feelings about me,"

"What about you?"

"I would happy if she wanted to be friends. It's the hardest feeling in the world to forgive someone who killed a person precious to you,"

A touch to his shoulder, and he turned to her, soft hands grasped his and squeezed. Her eyes gazed into his own, before he looked away.

He hadn't even realized that they had stopped. They were at the exit of the maze, in the door was another arrangement of lampposts down a narrow hall, He pulled away from her, his hand tingled at the loss, and stared down the passage.

He heard steps behind him. "They're here," He said. The others turned the corner. The clone dispersed, useless memories entered his head.

"Did you scout ahead?" Erza asked when they arrived, she looked down the hall.

"Not this time,"

"I suppose there's no need, it's a harmless place,"

"I bet there's one more," Gray muttered. "Another stupid thing,"

"Juvia asks why?"

"I don't know, it's weird to end it after the second one,"

"Ah, yes, the rule of three. Shall we continue?" Ashura said, "Both of us are still eager, and if that rules applies, we are close,"

Erza spoke, "It's almost sundown, but if you're sure,"

Kennedy and Ashura looked at one another, and at the watches they wore on their wrists. "We're sure,"

They proceeded onward, Erza took the point lead, several paces in front of the group. It was a shorter walk this time, they entered a normal sized room with a podium and tablet placed in the center.

Another door way lay at the end. There was nothing else interesting other than the podium and the lantern with blue light.

"Read whatever riddle it might be, would you?" Naruto muttered. He was annoyed.

He approached the way they were supposed to go. Intuition called to him, that the exit was complicated.

The mutterings of a acknowledgement met his ear. "This one states 'Rest, in time the way will open,'"

He reached out to the doorway, and an invisible surface touched his hand. He looked for runes, and they were inscribed in the surface of the stone on the other side. It would be easy to break through, but the others might as well rest. Plus, he would have to gather a large amount of chakra to even create a truth-seeking ball.

"Looks like they're forcing us to stop, there's a sealing here," He stated. A few came to him, and touched the surface of the barrier.

"We might as well stop for tonight, we'll proceed in the morning, or whenever time we awake," Erza stated.

"Ah, that is somewhat disappointing, I was hoping we would make it in one stride," Kennedy said.

Everyone set up in one side of the room, and he leaned against the wall. There were some murmurs between the two professors, and everyone amongst themselves. He talked with Lucy for a little while, as well as Wendy and Carla. He partook in a couple of games of cards and other games.

After another couple of hours, they prepared to sleep. Since there was no climate to worry about, they had no tents to set up.

Erza approached him again. "We should take turns to watch guard,"

"Okay, I'll go first," She nodded and nothing more was said.

As the time grew late, conversation got quiet, Lucy hopped into her sleeping bag, that was placed near to his own, and talked to him.

"It's hard to believe, when we met in July, we're here,"

"Didn't we talk about this?" He asked. A couple of others were murmuring to each other, and someone let out light snores.

"Maybe, we talk about a lot of things, but we could always talk about it again. It was just the two of us. Now there's Juvia, Wendy and Carla, and tomorrow, it's going to be October,"

"Right, some of it went by fast,"

"You know, it's always been my plan to join Fairy Tail after you leave, but I don't need to think long about how I don't need to join it. I've got Fireshadow now,"

"That," He tried to find his words. "Means a lot," He didn't even know it could be that way. He had thought little about the creation of the guild, the name wasn't even creative.

She took a deep breath, "Do you think it's going to get bigger?"

"I don't know," He wasn't even sure which would be best. "If more people join, more people join,"

"I hope it does, then, maybe, it would be like a home," She said. Lucy said nothing for a long while, and he thought she had fallen asleep. "I'm I your best friend?"

"Yeah," He paused, and reconsidered his words, "Lucy Heartfilia, You're my best friend,"

She hummed, "I've never had one…"

He sat against the wall, there was no conversation and only the sound of Natsu's snoring was heard. The occasional tossing and turning from everyone. Naruto stayed there in his thoughts for hours on end.

It was only going to get harder to say goodbye, wasn't it?

The time came to switch roles, and he was itching to catch some sleep. He walked to where Erza slept, she looked restless, tossing and turning in her bag. He roused her from sleep, and her eyes shot open, alarmed.

"You okay?"

A few blinks and centered on him, "Just a nightmare,"

He nodded, "It's your turn,"

"Okay,"

He found his own sleeping bag, crawled underneath, and slept.

* * *

There was rain. So much rain. Everywhere she looked, she could only see dark clouds in the air. How strange, it was bright and sunny just a moment ago.

In fact, this dream was odd, always changing and never staying. While some were pleasant, it got a bit nightmarish.

She wandered the streets of Onibus town, before this, she a huge dragon with Natsu riding around with it, before they disappeared into the horizon. Afterward, the world went dark and lifeless, and now it was the streets of the town.

What a strange series of dreams.

Lucy walked, feeling the squish of the ground beneath her feet. There had been people around, but they had vanished in an instant. Despite the weather, It was rather nice, and everything felt so real.

She searched for sign of anyone. Lucy looked to her left, but there was nothing, strange, she had thought Naruto was beside her, and she continued to feel him there. It was incredibly odd. For everyone else, she could feel them off in the distance. Juvia was the closest one.

Lucy came upon a warehouse, no lights lit the interior, but she could sense Juvia inside. The door was locked, and she peeked from it's glass, but saw nothing. She wandered around the building, searching for an alternative way inside. There was a large series of windows on the second floor, it looked like they could be opened.

She found purchase on a large pipe, and she could make the jump toward the window sill. It was an easy climb. Despite it being a dream, she felt drenched to the bone.

When she opened the window, she found it was raining inside too. She looked inside, and saw a shimmer of water in the darkness within. She jumped down below into the empty warehouse, a splash to announce her arrival. The light inside didn't reach everything, but she could see Juvia's silhouette. Crouched, hugging her knees.

She heard a soft sobs and Lucy came to her. "Juvia," She kneeled in the film of rain water.

"L-Lucy? You came back," Juvia said, astonished.

"What do you mean? I just got here," Lucy looked around, only the never-ending downpour of the rain inside this dark and lonely place to accompany them.

"Juvia heard all of you said you would never become be friends with Juvia. Lucy had left with everyone…"

There was something weird about this.

Lucy could feel Naruto right close to her. She could sense it, because it was familiar. Yet, he was no where around. Why was that?

"That doesn't make any sense Juvia,"

"Juvia thinks it makes perfect sense, Naruto will leave, and Lucy will join Fairy Tail, and Juvia will be alone again,"

Again? Lucy remembered words said.

 _It's better than being alone._

Lucy felt nauseous as she realized where they were. "No, Juvia, none of this is real, this is just a nightmare. I'm here, which means you're not alone and even if we're not always with you, we are still your friends,"

Juvia looked at her with her blue eyes, and tears welled up within them. Juvia enveloped her in a hug. "Yes! Juvia is your friend." She sobbed, "Juvia is always thankful for that. Thank you, Lucy!"

"Let's go find the others," The rain stopped, "We're in some crazy magic right now,"

A blink and everything around her disappeared. Juvia was no longer with her, in an instant, she was further away. This illusion did something again.

The other illusions had started that felt like a good dream, bright, sunny, colorful, before everything faded into a nightmare.

"There you are my dear daughter," a feminine voice said.

In front of her, the door closed and someone walked to her. She was tall, and Lucy had to look up to see her.

"M-Mom?" She choked. The blonde hair, the warm smile. Everything about her, was perfect, as she remembered everything of her mother.

"Lucy…" Her mother kneeled and encased her in a tight hug. "Your friends are here,"

"Friends?" Lucy said, she was overwhelmed. She didn't have any friends when she was growing up. Her mother's warm embrace released her, and Lucy looked at herself, and was a child again.

"Of course, oh, here they are,"

Several kids came rushing through the door, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Levy, and the last person, Naruto. It was still strange seeing him with both arms.

"Lucy! Happy birthday!" They all said in unison.

"It's my…birthday?"

"Of course," Her mother said. "There's a cake on the table over there,"

She looked behind her, an arrangement of chairs and plates, and on the table, seated in the center a wonderful cake. Her name spelled in the form of candy.

Layla Heartfilia called the kids to the table, they ran past, and gathered together to sing for her. She could not move, because she wanted to remember this, all of it…

There was nothing to describe it; the lightness in her heart, so full of joy that couldn't be made just by any word, because this would be a picture–no matter how simple–filled with perfection, of everything she wanted for herself, a little girl, who played alone in a big mansion.

A mother, alive and well. Friends that she loved, and that loved her. If only, if only this had been the life for her, everything would have been perfect.

There was one more piece missing, and he stood beside her, smiling brightly. "Hey Lucy!" Naruto said, and embraced her in a large comforting hug.

All this, was so simple, wasn't it? All this, was just an illusion, wasn't it?

Fairy tales belonged in fairy tales, she couldn't allow the perfect picture, it would ruin everything that real life would offer.

"You'll follow me, right?" Lucy asked.

"Anywhere," Naruto grinned. She wasn't sure if it was him, as he stood where she had felt his presence.

She grabbed his hand and ran, past her mother, the others seated at the table. She ignored their calls, but Naruto only followed. They ran through a set of doors, through another room, and they reached the hall.

Lucy kept running, and never looked back. She couldn't bare to see this image tarnished. She kept running, even when Naruto's presence disappeared. She didn't dare look back, she couldn't. She forced her eyes closed, and continued to run.

It was only when the ground disappeared beneath when tripped and fell into the dirt. Her hands and arms stinging, pebbles clung to her skin. Her eyes opened, a wall in her way, and with a careful, slow look back, a street that pedestrians walked was all she saw.

Her heart beat resumed its natural pace, and she looked at herself to see everything had returned to normal. She was her seventeen-year-old self. It was over.

Naruto's presence was now faraway. She stuck to her spot, in case this twisted fantasy world would shuffle and return to her previous spot. She saw a familiar sign, and found that it was Magnolia town.

In the distance, explosions.

Lucy released a breath, and the shakiness of her limbs calmed down some. It was truly over, but only for her. A nightmare scenario was playing out for someone in Fairy Tail.

The clouds grew gray, and she saw her own breaths. It was cold. The ground trembled, and she heard a distant collapse. Lucy heard the drown of screams from the fictional people, they fled in terror.

She looked to what they ran from. It came too fast to outrun, a massive wave of mist that reached the skies. A sheen of ice crept up the streets, making mighty cracks and breaking windows. Anything caught in it's path was frozen.

Lucy hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. This was just an illusion, after all. She closed her eyes as the ice captured her, and for a moment, she was very cold.

The bite disappeared, and she was warm again, like it never happened. Her eyes opened to see that the world had changed. This place was different from Magnolia town, or of any place that she had been too.

Lucy felt the nearest person, Natsu was wandering close by, down the street, and further down, was Naruto. She headed toward them. People talked, but she couldn't understand them. She also saw people jumping across the rooftops and she watched in curiosity.

There were regular people dressed in ordinary clothing. Some wore a sturdy looking green jacket.

"Their headbands…". A little spiral, before finishing off with a shape of a leaf. She looked at her hand, it was the same.

This was Naruto's illusion.

She heard Natsu before she reached him.

"Wow! This is some good stuff,"

He was in a tiny restaurant, just a place to eat in and quickly go. She moved the cloth flaps and stepped inside. Natsu sat on one of the stools. A pair of chop sticks in his hands as he filled his mouth with noodles.

"Hey Natsu, there you are,"

He looked behind, noodles hanged out of his mouth. "Hgh." That was kinda disgusting. He slurped it all, and lifted the bowl to her, "Try this, it tastes amazing,"

She pushed it back with her hand, "No thanks, how did you order it anyway? No one here speaks our language,"

Natsu went back to the ramen bowl, "I just said Naruto, and some old guy nodded and handed me it,"

A young woman appeared from behind the restaurant, she gave brief pause before muttering a string of words, one of which that she recognized. "Naruto?"

This was weird, despite all of this being an illusion. Lucy shook her head and turned to Natsu, "Why are you eating food, doesn't it taste like nothing?"

"Yeah, but we still feel pain. When I thought about that, I figured we could taste stuff,"

"So, you've just been going around in people's illusions and eating food?"

"Yup, but only if I can't fight something,"

She was struck silent. "Okay, how do you think we can get out of here?"

"I'll let you guys figure it out, I'll enjoy the food,"

Lucy's eye twitched, it was only about fighting to him, wasn't there? "Fine, I'll go find Naruto,"

"Bye, and tell Happy I'm here, if you see him,"

Naruto was close. She started to run, with some hope, she would catch him before it turned into a nightmare. She reached a park, and ran along on a winding stone path. She heard excited cries of children, before she spotted him, he wore a cloak, and stared at something in the air.

"Naruto!" Lucy called out.

He glanced at her direction, and blinked. "Lucy? Huh, what are you going here?"

She caught a breath, "Looking for you,"

He grinned, "Welcome to my home, the Village Hidden in the Leaves," In front were children playing in the park, laughing and yelling. Something else she hadn't noticed; a Mountain side had six busts of people etched onto the mountain.

Was that Naruto as the sixth one? She was about to voice this question, before thinking better of it. "Naruto, this is a dream,"

"I know that much, but this is probably the most real one I've ever had,"

"No, I meant we're caught in a illusion,"

He raised a brow, "You sure? Strange,"

"You fell asleep, right?" A hand went to his chin and he looked out to the playground. "It's starts off like a good dream, but it turns into a nightmare,"

"An illusion…" He peered toward a child that called his name.

The world quaked beneath her feet, and she stumbled. An explosion rang out the distance, she turned to it. A massive fiery ball that erupted in the epicenter of the village, it expanded outward, swallowing everything in it's path. She heard the destruction of everything around her, terror of people and children.

At least she could warn him before it happened. She had to remind herself that it wasn't real, and she wouldn't die. She closed her eyes when it came, but she felt nothing.

The chaotic noise disappeared, leaving an eerie silence. Lucy opened her eyes to see if the world had changed. Naruto stood in front, he had somehow protected them. Smoke and dust covered the area, but she didn't have to see the entirety of the village to know it had been eradicated.

"Thanks…" Naruto muttered. He gazed into the sky, and saw what he was staring at.

A visage of man floated in the air. Hair, black as night, an eye like a blood moon, hidden under the curtain of his hair, a rippled eye. This person's left arm was missing, and the other, encased in a crackle of lightning.

"But these are things that will never happen,"

Lucy did nothing more than blink, the man disappeared, and in the instant, before she could think of where he might have disappeared, the man appeared in front, and pierced Naruto's chest with a hand of lightning.

She gasped and her heart dropped. Lucy stood, motionless, as Naruto stared into the eyes of his killer.

A build in power. Massive and sudden. For a moment, it stayed, calm water, before the ocean burst through.

When she awoke, another force flowed through the room. She was roused from her sleep–quickly forgotten– to see Naruto walking through the room and toward the sealed exit. Another, a clone, packed his belongings into a bag.

Lucy escaped from the clutches of her sleeping bag to see what he was doing. Floating above him, a small black orb.

He awaited, looking back to where everyone slept, except for Erza, who looked unaware to the illusions they faced.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not stay in this room for much longer," Naruto said.

There was a murmur of tired agreements. The black orb he had floated to the door way, through the seal, morphed around to fill the edges of the passage. He walked through it, and the clone joined soon after.

* * *

The next area of notice wasn't far from the passageway from the 'nightmare' room. They entered a wide and long hallway. Abandoned camps were littered all along the way. They walked with slow, freshly awoken tiredness.

"Why does everything have to be grey and stone," Naruto whined.

"At least we know for sure that they weren't worried about being the most fashionable bygone, secret society," Lucy said. No seemed to have heard her 'joke', and she wasn't about to say it again. That, or they weren't impressed.

Naruto looked distracted; Plagued by whatever thoughts he possessed. The others were likely the same.

"I don't see any tablet or podium, is it finally over?" Natsu said.

"Maybe it's at the end of the hall," Gray replied.

"It'd better hope not, or I'm gonna kick your ass,"

One thing she could count on is one of them bickering with one another.

"I hope it's 'True Haven' that was talked about," Naruto said.

"Let us proceed that way, that is, after all, the main goal. Everything else is just a bonus," Kennedy said. "We can always return for a deeper investigation"

"What time is it anyway?"

"Five, an hour 'til dawn," Erza said.

They kept pace with the two older men as they documented everything on paper. On occasion, they would grab a little piece of whatever artifact they found, whether it be a notebook, or a trinket.

It left time for quiet contemplation, and no one was interested in talking. Whatever happened down that room, it wasn't great by any means. It was personal, and she felt no need, or want, to talk about what transpired. It was something to be ignored, but she couldn't stop thinking of what everything she had seen.

They reached the end of the hall, and down a small set of stairs they reached another room. Three monolithic columns surrounded a large circular plate. The two men rushed over to inspect it.

"Hey, there's no tablet or podium! There's no exit either!" Natsu cried. However, his excitement turned to anguish. "And we didn't fight anything! What kind of rip off is this?"

Lucy laughed. Though, it wasn't entirely true, Naruto and Erza fought, which made her frown. Hopefully, this argument wouldn't return.

A small tremor, brief, but still startling, coursed through the area.

"Is that supposed to happen?" She asked.

"We wouldn't be able to feel it on the sea, perhaps it's normal," Ashura said.

She wasn't entirely assured, but no one else seemed to be concerned, and let her fears rest. The professors had moved over to a nearby wall, a couple of etchings were created on them. She didn't want to get in the way, so she made her way to collection of columns.

They were connected to the plate on the ground, but she wasn't sure what the device was meant to do. There a hole, large enough to fit an arm through in each of these columns.

"Any ideas Lucy?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet,"

"Really?" He asked, surprised. "Have you noticed there's no remains anywhere? And about the camps outside, and even in the hall?"

"What are you getting at?" She asked, he seemed to have figured it out. It was annoying, she thought she was smart, but Naruto was more perceptive.

"Those camps were people waiting, and unless there's a secret passage, there's only this, wherever it might lead,"

"Like a teleportation device," She said. He gave a nod, and another tremor rocked the wall around. They looked above, a stray rock fell and echoed in the room and the movement stopped. "I wonder how they activated it?"

"I wonder where it leads too,"

"That!" Ashura said. Glee present in his voice, a wide, joyful smile on his face. "At least it's activation, is something I can answer, the wall over there told us how to turn it on."

Kennedy interrupted, he was beside the nearest column, a hand placed on the stone like it was his salvation, "This is absolutely, spectacular discovery! To continue, there are lacrima crystals embedded within the monoliths. To activate the structure, a mage must channel their magic into these holes here, Erza, would you please?"

The Titania did as he asked, and she told Gray to activate the other one. Naruto nudged her toward another, and she glared at him, and he returned it with a shrug. Nonetheless, she followed his unspoken command. She was supposed to be the captain here!

Lucy reached inside the monolith, and resisted squealing when she passed through webs. "Hope it's dead, whatever it might be," Her hand touched a smooth surface, and channeled her magic through it.

Behind her, something bright lit the room, and she hastened out of the hole.

"Wonderful!" Kennedy cried. Lucy seen Naruto's clone immediately enter it, a dark purple sphere appeared on the center plate. "You must tell me what you see, is it safe?"

"I hav-"

A crack deafened her ears. She stumbled from the earth shaking violently beneath them. The sudden intrusion of noise terrified her, she looked above to find the source. A large piece of the ceiling crumbled, water gushed past the cracks, and the entirety of the ceiling fell

Before she could manage to stand, and jump away, she was already out of harm. The ceiling fell on the monolith, destroying the portal, forever. The others, on the opposite side, ran for the exit.

Naruto held her around her waist, a quick glance and he focused on the crumbling ceiling that spread further apart. A great swell of water fell inside, it already filled the room up to her knees.

Naruto's clones appeared, running along the surface of the water toward the exit.

"What happened?" Lucy yelled. She looked above to see another clone, creating a ledge near the top. She had to swim to keep above the water, "Why aren't we going with them?"

"Just hold on," He said, A deep frown on his face. He didn't have to swim, he stood on top. He held a hand for her, and she grabbed onto it. He jumped up to the ledge, and was let go.

Lucy looked down below, the water level rose terrifyingly fast. In less than a minute, this would be their grave. What was worse, a terrible feeling of emptiness erupted around her.

"We'll be okay, right?" She asked. The others weren't seen anywhere, so they must have escaped. "Right?" She turned to him from his lack of response, his eyes were closed.

"Naruto?"

The blue she had expected to see had disappeared, replaced by an orange and odd shaped pupils. "Of course, we'll be alright," It wasn't a collected response, but a concealed anger to his tone. "Something tried to kill us,"

Two clones appeared, and swam toward the waterfall. The water had reached to their waists, "Kill us?"

"Yes, come here, hold me tight, and hold your breath when I tell you too,"

Lucy swallowed the lump, and did as she was told. His arm wrapped around her waist, and she held onto him, so tightly that it made her arms sore. The water had overtaken the stone platform, and their head were about to touch the ceiling.

"Where are the others?"

"I'm carrying them out," He said. "Now take a deep breath,"

The ocean was a cold place. In the water, she saw the blue tint of the lamps that lit the room. Naruto swam for the hole, his feet hadn't moved, nor did his grasp on around her waist disappeared.

However, he did still swim fast. The light disappeared, and it was darkness again. No light penetrated the abyss of the water. She felt the water rushing past, the sound of rock breaking, deafening her hearing once more, and left ringing in her ears.

She couldn't see anything, until, suddenly, the light returned above, and watched the blue sky underneath the surface of the water. They burst through and she could a take a breath that was needed.

The grasp she had around him disappeared and she met the earth and tumbled through dirt. "Na-Naruto! Why'd you drop me?" Lucy stood up, wiped the grass and dirt that clung to her, but it was impossible to do with how wet she was. "Naruto?"

They were already further inland, somewhere on the island. A rising sun in the distance, creating long shadows. Through the thick of the trees, she didn't see Naruto. Was that a clone? She hadn't realized that he made the switch, when did he do that?

All she heard was wildlife, when she felt another tremor, and it was more violent. Was it…getting closer?

She screamed when the sound of earth being ripped apart was heard, snaps and breaks of trees tumbling. In front her, the earth exploded in the air; a rain of dirt and rock.

A glow caught her eye, and she felt Naruto within the mess. He fell behind the mess of trees, not far from where she stood. She ran to him. The branches and bushes snapped at her limbs when she rushed by them and entered the area where Naruto had fallen.

Naruto's side faced her, a person in his clutches, held above the ground. All black, like a shadow of a person.

"–Decided to learn this language?"

The ground was littered with fresh, dark earth. Several trees had been plucked from its roots and lain in the destruction. The person responded.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, but knowing you, there's a reason," Naruto said. She had never felt such anger in his voice.

"Naruto, what's going on?" He looked back, and in his hand, held by the neck, was a person, black and demon-like. It had no face, only grey eyes and sharp teeth where his lips might've been.

"This is the one who tried to bury us,"

"R-Really?"

An eye focused on her, like he looked at nothing. It grinned. "Failed, of course, that wasn't the aim,"

The hand around his necks rung tighter, and he strained, and clutched Naruto's arm. "Shut up Zetsu,"

"D-Do you really think, after the last time, that I'm not going to take precautions?"

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Naruto didn't turn to look at her, "You don't know a thing Lucy, it's best if you stay out of it," She shrunk back at his harsh tone.

"Not going to beg? Hm?" Zetsu said.

"Why should I?" Naruto replied. "You'd never do it, and you don't even have the eye anymore,"

"Y-You're not going to kill him, are you?" Lucy asked. It was an alien word, one that she didn't want to say.

"I am," He replied. An unflinching gaze into Zetsu. It was like if he looked away, Zetsu would disappear. Was this really him? "He deserves it,"

Naruto's ghostly hand wrapped around Zetsu's ankles. There was no warmth in his eyes, it was ice.

"You're nothing more than a piece in a game," Zetsu laughed. "I wonder what Sasuke is up too? Both of you really went at it, either way, you're not in the picture,"

Naruto hesitated, his eyes went side. "Shut up!" It was instant, effortless even, Zetsu was ripped apart. She gasped at the brutality. Was this him?

However, A pop. Smoke. There were no remains. Lucy recognized it.

"A fucking shadow clone," Naruto muttered. He took a few steps back, his features distraught. She felt the earth rumble, and she felt a pressure in the air.

His fist tightly wound together. For a moment, a golden aura appeared around him. A yellow disc formed in his hand and he threw it.

She knew what was coming this time, and she shielded herself. It cut through the trees, detonated, a destructive aura ripped through the forest. A tumultuous wind threw dust in the air, she had to step back. It disappeared, and she looked at the capability of his magic, how _easy_ he made it all seem.

He stood, frozen to the spot. He shook with sheer rage.

"Naruto?" Lucy said, and approached him.

"What's he doing?" He mumbled. An unfocused stare into the destruction he caused.

"Are you okay?"

"I need to leave," He turned away and walked. He repeated after himself, louder, as if reaffirming it. "I need to leave,"

"Wait, why are you leaving, where are you going?" She asked.

He looked distraught, he paused, and looked at her like he had forgotten she was there. "You'll be fine going back on your own,"

"Naruto?" She gave a automatic nod, because she didn't understand what was occurring. He had been furious, but now, he had a little fear. Whatever Zetsu had said, it had gotten to him.

He rose into the air, "I don't know when I'll see you,"

"I don't understand," She muttered. Where was he going?

He turned, and flew, disappearing into the sun.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Back from my hiatus. So, I changed last chapter a bit. Changing the last scene and the confrontation with fairytail, by deleting it all together. I changed the reason as to why Naruto left them behind, but there are only changes as soon as Naruto and lucy leave the cavern. I was unhappy with it and I was in a bit of rut when I did upload it. Anyway, it was part of a reason why I went so long without updating.**

 **The bigger reason is that I have given a lot of thought in how I wanted my story to go and end. I'll tell ya what, it was completely trash on how I originally wanted it to go, pretty much out of no where. The last chapter was a turning point. I thought so much about the ending.**

 **So I also decided to just go crazy with this story and see shit I wanna see, but also have an actual thing going on.**

* * *

He stopped when he reached the first piece of actual land. While it was dark, he no longer saw the moonlight that reflected off the ever-moving ocean in the great expanse ahead. A dark blob of land, with the occasional lights of a town in the distance.

Naruto sighed, his feet sunk in the sand with each step. As useful flying was, he much preferred the ground under his feet.

He passed the shoreline and found a washed-up log to sit against. He rested for a moment. The sounds of the crashing waves, they swept over the sandy shores.

He thought whether it was worth a try or wait until morning. Yet he already had the crystal in hand and tried to reach his partner before the thought finished. The crystal glowed in the dark, he hoped it was enough for her to see.

Ultear appeared within the crystal. She was surrounded by bubbles; her hair was tied back and wet. She was in the bath, her breasts–important word– mostly submerged.

"Just the man I was thinking about most of the day, "she said.

He had to remember to speak, "why is that?"

She smiled, "that's something for more private matters don't you think? I was wondering If you would try and reach me again. I did enjoy our other occasions together,"

"you could have just used this if you wanted to talk me, couldn't you?"

"why would I do that?" She replied.

"but you said– "he was getting off track. "whatever, I need to talk to you. It's important,"

"I thought so, it is late after all," she replied. "I won't be able to meet you, unless you come to me. Where are you? I can hear the waves,"

Typical. He looked around, but it was too dark, other than the glimmers of the waves. "I'm guessing by the western edge of Fiore,"

"it's a shame, I leave tomorrow afternoon so we won't be able to meet for a while,"

He couldn't accept that; besides it was easy enough. "just tell me where you are and I'll be there."

"if you're up to the challenge. I'm at the Castle Point hotel in Hargeon port. Is that disappointment I see?"

"What? No way! That's no challenge at all. I just seem to be going there a lot,"

Ultear looked amused more than anything. "then I'll see you later, but excuse me, I've stayed long enough in the bath. "

He was tempted to linger communication, but he thought about what must be done and he turned off the crystal.

What was Sasuke up too? He remembered one of their last conversations. He had to hope he hadn't returned to that path. The illusion, and Zetsu's words had never left his mind.

Naruto needed more than he had now. There had been so little progress despite all his time here. He thought of Ultear again, and however she managed to repair that tower. It was likely that he had something that Black Zetsu wasn't expecting.

Light enveloped him, casting out the immediate darkness. He felt reinvigorated with energy, sleep was a second thought.

* * *

The front clerk alerted her that a visitor had called for her. She couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion she felt with this information. There was a little surprise, that was certain enough. The bag she carried was proof enough that she expected it.

Ultear needed to be prepared for this man, to anticipate his strength, despite any doubts that might appear.

Unlike Jellal, Naruto did not care to showcase his potential. Confident, though, perhaps it was warranted. If he wanted, he could obliterate this town, but how quickly could he manage it?

There he stood with hand at hip in the lobby. How did someone like him ever lose an arm? She was spotted, and Ultear felt the anticipation at full force. She couldn't help but smile.

Especially with what she found out. He looked a little worse for wear, worn clothing and greasy hair. It was expected, he hadn't looked much better last night.

"See, made it with time to spare."

Ultear crinkled her nose at his odor, "Yes, but not exactly presentable."

The grin turned sheepish, "Been out at sea the entire time,"

She wanted to speak there and now, but it wasn't the place. "To my room then, and carry this would you?"

A few minutes later and they were in her room. It was enough to calm her excitement, and she had noticed the tired look in his eye.

"At the least, you should bathe, you look like you need it, want it,"

"Can I? That sounds super amazing,"

Ultear pointed at the bag he held. "There's a change of clothes in there,"

He raised a brow, "You were expecting me?"

"If you say you were coming, then you shall," she replied. "You also tend to defy expectations,"

He took a long look at her, before he turned toward the washroom. She decided to sit out at the patio and look at the view.

When he exited, he looked far more exhausted than in the lobby. He looked relaxed, his shoulders sagged and his eyes a little droopy. What was so urgent? Still, she was pleased, this would work in her favor.

"Sleep," she said, "You need it,"

His gaze drifted to the bed, it lingered before it settled on her, "You said you were leaving pretty soon,"

"I managed to lengthen my stay until tonight," she smiled. "Go on, I don't mind,"

He stared for a few long moments. He yawned, "eh, screw it, I could use a nap," Naruto didn't bother to get under the blankets. He toppled on the bed and was out of it some moments later.

Interesting.

* * *

Naruto sat up, feeling the usual grogginess of sleep. Then he recalled where he was, and what he was supposed to do.

He half expected Ultear to leave, but he caught the scent of food. His stomach growled, all he had feasted over the ocean was water and a half-slice of a salty soggy sandwich.

Ultear was out in the patio, a tray of food on the table. He went out to join her and seated on the other chair. She looked stunning as usual, her legs bare and long.

"I was about to wake you. The food just arrived, the waiter might've woken you on his way out."

The meal wasn't too fancy this time, but to him–after the time on the ocean–it was five star. Pasta and bread, with some wine or juice. He ate a few bites before she broke the silence.

"You're a man of your word, aren't you?"

"I try to be," he replied. "What are you doing in Hargeon town anyway? The council?"

"oh that, no, I quit."

He chuckled, "From how much you complained, I'm not surprised, "

She laughed, musical and endearing, it made his heart flutter. For a moment, he remembered a kiss. There was no time for that? Was there?

"That I did, but I was stuck for a little while, I thought of creating some drama for a memorable exit, but," she sighed, "I thought better of it, sadly. To answer your question, I'm getting picked up by my guild."

"I see," he replied. He thought of his conversation with Wendy. One part of him pulled one way, the rest to his home; they were at opposite ends. "I want to know something; how did you manage to repair the tower?"

She had been busy staring at the ocean view, she glanced, smiled and returned to the ocean. "It's strange to see someone with power try to hide it,"

He frowned, "What of it?"

"Always to the point, aren't you? Soon after you left, we had reports of a large explosion north of Era. A section of a forest was obliterated. Curiously enough, your technique nearby,"

"Okay, you caught me," he muttered. He had thought that it would come to bite him in the ass, but he had thought something more immediate of reinforcements at the time. "anything else?"

She laughed, "my, my, so impatient. Why hide it?"

"So people won't bother me," he replied. "Turns out, people would love to have other people's stuff, so sometimes they come to me. It's the same with power,"

"That's true," Ultear replied. "Why didn't you gather a more significant reputation? Then you can make demands, rather than simple trades,"

Could he do that? He busied himself with his pasta. Zetsu was always a problem, as he managed to get in the way several times. Would it help?

"We're friends now," Ultear said. "Tell me why do you need my help? I'll gladly give it,"

He needed her help to get home. "How did you fix that tower? I made sure to topple it,"

No matter what he thought, he couldn't put it together. Her eyes were alit with amusement, a playful smile on her lips.

She raised her hand and tipped over a glass. It fell off the table and shattered, it spewed shards of glass over the floor. "My magic is one of a kind," her eyes flashed. Slowly, the shards began to clutter together. It settled back on the table, each shard reformed into he glass. Good as new, like it never fell.

He felt his heart quicken, "Wow," speechless. He thought of the several artifacts that needed repair, as well as that strange room.

Ultear wasn't finished, she picked out a yellow flower. "It's time. I can control inorganic, and organic objects. However, nothing that can think for itself," The flower wilted and died in her hand, it came back to it's vibrant yellow color a moment later.

Could she turn back time? What would he do with such a power? Return home? More than that? Somehow, that seemed impossible.

"I need you to do me a couple of favors, probably more than that,"

Ultear smiled, she stood and went to the railing. She leaned on her hand and continued to stare out. He followed her, anxious for her answer.

"Of course, I'll do it,"

He blinked, "That's it?"

"Of course, I think we've grown past that," she replied. "though, I do have something to ask, but that can wait until later,"

He went inside to dig out the map he had in his pack, he returned and gave it to her. He told her everything about the island. The illusion, puzzles, the destruction, as well as the strange arch gate at the end.

"That's a tall order," she stared at the map, "I doubt that my guild master will make the trek,"

"Who are they?"

"It shouldn't come as a surprise, considering our illicit activities, but we are a dark guild named Grimoire Heart, and the master is Hades,"

He stared at her, "Oh, I don't know why I asked because I have no idea what those are,"

Ultear laughed. "The Balam alliance? One of the three great dark guilds?"

"Hm, that strikes something," he replied. Usually whenever he went a black market here in Fiore, or when he bothered the dark guilds.

"It's comprised of my guild, Grimoire Heart, Tartaros and Oracion Seis,"

"I took down Oracion Seis," he said. Surprise flickered across her face, "Especially their leader, he was scum,"

What were the rest up too? If they got into trouble, then perhaps should make a visit.

"Well, look at you, single handily taking down a major dark guild. Anyway, I've kept Hades away from you so far, but if you're adamant about it…"

He rolled his eyes, and she was amused by it, "What would he want?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, perhaps an offer to join, or to ask for your expertise. One is more permanent than the other," she stared deeply into his eyes, he broke it, and stared out at the ocean. He had to swallow.

"Well, the second one I can do," he replied. "What did _you_ want me to do?"

"I want you to keep an eye out. You see, my magic is supposedly extraordinary rare. Anything related to my power, be it books or items, information. I may possess this magic, but that doesn't mean I know every aspect of it,"

Like a Kekkei genkai, while he possessed none, some techniques were granted by the power of the tailed beasts.

Ultear was similar to him him, but he searched for a way home. What did she want? He had worked with Ultear, and despite his initial thoughts, she was all but willing to help him. He had been suspicious of her, but it seemed to be pointless.

"hello?"

He blinked, "Sorry, of course I'll help you,"

She smiled brightly, "I think this is a start of something more, don't you think?"

He was captivated by her smile, the light of genuine gratitude in her eyes. next thing he knew, he was kissing her. He tasted a bit of wine, heightened only by the tongue tracing his lips. Her hands trailed along his chest and locked behind his neck and pulled him closer.

 _It felt good;_ he shivered from it. It made him think of comfort food, like Lucy had mentioned. He had been missing out. He wasn't sure who broke it first, but he felt heat flow up to his face, and breathless from it's intensity. Naruto stared out to the ocean instead, avoiding her gaze.

Where the fuck did that come from? He had to ask himself. He felt dizzy, and he wanted more.

She let out a flutter of a delightful laugh.

He could hear the smile when she spoke, "Well~ How much do you want me to go to that island?"

How much did she want those items and books?

"A lot," he replied. He wondered why they weren't talking about the kiss. He felt woefully unprepared for it. Did he start it? Or did she? Ultear pressed against his side but didn't do much else. He really had no time for something like this.

"I can think of a plan to convince Hades," she replied. He felt her soft hand; how could they be so silky? It didn't linger, because she had placed a key in his hand. "You helped me steal it, and that is something _he_ wants. Let me describe it, you don't have to do anything,"

It was a quick explanation, he wouldn't have to do anything other than make sure to remember the details if it were every brought up.

"I can do that," he replied. He stared at the key, black and engraved. There didn't seem anything special about it, he pocketed it.

Her attention was brought to the clock, "Anything else?"

Naruto realized he was trembling, "Uhm, these artifacts that I have to get. I need them fixed,"

"Just bring them to me," she replied. "If I recall correctly, is it not your birthday soon?"

"October tenth,"

She hummed, pleased. "Another six days. Are you still willing to have a drink with me?"

"Yeah," his words felt automatic. He was too conscious of everything he did, natural or otherwise.

"Good," she whispered. "Until then, Naruto, I need to meet up with my guild,"

She left his side and missed that warmth and softness. He continued to stand, despite her noise and movement inside. The door clicked closed at long last, leaving him alone.

He wondered if kisses had to mean anything. She was attractive, for certain. However, he didn't feel much else, was that wrong? Maybe if he was the one to kiss her, he didn't know. God, he was terrible at this. He even felt a little silly thinking so much about this.

"Next time," he muttered. For now, he could focus on getting those items. To ready himself for the long trek across some countries.

He gathered his gear and supplies, and left on his way, jumping from the building across the town. He stared at the harbor, and he found the place where he met Lucy. It was crazy how much had happened since he had come here.

He would have to prepare for his departure. He would stop by the apartment and leave a few things.

* * *

"So, you can get the pieces ready then?" It was strange to speak in this language again.

The man with large glasses stared at him, like he was insulted, "Of course, but I will need about several days to put it together, to see if there's no missing pieces,"

"Cut that down into one or two days and I'll pay you," Naruto replied.

"Now we're talking," the man replied. This man was from Stella. "I can have it down in two days time,"

"I'll see you," the crystal turned went blank. Again, he tried to contact to another person in Minstrel. No response. This one was the most important one, Zetsu destroyed this one himself, so it must be important.

It was getting darker, but somewhere in the horizon it glimmered. Perhaps it was the capital, the clouds glowed a reddish orange.

It was an October chill. He saw his breath, the flakes of snow that melted before it touched the ground. Far away, snow capped mountain edged along the horizon. He wondered if it snowed in Fiore.

He needed to rest. He found a comfortable spot on a large tree branch. He swept his poncho over his legs and covered his face from the elements.

It was strange to be like this again, after getting used to Fiore. Again, he thought of his conversation with Wendy. What if Sasuke turned down that path? He wanted to rest, but he needed to return; he couldn't have both.

He slept alone with those thoughts.

It always seemed to coldest in the morning, and it was what woke him. After he finished getting ready, he noticed something else that last night hadn't revealed. Numerous plumes of smoke in the direction of the capital.

"What the hell," he muttered.

He ran toward the capital city of Minstrel, Mithaal. It was a couple hours when he reached the sight of a great wall. He ignored the entrances in favor of stealth. He climbed the wall, he jumped atop a tower and hung from a pole. The view of the entire city was in sight.

From his vantage, he saw dark smoke that erupted from buildings and streets, especially further into the city. A magical car drove past, sending out a message to remain indoors as Martial Law was in effect.

He spied around the tallest buildings for the church. He didn't see it, so he flew into the air to find it but still nothing. It had been a long while since he had been here, so it must be at the opposite end.

He went back down. Naruto jumped from building to building, while most residential streets were untouched, the apartments were split. Plenty of stores were trashed, windows broken in or inventory thrown in front. Other streets fared better with their iron bars or officers on patrol.

Just what he needed to slow him down.

The further he went across the city, the messier the streets became. Patrolling peace keepers, mages, crowds wandered more frequently. He didn't get to the worse of it, by the roaring crowds and fighting he heard deeper inside.

He saw the church, it was more a cathedral, hidden between some large buildings. Below, crowds roamed together and moved further down the street. All holding weapons or none, he guessed there were mages in the crowd.

Someone stood guard at the cathedral, outside on the second floor. They looked below and kept a careful eye on the gated courtyard. He jumped across the street, landing on the side of the building and going over to the lone stranger.

He made enough noise that they wouldn't be caught unaware. They turned, with a steady on the hilt of their sword. Black hair with a blue long coat.

"Relax, I'm just wondering what the hell is going on here," he went to the stone railing and leaned against it. He stared at the people that attacked another building, sending magic and rocks alike.

"Foreigner eh? I can tell by the accent," they faced him, still wary. "Haven't you heard, now's not the best time for a vacation."

He heard it first, the building they were attacking began to topple. Like a wave, the people began to retreat. The face of the building, bricks and supports began to fall, spilling onto the street. Dust and rocks shot into the air. A triumphant roar echoed from the crowd.

"Whatever that magic is, I wouldn't want to be on the other side of it,"

He wondered what it was that brought it down, there was no magic that had been visibly shot. "so, what happened?"

The man shrugged, "Depending who you ask, a rebellion, or a revolution,"

"really?"

"You might have heard that our King died under mysterious circumstances. His brother took over the rule, and people began to disappear, or so they say. The brother–king says he's being framed, a conspiracy."

"Now this is happening?"

The man nodded, "frankly, I don't really care as long as this mess ends soon, my master said just take the common folk's side, and we'll be safe whoever wins,"

How long would it take to settle this? He could stop it all, but it didn't seem so cut and clear. He could help the wrong side. Yet, there was a lot of normal people in the crowd below. It would probably be fine. That arch gate stayed on his mind.

Erza's word echoed in his mind as well. Choose who lives and dies? He sighed.

Naruto left the man alone, launching to the side of a building and running to an apartment complex that he knew. The front door was locked, so he forcefully opened the third-floor window and crawled through.

"Number 309," he muttered to himself. He found the engraved number on a door and knocked. Again, and again until he was slamming it with a closed fist. He waited long moments before he had enough. He released a frustrated breath and tried to quietly force it open.

A terrible smell. There was no one in the small apartment. Garbage littered the floor, clothes and stuff strewn about in a mess. He went through every room but found nothing of the artifact. There was only the rotting smell of food.

"Where are you?" No crystal, no note, nothing. The man hadn't replied to any of his attempts. Until he came across a small note with an address. He recognized it, the city's black market. It was his only lead, "This thing better bring me home,"

He took a deep breath, trying to think of a way on how to find him. He asked the neighbors, but none wanted anything to do with him. They threatened him if he tried to talk more. He had no choice but to go the address.

On his way, he spotted the King's palace. Massive walls had been placed, he didn't remember it being there last time he was here. Guards stood atop the walls, along mount large crossbow weapons. None of the rebellion had gone near it yet.

It was a lot calmer on this side of the city. He did notice mages grouped around some of the streets. The security in front of the thrift store was packed. It couldn't have been more than obvious.

He went inside without hassle, but the guards kept a watch on him. It was quiet inside, no one was shopping by the battles waging across the city. He went to the clerk, who quirked an eyebrow.

He sighed, "I'm trying to sell some good goods," ridiculous.

She nodded, and someone came through the door behind her and held the door for him. His patience was running out trying to search for one artifact. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and found the front desk man.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a man, Tailu, he might have sold an artifact,"

"hmm, right, I recognize you," the man opened a construct. He was familiar what it could possibly do now, he looked through flickering scrolling of text. "Yeah, he owes us quite a bit of debt. We've taken everything of value in his apartment,"

"How about that artifact? It was like a little circular disk, with a ruby in the middle. He was supposed to fix it,"

The man didn't say anything, instead wearing a little smirk. "He did leave us with some information, I didn't know you were _that_ famous thief,"

He sighed, fists clenching. This was far too much effort, "look I just want that artifact, I have nothing to do with whatever Tailu got himself in,".

"And you will, provided you do as you ask from my boss," he brought out a large communication crystal and left the room.

Naruto gritted his teeth together, trying to settle down. He thought about forcing his way through, but he did have an agreement with them. Though they had never quite found anything yet. He couldn't brute force his way through this one.

The man returned some time later, "My boss offers a deal, due to your reputation to stealing impossible objects, stealing the King's crown should be easy,"

Naruto stared dumbly at the man, "You want me to steal the King's crown? That's sits on his head?"

"I'm sure you can manage,"

For a minute, he thought of a plan. Then he thought of something better that didn't involve tedious and meticulous planning. He can brute force his way through this one, "Can you atleast tell me what's going on here?"

The man told him, apparently, there were a few suspicious things going on with the king and his circle. They had tried to spin it around, either way, it seemed to be mostly true. Why else would people rise up against their king if he wasn't terrible.

"Just get it ready, right away please?"

He walked out the door, and out the building. It was simple. Fly above the ramparts, land somewhere in the castle. Find the King and use Kurama's chakra to be nothing more than a flash of light and steal the crown.

That's when he returned outside the thrift shop.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just let me in," he muttered to the clerk lady. Up the stairs again and back in the room. The man noticed him, and his eyes bulged when he dropped the crown on the desk between them.

The man cleared his throat, "Yes, that looks, er, we'll have to confirm if this is genuine,"

"Are you fucking serious?"

* * *

"He said nothing about a flooding in the room," Ultear sighed. She felt sweat cling to her brow before she wiped it off. It had been tricky to deal with all the water, her ice-make had been useful.

Throughout the entire ruins, a path had been laid out and made it easy to traverse. The long hall had some flooding, but nothing drastic. It was a pain, even find it and getting through the illusion of the island was annoying. There was no doubt all this work would be worth it.

Master Hades had been less than pleased to do all this.

She stared at the room, worn and broken down. In the middle stood a broken arch gate. The last that she had to fix.

"Is that it? All that cool stuff for this?" Meredy commented. Ultear glanced at the pink-haired girl, she was short, young and full of life. "Why are you doing this for that man? What was his name again?"

"Naruto," she answered. "He will be useful,"

"More than Master Hades?"

"perhaps," both were powerful, but she didn't quite know how much.

She knew enough that the others would be troublesome for her to manage. Naruto would be a great distraction for them all, or even more than that.

It had been a little fun at first, and a nice way to break the dull mold. Then, she noticed her little innocent japes had an effect on him. He would bashfully look away, or a hint of a blush on his cheeks. The less noticeable ones too, stiff shoulders, nervous movement and uncertain speech.

She turned her attention to the arch gate, crumpled and broken. She fixed it too, and a strange blue sphere object appeared within the four pillars. She had to catch her breath, considering all the water she had funnel out.

"What was that?" Meredy muttered.

"What is it?"

"Smoke, perhaps it was nothing,"

It didn't matter, "Let's us what all the fuss was about," Ultear said.

"Are you sure?"

"Leave it," Ultear snapped, "Come, or don't,"

She stood in front of the sphere, and Meredy stepped in line. Ultear went through, it was like they walked through a cold space.

The other side was a palette of white. Empty space, void of color. Even the ground below them didn't seem tangible. Two people came in sight, one she recognized. That couldn't be right.

"Naruto?" she muttered.

He turned, his face contorting into confusion. "Ultear? What are you doing here?"

She frowned, "You're the one who sent me here,"

He furrowed his brow, "Huh? I just got here,"

"Such cluelessness," the other man said. They turned to him, clean and dark-haired man. "The stupidity of what you both managed to do, will that happen again?"

"Again?"

The man shook his head, "interfering with aspects with so little comprehension, and little regard to natural law. Time will always be, always has. Idiots, no, that's far too simple to describe you both,"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But it doesn't matter, I never done anything," Naruto replied.

Ultear could only think of her own capabilities. She managed to interfere with time?

"The now earliest point, in your view, that which we meet. Let this be the last times where you speak to someone of my stature,"

Naruto blinked, his arms crossed. "What the hell are you on about?"

"enough of this, my business is not with the current you. Remove them,"

The man peered behind them, and she realized there were others that had arrived. Yet another Naruto, and a young blond woman.

What was going on?

This Naruto glowed yellow, and suddenly she and Meredy was gripped by a giant golden hand. No matter how much she tried to move, she couldn't manage it. Neither could they speak with their mouths muffled by the hand.

"Sorry Ultear, Meredy," he said. His body was a brilliant glow. The other Naruto that had arrived before her had dodged away. He glanced at Meredy, "We'll meet soon enough," he winked.

The first Naruto, a clone, interrupted. "What the hell is going on? Let them go!"

The one that held them glanced at the woman beside him. She had stared at them, blue eyed,with orange eye shadow. A half–mask covered up to her eyes, "Like I said,"

"I know," the young woman said.

She stood in front of them and took a stance against the other Naruto.

"Out of my way," He said. He underwent a transformation, he now glowed golden too. But the woman didn't budge from her spot.

It happened too fast. He wasn't there no longer, instead at the woman. She caught his arm. An orb formed in her hand, and it grew massive. She thrust it into his stomach,

"How did you–"The clone was blown backward, back into the arch gate and he disappeared when he passed through.

Ultear and Meredy were thrown in after him.

She stumbled on the ground and caught herself, she glanced around. It was the same room, but Naruto was no where in sight.

"What just happened?" Meredy muttered. "That was Naruto?"

She didn't answer. Ultear stood and peered back at the portal. Was that a future Naruto? He hadn't seemed much older, but his hair had been longer.

Had she managed to utilize some form of time travel?

The hum of a crystal vibrated in her pouch. She brought it out, and the familiar face of Naruto reflected on its sheen.

He said nothing for a moment, "I know I said this a lot, but what the hell just happened?"

"I'm wondering about that too,"

The soft glow of the gate disappeared. She gazed back and found that gateway started to wane, with one last flicker it died. It stood to reason that it might have been closed on the other side. She even tried to reverse it, but it didn't work.

Naruto started to speak, "Either way, that gate doesn't lead anywhere, not anymore. If I'm going by that guy's word,"

"What did he say?" she asked.

"it used to be a gate somewhere else, but he put a stop to it,"

"Are you not in the least bit interested?" she asked.

"Of course, I am, especially that girl," he muttered. His eyes glazed. "I thought it might've been an illusion of some sort, but that would be impossible,"

"I can go back in, I'll won't be caught off-guard again," perhaps if she tried a little harder on the gate.

"Doesn't matter, you won't be able to get past them without me, if it comes to it. "

"You're that certain?" she asked.

"You seen that form, I like to avoid it unless I feel I got a good reason too,"

The speed he had displayed, it was far more than what he had shown in his brief fight with Jellal. Trump card used and that Naruto overcame, it appeared he had been holding back a great amount.

Yet, that woman managed to catch him. As much as her pride hated it, she couldn't go up against all three with Meredy. Unless she grew powerful enough to extend how her magic worked.

"Anyway," Naruto said. He interrupted her thoughts. "I've finished getting what I need, lets meet somewhere," they made plans, and the communication was cut soon after.

"So that's him, he's younger than I thought he'd be,"

She didn't respond, instead she thought about this situation. That man, whoever he was, seemed to be involved with time in some grand way. He had referred to her and Naruto as a pair, but there was no mention of Zeref.

There were always talk of gods, could it be possible?

"Perhaps, he might even be more useful than Zeref,"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: double chapter, I'm just here to make sure you didn't skip the last chapter.**

* * *

It's been a whole three years now. Three years of running around and on the constant lookout for a way home. Yet, it felt like the day he realized he had a find his way home. No progress.

He had a couple of fragmented artifacts in his bag. He had an idea that they were useless, all that work had been for nothing. If that future him had appeared in that dimension, then that told it all. Then again, he still hadn't a clue to the nature of that room. It gave him a fucking headache.

"Did you run through the night again?"

He flinched, he needed rest if Ultear managed to sneak up on him. He glanced, she was beautiful as always, and he imagined those lips on his again. Ultear didn't gazed at him like Juvia did, and it was different.

He sighed, "No, but I did run faster than usual. Didn't sleep too well either,"

"Happy Birthday," she smiled.

"Right," he muttered. Celebrating his birthday wasn't really his thing. "Thanks,"

"Come, Master Hades is anxious is meet you."

He felt the outline of the key in his pocket. What was the point of it? "More anxious for his key, I'm guessing,"

She nodded as they wandered through the small town, the coastline was visible, people enjoying the warmer weather in Fiore. It was nothing more than a blip on the map, there was only a grocery store and some odd shops. Soon, they had left it all behind them on started on a road.

"Are you still up for drink?"

"Yeah," he replied. He had kept his promise to his mother, but he should keep in mind to not drink too much. "Did you come up with anything with that room?"

"Whatever happened, that portal is closed to us,"

"For now, I guess,"

She hummed, "Did you know who that woman was?"

Of course, her question brought up his own that had no answers, not until he met her again. "No, whatever she does, it's not supposed to be possible. There's only a couple of beings that can teach that and you're speaking to one of them,"

Perhaps they learned it from another, such as the snakes, or it was their version in this world, utilizing sage techniques. Yet, he easily recalled the color of her eyes, and the shape of her pupils.

He was tired of thinking of it. There were no answers until he encountered that woman again. Either way, someone had chakra.

"I see, perhaps you can share it later, but it doesn't really matter," she replied. They went off the road, and onto the grasslands. "We're close, you'll see it,"

He followed Ultear, and he tried to ignore the sway of her hips whenever he fell behind. The path was clear, in the distance he saw a large airship hidden behind the thick of the forest. It seemed they were waiting to take off, a gentle hum of it's engine told it.

It was black and decorated with white accents. A large windowed dome sat at the top of it, no doubt where their leader was settled in. They entered through the back by a ramp, and once they were inside, it closed behind them.

People scurried around and called out commands. Soon, the roar of the engines was heard through the lower levels. Ultear said nothing, so he didn't either. He felt the ship lift through the air while she led him through the halls, and they went up an elevator.

They entered the glass dome he seen earlier. It was an open space, but not without it's flare. Stone spikes littered the edges up until a throne made of wings that sprung out, under it was a throne and sat a large aging man. There was another person, a blond with long wild hair and wild eyes that stood off to the side.

They were stared at until they reached them. It was the blonde man that broke the silence.

"Is this who's been wasting our time? He doesn't even look much,"

Hades said nothing but waved a hand and the man kept quiet.

Naruto didn't bother to respond. Ultear stood aside and presented him, "Don't mind Zancrow. Master Hades, this is Naruto, also known as the Thief, Nine. I'm sure you've heard of his other epithets,"

Hades was tall, even as he sat. He wore a headpiece, aging and bearded. He was scarred, and it spoke of experience. His right eye was patched, "How bold of you, stealing from Grimoire Heart. I had half a mind to hunt you down, but your skills proved useful already,"

Naruto brought out the key and tossed it. "As long as it's kept to stealing, consider it done,"

The man smiled, "You don't like courtesies, that's fine, I already tire of this conversation as well. My age, as you may see,"

Naruto nodded. "Just show me the way, and tell me what to do,"

Mostly, he wasn't here for Grimoire Heart, but Ultear instead. There was a lot of things he wanted to speak to her about.

Hades grunted, "Ultear will show you your quarters, it'll be days until we arrive,"

All he wanted to do was rest after the days on the road. He could use a bed, and a hot bath.

"Beautifully short," Ultear said once they left the hall.

They didn't take the elevator, but they went down stairs below the observation deck. He felt the ship tilt ever slightly, and it was almost like he had returned to sea again. Back on a ship again. The number of people wandering the halls were none, and the doors were more spacious than below.

Ultear opened one such door and invited him inside. Immediately, he realized that this was Ultear's room. He wouldn't say it was girly–like Lucy's–but it was feminine.

"Thought you might want to speak privately,"

"Read my mind," he looked around. It was spacious, a bed, a small desk. He sat on the lone chair, while she sat on her bed.

"Food should be brought soon,"

It was what he expected, and he liked the food a lot. Hot, prepared and far more delicious than the food on the road.

She dug into a drawer and brought out a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. "No doubt you want to relax after such a journey, you can talk about anything if you wish,"

"That sounds nice," especially with hot food on the way.

"first, how about a toast for your birthday?"

"Sure,"

She tapped on a space beside her, and she filled the glasses on the table. He took the invitation and sat beside her. He didn't know why he felt nervous, perhaps it was leftover from the kiss.

She smiled alluringly and handed him his own glass. He sniffed it, and it was fruity.

Ultear found it funny, she laughed. "Do you do that with everything new to try?"

"Uh, I don't know,"

She held her glass to his, "A toast for what? Other than your birthday?"

He swirled the liquid in his glass, and thought of something, "To keeping promises,"

Ultear hummed, "I've only made one to myself so far, but to keeping promises,"

The glasses rung together, and he brought the glass to his lips and drank from it. He tasted the liquid on his tongue. At first, it tasted good, but that quickly left as a bitterness replaced and overpowered any pleasantness. He forcefully swallowed.

She laughed when he made a face.

"How was it?"

"I don't know," he swirled the alcohol in his cup and had another taste. Sweet, and tasted of berries–for a moment–then it turned bitter and odd. He forced it down, like it was terrible food. "It's good at first, until it isn't,"

"A little of an acquired taste but trust me when I say it's better with some food," she replied. "There's a lot of different types of alcohol too, but I mostly keep to wine,"

"Speaking of food, I'm kinda starving, "

She had taken off her shoes and ger long legs settled behind him; how were they so soft looking?

What was going on with him? He took a large drink of his wine and quickly swallowed to avoid the bad taste.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Other than that crazy business with that place? I'm doing, uh, I feel like I have no time to waste," He remembered saying that before, but to who exactly? Except, now this felt more urgent.

"Do you now? How do you feel about this journey?"

He shrugged, "I'm happy to just sit down and have a rest, have some hot food and a bath,"

The more they talked, the more he relaxed. They talked about other mundane topics until the food arrived. A petite girl arrived, she held two plates of food that she placed on a nightstand.

"Ah, I haven't introduced you both. In a way, Naruto, this is Meredy, a companion of mine,"

Of course, he remembered the way they first met, even if that him wasn't exactly him. "Yo,"

Meredy narrowed her eyes, a slight scowl to her lips. "I'm not sure how you're so suppose to be powerful, you don't feel, or look much,"

"Rude,"

Ultear laughed, "Naruto hasn't explained his magic, but it seems to be a lost magic like ours,"

Meredy eyes widened, "Really? You found that out?"

"I'm from somewhere else entirely," he muttered. They both looked at him, "Another dimension,"

"Like an alien?"

He stared at Meredy, "If you…Want to put it that way,"

Ultear interrupted, "Are you from Edolas by any chance?"

He shook his head. He had only heard of Edolas a handful of times, but he didn't know how to get there.

Ultear blinked, "At least we have quite some time for later explanation," she downed the glass, and shooed Meredy away, "I did get you something for your birthday,"

She dug into a drawer, bent over to fetch whatever she searched for, and he couldn't help but stare at her ass. He downed his own glass just to distract himself. God, what was up with him? If he had to be honest, it was a nice distraction from everything else on his mind.

He glanced at the food, simple homemade food. A type of pasta, but it looked delicious.

Ultear called his name, and she had an–arm? In her hands. It was metallic in nature, and it was right handed.

"You never got a prosthetic, it can function just as well as any limb, why have you never gotten one?" She handed it to him.

"Wow, uh, thanks," he muttered. He stared at it, it was intricate and well made, it looked durable. "It's just, it's hard for me to work with anything that's run by magic. So, it probably extends to something like this too,"

She hummed and looked contemplative. "You do talk to me by crystal communication, if you can manage that, you can manage this,"

"Yeah," he muttered. He thought of the illusion that he had been put under, "I also never had the time, plus, I endured without an arm this long. Thanks,"

She smiled. "Now, let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

He felt a little fuzzy. That was the best explanation that he managed. Yet, he also felt good. He knew he wasn't off in the deep end, if he was going off other drunk that he had seen through out his life.

Naruto felt relaxed, and calm. It wasn't like–No, he shouldn't think about it. He washed his face with cool water, and now he wanted a hot bath. Instead of the cold river water like had taken earlier today. there was no tub in this little washroom. His belly felt warm and full. Somehow, the wine had turned bearable, and now it was almost like bad juice.

"Hey!"

"Mind showing me my room? I'd like to take a hot bath," he said. She got up from her bed and walked to a curtain and pulled it aside a reveal a large porcelain bath tub.

"The perks of being one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Unless you want to use the guild's that's available to everyone else,"

"Uhm, sure," he stared at the tub. There was some fresh clothes in his bag, "this–seven thing what?"

"Meredy and I are a part of this team, and I personally lead them,"

"It's lame name,"

She laughed, "I'm not the one who named it," Silence. "Are you going to take a bath or stare at it?"

"Right,"

…

He felt the heat of water soothe his limbs, and he let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. He heard Ultear moving about behind the curtain. He had a glass nearby and he took a sip from it.

He gasped when the curtain opened, and he was struck to silence by her bare skin, particularly her bare breasts. She climbed in, seating herself on his lap. The water rose when she came in.

He was struck frozen, flinching when her weight settled on his lap. She swept her long hair, and he glanced back, a smile settled on her lips.

"uhm, hi," he muttered dumbly. His hand was shaking, and he clamped on the edge of the tub to stop it.

There was still that smile, even as she sunk deeper in the water; her skin gliding along his lap "What's the matter?" she asked. "You're tense,"

"We, uh, shouldn't–"

She hummed, "Shouldn't what?"

"I mean, I don't really have time for something like this," he muttered. He could feel everything, and he had to restrain himself from making any noise. It was good that she was staring ahead, otherwise the redness in his face would be plainly visible.

"You've never been with a woman, have you?" she replied. Was it that obvious? "This is nothing other more than attraction. Unless, of course, perhaps you're in love with me?"

"No,"

"Good," she replied. "Then that's all to it, isn't it?"

He had to take a breath, and he felt a little foolish. "I guess,"

"Relax, and enjoy our night," she said. She reached for his glass and had a sip. "This as well,"

She passed it to him, and he practically downed the entire glass.

"I do feel your shaking legs, and another thing twitching. Are you nervous?"

"Uh, yeah, this is just a little weird," she sat on him after all.

Ultear reached over the tub, and he couldn't help but stare at her breasts pressing against the porcelain surface. She grabbed a bottle and popped the cork. Instead of using a glass, she drank from it and passed it to him.

This one tasted different, a little spicier. It was hard trying to describe the taste of wine. Either way, he preferred this one. He put it back on the desk beside them, where all sorts of products where placed. Soap, shampoo and bubble products. He tried to act natural, but he was probably doing a poor job.

"Tell me how you lost your arm,"

He glanced at his lack of arm, scarred and misshapen. "I lost it in one of the most hardest fights in my life,"

Naruto was thankful for the topic, it was easier to focus on something other than what was happening. He began to relax, in a way.

"Tell me about it," she had wet her hair and applied shampoo, and he realized he needed to wash himself. Not that he wasn't too dirty, as he had taken a bath this morning. Still, he had ran a little.

"We fought the entire day, and that doesn't include the fighting the day before that. It just wasn't with him, Sasuke,"

"I find that hard to believe, to fight for an entire day,"

"We were evenly matched, and we had answer to every technique,"

She peered back, sweeping shampoo through her hair with her hands. "Would you like to talk about something else?"

"It's alright, but I wouldn't mind,"

"Last question then, I suppose you wouldn't be here if you'd lost,"

"Yeah, we both lost an arm at the end of it," he replied. It was a kind of a pain to take a bath with another person. Yet, he didn't mind it at all.

"You were quite talkative before, what happened?"

It had something to do with her ass pressing against his lap and how crazy soft her skin felt. It was driving him crazy. "I don't know," he said dumbly.

"Oh well, it's not like we have to talk for this,"

One of her hands dipped into the water, and he flinched when he felt it on his thigh, it glided lower, and slowly. He sighed, and he shivered. Her other hand went to his, and she guided it to one of her breasts.

She leaned further back, enough that she could look up at him. "Tell me what you like, and I'll tell you mine," she whispered. He nodded, because he felt that he could only say or do dumb things.

He felt the weight of her breast in his hand, and she had him lightly squeeze her nipple between his fingers. She let out a soft sigh, and he felt a pleasure course through him knowing that she liked that.

He felt ridiculous with how much his legs couldn't stop shaking. She didn't call any attention to it. Her hand went lower, and he wanted more of her soft touches and he wanted to touch her more. He wasn't uncertain on what to do, so he focused on her breasts.

"Not too hard now," she said. "yes, like that. Go on, you can touch elsewhere too,"

He went elsewhere, how he could simply wrap his arm around his waist. Her skin was supple and smooth. She grasped _him_ then, and she squeezed, and then with both hands.

He moaned, and his mind went blank for a moment. His next thoughts were only about how it made sense that women were apart of the prohibitions of shinobi.

"You like that? Harder, or softer?"

"harder,"

She smiled, and she brought a hand to his hair to pull him down to kiss her. "Don't try to be quiet, I like that too,"

* * *

It was in the morning when she was brushing her hair that he finally awoke. It was funny how he couldn't look at her; not to gaze at her body or to even look at her in the eye. He had always been so confident, but now he was meek and bashful. Quite the flip in personality. Perhaps he was embarrassed about his performance, or just in general.

His experience with women was none, surprisingly. There was something about him, a natural sort of charm.

She broke the silence, "If you're hungry, there's a cafeteria below,"

"Alright, so uh, do I stay in here all weekend?"

She shrugged, "If you want, I don't care,"

He nodded and scratched his cheek. He glanced at her gift, the magical prosthetic. She wondered if he could grant power. He did say he was from another dimension, something akin to magic.

"How does your power work?"

"Chakra, and it works differently than magic. From what I know, you get power from the atmosphere, but mine is generated from within."

"I see," Fascinating, was he the only one in the world? She wanted to ask but she would be patient for now, they had quite a bit of time after all.

"I was expecting a headache, from all the times my master complained about it,"

"It only happens when you drink in excess," she replied. They had drunk a bottle, and a little in the other but those were taken in a couple of hours. "Neither of us were drunk, but tipsy,"

"Oh, that makes sense,"

"Did you want to get drunk?" she asked. "I suppose it can give us something to do,"

"A nice distraction from my frustrations,"

"Oh, and what are they?"

"That I'm in still the same place I was three years ago," he muttered.

If he granted her power, then she would fix that. "Later, and then we'll drink."

"So," he rubbed the nape of his neck. "How was I, uhm, last night?"

Already thinking about sex? "It _was_ your first time, so it was fine,"

"Not good huh?"

She couldn't help but laugh. She remembered his bumbling movements, she had to guide him. He didn't seem to mind, and he was eager to try and please her.

She got dressed for today and said she would see him later. She went into Meredy's room, and she wasn't in a good mood. She had a frown, with her arms crossed. She didn't look at her.

"Did you…Really have to do something like that?"

She raised a brow, "Not at all," but it was best to on his good side at all possible times.

"Do you really think he can defeat Master Hades?"

"I do, that future Naruto told everything, he lives," Ultear replied. She would guarantee it either way. Naruto had a answer to everything, at least, physically.

"What about that girl? Neither of us were there either,"

That girl that had accompanied Naruto was a strange outlier, somehow, she looked familiar but Ultear didn't know why.

"I think we might do it, sooner than later,"

"Really? Do you think you can convince him?"

"It would be easy," she replied. "Now, get ready and see who will be on our side. Leave the other members of Kin alone,"

* * *

He bumped into someone. "Watch it, cripple," the man muttered.

"calm down buddy," he replied.

The man rose to his full height but was stopped by another guild mate beside him. "He's with Ultear, so…"

"Oh," he muttered. He sat back down and didn't anything anymore, in fact, it was like he didn't exist to him anymore. Oh Ultear, what was her reputation? That even hard asses kept wary of her.

Naruto walked away and wandered the ship.

It wasn't like people were friendly here. Some were jovial with another, but he could sense the negative feelings in a great deal many of them. He supposed he understood it. Still, there was something about Ultear. Negative emotions were in everyone, but he wouldn't know how to describe hers.

He had come across many dark guilds. Some looked regular enough, some on thievery and others things like that. Mostly harmless to make a profit or to make a better life for themselves. The other ones, that dealt with the terrible of humanity, he had taken care of them.

"What does Grimoire Heart want?" they might be a valuable ally to him, but what did they want? He could ask Ultear, and he could also find out for himself. Both would work, but it could wait for now.

Naruto decided to wander the ship, and he ate a piece of candy while he did so. The ship was surprisingly large, and whenever he found himself alone, he created a clone and had them transform into a random object. He couldn't risk trying to impersonate someone.

He did that for a long while until he decided to return to his room. Ultear wasn't done whatever she was doing, so he busied himself with her gift. He sat on the floor, his back rested on her bed.

The arm could bend, and the fingers were pliable. A little awkward, and tough, but it was a replacement. Puppeteers, like Gaara's brother, could manipulate inanimate objects and even people too. So he could probably work with this, even if it mainly moved with magic.

He had never bothered with a prosthetic, because they were weak, or expensive. If they weren't up to the task, then it was worthless, and if it was expensive, that money could be used for something more useful.

He fiddled with the prosthetic for a long while until Ultear entered.

"I just got you that gift and you're already trying to break it?"

He didn't bother looking up, it was strange this morning. He couldn't help it, especially with what happened. The good and the embarrassing, especially with how short he lasted.

"Just checking how durable it is," he replied. She said nothing and laid on the bed. He tried on the prosthetic and see how he could make it work. He didn't expect for her to run a hand through his hair and play with a strand.

"Your hair is a little longer,"

"I like it short, I tried it long once a couple years ago, I don't know how you girls do it, fighting with hair that gets in the way,"

"It's a skill, and you get used to it,"

"I could use some techniques to fight with it, is that what you mean?"

She chuckled, "Bizarre, and no, that's not what I meant." She sigh, and he could hear her bones cracked when she stretched. He was tempted to look behind him. "What did you think of the guild? I saw you walking around,"

"I felt like an outsider, and everyone was rude."

She laughed, "I doubt it will improve, our reputation and reach, doesn't come without it's costs,"

He shrugged, and he a finger move, but it was done with the use of his other hand and a chakra string. He doubted he'd get much use of it so soon, an arm couldn't replicate feeling and he would have to get used to it. For now, it was dangerous until he got used to it.

"Let's talk our relationship,"

His tinkering was interrupted, "what do you have in mind?"

"Just to make sure we're on the same page, again," she said. "What do you want? Be truthful, I won't tease or mock. Last night should've been clear about that,"

"I could've done without that," he muttered, and she laughed. He stared into the ceiling and closed his eyes. She still played with his hair. The only relationship that he could reflect on were his parents. One built on love, and he wondered on their parents journey.

"This girl confessed to me a couple weeks ago. She wanted to be with me, but I don't really have time for something like that. It broke her heart,"

Ultear hummed, "was it Lucy?"

"No, it wasn't, but how do you know her?"

"I tried to reach you, and she was the one to answer," she replied. It must have been quite a while ago, he always kept the crystal with him now. "Anyway, that works for both of us. We can keep things as is, hm?"

"Yeah," did that include last night? It made him think about sex again, god, it felt so good. It was on his mind the entire day as much as he tried to not think about it.

She stood and went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. She smiled, "Might as well begin,"

* * *

"Wait, am I drunk?"

Ultear laughed heartily, so much so that bits of food flew from her mouth. Her face was flushed, more pronounced than last night.

"Oh, did you come to?" she said. She looked drunk, and he probably looked the same. He remembered drinking a lot in her room and talking all the while. It was a long time. She took another bite from her food. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good, you?"

"I'm feeling fine,"

"Looking fine too," he replied. She smiled.

He looked around him, they were in an empty hall. He carried a barrel casket on his shoulder, "What the hell am I carrying?"

"That's the guild's beer,"

"Should we bring it back? Eh, we might as well drink it," he remembered that it was good. Yes, it was good. He stared at her food, it was a type of stuffed pastry.

"Can I have some?"

"No! we already went back twice, and you already ate mine,"

"Really?"

She grabbed a hem of his shirt and led him down the hall he didn't recognize. "Come, we're going to bed."

"After we drink this?"

"No!" she said. "Maybe a little, but after that though, we're going to bed,"

"Hell yeah," he grinned. "Wait where are we going?"

"I just told you, we're going back to my room,"

"Why did we leave?"

She ate her stuffed pastry, and he wanted a piece. "You were hungry, so we went to get some food,"

"Can I at least have a bite?"

"Fine," she held it out for him, and he took a chomp out of it.

"Bastard, that was almost the entire thing,"

"Yeah right!"

She ate the rest of it, and then pulled out another one. "You had another one and you're complaining?"

"And they're both mine,"

They finally got back to her room, and he set down the casket on her nightstand. He found a cup and filled it the alcohol. She swiped it from him and sat against the headboards of her bed, eating her food all the while.

He sat beside her, and they took turns passing and drinking. She pinched his cheek, "Where did you get those?"

"This jackass of a furball gave it to me,"

"Name this jackass," Ultear muttered. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kurama, fucker won't wake up,"

"That fucker," she replied. "I don't remember the last time I got this drunk,"

It was his first time.

"What do you want? I want to start over, can we start over?"

"I want to go home, I want to see my old friends,"

"We can do all that once we start over,"

…

He awoke a little later when he had to go the washroom. He untangled himself from Ultear and sat up from the bed. he hung his head and yawned. Yup, he still felt drunk, but not quite like right before they fell asleep. He gazed at the casket filled with alcohol, he thought about drinking more, but he didn't want to do it alone.

Ultear slept peacefully, she looked more at peace than ever. Strange. He already drank in excess, and he shouldn't over do it. Prohibitions of shinobi and all that.

Naruto got dressed and left the room. He could use a little walk too. There was only one person/thing that wandered the halls. Naruto ignored them, and he wondered what Lucy was up too. He thought of home too.

"The thief,"

It was a Goatman that said it, and it was only when he passed him. Naruto glanced back. He wore sunglasses, even in the dark ship.

"Just Thief?" Naruto muttered. "Not just any regular ol' thief. Known throughout the lands! The great mighty Nine, also known as Naruto Uzumaki, you better fucking know it,"

The goat man didn't say anything. "You said a name, Lucy, and the family name?

Who was this guy? Why did it matter?

"Heartfilia?" The goat man said.

"Yeah, what of it?" he muttered. "Who are you anyway? Asking all these strange questions out of no where,"

His eyes became bloodshot, "The daughter of Layla Heartfilia? Tell me where she is!"

Naruto felt his aura, the emotions that radiated off from him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this goatman. "You're no friend of hers, and how do you know her mother?"

His nostrils flared, and he growled. "Tell me, or I'll force you it out of you,"

Naruto laughed, "You can try,"

His nose hurt a little, and he found himself looking at the ceiling. He felt his blood boil. He sat up, and the Goatman stared down at him. Naruto felt himself smile, and the excitement ran through his veins. "Alright, lets fight,"

He wanted to fight anyway, a nice way to get rid of his frustrations. Naruto felt a little clumsy, but perhaps it was because he was drunk.

The Goat man grinned, in which he probably thought it was menacing, "I'll enjoy ripping that information out of you! And I'll definitely enjoy Lucy as well,"

Over his fucking dead body. It was a blinding rage, and Naruto found himself pummeling his face through the metal floor. He hit the floor with a loud clunk. Naruto tore through the floor, the sound of screeching metal as went through.

He saw the goat sprint at him, but he caught his fist. Naruto headbutted him and followed up with a kick that sent him crashing through the walls.

Arrows shot through from the hole, the shafts broke against him. The goat appeared again and attempted a high kick. Naruto caught his led and squeezed tight enough for him to scream.

He tossed him back at the person with the bow and arrows. They crumpled in a heap and slammed against the wall.

"Weak!" Naruto yelled. "I'll make you regret those words,"

He focused back on the Goat and entered the room where he had made him crash. "then I'll take that body of yours,"

Silhouettes of people surrounded him, but they were only shadows. They elongated along the floor, striking at him. They struck through Kurama's chakra, but it wasn't tangible, or physically deadly.

"this feeling,"

Naruto looked at his hand. He was somewhere else, brought inside his spiritual self. He recognized this tugging sensation at the core of his chakra. He glanced up, toward Kurama. They weren't connected, weren't fighting for control to see who would dominate and win. It didn't make sense that it was him either way.

No, this fight came from someone else. Less overwhelming, and weighty. He peered behind, and found a man, not unlike the goat he had been fighting. He was stocky, thin, with large bushy hair. A connection had been formed between them, his was a strange milky white, and didn't resemble something like chakra, but yet they were connected and vied for control.

"Is this who you are?" Naruto asked. The man froze, his crazed beady eyes centered on him.

"You can see me?"

"Tug of war huh? No wonder you felt so strange," Naruto halted his attempt to take over his body. He tugged harder, but Naruto reigned him in. "I can sense you, all your dark and twisted thoughts. It makes me sick," it was what drove him, a fight between wills.

"What are you?"

"How do you know Lucy?"

It was immediate. At first, he thought it was Lucy, but she was older, thinner and frail. Lucy greatly resembled her mother. She sat on a chair, two others stood in front. The same man and another woman. There was an inkling of warmth but was quickly overshadowed by the immense maliciousness. Yet, it all felt strange, an almost fragmented collection of thoughts. The manifestation of his will, the revolting thoughts that surrounded Lucy. A collection of lust, hate and disgust; utter insanity. He had enough of this.

There was no fucking way in hell in that ever happening. He can burn in hell.

"Get the fuck out of here, and get the hell out of that body!"

It was his turn to grab onto his essence, and he tugged as hard as he could. He overpowered him, and it was easier than he thought.

In the real world, something poured out of the body of the goat man. It formed into the ghastly vision of the same man inside.

The man stared at his body, surprised flickered across his face. He laughed, gleeful, "I'm free! Back in my own body!"

Was his physical body inside the goat? Then the man glowed, holes appearing within his body. It was like he was eroding. "What? No, no! You save me! Please! Save me! Capricon!"

Capricorn? He didn't know how. Even as he encased Kurama's chakra around him, it phased through him.

"No!" the man howled. Bit by bit he disappeared, screaming until he could no longer could, and disappeared.

"What the fuck?" who the hell was that man? Either way, the man's will disgusted him.

"You," the goat man muttered. Capricorn was on his knee, he gasped for breath.

"You're Capricorn?" Naruto said. One of the celestial spirits that lucy could summon.

The spirit nodded, "Is it true? That you know Lucy?"

"She's a good friend of mine," he twisted his hand, and revealed the mark. "She's a part of my guild,"

"Then, as a favor, please take my key and give it to her. I made a promise to her mother,"

He doubted it at first, but he didn't feel any negative emotions within him; far unlike the other man. "uhm, sure,"

He took the key, and Capricorn began to dissipate like all the other spirits that Lucy had.

Naruto groaned at the events, this was about to get messy. Someone came from behind and felt the flashes of pain. "Fuck!" he yelled. He saw the earth below and he felt a cold chill and wetness. He stopped himself in the free fall.

His head ached terribly, was this the fabled hangover that his late master had complained about? Or was it the punch? He angled himself in the air, and he saw the first vestiges of the sun breaking over the horizon and through the clouds.

In a certain direction, a collection of negative emotions in the air. He shivered from the cold and began to fly to catch up to the ship. It was cold at this height, and he was wet from the clouds. Frost built on his brow and froze his hair.

It took a long while to get back and find the hole that he had been blown through. He climbed through, shivering all the while. He could hear people arguing, and the violent air that was caused from the hole in the ship.

"Alright! Who else wants their ass kicked!"

There were two people in the room, Ultear and Zancrow that had been with Hades the other day. They both glanced at him.

"Ha! Come back to die have you!" He grinned, black flames formed in his hands.

"I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Enough!" Ultear yelled. An Ice flower erupted between them. "Zancrow!, We'll let Master Hades' handle this,"

Zancrow snarled, "Taking the side of an outsider? Who killed one of our own?"

"I said, we'll see what Master Hades has to decide first," she glanced at him. The flames disappeared. "You! Where did we first meet? What did I give you?"

The man had tried to take control of his body, "Magical council, and a communication crystal, any other questions that make sure I'm still me?"

She blinked, surprised. "You…" she trailed. "Just come along,"

Ultear fixed the hole in the hull of the ship and outside, she fixed the hole that he had blown the Capricorn through. There were a few others that waited outside, they averted their gaze when he met their eye.

She led the way, and he could feel the daggers of Zancrow digging into his back. Naruto could make his day by being defiant. For now, he expected the worst.

He was brought into the throne room. It was surprising that Hades was up, and not looking the least bit tired at the early hour. He said nothing, instead he looked bored. Ultear was the one to explain, with the spectators to the fight to add their comments and then he told his side.

Hades had a little smile. "How did Zoldeo's human subjection magic effect you?"

He blinked, "he tried to take control of my body,"

"Before that? his magic explains itself, a counter to regular humans and mages,"

"What do you mean by that?"

The old man laughed, "How wonderful that someone could manage to defeat Zoldeo, and so easily as that. Consider the issue resolved, Naruto was merely defending himself. Now leave,"

He was shocked by his announcement. He was ready to fight his way out. "uhm, okay," then he felt tired. If a look could kill, Zancrow would've, but then he shrugged and went on his way. Just like that?

Ultear had grabbed his wrist and led him from the room. Then they were alone in the hall, "don't tell me you went off the get food again?"

"No, I just went out to the washroom and to take a little walk."

"And casually defeat one of the seven, and start a fight with another?"

He shrugged, "Whatever, my head is pounding, I'm super hungover, and I just want to sleep," he thought so at least. Either way, he must have sobered up a little during the fight.

"I'm still a little drunk myself," she muttered.

He could find out more about the guild in the next couple of days, and he would decide what to do then.

"May I ask something, was it difficult defeating Zoldeo?"

Zoldeo, now he knew the person he had unintentionally killed. "It was easy," they entered her room, and he felt exhausted.

"You certainly don't hold back, don't you?" she moved about the room, undressing into her sleepwear. He followed the example.

"there's no reason too, especially for people like him. I want them to know it was easy,"

"Like Jellal?" she said.

He was still uncertain about that, who best knew after all? Him? Erza? Ultear? "Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Even if I won't be here long, I want to leave it as best as I could, doesn't even matter if it's tiny like making someone's day," he replied. "For people like Zoldeo, I want them to know that someone like me could easily defeat them,"

Did people deserve a chance to make up for their wrong doings? He couldn't keep watch on everyone, it was impossible, but it would be different if he could. Some were twisted people, like Kakazu or Hidan, of the Akatsuki. Then there were others who did terrible things in their attempt to do good.

"Oh, really?" she raised a brow. She had filled two large glasses with water. "here, water will help a lot for that hangover, drink as much as you can,"

He didn't see how, but when he tasted the water, it was divine. He drank it all, and then more.

"I want to sleep, we can talk more tomorrow,"

He could agree on that. He joined her on the bed and got comfortable. He closed his eyes and his thoughts were centered on their conversation.

Naruto had traveled everywhere and met a lot of people. Sometimes he just threw those in prison, and it was easier on him. In other cases, he didn't have that luxury. Some might go back to their wicked ways, and Naruto wouldn't know a thing about it since he had moved on long ago. Even now, those people he had let go, did they go on and continue to cause pain to others? Then he was at fault for those lives lost. He had to find out what the remnants of Oracion Seis were doing now.

He took him a while before he finally fell asleep

* * *

 **A/N: Also, this still isn't a harem. This story had always played around the idea of a crossover. Other stories have Naruto quickly come to terms with it. Would he really though? He willingly inherited an important task of trying to bring peace, it's important. Of course, this story has him struggles with what he wants and needs. So it strictly focuses on the world he's in, and ignores everything about the other.**

 **He's a social character, shaped by his loneliness, he craves social contact. It's what he needs, but he also deeply wants to return home to complete the wishes that he been given, yet it's also to help his friends and protect them.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Regarding the pairing, to be blunt, because of the changes I made regarding the future of the story, it is now undecided. You will see on how it's complicated. Of course, the only suitable ones are Ultear or Lucy. it's strictly a single pairing.**

 **At the moment, I can only write and see how it might play out. Still, both Lucy and Ultear play big parts.**

* * *

He yawned, feeling strangely sluggish. He had already done his morning rituals, and he should be doing something, anything at all. Yet, the more he stared at the sleeping form and the comfy bed, all those thoughts of productivity washed away.

He glanced at the clock, it was morning. He felt that he had to do something, despite the exhaustion that he felt. His muscles felt sensitive, and his mind slow. He restrained another yawn, but one came right after it.

"Eh, whatever," he felt far too lazy, funnily enough. He drank more water, and it was delicious, so he had more.

"Fill me one, would you?" Ultear groaned. She turned and opened an eye.

"Thought you were asleep," he replied. He filled water from the jug from yesterday.

"With how much noise you were making?" she complained. She took the glass from him and took large quick gulps that water fell from her lips. "Close the blinds, it's too bright. It's so early, why are you up? Come back to bed, or get out, this hangover is terrible,"

She fell back in her bed and crawled under the sheets. He did as she asked, "Headache?"

Ultear hummed a response, and he joined her in bed again. He didn't have a big headache, no where near as after the fight. It wasn't so bad, why did Jiraiya complain so much? He just felt so lazy, was this how Shikamaru felt all the time?

Ultear quickly fell asleep. Naruto stared at the wooden ceiling on her cabin.

That illusion was on his mind, the image of Sasuke that brought ruin. Of course, that didn't make sense of the worst and irrational fears that breathed to life. However, Sasuke had an easy path, Naruto was no longer an obstacle, and hadn't been in a long while. Whatever technique kept him trapped, Sasuke could maintain it.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of her legs draped across his own, and an arm lain on his chest. Ultear slept, her deep breathing tickling his neck. This felt…good; he didn't know how to explain it.

The soft touches and the warmth of her skin. Her quiet sighs, and how she pulled him closer. He fell into a deep sleep soon after.

* * *

"You were pretty irritable this morning,"

She finished the rest of her food and downed her drink, she placed the plate on the nightstand before going under her covers. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

He shook his head and scarfed down the rest of his own food. "I don't feel like doing anything,"

How much did she drink? Judging by the pulsing headache, it was far too much for her liking, she didn't keep track. All she remembered was the laughing and the jokes, and how easy it came.

"What does Grimoire Heart want? Why are the keys so important to Hades?"

She didn't feel like talking, but she had too. What a perfect time, while she was nursing a hangover. Either way, Naruto was proven to be great at infiltration, he might've already heard what Grimoire's objective would be. It would be best to honest.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that. Anyway, these keys Hades are supposed to unseal Zeref," she replied. She yawned and hoped that was it, but she was wrong.

"So that's his goal, I thought there was nothing special about them,"

She shrugged, "That's true, but Hades believes otherwise,"

"Why Zeref?"

It was strange that they were talking about such a deep subject while they were still in bed. His arm was still wrapped around her waist. At least that gave an indication of his mood, especially if it was removed.

"He wants to use him to gain access to the heart, the source of all magic in the world. Once he does, it'll wipe out every non-magic user in the world."

"Well that's stupid," he muttered. "Were you going to do anything about it?"

She laughed, "In my own way, yes, he's too powerful for myself, as well as Bluenote,"

"Who's Bluenote?" he asked. "Actually, never mind, I don't care,"

He yawned, and shifted his weight to find a comfortable spot, but his fingers still drummed on her stomach. It tickled. "whatever guess he's going down,"

What a casual declaration. "Not worried that I'll report this?"

He shrugged, "No," like an after thought, "We're _partners_ anyway,"

"True," she replied. He was a virtuous person, she had noticed, but was open to other ideas.

"Were you expecting this?" he asked.

Initially, she had a different plan, yet ever since the incident at the island, she had changed it. Now, it didn't matter if all roads led to that room again.

"It was going to be my request to help me, Hades isn't one to let one walk away, especially with one who knows his secrets."

She shifted and laid atop of him. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She stared into his lovely shade of eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"I thought it would've been too much to ask for you to defeat him, but there was also another reason,"

He frowned, his eyes narrowed. "This is about –starting over? You mentioned something about it,"

She blinked. The last conversation they shared was a shadow, but she did recall parts of it. Naruto was strangely charismatic. She was supposed to find out a little more about him, instead of the other way around.

"In a way," she replied. For now, telling the truth seemed best. He wanted to return home, "You asked if I had something planned to deal with Hades' goal, it's not conventional. You see, in the Great Magic World, magic is overly abundant. Since a mage's power derives from the atmosphere, it also greatly increases the user's power,"

She paused and watched for his reaction. He frowned, but he waited patiently for her to further explain. She continued, "What I had planned, was to reverse time,"

Naruto flinched, "You can do that? Even now?"

"Technically," she replied. She knew the spell, "but at my current level, I doubt I can go back far," nor was she aware of any risks.

She noticed the look in his eye, she wondered if that was the look that the fantasy of time travel that could become reality. "What did you want? You want to go home do you? I can do that,"

Naruto didn't meet her gaze, and he was contemplative, and she waited for him to speak. "How?"

"The Great Magic World, or power granted, if that's possible for you,"

"Or that room, whatever the hell it was,"

"Yes," She nodded once. She made circles on his chest as she waited for him to answer,

"There will be no bringing this–Great Magic World, it doesn't matter if those lives taken will be restored,"

She tilted her head. He was almost unreadable, but she wondered if that statement was absolute, or if he was at all tempted by it, she could work with that. It was best to keep her options open.

"As you say, we'll do it your way," she replied. The path was laid out. "Anyway, what's your plan for Hades?"

"I dunno, I'm probably just gonna wing it," he yawned again, "First thing though, get over this hangover, I think that's what causing this laziness."

She laughed, "Yes, you can move or do something strenuous. You'll get better faster,"

"That sounds awful,"

Ultear rolled her eyes and steered the conversation back on track. Notably, to deal with Hades, "Hades does have a magic source, it can weaken him if it gets destroyed,"

"No need," he yawned.

She was silent. Trying to gauge his emotions and if he was sarcastic. Yet, she didn't know the exact limits, or the process of him being able to wipe out a forest, "If you're certain, and what about Grimoire Heart you'll take them on by yourself?"

"yeah, it'll be awfully lopsided,"

Ultear returned to her previous spot and got comfortable. She wanted to sleep more, but while they were on the subject, they might as well continue.

Naruto spoke about nothing, "You have a bunch of douche bags in your guild, I asked this guy if he could pass the salt, and he said fuck off,"

She chuckled, "anything else?"

"Pretty no one seems to miss Zoldeo, everyone's heard of it by now,"

She shrugged. Though, she could work with that. There were a lot of undesirables on this ship, "Something about him unsettled me, while he was calm, he was also a little off,"

He scoffed, "If you heard some of the things he said, and seen his thoughts, then you would've known,"

They were getting off track, "When you depose of Hades, what about the rest of the guild?"

"I don't know,"

"A mobile base is valuable, wouldn't you think?" she said. There, now she got his attention. Now for a plan. All she had to do was mention how it would prove useful to his goal.

* * *

Lucy fell to the couch, and she let out a loud groan. "Ugh, if S-class missions are like that, then there's no way in hell I'm doing another,"

They've been gone for so long. Not to mention that Naruto had left for unknown reasons. He never shared the fact that he could fly.

"Where is this asshole anyways!" she cursed.

"Uhm, Lucy?" Wendy said. "There's a note here from Naruto,"

She sat up, and Wendy brought it from the table. It better an apology, she thought. Lucy had to take the reigns when Naruto randomly left them behind. It was such a pain.

 _Use my money for our debt, pay it for me alright? Thanks, oh and for our bills too._ Nothing else.

"Are you kidding me!" she crushed the paper. "not even an apology!"

"Lucy, I didn't take you for a foul mouth delinquent," Carla said, she crossed her arms in disappointment. Lucy stuck her tongue at her.

"I'm just going to relax and take a bath,"

Lucy left for her room. Inside, settled on the bed was another note and hastily drawn in Naruto's writing. Another note? Why not use the first one?

 _You always wanted to have a place of your own, here's a little money. But also, there's too many people in here, so I'm kicking you out._

"I wanted to move out anyway!" she yelled. She groaned, he could have been a little subtler about it. Still, even more money that she could use. "I need a bath, I need to relax,"

She fell back onto her bed, yelled into her pillow perhaps. Just to let out a little frustration out. She deserved a whole week off, she wouldn't even put in any training this week. It wasn't so bad now that it was a habit, and she felt guilty for missing a day that she worked harder the next.

Before she managed to get into the washroom, she was bothered by Wendy and Carla. Her big wide eyes, as she asked a question. Carla looked more annoyed with her arms crossed.

"What about our share of the money?"

"Uhm, sure," she went back into the kitchen to find the envelope on the table. Their completed job earnings, full and bonus. Of course, they had only gotten it because no one was aware what had actually happened. She had kept quiet about it, simply because there was little that she could answer.

An unfortunate accident, Ashura had said. Lucy hadn't shared anything with anyone on what happened with the strange man that Naruto wouldn't hesitate to kill in such a grisly process. The image of his arms–one ethereal and one flesh– at the ends to rip him limb from limb.

She took out the money, all portioned in six different stacks. "Woah," it was so much. All the cute clothing that she could get. It was a fantasy, because it was split between four people. Yet it was still a great amount that she could put forward to her apartment.

She got the book for job postings, and saw the total amount awarded. She wrote it down, making sure that it was accounted for. It was a small, but annoying task to distribute it evenly between four people.

After that, she took a bath. She let out a loud groan when the hot water seeped into her skin. It was almost scolding, but it was great after all the shitty baths during the long trek for their mission.

Lucy thought of her plans for this week. Nearly nothing. Relax until the Fantasia Parade next week. She would try to find a nice place nearby, but she would definitely take her time to find the perfect apartment.

Lucy relaxed for the next couple of days, it was well earned. She was the definition of sloth, a lazy creature staying in one spot and eating only when hungry. Of course, she got bored after a little while and began to get back into the groove of things.

She shopped and ate out, and she looked at one place, but it was dingy and old. She managed the bills that she had to pay and hung out with Wendy and Juvia. Whatever rut that Juvia had been in, she seemed to get a little better.

Of course, there was only one person that Juvia that she could get down on about. It made sense, and it was strange to think about Naruto. Strange, Juvia hadn't known Naruto for that long.

She wandered in the kitchen, but it was someone else entirely than who she was used too. She screamed, which made the other person scream and his cat.

"Who throws a chair!" Natsu held his head. A bump started to swell.

"I do! Especially someone who just waltz in here like he owns the place!"

"What? This is your guild isn't it? I thought it'd be the same!"

"Hello weirdo! Where's Carla?" Happy asked.

Natsu looked around, "Yeah! Where is everyone anyway? It's kinda sad and small, more like an apartment then a guildhall, and it was hard to find,"

She felt insulted, "Excuse me for not being a part of one of the biggest guilds in Fiore! Why the hell are you here anyway? Or are you just here to be an asshole and insult my guild!"

At least, he had the decency to know he said the wrong thing. "Geez! Sorry," he grinned. "I'm here to fight Naruto!"

She crossed her arms, and glared, "Well, you're out of luck, he isn't back,"

"What!" he yelled. "I came all the way here, you promised me!"

"It's not my fault Naruto went off somewhere,"

"I'm going to go find him then," he replied. He raced off and slammed the door behind him.

He didn't even ask where he might be, but Lucy didn't know either way. In any case, Natsu had left and didn't return that day or the next.

Lucy felt restless, and it was after she trained in the mornings was that it felt normal. Strange, but she guessed that it was habit now.

"When is Naruto coming back?" Wendy asked one day. They watched a movie together one morning, after Juvia made breakfast.

"I don't know, I think this is longest he's been gone though. Usually he's gone for the weekend, but he leaves often,"

Wendy frowned. "Oh, well, never mind,"

"What's the matter? You can say it,"

"It's just that, Naruto promised that he would stick around longer. So I was wondering where he had gone off too,"

"Really?" she asked. Of course, she hadn't revealed that Naruto had been shaken by that strange person's appearance They seemed to have history together, "Longer before the year ended?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Wow," Lucy muttered. So the guild would continue? She was happy. Someone knocked on the door, and she stood to answer,"that's probably Natsu,"

"Good afternoon!" Mirajane said. She flashed a bright and beautiful smile, in her arms were a basket of baked goods.

"Mirajane!" Lucy sputtered out. "W-What are you doing here?"

She held the door open, and Mirajane came inside. "Mira is fine, I prefer it actually. But to answer your question, I came to drop these off, and to invite all of you to the Fantasia parade!"

"W-Wow," she muttered. Mirajane happily greeted Wendy and Carla, and the girl shyly returned it. " I didn't think we'd get invited,"

Mirajane looked curiously around the apartment. Lucy felt embarrassed there was a small mess in the kitchen, but she didn't spare a second glance. "Why not? You are our neighboring guild after all, besides, didn't you do two missions with us?"

Lucy released an awkward chuckle, "uh, I guess so," she held out a chair in the kitchen that Mirajane took. "Anything to drink?

"Just water," Mirajane replied. "In any case, if we absolutely hated you guys, we wouldn't have done the second,"

She remembered the fight, how utterly intense it had gotten, "Uh, that might change, if you haven't heard what happened between Naruto and Erza,"

Mirajane perked up, "Well, she did mention it, and Erza is Erza. Either way, this might be just between them, so that doesn't mean the rest of us can be friends!"

"I guess," she replied. She wasn't so certain, but it felt great that she felt that way.

"Now that's out of the way, how many of you will come?"

"All of us, uhm, which is four, not including Carla," she replied.

Mira's eyes widened, "Wow, how exciting is it to be a part of a new guild? You're one of the first, so you'll see the roots grows. Imagine the future, imagine if it grows to rival Fairytail?"

Her words brought images to her mind. Some a little unbelievable, but it was wonderful all the same. She stared at the mark on her hand, a leaf. "I've never really thought about it that way before,"

If Naruto were to leave, then someone else would take his place. Of course, it would be different without him. Yet, it would still be the first guild she joined, the first friends she made.

* * *

"So, I met all of the Seven whatever you call it," Naruto muttered. Ultear had introduced them all. "Or six now, I guess,"

Kain–the fat, ugly one–as he was, stuttered and spoke too quickly to catch anything comprehensible. She always thought it was strange, Kain now and between the battlefield.

"Let's say I caught that," Naruto said.

"We're really leaving something this important to an outsider? And one that already blackmailed us just last week?" Rustyrose said.

"Don't worry, he's learned. There'll never be another one," Ultear couldn't help but smiled. A quick glance at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"There shouldn't be a chance,"

"Then it's perfect that you don't make the decisions," Ultear replied. Rustyrose crossed his arms and frowned, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Naruto, correct?" Azama muttered. "I wish to fight you,"

"Later," she replied. "You'll have time after Naruto completes what he has to do,"

"Why?" Naruto asked. He didn't look interested.

"I enjoy a good fight," he replied. "Especially with someone who defeated Zoldeo so easily,"

"I seem to run into a lot of people who enjoy fighting, and nothing more than that," he replied. "Really nothing else?"

"no,"

Naruto stared for a moment, and left the room, and she was right behind him.

He waited for her, "Lead me outside would you?"

She nodded, "are you certain you don't need any help?"

"I don't," he replied.

"Suit yourself," she stayed silent, and crossed her arms. She stared ahead and made a frown.

Ultear spotted him staring from the corner of her eye, "It's not that I don't want your help, it's that I don't really, uhm, that's sounds a little bad. There's no need to put yourself in harms way,"

"Worried about me? how sweet of you," she rolled her eyes.

She swore under his breath, an incoherent ramble. Something that was a regular occurrence.

"It's not that either, "

"Then what do you mean?"

He pressed his lips together, he didn't answer while she led him through the halls of the ship, "ah, nevermind, I don't know how to explain it, I'll just show it to you,"

"If you insist," she shrugged. If he didn't need, or want help, then she would gladly spectate. It only made it more interesting.

Ultear led him outside, the wind swept past, howling at her ears. It made her hair whip at her face. The ship was at cruising speed and altitude, and in the distance, the city was in sight, nestled between two large hills. The ocean lay in sight behind it.

"How long will you be?" she had to raise her voice quite a bit to be heard in the wind. "Will you do it today?"

"I'll be back soon, and who knows," he smiled. He jumped off and was nothing more than a blur. He went out of sight, the ship already leaving him behind. She stared at the city, wondering how fast and easy it could be destroyed by him.

"Let me see," let it be definitive.

It was as he said, it wasn't long. She sat in her room, Meredy was with her as she readied for today. The young girl liked to stay by her side often. The crystal hummed and shone, and his visage appeared in the crystal she held in her hand.

"Land the ship,"

"You can't be done," Meredy accused.

He flashed the key, and looked back to her, "How many more keys left?"

"A couple or so," she replied. She had to resist a grin, if only to not give in to that rise of excitement in her belly, "Can't you just fly back here?"

His blue eyes stayed hardened, "No, I'm going to destroy your guild,"

There it was, so soon, so hasty. "You made a quick decision,"

"There a few decent people, but the rest don't sit well with me," he replied, and it was all he gave.

"We'll leave, but we'll watch, so you have nothing to worry about," Ultear said.

"Good idea, I was just going to ask," Naruto replied. "Put it north of the city,"

She couldn't help but let out a smile, "Will do," and the crystal went blank.

"Do nothing, but watch, either he fails or not," she commanded. Meredy nodded, "Good, now go tell the pilot to land the ship,"

How did his mind work? Was it a plan that was thought carefully over the past few days, or was it something that he had in mind? Of course, this made sense over some of the minor dark guilds that they had contact with that just disappeared.

Either way, she made a thought projection outside the throne room where Hade's sat on his chair. He stared, if for a moment, surely, he knew she was a thought projection.

"Already?" someone muttered.

"Indeed," she replied.

She crossed her arms and waited in the room, a couple of people trickled in, along with the Meredy's Thought projection. The ship slowed to a crawl, and the thump and bump when they landed.

How would he tackle this? How quickly-

She felt something, it was different from magic. Then the glass dome above her was blown away. The crash of glass breaking, of the supporting twisting and a great wind that swept everything away not bolted down. The entirety of it was stripped away, leaving only the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Zancrow cursed.

"What do you think?" Naruto yelled. Ahead, floating in the air in clear view was Naruto. There it was again, that floating black orb that hovered behind. He had showcased it during the heist.

He took out a key and dangled it. "Hades' wants this, doesn't he?"

"This fucker! Thinkin–"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you," he said. "Really, the only important one is Hades'"

"I assume you're working with Ultear? I expected something, subtler," Hades spoke. There was a careful rage. Likely, over his caution over the key.

"Ultear?" Zancrow glared. "Why the fuck?"

She laughed, "Well, he had something in mind. He just let me in on it,"

"Stay, Zancrow. She's just a Thought Projection, and Naruto is no doubt a special individual," Hades' said. People began to trickle in, angered and readied mages. As well as the rest of the Kin. There was no doubt that other members would trickle out from other places too.

"Come get this key from me, if you can. All you need to do is pull it from my belt, and you win,"

Ultear had to laugh, the utter boldness he possessed.

"This isn't a game,"

"To challenge the entirety of Grimoire Heart?"

Hades cut the chatter, "Enough. Naruto, for doing this, we will slaughter you, and everything you possess and all family and friends,"

From this distance, she could see a faint grin on Naruto's lips.

"You'd actually have to finish that first part," Naruto replied. "Don't worry, despite there being a lot of you. I'll be a little gentle," he flew backward, halted his flying, and fell to the ground.

They had to near the edge of the observatory, her, Meredy, the kin and Hades. Naruto stood a distance away from the nose of the ship. There were already crowds gathered around the ship, where many other mages had already wandered out.

"We have three traitors, Meredy, Ultear, and Naruto," Hades declared. "I first want Naruto, and the important key he possesses, kill him."

The effect was immediate. A roar of anger and follows their direction. The easy target that laid in front of them, Naruto. The stampede of their feet echoed in the valley.

"Traitor's deserve a most fiery end, wouldn't you agree, Ultear?" Zancrow said. "How about this little girl, Meredy? Hm?"

"If you had the slightest intellect, I would take you seriously," Ultear replied. "Meredy, leave, now, put your concentration on protecting us,"

"O-Okay," she said, and her thought projection diminished.

The mages had reached Naruto. Anything to be said was halted, as she turned her attention toward an ear-splitting crack that she could hear the echo's in the valley behind her. From out of the forest edge came a violent tidal wave of water.

They crashed against the crowd, and yells and screams released from them. Many escaped from with the help of their magic, either withstanding it with their magic or escaping above. The landscape below was shifting, sand and wind raging alongside the torrent.

The wind and sand knocked off anyone in the air, pulling anyone who could hold. As it swept over where Naruto stood, the land fell. No explosion, just a sudden drop. She could see the clear-cut cliff where the ground had disappeared. Everyone must have been dropped into it, fatal? Perhaps not.

It was like nothing more than house cleaning, collected and thrown away. To use 'chakra' at the length of it, along with the scale. Yet, there still lay the rest of Grimoire Heart.

"Well, that's certainly something,"

"All of you, below," Hades commanded. The remainder of the Kin followed his command, each getting into a formative line.

The power of Grimoire Heart didn't lie with numbers, it lay with the remaining members, the last standing. That didn't include Bluenote and Hades, the former hadn't even shown up yet.

"Now, it seems that this fellow is no ordinary one. How did you ever come to aid one another?"

"Pure chance," she replied.

Zancrow laughed below, and pointed at Naruto, "At least now–"

Naruto disappeared. He was so fast, it was unbelievable. The only thing she heard was the impact of breaking trees behind her, were once Zancrow stood, Naruto in his place with an outstretched leg. A single kick and Zancrow was defeated.

It sent a thrill, heart racing in bewilderment.

Azuma and Rustyrose were the first to react. Rustyrose with his jet-black sword swung a horizontal slash, a massive reach but Naruto easily stepped back to safety.

In the air, Naruto completed a few hands signs and blue fire erupted from Naruto's mouth, and giant fireball shot at them. Rustyrose and Kain had to evade it.

Azuma's magic erupted from the earth, and despite the close range, that it should've been impossible to dodge, Naruto managed it to inch away from each and every root that shot forward. He jumped and flew, and his held his hand out.

A sand tendril snaked around Azuma's ankle, it grasped, and it swung into the air toward Naruto; her lover had thrust a hand out, a small orb appeared, but it grew massive, and Azuma took the full force of the magic.

He crashed against the ground, and it created a crater. Azuma lay motionless within it, he was out of the fight too. Another single blow.

Hades laughed, "Quite the man you've found, a pity he hadn't joined us,"

She always had a feeling he would react this way, "You'd never manage him, he pursues his own desires,"

Naruto brought his attention to the last two remaining members. Yet, he froze in place and a deep frown appeared.

"Woo-Weee! Finally fount it!" Kain yelled from below.

"It's over," Rustyrose said.

"How the hell?" Naruto replied. He grunted from exertion. So even his body was susceptible to Kain's magic, the Voodoo doll.

Still, this might be a perfect demonstration, how would Naruto break out of this one? Or would he fail before he would even fight Bluenote or Hades. Obviously not, she felt.

Speaking of which, the large man, Bluenote finally crept out from his room. "What's the ruckus, I'm trying to sleep,"

"Naruto," she said, and pointed down below. "The man who can fight you,"

"I don't know who that is," he replied. Droll, was the best way to describe Bluenote. "If he's struggling, then he can't fly,"

"Wait a moment," Ultear said.

Kain had slapped Naruto across the face, but Naruto didn't seem phased.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto asked.

"I have a piece of you, and you'll no longer move," Kain declared. He held out the doll in his hand. Kain was always so proud of his magic. Naruto still hadn't even utilized that golden formed she had seen.

"That is my magic, Cursed Embodiment," he said. He held out the doll, "All I need is a piece, and everything I do to it, effects you,"

"Uh, Thanks for explaining it," Naruto declared. Finally, that golden formed that she had seen. Large ghastly arms reached out to Kain, he tried to run, but it he was caught.

Rusty rose was attempted to help, casting out Ghost of Brittia to subdue Naruto. It swarmed over the golden visage. Yet, it had no effect. She saw it, a large head, a fox figure with massive teeth. A body appeared and spun, dispersing Rustyrose's magic.

Within the golden form, Kain screamed and breaks of bone. As quick as it appeared, the creature disappeared and left behind Naruto standing on his own.

Naruto tossed Kain inside the massive hole that he had created and pocketed the doll. Naruto at the last standing person on the battlefield.

The last of the Kin, Rustyrose, did not move. Stricken by fear? She laughed at him, mocking his earlier words. "Is that fear Rustyrose?" Ultear said.

It brought him out of his trance. He brought his hands together, and the Tower of Dingir was brought forth from underneath Naruto.

It rocketed toward the sky, but before it could reach its full height. The tower imploded, and foundation crumbled. The tower fell, collapsing on itself. She watched as the rocks fell from the sky.

"A monster!"

More than that, truly.

"He can fly," She could tell Bluenote was anxious, he was eager to enter the field. His pride wouldn't allow him to fight along side others.

Something burst at Rustyrose' feet, and he was launched into the air. Naruto had punched him but grabbed his ankle before he was thrown any further and tossed him into the pit.

All of them had been taken down with a single blow. Yet, she knew they all still lived. What was more impressive? Killing them all, or disabling them to continue the fight. She wasn't sure which was more fun.

"My turn," Bluenote uttered excitedly. What made him think it was going to end any differently? She remembered Naruto's words some days ago.

' _I want them to know that someone like me could easily defeat them'_

Bluenote jumped the observatory, and landed on the ground before Naruto, "I think this will be fun,"

Naruto turned to his next opponent, Bluenote, "Not concerned about any of your guildmates?"

"They don't matter,"

Naruto frowned deeply, "I can say the same for you, and I have no time for games,"

He disappeared again, and Bluenote had been hit. Being launched across the grassy field and embedded into a wall. He moved, recovered and stood again. His expression changed, shock, but then a smile.

"You're definitely much different than these other ones," Naruto said.

"Fine, everything we've got at the start," Bluenote said.

Bluenote smiled, and his magical power began to raise dramatically. It was palpable, and the air felt heavy. Naruto was nothing like this, in fact, she couldn't describe how it felt because she didn't feel it.

Yet, Naruto's expression didn't budge.

The ground began to collapse from Bluenote's mastery over gravity, yet, Naruto didn't crumble. Like Naruto had done earlier, a portion of the earth fell, but his was instant in comparison.

Bluenote's magic raised, and he forced more magic into it. It made Naruto brace, he created hand signs and his hand slammed to the ground. The land returned at level to Bluenote's and he began to move toward him.

"Even that magic, right off the bat?" Ultear commented. He truly was serious; how much did that punch scare Bluenote?

Bluenote's blackhole formed in his hands, and he shot it some spaces ahead of him. It started a suction. Everything, dirt, rocks, began to get sucked into the black hole. The ship leaned to oneside as it powered up.

Naruto threw one of his black balls that floated behind him, and it flew into the suction. She expected something grand, and she instinctively rose a hand to protect her face. Yet, there was nothing. The black hole dissipated, and the air went still.

Naruto glowed golden, and a flash in his wake, and Bluenote tried to react. Yet, when they struck, Naruto completely overwhelmed him. Bluenote's arm was torn off from the impact of their strike.

He groaned in pain, and he grasped at where his arm had disappeared. He stared and stumbled backward, he continued to claw at his missing arm, as if this was unfathomable. He fell over, and staunched the bleeding.

"Sorry, but looks like I put a bit too much," he replied. He bent a knee, "You'll survive,"

Naruto threw him into the pit like all the others, and a clone followed after Bluenote.

Power overwhelming. If she wasn't witnessing it with her own eyes, then she wouldn't believe it. That golden shroud, his power, disappeared again. Naruto stared up at them both, more specifically, Hades. Gone was the glee, and replaced by a serious gleam, in sizing up his opponent.

"Tell me, what is exactly your goal? Why kill off so many people?" Naruto asked.

Hades was not pleased, "It's irrelevant, when we succeed, those useless and weak will perish in the Ulitmate Magic World. To obtain the Magic of the One,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied. "Still, what is that?"

Expected, Naruto wasn't from this world.

"The one magic is darkness itself, it is no love or any such nonsense,"

"Really? So why does that matter?"

Hades growled, "I suppose you're someone like that, I'm wasting my breath,"

"You're dodging the question., so what if magic is darkness? I've traveled a lot. I've met alot of people, both good and bad. Lots of people use it for good,"

"I've searched my entire life for the answer of what the One Magic might possibly be, the most asked question in our time. The essence of magic, yet, at the end of it all. It's nothing more than darkness,"

Naruto broke his gaze, and his eyes went distant, what was he thinking?

"Isn't that good though? Even in it's original darkness, the people were able to turn that into something good by the people of this world. What's the point of going to this Ultimate Magic World?"

An interesting viewpoint, what was darkness without light?

"It will be hell for all those without magic, and only mages will reign supreme–"

"Whatever! You're not even trying to make things any better, then what's the point of talking?"

Hades laughed, "I'll admit, you're powerful. I thought I'd be happy to see the Seven Kin defeated, but they were worthless,"

Ultear couldn't help but smile,

Naruto closed his eyes, one of his black orbs flew to his hands. "There's nothing more to be said. You're old, weary and cynical. Take a rest old man, I'll take it from here,"

Hades took off his eye patch, "Old, yes, but this is the truth, and I am not weak,"

"You are to me," Naruto replied. The black orb his grew in his size, orange blades grew around it and he held it above. It was an impressive force of magic, and for the first time, Naruto's energy was palpable.

When Hades began to gather his power, she took an involuntary step back despite being in a thought projection. She remembered why she wouldn't openly defy him, at least, not without Naruto. That was what she was most excited for, on how he would compare.

Yet, as she looked down. Naruto displayed no difference. He certainly was acting on his words. He was a hunter of men like Hades.

"How will you feel? Knowing that world of you is impossible, especially with me standing in your way?"

Now, he finally gathered his strength. She felt her heart skip a beat, tingles and shivers. The world trembled. It was like the air was alive, electrified and moving with every second. No Magic was sucked in or exerted. It was something else. Either way, it dwarfed Hades own magic. The technique in his hand grew far larger.

Hades would be no match, and even the old man felt the difference in power.

"last chance, stand down, or die," Naruto commanded.

"Never, power is nothing without skill and experience to hone it,"

"I'm sorry to hear that, and you won't get the chance,"

Naruto threw it, and it was impossibly fast for how it seemed to warp the space around it. It was weighty and concentrated.

Hade's managed to dodge it, and it went clear, but another Naruto appeared and caught his own ability and flung it back at Hades. Even as Hades formed his own magic to try and beat Naruto's, it was overwhelmed, cut through like butter. Her old guild master let loose a scream as it dug into him. He was rocketed away, propelled a great distance at high speeds; nothing more than a dot in the horizon.

The explosion was a spectacle to behold. The winds were a hurricane, uprooting trees and nearly tipping the ship. The surge of tempests of dust and debris. What was left in it's wake was a twisting cloud over the ocean.

She flinched when he landed nearby. She didn't realize how her chest felt like it was going to burst. The sheer display of power was utterly ridiculous. Yet, that golden form was nothing but a short glimpse. Utterly ridiculous.

"Guess that's all to it," Naruto muttered. She hadn't seen it earlier, but his features had changed. His eye had turned orange, and his pupils changed its shape into a horizontal line. Like that woman they had encountered.

She didn't quite know what to say, instead she focused on something else. "What's next? You still have the rest of the Grimoire Heart to settle, unless you'll deal with them like Hades,"

Yes, this she could do. It was easier than to focus on what just happened, and how quickly he dismantled them all.

He shook his head, "No one else needs to die, but I'd rather not have them free either,"

A simple solution, "Drop them off at the nearest prison, Grimoire Heart is known across several Kingdoms,"

"Sounds good,"

"A few aren't so bad, and a careful eye can be kept on them,"

"The Kin?"

"It's better to leave in prison, and not risk them leading a revolt," she replied. No one to challenge her but would weaken Grimoire Heart. Yet, Naruto would replace that and a hundred-fold.

She didn't realize how she quivered.

* * *

Their plan had been done over the next several days. It was strange that the halls and ship were emptied of its noise of the inhabitants. It felt hollow, but it was a welcome silence. The ship was mostly empty, everyone who was needed to run was still here, but many had been discarded.

The navigation room, where a course was plotted. Naruto was settled over the table, staring at the map that covered the table. Several highlighted markers were each dark guild was under their control.

He had seen her enter, and his eyes quickly wandered below before he settled back on the back.

That was something she noticed. He was never the initiator, but he was definitely a talker, and he wanted to know things about her. That was something he didn't shy away from, like now, she did catch looks and it wasn't too shy about that. Whatever kept him tamed and satisfied, she didn't mind.

She walked to his side, and stared at the map. Fiore, Bosco, and Seven were the places that Grimoire had some reach and actively enforced.

"Do you know where Oracion Seis might be?"

She raised a brow, "Why?"

"I want to see how they're doing," he muttered.

"I can see if there's anything," she replied.

"Thanks,"

He looked at her, and she tiptoed to kiss him. He was a little hesitant, but it was easy to break it. He leaned a little away, and she broke the kiss. She hovered over his chest and stared up at him. Those eyes were a lovely shade of blue, made better when it was hazed with pleasure.

"What's the matter? You haven't tried for me since our first night," she said. Though, she understood it. The next night they had gotten far too drunk.

"I, uh, I don't know, didn't seem right at the time?" he muttered. A question that he asked himself. His eyes went elsewhere, and he went a shade of red. "Not exactly a place for it too,"

"What? Sex?" She laughed, for different reasons. One being that such a man as powerful as him, so certain of his victory, can be as meek as this. "Anywhere is as good as any,"

"uh, really?"

"I did say we can keep things as is, did I?" she whispered. She tilted her head and smiled. He shyly looked back.

He scratched his cheek, "Yeah,"

She pulled the collar of his shirt, tugging him closer. She kissed him, he groaned, and she felt that pleasant tingle in his lips. He was breathing heavily when they finished, but she trailed down to his neck and kissed him there. He groaned.

She hummed, "Can you do that to me?" he didn't answer but followed her wishes. He imitated what she had done, as he seemed to take examples better than it being spoken.

Ultear groaned when he kissed her neck, "We have a lot of free time," and she held him, her hand digging into his hair. She gave directions, softer, or to try something else. She pulled him up for another kiss.

She sat down on the table and kept him locked with her legs. Instead, she made him go to his knees. He stared, blue eyes alight with curiosity and want. It gave her a special kind of thrill, she shivered. He can be controlled, a powerful and useful tool.


End file.
